By the Light of the Silver Moon
by Major Sonic Freak
Summary: Angel is a rogue cat who lives up in the northernmost corner of WindClan and ThunderClan territory, at the Moonpool. She is only 7 moons old and appears to be all alone. But when a WindClan patrol finds her, her life does a complete 180.
1. Prologue

A cool breeze blew through the night, rustling the leaves in the trees. Their sounds, accompanied by the scuffling of mice on the forest floor was more than enough to disguise the rustle in the undergrowth as a young she-cat crept through it. Her light gray, tabby-striped pelt blended into the shadows as she inched along, her belly so low it brushed against the soft grass.

The she-cat's ears swiveled to the left as the sound of tiny clawed feet amongst the roots reached them. She turned her whole head in that direction to see a moonlit clearing. On the far side of the clearing, a mouse perched on the roots of a tree, nibbling a seed. The tabby inched her way to the edge of the clearing and remained crouched in the cover of the undergrowth. She inhaled deeply, drawing the mouse's scent over her scent glands and exhaled in an anxious sigh. Nervousness shone in her blue eyes which gleamed in the moonlight. She glanced up at the nearly full moon; a relatively small cloud inched its way over the moon. The she-cat smiled, relief replacing her anxiety.

When the cloud had cast the clearing into shadow, the she-cat made her move, creeping cautiously into the open towards her unsuspecting prey. Her worries raced away as she inched closer and closer to making the kill, nothing stood in her way!The cloud passed and the moon was allowed to bathe the clearing in its light once more. The silvery beams rained down on the she-cat and became trapped in her sleek grey hairs, turning them to silver and glittering between them. She looked as though her pelt was made of stars, twinkling in the night. It was quite a sight to behold, but the glow alerted her prey that it was no longer alone. Without risking so much as a glance back, the mouse scurried under the root and was gone.

"Mouse dung!" the tabby spat. "Curse this shiny pelt! I so had it!" She sighed with defeat and padded back the way she'd come, making no attempts to hide her presence any more; anything nearby had seen that display and would be on the run. This was not the first time this had happened, and the she-cat knew that when it did, her hunting was pretty much over. "Let's hope there's some stupid fish, or I'm going to bed hungry." She wandered through the forest, the undergrowth and dense canopy shielded her pelt from the moon's rays.

The forest thinned out and the slight trickle of water could be heard amidst the other sounds of the night. The she-cat walked right into the open and, once again, her pelt shimmered in the moon's glow. She approached the stream that flowed just outside the forest and inched, cautiously, towards the edge. She peered into the crystal waters that reflected the moon and stars above her. She could just make out a small, dark moving form beyond the glare of the moon.

"One shot," she muttered. She slowly moved her paw over the water and with one swift motion, she scooped the fish out of the water and it flopped on the shore. Her execution was flawless, the only problem was, it wasn't a fish she caught. "Eww, gross!" the tabby screwed up her face at the sight of her catch, a lumpy, brown frog. The frog opened it's mouth and let out a deep-throated croak at its attacker, then hopped back into the stream.

"Can't eat frogs, right, mommy?" the tabby sighed. She drooped her head and walked along the stream's edge, following the flow of the water. She hopped down a rough rock face to a shallow pool of water surrounded by stone walls. The trickling of the water down the rocks into the pool was the only sound in this secluded little place.

The she-cat walked around the pool and then hopped up to a hole on the opposite stone wall. She gasped as a scent swept over her scent glands from the hole. It was unmistakable, but the tabby had not expected it in the slightest. She padded to the back of the cave where there was a clump of bracken and moss and sat in it. Beside the nest, was a freshly killed vole. "Thanks, mommy!" the she-cat exclaimed into the empty cave before hungrily gulping down the vole in large greedy bites. She licked her lips contentedly and then stood up, turning in her nest until she was comfortable before settling back down again to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

"Up an' attem, you lazy fur balls," Amberpelt prodded a light grey she-cat that was sleeping in a moss and bracken nest. "Dawn patrol! C'mon!"

The grey she-cat moaned wearily as she slowly stretched. "Morning already?" she meowed.

"Yes," Amberpelt replied. "Now hurry up, Mooncloud and Blackpaw 're waiting for us."

"Alright alright," the grey cat mewed. She licked her chest a few times then licked her left paw, which she brushed over her head. "K, I'm ready, let's go."

Amberpelt led the way out of the Warrior's den to where a white she-cat sat with gray stripes waiting beside a young black she-cat with white paws. "There you are."

"Morning, Mooncloud," the grey she-cat said, approaching the other cat. "Hi, Blackpaw."

"Hi," Blackpaw mewed.

"Good morning, Echobound," Mooncloud dipped her head in greeting. "Sleep well?"

"Not long enough," Echobound admitted.

"C'mon, you three," Amberpelt stood at the top of the dip, looking down at the three other cats that made up the patrol, "or we'll be the sunhigh patrol!"

Echobound and Blackpaw bounded up the wall of the dip to meet up with Amberpelt. Mooncloud followed at a more leisurely pace.

"Which way first?" Mooncloud asked.

"Hmm," Amberpelt looked around over the grassy hills of WindClan. "That way," she pointed North with her tail. "I smell rabbits. And the wind is blowing that way," she pointed in the opposite direction, "so we'll be down wind if we go that way. Easy prey and we can sneak up on any trespassers."

"Sounds good to me," said Blackpaw.

The three cats set off over the hills to patrol the borders of their territory. They began by heading straight to the stream that marked the border with ThunderClan and followed it north.

"Hold on," Amberpelt stopped suddenly.

"What?" Mooncloud asked.

"That scent," Amberpelt replied, "I've smelled it before, right around here. It's a cat for sure, but not ThunderClan, and _definitely_ not WindClan."

Echobound opened her mouth to draw in air over her scent glands. "I smell it too, it's fresh. The cat can't be too far."

Amberpelt nodded. "Just what I had hoped."

"Why are you so interested in finding this cat?" Mooncloud asked. "It's probably just a rouge."

"Whoever it is it lives here," Amberpelt said. "I've scented it countless times around here, but it's always been stale."

"Why didn't you follow it?" Blackpaw tilted her head in question.

"Have you got bees in your brain?" Amberpelt asked. "It's just along the border, and if it's a rouge, it has no respect for the borders and probably goes in and out of our territory whenever it pleases. Besides, I'm the deputy, I can't just leave camp to search for a rouge cat."

"So, for all we know, it could be ThunderClan's problem," Mooncloud mused. "Why even bother?"

"It's both our problems," Amberpelt said. "And the scent is fresh and it's along the way, we might as well look into it." Without waiting for a reply, she led her patrol along the river, her jaws parted to scent the air.

"A rouge!" Blackpaw thought aloud, "I can't wait to tear the fur off that trespasser!"

"There's no reason to fight," said Echobound. "We'll just have to-"

"Shhhh," Amberpelt hissed. "There it is." She stopped abruptly and pointed with her tail to a small light gray tabby drinking at the stream on the WindClan side.

"That's it?" Blackpaw asked. "It's only the size of an apprentice! Lemme take it!"

"Hush!" Mooncloud hissed.

The tabby looked up, apparently having heard the cats whispering. "Hi," she said, "who're you?"

"I'm Amberpelt," Amberpelt stepped forward.

"That's a weird name!" the tabby laughed. "Why is it so long? Why not just call yourself 'Amber'?"

"It's a clan name!" Blackpaw spat. "Just plain 'Amber' 's not a clan name!"

"Clan?" the tabby tilted her head.

"Yes," Amberpelt said, "we are part of a clan of cats. We all look out for each other and hunt for each other and, if necessary, fight for each other."

"So you're like a big family!" the she-cat said.

"You could say that, yea," Echobound replied.

"Do _you_ have a family?" Mooncloud asked. "You're a little young to be on your own."

"I got a mommy," the tabby replied.

"Where is she?" Amberpelt asked.

"Um…." the she-cat looked at her paws as they nervously shuffled together. "I don't know."

"Aww, you're lost," Echobound said, sympathetically.

"I'm not lost," the tabby perked up. "I live over there." She pointed downstream with her tail.

"This is pointless," Blackpaw groaned. "Let's get moving. We found your rouge, let's chase her off and be done with it."

"I'm not going anywhere!" the tabby spat, preparing to pounce, her tail twitching with aggravation.

"No one's fighting anyone," Mooncloud stepped between the two young cats. "Little one, what is your name?"

"Name?" the tabby echoed. "Um….my mommy calls me Angel."

"Angel, then," Mooncloud said, "you can't stay here, you're on WindClan territory."

"Oh," Angel stood upright with a bit of a hop with surprise. "Well…where does WindClan territory end?"

"On the other side of the stream," said Echobound, "but that's ThunderClan territory."

"What about the pool up there?" Angel pointed downstream again with her tail.

"That's the Moonpool," Amberpelt replied. "It is a sacred place that doesn't belong to any clan."

"Oh, good," Angel sounded relieved. "Then I don't have to go anywhere."

"Wait, you _live_ at the Moonpool?" Amberpelt asked.

"I…is that bad?" Angel sunk low to the ground in embarrassment.

"You can't live there either," Mooncloud said. "It is sacred."

"Wh…what's sarakeded?" Angel asked.

"Say-cred," Echobound sounded it out for her. "It means special. The Moonpool is where our leaders and medicine cats go to consult our warrior ancestors."

Angel stood silently for a moment. "Huh?" She finally asked, tilting her head and screwing up her face to show she did not understand.

"She's got bees in her brain," Blackpaw groaned. "It's no use talking to her! Let's go! We've got more borders to patrol!"

"_You're_ the one with bees in your brain!" Angel retorted. "I can hear them buzzing from over here!"

"Say that again!" Blackpaw growled. She bunched up her hind legs, poised to strike, with her claws unsheathed.

"Blackpaw, stop!" Mooncloud snapped, commandingly, standing over the apprentice and glaring down at her with all the hostility of a mother scolding a misbehaving kit.

Blackpaw backed away, stood up straight and sheathed her claws. She looked down and to the side in shame at being reprimanded.

"Ha!" Angel laughed. "You back down like a comfy kit!"

"A what?" Echobound tilted her head at the name.

"Mommy told me about cats who live in these big pointy dens!" Angel said, her eyes wide with wonder. "It's full of soft comfy things that the cats sleep on. And they always have food in little dips in the floor. But the food's all dry and yucky."

"Kittypets," Amberpelt corrected her.

"Huh?" Angel turned to her.

"Kittypets," Amberpelt repeated. "The cats you're talking about, living with Twolegs, they're Kittypets."

"Twolegs?" Angel tilted her head. "Only thing on two legs I know are birds. Oh, and the Tallups."

"My guess, that's her name for Twolegs," Mooncloud murmured.

"Mouse-brain," Blackpaw spat under her breath. "This is such a waste of time!"

"If you're so eager to patrol," Mooncloud spat, "go back to camp and get another patrol to do it! Amberpelt is the leader of this patrol and we're not moving until she says we can!"

"Leader?" Angel asked. "Wow! You're the leader! That's great! It must be so fun to lead a clan!"

"Oh, no, I'm not the leader," Amberpelt said, "Stormstar is. I'm just the deputy."

"Huh?" Angel asked. "Who? You're what?"

Amberpelt tried not to betray her amusement at the young cat's confusion. "There's a lot to learn about Clan life, and honestly, as a rouge, you don't need to know it. We have things to do now, so we'll be on our way."

"Wait!" Angel hopped after them as they turned to leave. "What about the Moonpool? And your territory? And ThunderClan? Where can I live?"

"You don't," Blackpaw spat.

Angel shot her a defiant glare and unsheathed her claws. Echobound's voice turned her attention back to the older cats.

"The warrior code-those are the rules all Clans live by-doesn't specify where rouges live," Echobound explained. "They're outside the code."

"So I don't have to worry then," Angel said. "I can live wherever I want because I _have_ no code!"

Mooncloud shook her head. "Rouges are outside the code, but they are not _above_ the code. You can not be expected to obey what you don't know, but it's still there. If you're caught on other Clan's territories, they will chase you off."

"But you didn't," Angel pointed out. "What if I just stay here on the WindClan side. ThunderClan doesn't care about that, right? And it's not like you guys need all the land up here."

"You can stay, but you'll starve," Blackpaw mewed bitterly, drawing Angel's attention again. "All the prey in WindClan territory is WindClan's. If you eat it, you're stealing."

Angel narrowed her eyes in annoyance, but suddenly shot upright, still and listening. Her ears swiveled this way and that.

Amberpelt, along with the other cats in the patrol, attempted to hear what she had heard. Even Blackpaw was silently alert.

There came a very faint rustle that none of the cats would have heard had they not been trying so hard. Almost before Amberpelt heard it, Angel tore off like she had a dog's vicious teeth only inches from the scruff of her neck.

The four WindClan cats sprinted to keep her in sight. She was determined, and running towards the sound. Suddenly the scent hit Amberpelt, as if she had just run through an invisible wall of it, rabbit!

Moments later, a small brown form streaked across the open hillside. Angel was only a mouse-length behind it, matching its strides step for step. The two seemed and even match.

Amberpelt stopped and watched them run. The rest of the patrol stopped behind her.

"Wow, she's fast," Echobound mewed.

"Almost like a WindClan cat herself," Mooncloud agreed.

"Big deal," Blackpaw spat, "I can catch a rabbit! Any apprentice can!"

"Without being taught how first?" Echobound asked with a triumphant smirk.

Blackpaw remained silent.

The rabbit turned, and Angel turned tighter, closing the gap between them. It darted past the patrol and towards the stream. Before anyone could make a move to stop her, Angel had chased the rabbit into ThunderClan territory and had disappeared into the forest.

"Angel!" Amberpelt cried, taking a leap forward. She feared the worst if a ThunderClan patrol were nearby.

"Yea?" Angel poked her head out of the undergrowth of the ThunderClan forests.

"What happened to the rabbit?" Echobound asked.

"Ha! It escaped!" Blackpaw was ecstatic about the possibility.

"What're you talking about?" Angel asked, turning back into the undergrowth. "It's right here." She came out, tail first, dragging the limp body of the rabbit in her jaws.

"You got it?" Amberpelt was surprised, even after seeing the rouge's speed and agility. Few cats could catch a rabbit when it was in full run, most had to sneak up at least half way.

"Yea," Angel replied, dropping the rabbit at the WindClan deputy's paws. "I had to end it quick since you said I couldn't go in there."

"End it quick?" Mooncloud asked. "You sound as though you could've caught that rabbit any time you wanted."

"Yea," Angel said simply. "I coulda just snuck up on it in the first place and killed it quick, but what fun would that be?"

Echobound looked at Amberpelt with a knowing smile. Amberpelt returned it, as if an exchange of ideas had taken place without words.

"Why don't you bring that to the WindClan camp," Amberpelt said, "and then we can talk to Stormstar about your future….with the clan."

Angel's eyes got so big and bright, it seemed they would burst out of their sockets. Beside her, Blackpaw's jaw dropped, and she looked stiff enough to tip over.


	3. Chapter 2

Angel followed Amberpelt over the hills, dragging the rabbit behind her. She hopped along, unable to contain her excitement. She didn't even bother to look at Blackpaw, the apprentice had remained silent since Amberpelt's proposal, and Angel was not going to go out of her way to give the young she-cat a chance to ruin this moment. She, instead, looked up at the beautiful blue sky. The sun was shining, everything was beautiful.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her forepaws vanished and she felt herself falling. She and her catch tumbled down a slope towards a cluster of brambles. She was thankful when she hit the brambles because they stopped her, but the feeling was short-lived when the brambles caught on her fur and pulled it.

"Owww!" Angel yowled.

Blackpaw trotted down, laughing the whole way. "Not even into the Clan and she's already falling all over herself. This is trouble. I feel sorry for whoever has to mentor her."

Angel glared at her. She twisted and turned until she was free and then crouched ready to pounce. "Hey, it coulda happened to anyone who's unfamiliar with this place!"

"A WindClan warrior is _never_ unfamiliar with their territory," Blackpaw sassed. "Besides, this is camp."

"Huh?" Angel turned back to the brambles and watched Amberpelt, Echobound, and Mooncloud vanish into them. She padded around to where they had been and saw a tunnel formed under the arching brambles. "Cool." She dragged her rabbit through the bramble tunnel with Blackpaw right behind her.

On the other side of the tunnel was a sight to behold. Angel gasped in awe as she looked around. They were in a large dip in the ground, with burrows dug into the sides. Full grown cats and kits alike were scattered around the dip, although the three youngest kits were off in one corner with a pale gray she-cat Angel assumed was their mother. Some cats, who seemed no older than her, were play-fighting in the open, others were laying side-by-side eating and talking. Angel was so wrapped up in the sight, she didn't even notice Echobound approach her, so her voice made her jump.

"You can pu-oh, I'm sorry did I scare you?" Echobound asked, smiling.

"No," Angel replied, making a quick recovery and looking around to be sure Blackpaw didn't see that. She was relieved to see Blackpaw approach two other cats about her age.

"Well, that's the fresh-kill pile," Echobound pointed with her tail to a mound of small dead animals. "You can put your rabbit there. You're not hungry are you?"

Angel shook her head.

"Good," Echobound replied. "You probably would not be allowed to take from it anyway."

"Where's Amber?" Angel asked, dragging her rabbit to the pile.

"Amber_pelt_ is with Stormstar, asking if you can stay," Echobound answered. "And there he is now." She turned her head to an giant boulder at the far end of the clearing.

A pale gray tom-cat with a white patch on one eye hopped up onto the top of the rock. Amberpelt sat at the base of the rock. The tom scanned the whole camp and spotted Angel and Echobound. He and Angel locked eyes, which made Angel nervous, but she dared not look away. Something about this cat conveyed a sense of power and something inside her told her to do as he says.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" the tom yowled.

The cats in the dip began to make their way to the tall rock, some eyeing Angel. Echobound led Angel towards the rock as well and shouldered her way to the front. Angel followed, not wanting to be left alone and Echobound nudged her so she sat in the very front.

"The dawn patrol has found something rather interesting this morning as they patrolled the borders," the gray tom announced. "Some of you may have already guessed it by now, since she has joined us."

Angel shrunk low as all eyes turned to her. She could almost feel their gazes piercing right through her. She hoped not all the cats were like Blackpaw.

Murmurs broke out among the Clan cats. Angel could hear some asking who she was, others if she was staying. She winced as some hostile remarks reached her ears.

"Rouge," the gray cat's voice thundered and brought all the cats to silence, "what is your name?"

"A…Angel," Angel replied nervously.

"Amberpelt has told me of your hunting abilities," the gray cat continued, "and thinks you should be accepted into our Clan. What do you think of this?"

Angel was silent, amidst all the gazes of the cats, she had lost her voice and her will to use it. Suddenly she was having second thoughts about joining this family. What if they didn't accept her?

"Angel?" the gray cat's commanding voice made her jump.

"I…I'm not sure," Angel finally said. "I…I thought it would be great to…to live in such a big family but….I….I don't know."

"Do you have a family?" the gray cat asked.

"I have my mommy," Angel answered.

The gray tom looked down at Amberpelt with a questioning look. Amberpelt shook her head.

"Is she nearby?" the tom returned his attention to Angel.

"No," Angel looked at her paws. She heard a gasp from Echobound beside her.

"Well," the gray cat said, "a cat as young as you can not be living alone like this, it's dangerous."

"You're gonna let her stay?!" Blackpaw shouted.

"I see no reason not to," the tom replied. "Does any _warrior_ object?"

Again murmurs broke out amongst the cats, but no others spoke out.

"No?" the gray cat asked, looking around the camp. "Then I'll give her her apprentice name."

"B…but I like my name," Angel said, fighting against some instinct deep inside her that told her to be quiet and obey.

"It is not a clan name," the gray tom replied with a slight _mrrow_ of laughter. "And I don't think it suits you."

"O.K." Angel mewed weakly.

The gray tom touched Angel's shoulder with his tail tip. "From this day forward, this apprentice will be known as Silverpaw. Amberpelt, as we agreed, you will be her mentor. You have served well as a Warrior and my deputy, I'm sure you'll pass on all you've learned to her."

Amberpelt approached Silverpaw and bent her head close to hers. "Touch noses," she hissed.

Silverpaw obeyed, carefully touching her nose to that of her new mentor. "I…is that it?"

Amberpelt smiled. "Yep. You're a real WindClan apprentice now. And soon you'll be a warrior."

"Yay!" Silverpaw hopped once with joy. "So what do we do now?"

"Now I take you on a tour of WindClan territory," Amberpelt said, "so that nothing like what happened earlier happens again."

"Oh…" Silverpaw said looking down at her paws in shame. "O.K."

Amberpelt smiled and nudged her with her muzzle. "Well, c'mon, get moving!"

"Yes ma'am!" Silverpaw hopped to her paws and pranced to the tunnel of brambles. Amberpelt stifled a chuckle as she followed.

"Where to first, mentor?!" Silverpaw asked after she bounded up the edge of the dip.

"Let's head to the lake," Amberpelt said, "from there we can go down to Twolegplace." When her apprentice opened her mouth to question her she added, "I'll show you what that is when we get there."

Silverpaw closed her mouth with a nod. "Will there be rabbits down there?"

"You like rabbits?" Amberpelt asked.

"I like to chase them!" Silverpaw said excitedly.

Amberpelt let out a soft _mrrow_ of laughter. "Maybe I'll allow a little hunting, but you can't catch all the rabbits. If you do, there'll be none left and none to have baby rabbits."

Silverpaw nodded happily, already thinking about racing across the moorland after the rabbits.

"For now, to the lake," Amberpelt walked in front of her and led the way around the camp to the lake near the back of camp.

"Is that it?" Silverpaw asked as the lake came into view.

"That's it," Amberpelt answered. "This lake touches every Clan's territory."

"How many clans are there?" Silverpaw asked.

"Four," Amberpelt meowed. "WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan."

"Are ShadowClan bad?" Silverpaw asked.

"Well," Amberpelt sighed, "they have had more than their fair share of problems. Most of them originate from their leaders. They once had a leader who had become leader by killing the leader before him, who was his own father!"

"That's awful!" Silverpaw gasped.

"ShadowClan drove him out with the help of two ThunderClan apprentices," Amberpelt said, "but he's not the worst of them."

"He's not?!" Silverpaw was alarmed and curious.

"Tigerstar was," Amberpelt mewed gravely. "He was exiled from ThunderClan for murdering one of their deputies, plotting to kill his apprentice, who knew that he had killed the deputy, leading a band of rouges to attack ThunderClan and trying to murder their leader."

"And after all that they let him be leader of a clan?!" Silverpaw was appalled.

"Well, they didn't know," said Amberpelt, "no one knew. ThunderClan didn't tell anyone. Most of the times Clans don't tell other Clans things that could be seen as a weakness. He also showed up in ShadowClan at just the right time; their current leader had died to a sickness that was sweeping the entire Clan. It was a time of great weakness, and in that, Tigerstar gained strength. He tried to wipe out ThunderClan with a pack of dogs, and tried to unite all four Clans into one Clan led by him."

"What happened to him?" Silverpaw asked.

Amberpelt closed her eyes solemnly and inhaled deeply. When she opened them she said "the worst thing that could have happened to any cat. As a clan leader, he received nine lives from StarClan." She waited for her apprentice to ask what that was, but the apprentice remained silent, staring intently at her, wanting to know more. "A cat named Scourge, who was the leader of his own clan, BloodClan, killed him nine times with one blow. Scourge ripped a huge gash in Tigerstar's stomach and Tigerstar bled to death…nine times. Each time, it seemed, was more agonizing than the last."

Silverpaw's blue eyes were filled with horror and awe. She was picturing the entire scene in her mind, although she had no idea what either cat looked like.

"But Phantomstar, that's their new leader, he seems alright," Amberpelt said. "A little rough, but that's how most ShadowClan cats are."

"Where do they live?" Silverpaw looked out over the lake and could see all the shores of it from where she stood.

"There," Amberpelt pointed with her tail to a large cluster of tall pointy trees. "And RiverClan is over there," she pointed to where a wide river emptied itself into the lake, just beyond a large swampy area. "And ThunderClan's camp is there," Amberpelt pointed to an enormous hole in the ground not too far around the lake. Silverpaw imagined that the hole was rather deep as well.

A splash in front of her in the lake caught her attention. "Was that a fish?"

"Probably," Amberpelt turned to where the splash had come from, not having seen it at first. "There're many fish in this lake, but they usually stay out farther. Besides, catching them is too-"

"Shhhhh!" Silverpaw hissed, crouched low at the shore, "you'll scare it!"

"You can't catch it," Amberpelt mewed, with an edge of amusement in her voice. Still, she did not say it loud enough to scare the fish, and she waited patiently for her apprentice.

Silverpaw held one paw over the edge of the lake, and watched the shadow of the fish swim in and out of her vision. It was much harder to predict its movements when there was so much room for it. Finally, she made her move, striking quickly and flinging a silver fish into the air. Its scales and the droplets of scattered water glistened in the sun light as it flopped onto the shore. Silverpaw wheeled around instantly and pounced on it, killing it before it could retreat back to its home. "Yum! I haven't had fish in a while!"

"And you'll have to wait longer," Amberpelt snatched the fish away just before Silverpaw bit into it. "You can't eat what you catch now, it is the task of apprentices to catch prey for the Elders."

"Elders?" Silverpaw tilted her head.

"You'll see," Amberpelt placed the fish on the ground. "For now, we'll continue our tour." She kicked dirt over the fish.

"What're you doing?" Silverpaw asked.

"Hiding it," Amberpelt replied. "We'll get it later. Now then, let's go down to Twolegplace."

"Isn't Twolegs what you call Tallups?" Silverpaw asked.

"You catch on quick," Amberpelt mewed, leading the way down by the bank. After going for a short while, they could see some Twoleg nests that looked small with distance.

"Look!" Silverpaw scampered ahead a few mouse-lengths, "pointy dens! We're almost there! Right?"

"That's it," Amberpelt replied. "Can you smell anything?"

"Of course I can!" Silverpaw mewed. "I smell mouse and vole, and-" She tensed up and leaned slightly forward, ready to dart off. Rabbit!

"We're not hunting," Amberpelt put a paw in front of her. She too had smelled the rabbit and guessed what Silverpaw was going to do. "Anything else?"

"Not that I know," Silverpaw replied. "Although I think I smell a lot of dirt. Not ground dirt, but-"

"I know what you mean," Amberpelt abruptly interrupted her. "Can you smell anything beyond that?"

Silverpaw parted her jaws to taste the air. The smell of the dirt was quite overpowering, but she could pick up some trace scents beyond it. "Yea…." She replied hesitantly. "You're not gonna ask me what it is, are you?"

"No," Amberpelt replied with a _mrrow_ of amusement. "I'll do better, I'll tell you, it's horses."

"Well that didn't help," Silverpaw mewed tartly. "What the heck's a horses?"

Amberpelt laughed again. "A _horse_. Horses are more than one. And, c'mon, I'll show you." She led the way down the hill they were atop and across the plain below that led to the pointed dens of Twolegplace.

Silverpaw's ears twitched. "What's that noise? It sounds like thunder."

"Which one?" Amberpelt asked. "The long bursts of thunder or the short stomping thunders?"

"They're different?" Silverpaw asked.

"The stomping is horses," Amberpelt mewed. "The rest is the Thunderpath. I'll show you that next. That's also that really bad reek you probably smell."

"I thought you said that was horses," Silverpaw mewed.

Amberpelt could have cuffed her own ears for her carelessness. "No, that reek is the Thunderpath. You'll be able to smell the horses better when we get closer."

There were still questions buzzing around in Silverpaw's mind, but she kept silent. Every time she asked a question the answer only made more.

They arrived at Twolegplace and Amberpelt led them around it. There was an odd a barrier of wood around the whole of Twolegplace. Silverpaw stared at it, thinking of just how easy it would be for her to leap over it, and if Amberpelt wasn't there, she probably would've tried it.

"_Those_ are horses," Amberpelt's voice came at just the right moment to stop Silverpaw from colliding with her hind leg.

Silverpaw padded around her mentor and sat beside her. She gaped in awe at the sight before her; enormous brown animals on four legs trotted around inside another wood barrier which seemed hardly effective, the creatures could simply step over it like a small rock in their path. "Those monsters are horses?!"

"Yes," Amberpelt nodded, her face betraying her amusement at her apprentice's awe. "And the real monsters are at the Thunderpath."

Silverpaw nodded, still staring at the horses. She slowly rose to her feet and approached the wood barrier. She peeked her head under it and stared at the horses. Their paws were jet back and looked very hard. She thought how easy they could crush her. Suddenly she felt something jerk at the scruff of her neck and pull her back.

"Are you listening?!" Amberpelt scolded. "I said don't go over there. They'll crush you in an instant without even knowing.

"Yea, I figured," Silverpaw turned and looked back at the horses. She walked back to the fence only a few paces before turning back to Amberpelt. "Don't worry, I'll stay on this side." In her mind she thought of how little the wood would do to protect her if these creatures were vicious, but she could run if anything happened. "Hey!" She poked her head through the wood barrier again. "Helloooooo up there! I'm Silverpaw, what's you names?"

"They don't talk," Amberpelt said. "C'mon, let's go, we've still got a lot of ground to cover."

"Okaay!" Silverpaw turned from the horses and pranced along behind her mentor, bouncing with every step. So many new places! So many new things to see, Silverpaw could hardly contain herself. "Hey, I'm getting hungry."

"You want to hunt?" Amberpelt asked.

"Mmm!" Silverpaw nodded briskly.

Amberpelt smiled with amusement, "alright."

"Yes!" Silverpaw tore off over the moorland.

"Hey! Don't go far!" Amberpelt raced after her.

Silverpaw didn't even bother to open her mouth to scent better, although she passed multiple prey scents. She had one scent in her mind, and that was all she was catching.

"Silverpaw, be reasonable!" Amberpelt called. "I know what you're looking for, but there won't be many rabbits here, they're deeper into the moor. Catch a mouse or something. You can't eat a whole rabbit anyway!"

"We'll share!" Silverpaw called back, determined to have a good chase. Rabbits were the only thing fast enough to truly be of interest, although a mouse was a close second. But a mouse could easily dart into the gorse bushes and be lost, where as a rabbit was much easier to follow. The scent entered her nostrils and she skidded to a stop.

Amberpelt stopped more gracefully beside her. She parted her jaws to taste the air. "Well, you got your wish," she said in a hushed mew.

"Tell me something I don't know if you're gonna risk scaring it!" Silverpaw hissed. She crept forward, the scent getting slightly stronger. She poked her head through a clump of gorse and saw her target, a black and white spotted rabbit, easily within striking distance. Silverpaw grinned, threw her head back, and let out a loud piercing yowl.

Amberpelt gasped shortly and watched as the rabbit nearly jumped out of its fur before tearing off over the moorland with Silverpaw hot on its heels. "Stupid kit," she sighed, but with a hint of amusement. "That'll scare all the prey from here to camp!" She raced after her apprentice, having to keep her in sight.

Silverpaw was rapidly gaining on the rabbit. Her heart was racing and her paws pounded hard on the moorland with every bound. This was what she had been waiting for. But as she watched the rabbit, she saw just how easily she was overtaking it, and to make matters worse, it began to slow. "Stupid animal," she spat. "You wanna die so bad, fine!" She pushed off with her hind legs in a powerful leap, forepaws extended, but laws sheathed. She planted her forepaws on the back of the rabbit's neck and put all the weight of her landing into them, pushing the rabbit's front down to the ground and snapping its neck instantly. She pushed off the rabbit, and leaped a short ways forward, and skidded before placing her hind legs on the ground to stable her.

"Impressive," Amberpelt mewed as she approached. "You didn't even need to use your claws."

"It was easy," Silverpaw said, prodding her catch contemptuously with one forepaw. "Stupid thing barely ran. It was not trouble catching up to it, and then it slowed down! It was practically begging to be fresh-kill!"

"Hmmm," Amberpelt stood over the rabbit and examined it. "We don't get rabbits that color often. They can't survive out here, they'd be too easily spotted by birds." She prodded it with her own paw and flipped it over. "Fat too. That's why it didn't run well. That's also probably why it slowed down, it got tired."

Silverpaw spat, and almost seemed to laugh at the notion. "Rabbits don't get tired!"

"They're living creatures as much as you," Amberpelt mewed in reply. "Everything gets tired when strained for too long. My guess is this thing has never run so fast."

"Fat, stupid and slow," Silverpaw mewed, "sounds like a comfykit."

"Twolegs do keep dogs and cats," Amberpelt said, thoughtfully. "Maybe they have bunnypets too. It would explain what it's doing here."

"Bunnypets!" Silverpaw laughed. "Well, let's hope tall-er Twolegs raise good prey!"

Amberpelt nodded in agreement and laid beside Silverpaw to eat the fresh-kill. "You know," she mewed after a few gulps, "I think this is gonna work just fine, you in the Clan."

"Yea!" Silverpaw replied, happily, a piece of rabbit hanging out of her mouth.


	4. Chapter 3

A blood red flash dashed by on the hard black surface before the two cats, making Silverpaw jump. The wind that followed ruffled their fur and threatened to bowl the apprentice over.

"What was THAT?!" Silverpaw cried, her fur fluffed up and claws clinging to the earth beside the black path for dear life.

"One of the monsters that travel on the Thunderpath," Amberpelt explained. "Don't worry, they never leave the Thunderpath…at least, not here they don't."

"There's more of them?!" Silverpaw asked, startled. "Where?! Where do they come off?!"

"It's a long way away," Amberpelt said. "Many seasons ago, the four clans used to live somewhere else. There was a Thunderpath there too. That's how ThunderClan got its name."

"Woa…" Silverpaw stared at her mentor wide-eyed. "How could any cat live with the fear of those things running loose?"

"They didn't," Amberpelt mewed gravely. "That's why they came here. StarClan chose a cat from each Clan to carry their message and lead the cats away. That was a very long time ago. Not even our elders were born yet."

"StarClan?" Silverpaw tilted her head. "That wasn't one of the four you told me about. You said there were four Clans that live around the lake."

"There are," Amberpelt replied. "StarClan does not live among us, but above us, in Silverpelt, that strip of stars in the sky."

"Hey, that's our name," Silverpaw said.

Amberpelt tilted her head at her apprentice.

"If you combine our names," Silverpaw mewed. "I'm silver and you end with pelt!"

Amberpelt smiled. "Maybe."

"So what're a bunch of cats doing in the sky?" Silverpaw asked.

"They are our warrior ancestors who watch over us and guide us," Amberpelt explained. "They send signs to our medicine cats and they give our leaders their new name, with 'star' at the end, and nine lives."

"Nine lives?" Silverpaw asked in awe. "You mean for real? Oh…so is that how Tigerstar died nine times?"

"Yes," Amberpelt replied after a bit of a pause. "Even though he clearly deserved it, I do feel sorry for him."

"I don't!" Silverpaw spat. "He had it coming. I think it suited him…if everything you said was true."

Amberpelt dropped the subject as another monster roared by. Silverpaw watched it go, and then began to knead the ground and look down.

"You alright?" Amberpelt asked.

"Huh?" Silverpaw looked up. "Yea, I'm fine." She went back to searching the ground. After a short while, she found what she was looking for. She prodded the pebble she had found until it was free from the ground. She turned her back to the Thunderpath and with her hind paws she kicked the pebble onto it.

"What are you doing?" Amberpelt asked. Her ears twitched at the sound of roaring in the distance.

Silverpaw bounced excitedly, staring at the pebble. The monster came and one of its massive black paws rolled over the far edge of the pebble. The pebble was squeezed out from beneath the monster's paw in an instant and sent flying just passed Silverpaw's head.

Both cats were silent and still with shock as the monster raced on along the Thunderpath and out of sight.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"Awesome?!" Amberpelt rounded on her apprentice, her heckles raised. "You could've gotten yourself killed with that stunt!"

"I just wanted to see if it would trip," Silverpaw muttered, looking down and away.

"You can't be so reckless!" Amberpelt scolded. "What would your mother have said if she was here?!"

Silverpaw shuffled uneasily. "I…I don't know," she finally meowed.

"Well if she's a good mother, she would be even more furious than I am!" Amberpelt snapped.

"I'm sorry," Silverpaw said, sincerely meaning it.

Amberpelt sighed and relaxed. "Just think before you act," she mewed, turning from the Thunderpath. "Good judgment is a must for a good warrior."

"Warrior?!" Silverpaw froze, having already turned to follow her. "But I'm not a warrior!"

"What do you think I'm mentoring you in?" Amberpelt said, no longer amused. That last stunt had ruined her good mood.

"But…aren't you deputy?" Silverpaw asked.

Amberpelt sighed and sat down. "The deputy of a clan is the leader's right-paw cat, second in command, and next in line to lead. They are, usually, the best of the Clan's warriors. All the cats in a Clan are, will be, or have been warriors, except medicine cats. Apprentices will be made warriors, queens were once warriors and will be warriors again when their kits are apprenticed, and elders are retired warriors, or medicine cats."

"So you're a clan of warriors?" Silverpaw gasped.

"All four Clans are," Amberpelt answered. "We need to hunt for prey, patrol the borders, and fight other cats that cross those borders."

"But why don't all the Clans just work together?" Silverpaw asked. "Why are you fighting for prey? If you all just shared like everyone shares in the Clan, everyone'd be a lot better off."

Amberpelt smiled, the naïveness of her apprentice getting to her again. "Maybe that would be nice, but that's not part of the warrior code. We've lived by the warrior code since the four clans were set up by it, and we've been fine."

"I guess," Silverpaw said.

"C'mon," Amberpelt got up, "We're wasting time; the Clan deputy is a very busy cat."

"Kay!" Silverpaw hopped to her feet and pranced along eagerly behind her mentor.

Silverpaw emerged from the bramble tunnel behind Amberpelt, carrying the fish in her jaws along with a mouse and a thrush she had caught.

"Now then," Amberpelt turned to her. "You take those to the elders' den. It's that one over there." She pointed with her tail to the middle of three burrows on the right side of camp. "I'd show you, but I'm busy. I've already been out far too long and need to organize some hunting patrols."

Silverpaw nodded, unable to speak with the fresh-kill in her mouth. She padded over to the burrow indicated by Amberpelt and peered in. She jumped, startled, at the sound of loud crackling laughter. Cautiously, she entered the burrow. Inside were five old cats, two white ones, one tortoiseshell, one black-and-gray cat, and another cat whose pelt seemed like it just couldn't decide on a color or pattern.

"Well, he was right," the tortoiseshell mewed, looking at Silverpaw.

"Course I'm right!" the mottled tom in back hollered. Silverpaw could tell from his meow that he was the one who had laughed. "I may be old but I can still smell! Canyonpaw, is it?"

"Nope, it's a new one," said the black-and gray tom.

"Graymist's kits that old yet?!" the loud tom meowed, looking around as if a bee was buzzing around his head. "Hmmm." He stopped and stared at Silverpaw, causing her to back up, nervous. After several heartbeats, which seemed like moons to Silverpaw, the tom yowled with laughter. "Little squirt's a good hunter! I'll say that!"

"Pay him no mind," a white she-cat with long matted fur approached her. "He's called Lostmind for a reason."

"You all the ones who lost somethin'!" Lostmind hollered. "Think I can't hear ya! Think I'm crazy do ya!"

"Ignore him," the she-cat mewed, not even turning to the obnoxious tom. "I see you've brought fresh-kill."

Silverpaw nodded, dropping the three morsels at the she-cat's paws. "Amberpelt said apprentices have to feed the elders first."

"Amberpelt?" the other white cat echoed. "Didn't know she had an apprentice. Who are ya, anyway?"

"My name's Silverpaw," Silverpaw replied.

"Silverpaw?" the tortoiseshell repeated. "There was no Silverkit in WindClan. Where did you come from?"

"From the Moonpool," Silverpaw replied.

"The Moonpool?!" Lostmind howled with laughter. "A warrior of StarClan has come to us! But why such a tiny squirt like you?"

"I…I'm not from StarClan," Silverpaw stammered, startled by the old cat's hasty reply. "I just lived there with my mommy."

"Ah, a rouge," the white she-cat mewed. "Well, I am Longfur. That is Whitetail," she pointer with her fluffy tail to the white tom. "Over there is Oddstep," she pointed to the gray-and-white tom. "And that is Butterflyfur," she pointed to the tortoiseshell last.

"And I'm Patchfur!" Lostmind exclaimed.

"You name is Lostmind!" Whitetail spat. "It has been since you lost your mind! Old coot. Stormstar changed your name, and now, with StarClan as witness, your name is Lostmind!"

"Changed his name?" Silverpaw mewed to herself.

"So," Butterfly fur approached Silverpaw, "brought us some fresh-kill, hmm?" She sighed happily, "it's nice to have so many apprentices, we get plenty of food and attention. I think you're the sixth one now."

"Sixth?" Silverpaw tilted her head. Well there's Blackpaw, she thought, but that means there's four other cats to make friends with. I won't be lonely at all.

"And I'm not all that hungry," Whitetail meowed. "Icepaw just came by with a rabbit Oddstep and I shared."

"I could take that mouse," Longfur said, "it looks like just the snack I need." She bent down to pick up the mouse and carried it to the corner of the den where she had been when Silverpaw came in.

"Oh, is that a fish?" Butterflyfur asked. "However did you get that? The river is deep into RiverClan territory."

"I caught it at the lake," Silverpaw mewed.

Lostmind laughed yet again. "A rouge apprentice that can fish! What a riot! Not even those wet ones in RiverClan can catch fish in that lake! Bring it here, squirt, I'd like to try some. I've heard it's quite good."

Silverpaw looked up at Butterflyfur, who nodded. "Go on, I'm not hungry anyway. You can bring the thrush to the fresh-kill pile."

Silverpaw nodded and carried the fish to Lostmind. Lostmind took one bite of the fish and yowled, making Silverpaw jump.

"Wow, that's good!" he exclaimed. "Say, squirt, can you get me fish every day?"

"I'll try," Silverpaw promised. "Amberpelt said the fish are usually farther in the lake, but I know of a stream where they sometimes swim."

"Excellent, excellent!" Lostmind meowed, taking another bite of the fish.

Silverpaw turned to leave, picking up the thrush as she went.

"Do come back, though," Butterflyfur said as she passed. "Longfur hasn't been properly groomed today."

"She can't groom herself?" Silverpaw said, surprised.

"Things get harder as you get older," Longfur mewed. "And as you can guess, my grooming is hard as it is."

Silverpaw nodded, then left for the fresh-kill pile. As she deposited her thrush, she saw a light ginger she-cat approaching the pile from the other side. She looked no older that herself. Silverpaw stood there and watched her approach. "Hello."

The young she-cat dropped a rabbit onto the pile and looked at Silverpaw. "Um…hi."

"You like to chase rabbits too?" Silverpaw asked hopefully.

"Well, I have to," the she-cat replied. "Although sometimes I can sneak up on it."

"I never do that," Silverpaw said. "Takes the fun out of it! I'm Silverpaw, what's your name?"

"C…Canyonpaw," the she-cat replied.

"Oh, Lostmind thought I was you," Silverpaw said. "But you don't really look like me."

"Um…" Canyonpaw looked at her paws. "I…I have to go." She bounded off towards a den on the far side of the clearing where two other young cats were laying, one of them, Silverpaw noticed, was Blackpaw.

Silverpaw padded back to the elders' den. Canyonpaw seemed nice, she would have to talk to her later. As she neared the den, she braced herself for the yowl of Lostmind, but instead, the yowl came from Longfur.

"Get back here! You're not finished yet!" Longfur cried. "Some apprentice you are! Stormstar will never make you a warrior if you don't learn respect for your elders! Why do you think apprentices have to care for us? Look at me when I'm talking to you! Bitterpaw, don't you dare walk out of this den!"

Silverpaw stopped abruptly in the entrance of the den to come face-to-face with an angry longhaired white tom, no older than herself. She at first noticed the resemblance between him and the cat scolding him.

"Move it, rouge!" Bitterpaw spat.

Silverpaw was so startled by the command, she obeyed, stepping aside for the disrespectful apprentice.

"Bitterpaw!!!" Longfur cried.

Silverpaw watched him go as she entered the den. She turned to face Longfur who's amber eyes seemed to burn with the fire of rage.

"Silverpaw!" Longfur's meow was so sharp with her fury that Silverpaw jumped. "Forget about my grooming, Canyonpaw should be back from patrol as well, she'll handle it, I have a job for you."

"Um…O.K." Silverpaw warily approached the she-cat.

"I need you to report what you've just seen to two cats," Longfur explained. "Frostfall and Redeye."

"Umm…." Silverpaw shuffled her weight uneasily. She had no idea who those cats were and she also was not sure of what she had seen.

"Both cats are white," Longfur's voice softened as she realized how she had affected Silverpaw. "Both are also she-cats. Redeye obviously has red eyes and will be easy to spot. Frostfall has long fur and gray patches."

Silverpaw thought to herself just how many longhaired white cats there were in WindClan, but only nodded. "What do I tell them?"

"About Bitterpaw of course," Longfur replied. "He barely started to groom me before claiming to be done and attempting to leave. Also, have you seen Canyonpaw? She's-"

"Yes, I have," Silverpaw interrupted before she realized Longfur was going to describe the apprentice, thinking she had not yet met been introduced. "Sh…she dropped a rabbit onto the fresh-kill pile and ran off to another den on the other side of camp."

"Are all the apprentices forgetting what it means to serve the elders?!" Longfur moaned. "Even the rouge understands better than them. Oh, sorry, that was not meant to offend. You are new here and you already know more than our apprentices who were born here and have been apprentices for more than a moon. It is a compliment."

Silverpaw nodded in understanding. "If I see her I'll tell her to come."

"Thank-you," Longfur meowed.

Silverpaw turned and left the Elders' den.

"She will be a fine warrior," Butterflyfur mewed as soon as she'd left.

"And it'll be in no time," Oddstep put in, "if she can learn to fight as quickly as she's learned our way of life."

Silverpaw padded across the clearing, scanning the camp as she went. Longfur had neglected to inform her of where she could find the cats she was searching for. She spotted Echobound entering the camp with a white tom with tabby markings, a blue-gray she-cat and a brown tabby apprentice. "Echobound!"

"Oh, hello Silverpaw," Echobound mewed as the apprentice approached. "How's your first day with the Clan?"

"Fine," Silverpaw replied. "Do you know where I can find cats named Frostfall and Redeye?"

"Redeye took her apprentice out on a hunting patrol just before us," Echobound replied. "She should be back by now. Did you check the warrior's den?"

"Where's that?" Silverpaw asked.

"There," the blue-gray cat pointed with her tail to the den to the right of the elders den.

"Thanks," Silverpaw replied. She glanced at the apprentice who was with them. He was glaring at her, his lips pulled back into a snarl. Silverpaw stepped back. What had she done to offend him? She turned and headed to the warrior's den, ignoring the temperamental apprentice. "Um…excuse me," she poked her head into the warrior's den.

"Well if it isn't the rouge," a gray tom teased. "You know this is the warriors den, don't you?"

"Yes," Silverpaw said, slightly backing down, unaware that the warrior meant no harm. "I…I was told to come here. Longfur has a message."

"What does she want now?" A longhaired she-cat perked up and approached Silverpaw.

"Frostfall?" Silverpaw asked, recognizing the warrior from Longfur's description. She wondered for a moment how the she-cat knew the message was for her.

"Yes," Frostfall sat down in front of Silverpaw and curled her tail neatly around her paws. Silverpaw watched her tail closely, struggling to fight the kit-like urge to pounce on the abnormally fluffy moving thing.

"Um…she wanted Redeye too," Silverpaw looked around the den. She spotted a white she-cat curled up in a nest in the corner, but her eyes were closed, so Silverpaw could not tell if it was Redeye.

"It's about Bitterpaw, isn't it," Frostfall sighed.

Silverpaw snapped back to attention, staring at the older she-cat. She wondered how this cat had known that, and was certain her face betrayed the same thing, because Frostfall replied, "Bitterpaw is my kit, and Redeye's apprentice."

"What'd that fur ball do now?" the white warrior approached the two cats. Her eyes were still closed as her mouth opened wide in a yawn. She stood beside Frostfall, and stared down at Silverpaw with eyes that looked like pools of glowing blood. Silverpaw instinctively flinched back, but then hung her head, realizing that such a reaction must be insulting to the she-cat.

"It's normal," Redeye mewed, making Silverpaw look up with a start. "I even cringe back when I see myself when I get a drink. Butterflyfur told me it was part of the reason I'm white. She has seen mice, voles, squirrels, and rabbits with white pelts and red eyes."

Silverpaw wondered for a minute what the tortoiseshell elder had to do with anything, but Frostfall's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Now then, on to Bitterpaw," Frostfall meowed, a bit impatient.

"Well," Silverpaw shifted her weight, wondering where to start. "I was going to groom Longfur after I put the leftover fresh-kill on the pile, but while I was gone, Bitterpaw came along, so Longfur had him do it. But Bitterpaw only did it quickly and carelessly to get it over with, I know because I saw Longfur after. When I got there I heard Longfur yelling at Bitterpaw as he left."

Frostfall's unsheathed claws dug into the ground, and her fur bristled. "How dare he! Shirk his apprentice duties like that! And I'm sure he was rude to her! How dare he talk to my mother like that!?"

Silverpaw looked at her with surprise, although now that he looked at the she-cat, she wondered how she had not seen it before, the same long white pelt, the same lean build, the resemblance was unmistakable.

"I'll give that kit a good talking to!" She began to storm out of the den.

Redeye moved in front of her. "He is my apprentice now and his discipline falls in my paws. I know how you must feel, but as his mentor, it is my duty. And if you talk to him now, he will know he is in trouble. We have to startle him and drop the whole of his punishment on him at once."

"Which is…?" Frostfall arched a brow at the younger white warrior.

"I will talk to Stormstar about it," Redeye meowed, moving towards the den's exit. "I have something in mind already, but I need to be sure Stormstar is aware of it." She padded across the den to the exit, her tail brushing over Silverpaw's head as she passed. "Thank-you for telling us."

Silverpaw nodded to the warrior and then turned back to face Frostfall.

"You can go now," Frostfall said, sounding a bit surprised that Silverpaw had not already. "If my hunch is correct, you don't need to care for the elders anymore today."

"Kay," Silverpaw turned quickly towards the exit, excited to explore the camp. Her first thought was to find Canyonpaw and talk to her, but she suddenly remembered what else Longfur had asked. She looked around the clearing once she'd left the warrior's den. She didn't see any other apprentices, much less Canyonpaw. She decided to go to the den where she had last seen her.

Two apprentices emerged from the den as Silverpaw approached. Silverpaw recognized Canyonpaw, but then sighed with defeat when she noticed that the other apprentice was the brown tabby that had been so mad at her. Still, she had a message for Canyonpaw, and she may be able to make peace with the other apprentice, maybe it was something else that had bothered him.

"Hi, Canyonpaw," Silverpaw mewed.

"Um…hi," Canyonpaw said, as nervously as Silverpaw had noticed she was at the fresh-kill pile.

"Well look who it is!" the brown apprentice spat. "It's the rouge! What do you think you're doing in our Clan?!"

"I…I'm a member of this Clan now," Silverpaw was startled and caught off guard by the question. She grew nervous staring into the apprentice's angry eyes that did not soften at her defense. "St…Stormstar said so."

"He may have, but that means nothing!" the apprentice spat. "You'll never be Clan-born! Once a rouge always a rouge! WindClan has always been a pure Clan! Never in our history have we taken in a rouge! What makes you so special?!"

"I…I didn't mean anything by it," Silverpaw backed away a few pawsteps. "I…it was Amberpelt's idea!"

"A stupid idea!" the apprentice hissed. "I'd make a better deputy than her."

"Adderpaw, stop," Canyonpaw pleaded. "She hasn't done anything; give her a chance."

"Don't gimme that, Canyonpaw!" Adderpaw spat. "Think about all the rouges that have been accepted into Clans. They've all brought nothing but trouble! Tigerstar was a rouge!"

"Tigerstar was a ThunderClan cat," Silverpaw piped up, but immediately wished she hadn't.

"What do you know?!?" Adderpaw snapped, spitting with rage. "You're not a Clan cat! You're not part of our blood! No one has passed the story down to you as a kit! You didn't grow up here, and you'll never be a warrior here!"

Silverpaw flinched at the apprentice's rant. Was he right? Was she really doomed to fail? Could a rouge live in a Clan? If no rouge had done it before, what did make her so special? She looked up and caught Canyonpaw's eye. There was a slight look of compassion in the apprentice's eyes, but she said nothing. Then it must be true. She thought. "Hey, Canyonpaw?" she asked, sounding just as sad and dejected as she felt.

"Y…yea?" Canyonpaw looked up at her, surprised.

"Longfur wanted me to tell you she needs grooming," Silverpaw said.

"That won't be necessary," came Redeye's voice behind her. The three apprentices turned as the white she-cat approached them. "Is Bitterpaw around? Could one of you get him for me?"

Adderpaw looked at Canyonpaw who in turn, looked at Silverpaw. Silverpaw sighed, she knew she had been singled out, but if she really was a rouge doomed to fail, would the ill-tempered apprentice treat her as badly as Adderpaw?

She padded into the apprentice den and saw Bitterpaw sitting in the corner of the den with two other apprentices, one was Blackpaw and the other she did not recognize.

The three apprentices turned and stared at her as she entered. Silverpaw flinched under their gaze. Somehow she didn't think this was going to go well at all.

"Um…Bitterpaw?" Silverpaw stammered.

"Yea what?" Bitterpaw spat.

"R…Redeye wants you," Silverpaw mewed.

"For what?!" Bitterpaw meowed in an annoyed tone, but he did not wait for Silverpaw to answer. Instead he got up and shoved his way passed her as he exited the den.

Silverpaw watched him leave, then turned back to the two apprentices who seemed to be staring expectantly at her. "Hi." She directed the greeting at the other apprentice rather than Blackpaw.

"What do you want?" Blackpaw spat. "You gonna squeal on us too?"

"Squeal?" Silverpaw tilted her head.

"Nothing but a rouge kit," the other apprentice spat. "Goes running to the big warriors whenever there's a problem. 'Oh waah, Bitterpaw was mean!' 'Dear mentor do you know what Blackpaw did?' Listen, rouge, that's not how things go in a Clan!"

"I…I didn't-"

"She'll be made a warrior in no time," Blackpaw spat. Silverpaw was astounded that the apprentice had apparently given her a compliment, but it was short-lived. "Stormstar will reward his little rat who spies on apprentice dealings!"

"She'll never be a warrior," the other apprentice countered. "A warrior has to learn to function alone. If she's all 'help me, help me' with the warriors they'll get annoyed in no time. Not to mention she won't be a spy anymore if she's not one of us!"

"She'll never be one of us, Icepaw," Blackpaw meowed. "She's a rouge."

"I AM NOT!" Silverpaw shouted. Her claws instinctively unsheathed and she raised her heckles in fury. "I am a Clan cat now! I am a WindClan apprentice! It doesn't matter where I was born and how I got here! I am a Clan cat now! I'm a Clan cat!"

Icepaw and Blackpaw looked at each other, a bit stunned. But it didn't take long for them to snap out of it.

"And that's why you'll never be a Clan cat," Blackpaw said proudly. "A Clan-born warrior would never lose their cool like that."

Silverpaw dug her claws into the ground in frustration, a growl rumbling in her throat. What's it gonna take?! she thought. There's no pleasing these guys! She whirled around, still bristling, and stormed out of the apprentices' den.

Once she entered the clearing of the camp, she looked around and spotted Amberpelt laying by the warrior's den with Echobound and Mooncloud.

Silverpaw padded happily up to them, forgetting about the other apprentices and trying to look as though she was having a great day. "Hi!"

"Oh, hi, Silverpaw," Amberpelt said. "How's your first day in WindClan?"

"Fine," Silverpaw mewed, settling down beside her mentor. "I…uh, met the other apprentices. Five other ones, right? Yea, I met them all."

"Th…that's great," Echobound said, uneasily.

"So why aren't you with them now?" Mooncloud asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Oh….um…well," Silverpaw wriggled around nervously.

"You should make your own friends," Amberpelt meowed. "Ones your age. It's cute that you want to share tongues with the big warriors, but your place is with the other apprentices."

"Share tongues?" Silverpaw tilted her head in confusion. She had once heard that Twolegs blamed cats for taking tongues, but she hadn't believed the kittypet who'd told her.

"When we groom each other and talk," Mooncloud explained. "We use our tongues for both and therefore call it sharing tongues."

"Ooooh," Silverpaw meowed. "See, I thought you really took each other's tongues. You know this comfy…er kittypet once told me that Tall…Twolegs said cats take their tongues, but I knew he was mouse-brained."

"Um, Silverpaw," Echobound interrupted. "I know you're just trying to be friends, but we already have friends. You should make new ones, with apprentices. I'm sure they're just itching to meet new cats. Canyonpaw's really nice. She's also happy and bouncy like you. I'm sure you two 'd be the best of friends."

"Um…yea," Silverpaw stood up and padded slowly away. There was no one to talk to in camp. The warriors didn't want to talk to an apprentice and all the apprentices hated her. Was this all because she wasn't really a Clan cat? Did they all know she would fail, but just couldn't tell her? She needed answers. She had to talk to someone who would know.

In the midst of her moping trot, she had nearly run into another cat, who was heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the she-cat exclaimed. She was gray and her pelt was dotted with dark gray flecks that were almost black.

"No, it's my fault!" Silverpaw meowed frantically, thinking this cat would be as hostile as the apprentices.

"I haven't seen you around here," the she-cat mewed.

"Um…I'm new," Silverpaw kneaded the sandy floor nervously. The one chance she had to be friends with someone and she may have very well blown it by admitting to being a rouge.

"Oh, you're that new cat that Amberpelt found on patrol," the she-cat sounded more happily surprised than vicious like the apprentices. "Um….uh…S…..Silverpaw, right?"

"Yea, that's me," Silverpaw replied, gaining some confidence. "So, are you a warrior?"

"Oh no," the she-cat said, "I can't stand the idea of hurting other cats." Silverpaw wondered how she could think that way and live in a warrior clan. "I'm the medicine cat."

"I've heard that before," Silverpaw said. "Someone mentioned it. What is that?"

The medicine cat smiled. "I'm the one who takes care of sick and injured cats."

"They actually have someone who can do that?!?!" Silverpaw was thoroughly shocked at this ability.

The she-cat let out a slight mrrow of laughter, although she seemed to be trying to hide it. "Yes, of course. If we're always at war with each other, how will we survive if injured cats are just left to die?"

"I guess so," Silverpaw said.

"How did your mother take care of you when you were sick?" the she-cat asked.

"Sick?" Silverpaw tilted her head in confusion.

"You've never been sick?" the medicine cat meowed. "Boy are you lucky. Well, let's pray to StarClan you stay that way. I was sick when I was born."

"Really?" Silverpaw asked, amazed even though she did not fully understand the severity of what she was being told.

The she-cat nodded. "When I was born, I wasn't breathing. My mother thought she had lost her first kit before she truly had it. Butterflyfur, the medicine cat before me and my mentor, saved me, but I still wasn't better. I would cough a lot, and sometimes my mother and I would stay overnight at Butterflyfur's den." She nodded her head back over her shoulder, indicating the gorse-covered tunnel in the direction she'd come from. "They called it graycough; more dangerous than the common greencough, but not as deadly as blackcough, but it was closer to blackcough. Still, it was neither, and thank StarClan we haven't seen any more of it."

"S…so…" Silverpaw wondered how the story ended, but after she thought a moment, and realized who was standing in front of her, she could figure it out.

"Butterflyfur insisted that it just went away in time," the she-cat continued. "She never figured out what it was. But it lasted until I was nearly four moons old. By then, I could think for myself and realized how lucky I was to even be alive," she paused for a moment, "and how much I owe to Butterflyfur. It was then that I decided that I would become a medicine cat, and do for other cats what Butterflyfur had done for me."

"Wow…" was all that escaped Silverpaw's lips. "S…so she saved your life!"

The medicine cat nodded. "It's what medicine cats do."

"That's so cool!" Silverpaw said. "I wanna save lives too!"

The she-cat made no attempts to hide her laughter this time. "You don't seem much like the medicine cat type," she mewed. "Medicine cats have to be cool and thoughtful. They have to have good memories to remember what herbs to use when and how to find them. And above all else, they have to be able to interpret signs from StarClan."

"Wow, sounds like a lot of work," said Silverpaw.

"I suppose it is," the she-cat sighed. "But, it is my duty in the Clan, and the path StarClan has chosen for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat before sundown."

"Oh, sure," Silverpaw stepped aside. "Oh, hey, um, what's your name anyway?"

"Pepperface," the medicine cat replied.

"Pepperface?!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "That's a funny name! Oh! Ah! I didn't mean-"

"No, it is a little strange," Pepperface meowed, "but then again, I am a little strange myself." And with that she headed off towards the fresh-kill pile.

Silverpaw blinked in confusion as she watched the medicine cat go. She was glad that Pepperface had not been offended by her saying the name was weird, but at the same time, it didn't seem to make sense. All the other cats she'd met got mad at her for no reason, yet here she'd given Pepperface a perfectly good reason to get mad at her and she hadn't. "Maybe she is a little weird," Silverpaw muttered to herself.


	5. Chapter 4

Silverpaw's jaws stretched wide in a massive yawn. It was nearly sunhigh, and yet, Silverpaw felt more like she was being dragged out of camp at moonhigh. It had taken her long enough to find a place to sleep in the apprentice's den last night, since they were all complaining about not wanting to be near a rouge. And once she _had_ found a spot and fallen asleep, her sleep was restless and disturbed by constant worries about her future in the Clan.

"Pick up the pace," Amberpelt called. "It'll be sundown before we start training at this rate!"

"Sorry," Silverpaw moaned, not even conscious of just what was happening. At this point, Amberpelt could lead her right onto the Thunderpath with a monster roaring down it and Silverpaw wouldn't figure out what'd happened until she was looking down from StarClan. Her thoughts and daze were interrupted by a jolt as she collided with Amberpelt's hind quarters.

"I said we're here!" Amberpelt hissed. "Didn't you hear me? Are you even awake?!"

"Huh?" Silverpaw sat behind her mentor and looked up. "What?" She swayed back and forth threatening to topple over at any minute.

"Get up!" Amberpelt nudged her roughly to her feet. "C'mon!" She walked off again.

Silverpaw groggily followed. As she trudged along wearily, she wondered if this was what being sick was like, although she hadn't coughed. This got her to wondering if Pepperface could do anything about it. Then she pondered just how a medicine cat could heal the way they did. This led her to wonder what they did to heal cuts and battle wounds, which caused her to think about battles. She grew anxious about becoming a warrior and having to fight, then remembered the apprentices' harsh words saying she'd never be a warrior. That brought her into a downcast mood as she worried about how to deal with them when she got back. Soon, she had no idea just what she was thinking about anymore.

She stopped short at a chilling sensation on her forepaws. Before she could determine just what it was, it had engulfed her body, and she went into panic. She flailed about helplessly as her fur became cold and heavy. After what seemed like a moon of fear and useless effort, the realization hit her and she looked to the shore of the stream to see Amberpelt laughing at her.

"Boy, you really _were_ tired!" Amberpelt hollered. "You walked right into the stream without even realizing it!"

"_You_ pushed me!" Silverpaw spat, fully awake now, and sitting in the cold water.

"You're awake now, aren't you?" Amberpelt asked. "Now that that's solved, we can head back to the training hollow."

"Training hollow?" Silverpaw asked as she stepped out of the stream and shook her soggy fur, spraying droplets everywhere.

"Yes, the training hollow," Amberpelt said. "I explained this before, but you obviously didn't hear me. It's a place a lot like the camp, only smaller and with no dens. It's where we teach our apprentices to fight."

"I'm gonna learn to fight?!" Silverpaw was shocked and a little excited by the news.

"Now there's the reaction I'd expected from you," Amberpelt said, grinning. "Now, then, let's go." She led Silverpaw back over the hills to another dip in the ground. It was just as deep as the camp, but, as Amberpelt had said, it was smaller and there were no dens lining it.

"This is it?" Silverpaw screwed up her face in disappointment. "But…it's just…"

"And open area to train," Amberpelt finished for her as she padded down into the dip.

Silverpaw trailed behind and sat down once she hit flat ground. Amberpelt, on the other hand, went all the way to the opposite side of the hollow.

"Now then," She turned to face her apprentice. "I like to train apprentices on a trial and error method. That way I can see what you don't know and where your strengths are. So, what do you do first when you are fighting?"

"How the heck should _I_ know?" Silverpaw demanded. "I've never fought before."

"It's instinct," Amberpelt said. "All cats at least know something. Think about when you get really angry and wanna claw the fur off of something, what do you do?"

Silverpaw blinked and tilted her head at her mentor. She had never been told to get mad before. Her mother would always tell her to keep her temper at all times. Thinking about clawing fur off reminded her of the apprentices back at camp. Icepaw had certainly earned her name with her cold and inconsiderate bitterness. Speaking of bitterness, Bitterpaw had also proven why he had received such a name, that angry, ill-tempered apprentice had never even given Silverpaw a chance. Adderpaw too, he attacked her with words before she had barely said hello.

As Silverpaw thought about this, her neck fur began to bristle and her heckles raised, almost without her noticing. Her claws extended out immediately, like a cat breaking through the surface of the water, gasping for air. She dug her claws into the ground and uprooted the grasses that lined the hollow.

"Good," Amberpelt's words snapped her back to reality. "See, I told ya you had it in you."

Silverpaw's fur dropped back to her neck as fast as if it weighed a ton, and she relaxed. As she lowered her heckles and retracted her claws, she realized how she must have looked. _Do I always do that around the others?_ she thought to herself.

"Now, then," Amberpelt said, "attack me!"

"Wh…What?!?!" Silverpaw couldn't believe what she'd heard. "I can't attack you!"

"We'll never get anywhere if you keep defying me," Amberpelt hissed. "Now attack me!"

"B…but I…I can't!" Silverpaw cried. "You're my mentor!"

"Then pretend I'm an enemy cat," Amberpelt said. "A ShadowClan warrior."

"I…I've never met one," Silverpaw protested, trembling.

"Then pretend I'm a badger," Amberpelt began swaying back and forth and approaching Silverpaw, imitating a badger's clumsy walk. "Or a fox going to attack the nursery. Fight for all those little kits that might just become my lunch!"

Silverpaw stared fearfully as her mentor lumbered towards her. Everything got darker, and in the gloom, the figure approaching her was not a cat, but a snarling fox. The fox licked it's lips in anticipation of a meal. Silverpaw backed up and hit the slope she had come down. Cornered, she stared up into the fox's piercing yellow eyes. Suddenly, a white flash bowled into the fox and sent it crashing to the ground. A white she-cat with tabby patches stood over her, bristling and snarling at the fox. The fox got up and charged, but the she-cat was faster. She leapt onto the fox's back with a force that made it hit the ground once more. But the fox instantly sprang up and then fell onto its side. The she-cat's paws were crushed under the fox's weight and she wailed aloud in pain.

Silverpaw wanted to cry out to her, but fear kept her still and silent. The fox shook the she-cat off and she landed with a thud a short distance away. The fox turned back to Silverpaw, an evilly victorious grin on it's ugly muzzle. Silverpaw pressed herself back against the slope, trembling in terror.

"ANGEL!" a fierce cry of agony and anger rang out from the she-cat. She had picked her head up and turned to face the fox and the apprentice.

Silverpaw's pupils shrank back until they were smaller than the stars in the sky. The cry resonated in her ears as she stared at the fox. A new fire in her heart, she leapt at the fox. She landed on its back and dug her claws into its neck. The fox kicked and flailed around trying to shake her off, preventing her from getting a good snap at its neck. Her hind paws swung helplessly from the lack of footing. She kicked and scrabbled with them, snagging something every so often. Most times it was only fur, but a few times, she felt the warm flow of blood as her claws grazed its back.

The fox leapt to one side, tumbling over as it went. Silverpaw released her claw hold and jumped straight up off the fox. The fox fell and rolled onto its back and then its other side. Silverpaw saw her chance. She raced forward and leapt with her claws reaching for that soft white underbelly. But the fox was onto her, its back paws swung moments before Silverpaw landed her hit and swatted her away. She landed with a thud and the wind was knocked out of her. She sat up, gasping for breath and unsure of just what had happened. A dark shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see the fox, glaring down at her.

"Wow, tougher than you look," the fox meowed.

Silverpaw's eyes widened. As she stared at the fox, its shape changed and she saw instead her mentor standing before her, breathing slightly harder than she had been before.

"Life of a rouge must be pretty tough," Amberpelt huffed, "to have a kit be that strong."

Silverpaw sat there panting, unable to make any sense of what was happening. She stared down at her paws and she felt the world begin to spin. There was red spots on the ends of her paws where her claws had retracted. The sight of the blood only intensified her stupor and she looked back up at Amberpelt in an attempt to calm herself. She gasped as she noticed that some of her rust-colored fur was being stained red.

"You're bleeding!" She declared. "We have to get you to Pepperface! She can take care of hurt cats, she told me so! C'mon!" She started to bound across the training hollow.

"Woa, hold on, Silverpaw," Amberpelt stopped her with her paw. "It's gonna take more than a rookie apprentice to send me running to the medicine cat."

Silverpaw stared at her mentor, still in shock. She could see the red splotches on her shoulders and winced as a fresh drop of blood dripped of a strand of fur.

Amberpelt must have noticed her apprentice's reaction because she sighed. "That's enough training for today. Let's hunt a bit and then head back. I promise I'll have Pepperface look at my shoulder, K?"

Silverpaw nodded, still unable to speak.

"Amberpelt, what happened to you?" Echobound came running up to the two cats as they entered the camp. "Did you run into trouble? Is there something on our territory? A fox? Badger? Did some prey fight back?"

"No no," Amberpelt said, dropping her catches on the fresh-kill pile. "Just some training wounds is all. Nothing serious or deep. I'm sure Pepperface can heal me in a few heartbeats."

"Silverpaw did that to you?!" Echobound gasped. "Are you losing your touch or is she really that good?"

"She's pretty good," Amberpelt replied. "If it were another apprentice or a rookie warrior, she might have won. She's a little rough on her technique, but that's nothing a little training won't cure."

"Well, let's go have Pepperface take a look at that," Echobound said.

Amberpelt nodded. "Take your catches to the elders."

Silverpaw nodded happily, nearly dropping a bit of her catch. She pranced to the elder's den, her mentor's praise echoing in her head.

"Whoohoo!" Lostmind's yowl sounded as she reached the elder's den. "There's my fish!"

"You're pretty good at scenting," Silverpaw mewed, dropping the fresh-kill as she entered. She picked up the fish and padded over to Lostmind.

"Best tracker in WindClan!" Lostmind said proudly.

"_Was_ the best tracker in WindClan," Whitetail rasped. "Sometimes I think he forgets he's an elder."

"Who else is hungry?" Silverpaw asked, walking back to her little pile. "Longfur, you want a mouse?" She hooked her claw through the tail of a mouse and held it up.

"No thanks," Longfur said. "Bitterpaw, why don't you catch me a rabbit to share with Butterflyfur?"

"There's one right there!" the white apprentice snapped from behind Longfur. Silverpaw hadn't noticed him when she'd come in. "The rouge caught one, why don't you just eat that?!"

"Her name is Silverpaw," Longfur scolded.

"Hmf!" Bitterpaw snorted. "Like _I_ care!"

Longfur cuffed him on the ear, and also struck the side of his head in the process. "Be nice! Finish up with my grooming and then catch me a rabbit!"

"B…but you can have this one," Silverpaw dragged rabbit she had caught aside from the rest of her catches. "There's no sense in making Bitterpaw go catch another one." As the words escaped her mouth, she couldn't believe she was actually saying them. Why not make Bitterpaw do extra work? He certainly disserved it.

"Oh, you don't know," Longfur said, "Bitterpaw is to be my servant until the next Gathering. He is in charge of my grooming, clearing my dirt and bedding and catching my meals. And if I find anything less than satisfactory, I can report it to Stormstar and he'll take care of it."

"I'm sure she knew that," Bitterpaw spat, "it's _her_ fault!"

"Bitterpaw, stop that this instant!" Butterflyfur snapped. "She only happened to be here at the time! Longfur was the one who asked her to carry the message! The fact that she was the messenger does not change the fact that you're in the wrong! Now be quiet and do as you're told!"

Every cat in the den was silent for what seemed like a moon. As expected, Lostmind broke the silence.

"Hey, squirt," he hollered. "If ya ain't doin' anything, I got a flee that hurts worse than falling in a thorn bush!"

Silverpaw winced, remembering her first day here and how much pain he must be talking about. She padded up behind him and clawed through his fur. She spotted a bug leaping through the forest of matted fur. Silverpaw stood still, watching the flea hop around.

"You O.K. back there, squirt?" Lostmind asked. "Ya didn't turn to stone on us, did ya?!"

The flea made another leap and Silverpaw made her move. She lashed out with a speed that seemed to rival monsters on the Thunderpath. She swatted the flea off of Lostmind and it landed on the sandy floor. She turned and pounced on it, pinning it to the ground. She extended only her index claw and drove it into the swollen body of the flea, causing it to spew out a puddle of blood.

The other cats simply stared at Silverpaw as she shook the droplets of blood from her forepaws. "What?"

Lostmind had turned around and looked down at the puddle that was once his flea. He threw his head back and let out one of his trademark howling laughs. "She even picks off fleas with an attack! That's a rouge for ya, tough as Twoleg thorns!"

Bitterpaw glared at Silverpaw, though Silverpaw wasn't sure if it was out of jealousy or just plain anger.

"Silverpaw," Oddstep sat up, leaning to his right awkwardly. "Would you bring that rabbit here? Whitetail, you want to share it with me?"

"Sure," Whitetail got up and padded over to Oddstep and laid down.

Silverpaw padded over to her little fresh-kill pile and dragged the rabbit to the two cats waiting. "Alright, anything else?" she asked, looking around the den at the elders.

"No, thank-you, Silverpaw," Butterflyfur said sweetly. "You may go."

"Now hold on!" Lostmind called. "I'd like a bit more moss, I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Umm….O.K." Silverpaw said uneasily.

"You don't know where to get moss, do you?" Longfur asked, sympathetically. "Don't worry, we'll get another apprentice to do it."

"Hey, hold it," Lostmind rasped, "she'll need to know where to find moss sooner or later. Might as well let it be now."

"You have a point," Longfur nodded. "Bitterpaw."

The apprentice let out an agonized groan almost as loud as Lostmind's laughter. "Don't I have to catch a rabbit?"

"Yes," Longfur meowed simply. "So you can take Silverpaw to get the moss and while you're out, catch a rabbit."

"Are you mouse-brained?!" Bitterpaw demanded. "I've been on my paws since sunrise! Can't I get a break!?"

"You had your break yesterday when you skipped out on my grooming," Longfur said. "Now do as you're told. Or do you want me to tell Stormstar?"

"You won't tell Stormstar," Bitterpaw muttered as he headed out of the den, "you'll get your little _rat_ to tell him for you." He glared at Silverpaw as he passed. "You coming or not?!"

"Sorry," Silverpaw hopped to her feet and bounded after Bitterpaw. She followed him out of the camp and down near the lake's edge.

"There's your crummy moss," Bitterpaw pointed with his tail to some rocks on the shore that were covered with light green moss.

"Um…thanks," Silverpaw cautiously padded past Bitterpaw and up to the rocks.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to collect it," Bitterpaw groaned. "Stupid rouges. Look, you're gonna have to scrape your claws a-"

"No, no, that's not it!" Silverpaw interrupted hastily. "I…it's just that…"

"Don't waste my time if you can't even spit out what's wrong!" Bitterpaw spat. "I got a rabbit to catch!"

"Yea, see, that's it," Silverpaw shifted her weight uneasily. "You uh…want me to catch it for you?"

Bitterpaw blinked and backed away in complete shock. "I…I don't need help from a rouge!"

"Well, I wanna help," Silverpaw mewed. In her mind, something was telling her to leave it be and get the moss as she was told, but she just couldn't. "I could catch the rabbit and you could rest. You said you were tired, and I'm sure it's only gonna get worse."

"Oh, you wanna help?!" Bitterpaw snapped. "You know what would help? KEEPING YOUR BIG, UGLY NOSE OUT OF OTHER CAT'S BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!! This whole thing is your fault! If you would have just done that, none of this would have happened!!!! Everyone would be happy!"

"Longfur wouldn't have been happy!" Silverpaw spat back.

"Who the heck cares about that old hag?!" Bitterpaw spat. "She's no use to the Clan anyway. All the elders are good for is torturing the apprentices!"

"Hey, _you'll_ be an elder one day too!" Silverpaw snapped.

"And _I_ won't be a mean old badger to all the apprentices!" Bitterpaw spat.

_I doubt that_, Silverpaw thought irritably. "Look, I'm only trying to be nice."

"You rouges got a _weird_ way of showing it!" Bitterpaw snapped. "If-"

"WILL YOU DROP THE ROUGE THING!" Silverpaw shouted. "Foxdung! You just won't let that go! Cat's are cats for StarClan's sake! O.K. so my mother didn't belong to a Clan, so what?! What's the big, mouse-brained deal?!"

"I'll tell you what the big deal is!" Bitterpaw retorted, spitting. "You are not like us, you don't have Clan blood, and there's nothing you can do about it! You think you can just walk right into our Clan and expect to live our way of life and learn our traditions and be acknowledged by _our_ ancestors?! Well you can't! This is all _ours!_ Just because you were accepted by Stormstar, you think you can lay claim to it all now. He doesn't speak for all of us!"

"He should!" Silverpaw spat. "He's your leader. Isn't that what he's for?"

"And that's why rouges should not become Clan cats!" Bitterpaw snapped, wheeling around and sticking is tail straight into the air. Before Silverpaw could retort, he ran off over the hills.

Grumbling, Silverpaw scraped some moss off the rocks and mushed them into a ball. She picked it up in her teeth and turned around, only to meet a patrol of three cats. One of the cats she recognized as Echobound, and another was the gray warrior who had made fun of her when she had entered the warrior's den the other day looking for Frostfall and Redeye. The third cat was a white tom with brown tabby markings. He had been with Echobound when Silverpaw had asked about Frostfall and Redeye.

The four cats all stared at each other, none willing to say anything. Silverpaw guessed they had heard most of the argument. She wanted to just keep walking on past them, but embarrassment kept her in place.

"Hey…um…." the gray warrior was the first to speak. "Yesterday…I…I was just kidding…about the whole rouge thing."

"Looks like _you're_ getting along fine," the white tom joked.

"Bitterpaw doesn't mean it," Echobound said, trying to comfort her, "that's just the way he is."

"It's not just him," the words barely escaped Silverpaw's mouth as she looked down and away. They were barely more than a mumble and were muffled by the moss in her mouth.

"You say something?" the gray tom leaned closer to her. "C'mon, speak up. Drop that moss too, we can't talk when you're holding that."

"He's not the only one!" Silverpaw cried, dropping the moss in the process. "It's all of them! All the others." She sat down and looked at her paws as she clumsily curled her tail around them. "They say I'm just a rouge and I'll never be a _real_ Clan cat."

"Well that's just stupid," the white tom said, flicking his tail with a sly amusement. "So you're not a Clan cat, big deal. Clans have had _leaders_ that aren't Clan-born."

"You mean like Tigerstar?" Silverpaw muttered bitterly.

"I'm guessing by your tone you know his story," Echobound said sympathetically.

Silverpaw nodded. "Amberpelt told me."

"Did she tell you about Firestar?" the gray tom asked.

"Who?" Silverpaw perked up.

"That's a no," said the white tom. "Why don't you do the honors?"

"We don't have time," the gray tom said. " We're on a hunting patrol. You're taking that moss to the elders, right? Ask them. I'm sure one of them would be _glad_ to tell you the story."

Silverpaw nodded and picked up the moss. She headed back to the camp at a quick trot, a new excitement invigorating her.

"Took ya long enough," Lostmind spat before Silverpaw even entered.

"Sorry," Silverpaw mewed through the moss as she padded over to the old tom to set it beside him. "Hey, do any of you know about Firestar?"

Lostmind let out one of his trademark yowls. "'Course we know 'bout Firestar! Best darn cat to enter the forest! He was a rouge too!"

"Really?!" Silverpaw's eyes lit up with excitement. The others had lied! She should've known, her birth couldn't doom her like that.

"He was a kittypet," Whitetail said. "Stupid old coot. Can't remember a thing."

"Same thing!" Lostmind retorted. "Point is he wasn't Clan-born like Squirt here."

"What'd he do?!" Silverpaw asked excitedly. "Why was he so great?! Did he save cats? Was he leader of WindClan?!"

"No," Butterflyfur said, "he led ThunderClan, although he did a great deal for WindClan."

"Like what?!" Silverpaw asked, turning to Butterflyfur and sitting in front of her.

"Well, where to start," Butterflyfur meowed thoughtfully. "Well, when he was just an apprentice, he helped to drive out Brokenstar, the ShadowClan lea-"

"I know about him," Silverpaw interrupted. "He killed his father so he could be leader!"

"Yes," Butterflyfur nodded. "Firestar, Firepaw then, was the only one who would listen to Yellowfang, who was the ShadowClan medicine cat, and led the attack that drove Brokenstar out."

"Wow!" Silverpaw gasped.

"Brokenstar had also driven WindClan out of their territory so he could take it for ShadowClan," Butterflyfur continued. "Those were hard times for our Clan. Fireheart, who was made warrior after Brokenstar was driven out, came with his friend to find us and bring us back to our territory."

"All by themselves?!" Silverpaw was in shock.

"And that's all _before_ he became leader," Butterflyfur said. "He was also one of the only ones who knew about Tigerclaw's murders and ambitions. See, Tigerclaw had killed Redtail, ThunderClan's deputy so that he could be deputy and also wanted to be leader. Fireheart's friend was nearly killed because he knew this, so Fireheart brought him somewhere to hide."

"Wait, that sounds like what Tigerstar did," Silverpaw said.

"So you know already," Butterflyfur meowed. "Tigerclaw was his warrior name before he became leader of ShadowClan. Since Fireheart knew his secret, he and his friend, Graystripe, tried to warn the current leader, Bluestar. She wouldn't believe him, if she had, maybe a lot of their troubles could've been spared. Tigerclaw attacked, bringing with him a band of rouges, most of whom were ex-ShadowClan cats exiled with Brokenstar, who was a ThunderClan captive at the time; that's another story in itself. When Tigerclaw led the attack, he took off to kill Bluestar. He was deputy, so if she died, he would be leader. Fireheart was the only one who realized that this attack was staged by Tigerclaw, and realized the culprit was nowhere to be found. He arrived just in time to save Bluestar."

"Woooowww….." Silverpaw gasped. "And he was a comfy…er kittypet."

"I'm not done," Butterflyfur said with a sly glint in her eye. "Fireheart was made deputy after Tigerclaw was exiled. Soon after, Tigerstar emerged as ShadowClan's new leader. It was a cold and hard leaf-bare at the time. Prey was scarcer than usual, and Tigerstar used this to his advantage. He proposed to unite all Clans so they could work together and thrive rather than just survive."

"But wait," Silverpaw mewed, "that sounds like a _good_ thing. If we're not all worrying about boundaries and fighting, we could all help each other and be better off."

"But our divisions are what make us strong," Butterflyfur replied wisely. "Another story for another time. Tigerstar's plan was in direct violation of the Warrior Code. RiverClan, however, agreed to join. It was when they did that Tigerstar's true plan became clear. Fireheart had been in RiverClan territory shortly after they had joined. True, he wasn't supposed to be there, but he witnessed Tigerstar ruling over both Clans, and that's when it was made clear that Tigerstar was simply seeking more power. ThunderClan and WindClan both refused Tigerstar's offer at the next Gathering, but Tigerstar would not take no for an answer. He had declared ThunderClan, particularly Fireheart, his enemy above all else. He attempted to lead a pack of dogs to the ThunderClan camp to destroy them for good. But Fireheart found out about his plan and created his own plan to lead the dogs over a cliff!"

Silverpaw's eyes grew so wide as she listened that hit looked as though they would pop out of her head.

"Bluestar selflessly sacrificed herself to ensure that the plan succeeded," Butterflyfur continued, "and with her death, the deputy, Fireheart, became leader."

"WOW!" Silverpaw hopped up and down. "If that's not proof that any cat can do anything, I don't know what is! There's nothing wrong with not being Clan-born at all! I'll show them all, they're wrong!"

"Well, Firestar wasn't without his problems," Longfur put in. "Many cats hated him because he was a kittypet. Bluestar and his close friends seemed to be the only ones to support him."

"Oh," Silverpaw's tail drooped, and with it, her heart. "So he had it kinda rough then."

"All cats have problems," Butterflyfur said, "he just had different ones. Now, do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"There's more?!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"Of course," Butterflyfur meowed, "TigerClan is still out there where you left off."

"TigerClan?" Silverpaw asked.

"That's what he intended to call the unified Clans, TigerClan," Butterflyfur replied. "In retaliation, Firestar joined with Tallstar, WindClan's leader, and created LionClan. RiverClan also broke away from TigerClan and joined LionClan to fight off Tigerstar once they heard about the dogs. Tigerstar enlisted the help of BloodClan, a clan of tough cats that lived in Twolegplace."

"Isn't their leader the one who killed Tigerstar nine times with one blow?" Silverpaw asked.

"You're getting ahead of me," Butterflyfur warned. "When TigerClan, which was now ShadowClan and BloodClan, came to face LionClan, Firestar told Scourge, leader of BloodClan, everything Tigerstar had done and that he was only using BloodClan to take control of the forest and would then try to rule BloodClan as well. Scourge didn't like this, so he took out Tigerstar once and for all, and then gave the Clans an ultimatum. They would have three days to leave the forest, or be killed by BloodClan."

"Is _that_ why we live here?" Silverpaw asked.

"LionClan would not give up that easily," Butterflyfur said. "All the Clans joined together under Firestar to drive BloodClan out. It was Firestar who led them into battle and Firestar who killed Scourge."

"I'll bet he was real scared," Silverpaw said in awe.

"The great Firestar feared nothing!" Lostmind shouted.

"Why do you think he would be scared?" Longfur tilted her head.

"Well Scourge killed Tigerstar nine times in one shot," Silverpaw said. "So, if he was going one-on-one with that kind of power, shouldn't he be shaking in his fur? I know _I_ would!"

"Firestar knew what he had to do," Butterflyfur said, and as for Tigerstar's death, Firestar was all the more wiser for it. Tigerstar was taken by surprise, while Firestar took great care to protect against the very attack that brought Tigerstar down."

"It's part of being a good warrior," Oddstep put in.

"You talking to that dumb rouge?!" Bitterpaw's cranky mew came from the den entrance. "You've got to be, no other cat's stupid enough to need to be told that! All _real_ Clan cats know what it takes to be a warrior, at least have a general idea."

"Bitterpaw," Longfur was about to give him a scolding lecture.

"No, you know what, I don't care," Silverpaw spat, interrupting the elderly she-cat. "You don't have to stand up for me," she nodded at Longfur. "_That's_ part of being a warrior, fighting your own battles!"

"Yea, but losing them isn't," Bitterpaw spat back.

"My thoughts exactly," Silverpaw replied, straightening up and looking as dignified as an apprentice of seven moons could. "And neither is fighting over stupid things." She flicked her tail across Bitterpaw's nose as she headed for the den exit. "Oh, and Butterflyfur," she turned back and faced the retired medicine cat, "thanks for the story."

"You're welcome," Butterflyfur briefly dipped her head.


	6. Chapter 5

Silverpaw stood in the entrance to the Apprentice den, looking out into the empty WindClan camp. The full moon was slowly climbing in the sky, shining its brilliant silver light over the sandy hollow. Silverpaw's fur prickled with excitement and she felt as though she could lift off the ground at any moment. The slightest rustle in the surrounding gorse or stirring in one of the dens made her jump and turn expectantly to the source of the sound.

She heard a snort from beside her as a black shape padded past her out of the den. She dodged Blackpaw's tail as the apprentice attempted to flick it in her face. The other apprentices had made no attempt to hide their displeasure with the fact that Silverpaw's first Gathering would be only a quarter of a moon after she had joined the Clan. Silverpaw stuck her tongue out at the flash of green eyes that turned to her.

Amberpelt had told her to get some sleep that afternoon, since she would be up past moonhigh and still expected to do normal warrior training no later than sunhigh, but Silverpaw couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. She was going to meet cats from other Clans! Maybe now she could make friends! Would she see a ShadowClan warrior?! She shivered at the thought, although it was half out of fear and half anticipation.

Amberpelt emerged from the Warrior's den leading six other cats. Silverpaw recognized Mooncloud and Echobound right away. She also spotted the white tom with brown tabby stripes that she had met a few times, but had not been introduced.

Blackpaw padded over to them and stood beside her mentor, Mooncloud. Canyonpaw emerged from the den and stood beside a tabby tom.

Pepperface emerged from her den on the opposite side of the camp. She nodded to Butterflyfur as the tortoiseshell elder led Longfur and Lostmind into the clearing to stand with the other cats.

Stormstar emerged from his den at the base of the large rock where Silverpaw had received her name. "Are all cats ready to go?"

"No, wait!" Silverpaw called, suddenly realizing she should have joined them earlier. "I'm here! Sorry!" She stumbled out into the clearing. The full moon's shine caught on her fur again and made it shimmer with a silver light.

The other cats in the clearing stared at her for a few moments. This was the first time she had been out in the clearing at night. Silverpaw felt nervous among their stares. The other cats' pelts caught the moonlight too, why was she so special? Although, the others didn't seem to have that same glow she'd remembered seeing in her reflection at night.

Lostmind's yowl shattered the silence. "What'd I tell ya?! A warrior from StarClan! A warrior from StarClan came down to the Moonpool and walks among us!"

"Quiet, Lostmind," Stormstar flicked his tail at the old warrior. "It seems I picked the right name for you after all, eh, Silverpaw?"

"Uh…um…yea," Silverpaw said, sheepishly looking down at her paws.

"Well," Stormstar turned to the cats gathered in the clearing, "we'd better get going or they'll start the Gathering without us."

Silverpaw scampered up to Amberpelt as the cats began to file through the bramble tunnel.

"I suppose you slept well," Amberpelt said.

"Huh?" Silverpaw looked up at her.

"Well, you were late," Amberpelt said. "I said you shouldn't sleep past moonhigh."

"Oh, I didn't sleep at all," Silverpaw mewed. "I couldn't! I was too excited!"

Amberpelt smiled. "I'd figured as much. Still, we have warrior training bright and early."

"You said sunhigh!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"Well, I'm on the dawn patrol," Amberpelt admitted. "But I'm dragging your lazy hide out to train as soon as I get back. Even warriors from StarClan need to train." She smiled tauntingly at Silverpaw.

"Huh?!" Silverpaw's eyes were wide. "Wha do you?!"

"Relax, it's a joke," Amberpelt let out a slight _mrrow_ of laughter. "Honestly, if StarClan were going to send us a message by warrior, they wouldn't send someone like you!"

"Hey!" Silverpaw snapped. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Whatever you want it to," Amberpelt picked up the pace to run beside Echobound and Mooncloud. Blackpaw had fallen back to talk with Canyonpaw. Silverpaw knew better than to go and attempt to talk to the apprentices, she had at least learned that.

She spotted Pepperface and Butterflyfur near the back with the other elders. She slowed her pace and moved out more to avoid coming into contact with the two apprentices as she went to join the medicine cats.

"Hi," Silverpaw said when there was a break in the conversation.

"Hello, Silverpaw," Butterflyfur meowed. "Excited about your first Gathering?"

"Mmmhmm!" Silverpaw nodded rather rapidly.

"Why aren't you over there?" Pepperface indicated where Blackpaw and Canyonpaw were walking with a nod of her head. "I would think you and Canyonpaw would be the best of friends, and Blackpaw's not so bad."

"Well…" Silverpaw looked down nervously. "I sort of…"

"It's Adderpaw," Butterflyfur meowed.

"Huh?" Silverpaw and Pepperface turned to the old she-cat.

"Her brother, Adderpaw," Butterflyfur said. "He can be so pushy and violent and just plain unpleasant, and although Canyonpaw tries to keep him in line, she's just not tough enough to stand up to him so often."

Pepperface nodded in understanding. "She gets tired of it. And if she's not standing up to him, then it's affecting her weather she knows it or not."

"There's also the family connections," Butterflyfur put in. "She doesn't want to hurt her brother, and she trusts him too. She may actually believe whatever they've been saying about Silverpaw, and just not want to stop them or ridicule her."

Silverpaw wasn't sure this discussion was helping her in the least, but she had no one else to talk to. She looked around at all the hills they passed and realized they were near the horseplace. _How far is this place?_ she thought. Suddenly a scent hit her. It was oddly familiar, but she just couldn't place it. It was a scent of cat, no cats, more than one. She must have met these cats before to know their scent, and yet she couldn't place them.

"Looks like we're ahead of ThunderClan!" Lostmind hollered.

"It's not a race to get to the Gathering," Longfur meowed.

"ThunderClan?" Silverpaw turned to look back. She saw a large party of cats crossing the moor near the lake, and slowly gaining on them. "But this is _our_ territory!"

"And the Gathering place is on RiverClan's," Pepperface mewed. "We all have to cross territories to get there. As long as ThunderClan stays within two fox lengths of the lake, takes no prey, and doesn't stop, they're allowed to pass on the full moon only."

Silverpaw watched as ThunderClan came near them, and the two groups of cats were soon pacing side by side. Silverpaw took note of the brown tabby she-cat in the lead. She must be the leader. Just behind her was a tortoiseshell and white tom. Silverpaw looked over at Stormstar and saw Amberpelt just behind him. _So that cat's the deputy_, she thought, turning her attention back to ThunderClan.

"Hi, Pepperface," the voice was strange to Silverpaw and so close to her she jumped. She hadn't realized another cat had joined them.

"Hey, Rainflower," Pepperface greeted the light gray she-cat that had joined them. "Silverpaw, this is Rainflower, she's ThunderClan's medicine cat."

"Hi," Silverpaw mewed.

"Hello," Rainflower meowed politely. "Wow, your coat must be really well-kept for it to shimmer like that. You almost look like a warrior from StarClan!"

"Thanks," Silverpaw mewed. "I've been told that before, but I'm just a normal cat, sorry to disappoint you."

Rainflower let out a slight _mrrow_ of laughter. "So, are you a new apprentice?

"She just joined a quarter moon ago," Pepperface explained.

"Joined?" Rainflower echoed.

Silverpaw's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth to stop herself from shouting out in an attempt to keep the fact that she was a rouge a secret.

"Look, we're here," Butterflyfur interrupted Pepperface, who was about to explain. "Looks like ThunderClan's crossing first. You might want to go."

"Oh, thank-you," Rainflower dipped her head in gratitude. "I'll see you at the Gathering."

Silverpaw let out a long sigh of relief. Now that that was over, she took note of her surroundings. Her paws sloshed on soggy ground as they walked through a marsh. In front of the Clans was a large tree that had fallen over many seasons ago. It was impossible for Silverpaw to tell what kind of tree it had been; all the leaves were gone and most of the branches had broken and fallen away. Silverpaw guessed it was a pine because the place where it had once stood had pine trees. The tree spanned the gap between where they were and the opposite shore of the river in front of them.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Pepperface leaned her head close to Silverpaw and mewed in her ear. "StarClan did that for us."

"Huh?" Silverpaw turned to her, not really understanding what she meant.

"That tree," Pepperface pointed with her tail. "StarClan sent lightning to make it fall so that we could get to the island for Gatherings."

Silverpaw looked around and realized that the river was actually part of the lake and that the opposite shore that the tree had been on was actually an island. "Wow! I hope no cat was around when that happened."

"That's another story in itself," Pepperface said.

"What?!?!?" Silverpaw spun around, flicking some mud from the marshy ground as she did. "Was anyone hurt?!"

"I'll tell you about it later," Butterflyfur promised. "It's quite an exciting story. But now, it is our Clan's turn to cross."

Silverpaw turned to watch as Stormstar leapt up onto the tree, followed shortly by Amberpelt and then a cream colored tom. Silverpaw didn't recognize most of the cats that followed, although she did see Mooncloud, Frostfall and Echobound. The apprentices followed after the white and brown tom that was often with Echobound. Silverpaw was the last apprentice to cross. She scraped her claws against the wood worn smooth from the elements; if she lost her balance, there'd be little help for her. Still, the going was rather easy, and she made it across safely. She imagined how hard it would be if the tree still resembled a tree, with all those branches to maneuver through.

Pepperface was last across, helping the elders to get up and making sure none of them fell. Silverpaw noted how easily Lostmind had leapt up to the tree, he may be the oldest, but he seemed the most nimble of all the elders.

Silverpaw waited patiently for Pepperface to arrive before padding after the rest of the Clan.

"So whadoya think?" Pepperface asked. "Nice, huh?"

"Yea, I guess," Silverpaw said. "It's a little more closed in than I'd like."

"Well of course," Pepperface said, "if it were open, we'd be exposed to things like foxes and badgers. This is best for a Gathering."

"Hey, squirt!" Lostmind called from the shore. "Can you show us how you get them fish?"

"Don't we have to…I don't know, gather?" Silverpaw asked, bounding over to him.

"ShadowClan ain't here yet," Lostmind rasped. "So we got plenty of time. C'mon, show me! I'm cravin' a fish anyway."

Pepperface padded up to them, _mrrowing_ with amusement. "Lostmind, you're getting rather spoiled."

"Hey, I've paid my dues to the clan!" Lostmind meowed. "I disserve to eat good. C'mon, squirt, get one!"

"Well, you have to be quiet," Silverpaw whispered, inching towards the shore. She crouched, holding her paw over the water and watched as waves gently lapped at the pebbly shore.

"It's too shallow," came a voice from behind her.

Silverpaw blinked and stood up straight, turning to see where the voice had come from. Standing behind her was an apprentice, no older than she was. It was a tortoiseshell, but was mostly gray instead of black.

"It's too shallow," she repeated. "The shore slopes gradually into the water, the only fish you could find in there would barely be prey for a mouse. Besides, with that shimmer on your pelt, you'll light up the water and make it so you can't see in it anyway."

"Fishin' 's hard work," Lostmind muttered.

"And you're an expert because…?" Silverpaw asked the apprentice.

"I'm from RiverClan," the she-cat mewed, sounding as though it was obvious.

"Oh," Silverpaw said. "So you fish all the time."

"I'm not the best in the Clan," the she-cat sat down and licked her paw. "But I know more than WindClan, I'm sure of that."

"Wha…?" Silverpaw stammered, "how'd you know…"

"You smell," the tortoiseshell replied.

"Excuse me?!?!" Silverpaw's fur bristled and she arched her back.

"Take it easy," the apprentice stopped grooming herself and stood up. "You smell like WindClan and I smell like RiverClan. All the Clans have their own scent, didn't your mentor tell you that?"

_Oh yea,_ Silverpaw thought sheepishly. _But I never did get a good whiff of RiverClan with those dumb horses stinking up everything within five fox-lengths!_

"Guessing by your silence, I'd say you realize you should've known that," the apprentice mewed confidently.

"Gimme a break," Silverpaw pleaded, "I've only been an apprentice for a quarter of a moon."

"And you're already allowed to go to a Gathering?" the tortoiseshell asked.

"Um…yea," Silverpaw replied, nervously. She knew it was rather soon, but Amberpelt had suggested she go because she was new to being a Clan cat, and a Gathering would be a good experience for her and help her better understand Clan customs. "Amberpelt said I was doing really well, and I disserved it." It wasn't a total lie. She had been doing well in her warrior training, and Amberpelt had told her she disserved to come.

"Wow, nice," said the apprentice. "This is my first Gathering too. I'm Dapplepaw."

"My name's Silverpaw," Silverpaw replied, glad Dapplepaw didn't press the issue.

"I should've guessed," Dapplepaw said. "You said your mentor was Amberpelt? Isn't she the deputy?"

Silverpaw nodded.

"What luck!" Dapplepaw mewed enviously. "You'll probably get the best training! WindClan must have a lot of apprentices if the deputy has to take time to train one. Next Stormstar himself may have to mentor one."

"He can do that?" Silverpaw asked. She could only imagine the tough training an apprentice would get from the Clan leader; Amberpelt put her through enough as it is. "Well, there are six apprentices, counting me." As she said this she thought of how little that was compared to the number of cats in the Clan. Amberpelt was only her mentor because the deputy had been the one who decided to let her join the Clan.

Dapplepaw nodded, but her mind appeared to be elsewhere. Silverpaw sighed with relief that the RiverClan apprentice didn't seem to notice that that wasn't a lot. She was about to ask what was wrong, when Dapplepaw answered anyway.

"ShadowClan's here," she mewed.

"Huh?!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "How do you know that?!"

"Smell," Dapplepaw replied. "I told you already, all Clans have their own smell, and ShadowClan's is horrible!"

Silverpaw opened her mouth slightly to taste the air, but immediately recoiled back in disgust. "Ewww!!! Do they _all_ smell like that?!?! How do they live with it?!"

"How do _you_ live with your stench?" a black she-cat sauntered confidently over to them. As she neared, Silverpaw could see that she wasn't all black, but a tortoiseshell who was mostly black.

"We don't smell!" Silverpaw defended. "_You_ smell!"

"Oh _that's_ a great comeback!" the tortoiseshell sassed. "You're a new apprentice aren't you? Figures, you've got the arguing skills of a kit. Take it from one who knows, don't argue with ShadowClan unless you're a pro or want your fur clawed off!"

"No!" Silverpaw spat, not sure where this confidence was coming from. "I'm not gonna roll over and let anyone walk all over me, ShadowClan or any other Clan! StarClan's even gonna have to fight to get their way with me!"

The tortoiseshell smirked at Silverpaw's response. "Good luck with that. Name's Shadepaw."

"Huh?" Silverpaw was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude. "I…I'm Silverpaw."

"What, didn't think I could be civilized?" Shadepaw sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Whadoya think I am, a rouge?"

Silverpaw winced instinctively at the word "rouge." "Well…" she began, "I…I didn't expect your name to be 'paw.' Doesn't that mean you're an apprentice?"

"Sure am," Shadepaw replied. "9 moons old and almost a warrior. Blackreaper says the only reason I haven't been made a warrior is because I haven't been to the Moonpool yet."

"Moonpool?" Silverpaw repeated. "What's that got to do with being a warrior?"

"No cat can be made a warrior unless they've been to the Moonpool," Dapplepaw said, finally finding it safe to join the conversation.

"Oh," Silverpaw said.

"Well, it's been fun chatting, but the Gathering will be starting soon," Shadepaw said, bounding off.

"C'mon, Silverpaw," Dapplepaw said, following.

The three apprentices arrived in a clearing at the center of the island where a bunch more cats were gathered. Shadepaw ran off to sit by a cream-colored she-cat. Silverpaw nearly followed, but veered away as she scented the ShadowClan reek.

"I wanna sit up front!" Dapplepaw said.

"Alright," Silverpaw agreed. She and Dapplepaw found a space at the front of the group facing a tree.

Amberpelt sat on the roots of the tree next to the ThunderClan deputy and another cat. Silverpaw guessed that was where the deputies all sat, although one was missing. She saw him sitting beside the roots of the trees. He was very large and Silverpaw guessed he was not sitting on the roots because he would break them.

Above them, three cats sat in the low branches of the tree. One of these cats was Stormstar. A black cat with white stripes on his paws leapt up onto one of the braches beside a white she-cat with faint brown stripes down her paws and tail.

"Cats of all Clans!" the brown ThunderClan leader called out the summon to begin the Gathering from her perch beside Stormstar. "The Gathering will now begin. Lillystar, would you like to speak first?"

The white cat bowed thankfully and stood up. "All is well in RiverClan. The fish are running fine. Some Twolegs have come to the Greenleaf twolegplace, but we stay well out of their way and they stay out of ours. We also have Dapplepaw, who is here for her first gathering."

The eyes of all the cats turned to Dapplepaw. "Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw!" they all cheered her name.

"Thank-you, Lillystar," Stormstar said, standing up. "If that is all, I would like to go next, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Lillystar said, sitting down.

"Prey is running well in WindClan," Stormstar explained. "And we have made a new apprentice, Silverpaw." He stared down from his perch on the tree right at Silverpaw.

Silverpaw hunched nervously under the gazes of all the cats on the island. She could imagine them all muttering to themselves about her being a rouge. But then the cheers came, "Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" Dapplepaw's voice beside her seemed to be the loudest of them all.

Silverpaw straightened up. They didn't know she was a rouge, and they treated her the same as any Clan cat. _The way it should be_, she thought.

"That is all," Stormstar said, sitting down on the branch. "Mudstar would you like to go next?"

"If Phantomstar has no objections," the brown cat looked over at the black one across from her.

"You can go," Phantomstar meowed indifferently.

Mudstar stood up. "All is well in ThunderClan. We found a fox in our territory, but Tigonheart lead a patrol to drive it out."

The tortoiseshell-and-white tom on the roots beside Amberpelt held his head up proudly, basking in his leader's praise.

"I hope you didn't drive it into our territory," Phantomstar hissed.

"We chased it past the abandoned Twoleg nest and out that way," Tigonheart meowed. "It didn't go into _any_ other Clan's territory."

"Thank-you, Tigonheart," Mudstar nodded to him, although her eyes displayed a hint of displeasure that made Tigonheart wince slightly. "And that's all I have to report." She sat down again.

"Well, then I suppose it's my turn," Phantomstar stood up. "Nothing exciting to report, no danger, but we do have a new warrior. Oatleaf attends her first Gathering as a warrior." His gaze fixed on the cream-colored cat that sat beside Shadepaw.

"Oatleaf! Oatleaf!" Silverpaw joined in the cheering, now knowing what was to come.

"Other than a report that prey is running well and the Clan is doing fine, that is all," Phantomstar sat down again.

"Then this Gathering is over," Mudstar announced before hopping down to the ground, followed by the other three leaders.

"That's it?" Silverpaw turned to Dapplepaw.

"I guess," Dapplepaw mewed. "You forget, this is _my_ first Gathering too."

"Oh yea," Silverpaw mewed. "So does this mean it's goodbye?"

"Until the next Gathering, yea," Dapplepaw replied, a little downcast.

"I don't think I'll be going to the next Gathering," Silverpaw said.

"Well, you've got a whole moon to kiss up to Stormstar so he'll pick you!" Dapplepaw said. "Same here too. Let's make a meeting place so that way we'll always be able to find each other."

"That's a great idea," Silverpaw said. "Then we'll be sure if one of us didn't get to go!"

Dapplepaw nodded.

"Let's make it that spot by the shore where we met," Silverpaw suggested.

"Okay," Dapplepaw agreed. "See you next moon!"

"See you!" Silverpaw waved her tail as she ran off to join her Clanmates. She spotted Canyonpaw heading towards the Clan as well, and she was alone. "Hi Canyonpaw!" Silverpaw bounded up to the apprentice, acting as happy and cheerful as ever.

"Hi…" Canyonpaw still seemed nervous.

"It's okay," Silverpaw mewed as they walked. "I'm not mad about anything your brother said. I just wanna be friends."

"Well…I already _have_ friends," Canyonpaw said, staring at her paws.

"You can never have too many friends!" Silverpaw said.

"I'm sorry," Canyonpaw said, "I…I just can't!"

"Is it because Adderpaw told you not to?" Silverpaw asked.

"I…I can't-"

"Hey!" Blackpaw shouted as she stomped over to them. "What are you doing talking to _her?!_"

"No, I…I wasn't!" Canyonpaw protested. "I just…she…."

"Back off, Blackpaw!" Silverpaw spat, her fur beginning to bristle. "You can't tell Canyonpaw who she can and can't talk to! You have no right! Besides, what have I ever done to _any_ of you?!?! Why can't you just leave it alone!"

"Don't look at me," Blackpaw said, "I'm not the one who decided this."

"Then who is?!" Silverpaw demanded.

Blackpaw scoffed. "You think I'll just _tell_ you? That information is only available to true _Clanborn_ cats!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Silverpaw shouted.

"Again, I'm not the one who decided this," Blackpaw said. "C'mon, Canyonpaw, we shouldn't spend too much time with the _rouge_." She trotted with her head and tail high towards the middle of the traveling Clan.

Canyonpaw cast a regretful glance at Silverpaw before following Blackpaw.

Silverpaw watched them go, slowing until she was barely moving. Had all the apprentices gone and formed a club without her? Picking up the pace again, she looked over and spotted Pepperface with Butterflyfur and the other elders. Silverpaw stayed where she was, she wasn't as comfortable talking to grown-up cats, and also suspected they weren't so keen to talk to her either. She wished Dapplepaw was part of her Clan so they could see each other any time, but then she thought of Canyonpaw and how nice everyone said she was. Also, Dapplepaw didn't know she was a rouge, which she would have if she was in WindClan.

Silverpaw sighed with frustrated defeat; she couldn't see her only friend for a moon, and that was if Stormstar let her go to the next Gathering, and she knew the other apprentices wouldn't like that.


	7. Chapter 6

"Um…Stormstar?" Silverpaw nervously mewed, staring into the den beside the Highrock.

"Silverpaw?" the voice of the WindClan leader echoed from inside. "Come in, come in. What's the matter?"

Silverpaw padded into the den. Inside was a narrow tunnel that turned a bit, just enough so no cat could look straight in to see the leader inside. After about a foxlength, the tunnel opened into a cave, smaller than all the other dens, but perfect for a single cat, possibly two.

Stormstar yawned and stretched as Silverpaw entered. He stepped off his moss nest where he must have been napping.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Silverpaw said, "did I wake you up?"

"Don't be sorry," Stormstar meowed, licking his forepaw and drawing it over his ears, "a Clan leader must always be prepared to listen to even the tiniest problem in their Clan. I was only resting anyway, I wasn't asleep. Now then," he stopped grooming and sat there, tail wrapped around his paws, "what did you want to ask me?"

"Well…it's nothing serious or anything," Silverpaw mewed sheepishly. She suddenly didn't think this was such a great idea anymore. "I…I just wondered what I could do to be of use to the Clan. I've already hunted, both for the Elders and the Clan, and I've taken care of the Elders until they told me to get out and let the others do some work for a change."

Stormstar let out a slight _mrrow_ of amusement at the last remark.

"So," Silverpaw continued, "I don't know what else an apprentice like me can do."

"Sounds like you've done a lot already," Stormstar replied. "And I know Amberpelt has already taken you out for some training. There's no need for you to do any more. Why don't you go and share tongues with the other apprentices? Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, Stormstar," Silverpaw mewed. Her spirits sunk at the suggestion, once again, to make friends with the other apprentices. Sooner or later, it would be obvious to everyone in the Clan that she was not friends with the others. "B…but, I don't feel like I did enough. I want to do my share!"

"You've done more than your share," Stormstar meowed. "What is it you want? You seem to be trying to get something from me. There's no way I can make you a warrior yet."

"No, I know," Silverpaw mewed hastily. She wasn't sure what to say next, since Stormstar had easily picked up on her plan. "I…I just…I want to fit in better. I'm still kinda new, it's only been a quarter moon since I've joined."

"It will be a half moon in a few days," Stormstar corrected her.

"But still," Silverpaw went on, "I want to make sure I'm doing all I can!"

Again, Stormstar let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Amberpelt was right, you _are_ a unique one. I'll tell you this now, so you are sure of your place. Apprentices are required to train to be a warrior and care for the Elders. Like any other Clan cats, they should hunt for the Clan and can also go on border patrols. If you're that determined to make use of your time, you can see if there's a patrol leaving and ask to join."

"O.K.!" Silverpaw said, excitedly and bounded towards the exit.

"But, Silverpaw," Stormstar called, making her skid to a halt. "Rest is part of being a warrior as well. Don't push yourself too hard. No one will fault you for taking it easy."

"Don't worry," Silverpaw said, "I'll rest when I'm tired!"

"Rest when you _start_ to get tired," Stormstar said, "if you wait until your paws are about to fall off before taking a break, something could come up that you _have _to do."

"O.K." Silverpaw nodded and bounded off.

"Definitely an odd one," Stormstar meowed thoughtfully as she left. "You have to claw fur to get most apprentices to even do what they are _supposed_ to do, but her, you have to _command_ her to rest."

Silverpaw paced around camp, looking for a forming patrol. She poked her head into the warrior's den and found some cats in there resting and some sleeping. "Hey, anyone gonna go on a hunting patrol?"

"You wanna hunt?" it was the white tom with brown tabby stripes that answered her, standing in his nest and shaking scraps of moss from his pelt. "That it?"

Silverpaw nodded. "I wanna do something for the Clan, and Stormstar said I should join a patrol."

"Sure, I could do with a hunt," the tom replied, stretching. "Ashcloud, you up for one too?"

"I suppose," replied the grey tom with faint tabby stripes.

"I'll go ask Adderpaw," the white tom said. "Can you find Echobound and see if she wants to come?"

"Wh…why Adderpaw?" Silverpaw couldn't stop herself from asking.

"He's my apprentice," the white tom replied. "Would be good training. Kit's a great fighter, but he's kinda slow, maybe a couple of rabbits can fix that."

Silverpaw felt her neck fur begin to rise at the thought of that apprentice coming with them.

"Is Amberpelt coming?" Ashcloud asked her.

"Uh…I haven't seen her," Silverpaw replied.

"Now that I think of it, I think she and Mooncloud went off on a hunting patrol," the white tom said. "Echobound may be with them. Why don't you find another cat to come."

"O.K." Ashcloud said, nudging past Silverpaw to leave the den.

"By the way," Silverpaw mewed as she followed the white tom to the apprentice's den, "I don't think I know you. I've seen you with Echobound before, but I don't know your name."

"It's no surprise you've seen me with her," the tom meowed, "she's my sister. I tend to spend a bit of time with her. As for my name, it's Rainfall."

Adderpaw was sitting outside the den, basking in the Greenleaf sun with his sister. He looked up as Silverpaw and Rainfall approached. He shot Silverpaw a disgusted look, and Silverpaw flinched despite the fact that she expected it.

"Adderpaw, you wanna come on patrol with us?" Rainfall asked, apparently not noticing his apprentice's reaction to Silverpaw.

Adderpaw glared at Silverpaw, easily guessing who Rainfall meant by "we." "No," he mewed simply.

"Oh, alright," Rainfall said. "That's alright, we'll practice hunting some other time." He turned away and looked up, appearing to be thinking. "Now would that mean I'd have to skip training for a day? Oh, but that would throw off everything and then it would only take longer for Adderpaw to be made a warrior."

"Fine, I'll go," Adderpaw grumbled rising to his paws. "But I'm not happy about it!" He glared at Silverpaw as he said this.

"Are you ever?" Silverpaw spat back.

"Oh, I see what's going on," Rainfall said watching the two apprentices bristle as they glared at each other, growling. "Adderpaw likes the new cat."

"WHAT?!?!" Both apprentices jumped back with yelps so loud, they could probably be heard by the other three Clans.

"At least that's what it'll come to," Rainfall added with a sly grin.

"No way I'd pick a _rouge_ as a mate!" Adderpaw spat.

"Obviously not," Silverpaw retorted, "I'm too good for you anyway."

"What was that?!" Adderpaw snarled.

"Yep," Rainfall sat down, "you two 'll be mates for sure."

"You've got bees in your brain!" Adderpaw spat. "I hate her!"

"Same thing," Rainfall replied calmly, "love and hate. Some of the best mates hated each other in their apprentice days. Like it or not, if this keeps up, you two 'll probably end up together."

"That's mousebrained!" Silverpaw protested.

"You wanna stop it?" Rainfall mewed, "stop fighting. Treat each other like any other cat in the Clan, don't like 'em, don't hate 'em. That's how you stay apart. You push each other away, and you'll only come together. Trust me, I've seen it happen many times."

"Alright, fine," Silverpaw agreed, allowing her fur to lie flat. She stood up from her hunched position and padded towards the camp entrance.

"Whatever," Adderpaw spat, "just stay out of my way!"

Rainfall watched as Adderpaw followed to the entrance before standing up to join them.

"Seen it happen many times?" Ashcloud asked with a _mrrow_ of laughter. "I'm older than you, and _I_ haven't seen it happen even once."

"They don't know that," Rainfall meowed confidently. "For all they know Graymist and Stormstar could've hated each other as apprentices too. Point is, Silverpaw needed help but with something like that, you can't just help or you'll make it worse."

"That and you're looking for an excuse to mess with cat's heads," Ashcloud mewed knowingly.

"I do what I can," Rainfall replied as they approached the two apprentices and a blue-gray she-cat that was also waiting for them. "Hello, Bluemist."

"Rainfall, I should've known this would be your idea," Bluemist mewed. "Can't sit still for a heartbeat can you?"

"Wasn't my idea," Rainfall mewed, "it was Silverpaw's."

Silverpaw winced at the mention of her name. _Don't single me out!_ she pleaded silently. She glanced at Adderpaw, but the ill-tempered apprentice gave no indication that he had heard that it was her fault.

Bluemist looked at Silverpaw and smiled brightly. "An apprentice that wants to work, I'm amazed. Sounds refreshing too." She shot a glance at Adderpaw, but the tabby paid her no mind.

Silverpaw tilted her head at him in confusion and almost a bit of concern. She shook her head rapidly and then let the shake travel through her back and all the way down her tail as if she were shaking water from her pelt. Why did she care? Why was she concerned about his well-being? Could Rainfall be right? No, she felt the same way a quarter moon ago when Bitterpaw had to catch that rabbit for Longfur. She sympathized with Canyonpaw too. Was she really that nice of a cat? But how could her heart care and her head wonder why?

Silverpaw pondered the questions and hardly noticed that the patrol had moved through the thorn tunnel, but somehow, her paws had carried her after them. A warm wind alerted her to the fact that they had come out of the dip in the ground and were now on the moor. She picked her head up and allowed the wind to ruffle her light gray fur. She parted her jaws, but only the faint scents of pheasant, mouse, and thrush could be picked up. She didn't mind hunting slow prey, but she would like to find at least one rabbit.

"What do you scent, Adderpaw?" Rainfall asked.

"Birds," Adderpaw replied shortly. Silverpaw guessed he was referring to the pheasant and thrush collectively. "And rabbit."

Silverpaw blinked in surprise and scented again, eagerly. To her dismay, the apprentice was wrong. He must have mistaken the mouse scent to be rabbit. It _was_ faint and distant.

"No," Rainfall meowed. "Care to try again?"

"No," Adderpaw scoffed. "What's it matter if I can't tell the difference between prey scents? Prey is prey, I know that much. You want to know what I scent? Prey. Now, can I go get some?"

"How would you stalk a mouse?" Rainfall asked.

"Same way I stalk everything," Adderpaw mewed curtly. He dropped into a hunter's crouch.

Rainfall shook his head. "You'd lose it then. A mouse can feel your pawsteps, you have to step lightly to sneak up on one. To catch birds and rabbits requires speed, not so much stealth. Knowing what you're hunting ahead of time gives you an advantage."

He spoke as if he were explaining this for the first time and not in a scolding manner that suggested Adderpaw should know this already, which Silverpaw was sure he did. _He doesn't disserve such a nice mentor._ she thought. _If you ever want him to listen, you have to be tough on him!_

Adderpaw sat there, listening. His face betrayed an annoyance at being told this like a kit, and Silverpaw thought that her witnessing it was not helping.

"Can I go see if I can find that thrush?" she asked, trying to sound impatient to hide her real motives for asking.

"You're in charge of this patrol," Ashcloud mewed. "Do what you want."

"What?!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "_Me_ in charge of a patrol?!"

"Ashcloud, stop it," Bluemist mewed. "She can't cope with that kind of responsibility. Besides, you know as well as I do that an apprentice can't lead a patrol."

"Well it was her idea," Ashcloud defended. "Usually the one who gathers the patrol leads it."

"If you're that unable to act on your own, _I'll_ lead this patrol," Bluemist replied.

"I can act on my own," Ashcloud meowed. "C'mon, Silverpaw, we'll go look for that thrush, and maybe catch a mouse or two. The mouse smells closer."

Silverpaw blinked in surprise. She followed the grey tom with her jaws parted, trying to discern the distance of the prey simply from the scent. She could tell they were getting nearer, but she could see no way of knowing which one was closer at the distance they were from them. Silverpaw didn't want to sound like a gawking kit, so she didn't ask Ashcloud how he could tell. Instead, she occupied herself with finding new prey scents. After some time, she becaem conscious of Ashcloud watching her.

"Smell anything new?" he asked.

"Just a pheasant, thrush and mouse," Silverpaw replied. "They're still a little ways away, though."

"You're good," Ashcloud mewed. "Comes from being a rouge, huh?"

"Wha…?!" Silverpaw turned to him in shock. She had never thought of any positive to being a rouge.

"You had to hunt for yourself, didn't you?" Ashcloud asked. "So you've had experience."

"Oh, yea," Silverpaw said, "I guess so." She looked around as they walked and noticed they were nearing the stream. They had passed the pheasant scent without it getting stronger, meaning it was at the far right corner of their territory. "Where's all the prey?"

"Hiding, it looks like," Ashcloud meowed. "I'm surprised, there's usually ra-"

A familiar scent reached Silverpaw's nose. It was faint, but Silverpaw could just pick it up. She tore off after it, worried that any second of hesitation, like telling Ashcloud where she was going, would make her lose the scent.

"Woa, Silverpaw, where're you going?!" Ashcloud called. When Silverpaw gave no indication that she had even heard him, he began to follow her.

Silverpaw raced over the hills of WindClan territory, so intent on the rabbit scent she had picked up. She noticed tall trees beginning to spring up just beyond the hills, and when she scented, she could pick up traces of ThunderClan scent. "Gotta end this now," she muttered.

She saw the last two hills before the forest were closer together than the others had been. She fell back only a little, to put the proper distance between herself and her fleeing prey. Scrabbling up the first hill, she saw the rabbit dive over the peak and into the valley between them. She smiled with victory. As Silverpaw reached the peak herself, she pushed off with her hind legs so that instead of chasing the rabbit down into the valley, she soared over the whole of the two hills.

Warm Greenleaf wind blew through her fur and she imagined this is how birds must feel as they soar through the air. The feeling also felt slightly familiar. _Is this how StarClan walks the skies?_ she thought. Snapping herself out of her enjoyment, she looked down and spotted the rabbit just coming up the second hill. She stretched out her forepaws and unsheathed her claws. She landed on the rabbit, feeling its bones snap like twigs under her weight. The warm blood seeped into her paws as she dug her claws into the rabbit's back.

Her feeling of triumph was short-lived as she felt her paws begin to slip out from under her. She realized with a start that she had landed just over the crest of the hill, and her paws could not grip the slope with a rabbit beneath them. Her belly hit the top of the hill and knocked the wind out of her. The jolt of the hit bounced her back end over her front and she tumbled down the hill, the rabbit still hooked on her claws.

The next thing Silverpaw knew, she could hear hissing and spitting, and the scent of ThunderClan rushed over her. She scrabbled to her paws awkwardly because the rabbit held her forepaws closer together than she'd have liked. As her blurred vision cleared, she saw that the cat in front of her was small and brown, barely four moons old, she guessed.

"Get off our territory!" the brown cat spat.

"_Your_ territory?" Silverpaw asked, looking around. They were still on the moorland and hadn't entered the forest. "This is WindClan territory. ThunderClan's starts over there." she pointed to the forest with her tail.

"Huh?" the little tom turned around and looked at the landscape.

"Hills are WindClan, forest is ThunderClan," Silverpaw said.

"Oh," the kit replied. "Sorry."

"You look a little young to be way out here," Silverpaw said. "Where's your mother?"

The little tom looked up at her with a hint of surprise, then grinned. "I'm no kit!" he said, proudly. "I'm a….uh…apprentice like you! My name's Brownpaw. I'm patrolling the border!"

"Alone?" Silverpaw asked. "No offense, Brownpaw, but you don't seem very threatening." She stopped paying attention to the apprentice and tried to free her claws from the dead rabbit's scruff.

"What's your name?" Brownpaw asked.

With one final effort, Silverpaw yanked her claws free. She licked the blood off of each claw in turn before sheathing it, then went to licking the drying blood from her paws. "Silverpaw," she replied between licks. "And shouldn't you be getting off our territory now?"

"Oh, yea," Brownpaw said sheepishly. "Well, bye then."

"See ya," Silverpaw waved with her tail, not looking up from her grooming. "Maybe I'll see you at the next gathering."

"Uh…yea…maybe," Brownpaw replied nervously before scampering off into his own territory.

"ThunderClan cats are small," Silverpaw concluded. "That apprentice looked like a kit." She picked up the rabbit and began to head back towards the camp in hopes of finding the rest of the patrol.

"Silverpaw!" it was Ashcloud's meow she heard, followed shortly by Bluemist's.

She picked up the pace to reach them, splashing through a stream before seeing them atop a hill.

"Silverpaw, what're you doing in ThunderClan's territory?!" Bluemist called.

"ThunderClan's?" Silverpaw asked, as she approached the two cats who were padding down the slope to meet her.

"You crossed the stream," Ashcloud replied. "The stream is the border."

"But there are hills and moorland over there," Silverpaw protested. "Not a lot, but still."

"It doesn't matter," Bluemist meowed. "The stream is the boundary."

"Everything on this side of the stream is ours, until the horseplace," Ashcloud said, "everything on that side of the stream is ThunderClan's…at least until they reach the ShadowClan border, although I'm not sure where that is."

"I'm sorry," Silverpaw sighed. "I didn't know. You're not gonna tell Amberpelt, are you?"

Bluemist and Ashcloud looked at each other. "There's no reason to," Ashcloud replied.

"What matters is that you're safe and sound back here," Bluemist said. "You didn't meet a patrol, did you?"

"Just an apprentice," Silverpaw answered. "Brownpaw."

"An apprentice?" Ashcloud repeated.

"Alone?" Bluemist asked. "What was he doing?"

"Patrolling the border, he said," Silverpaw replied.

"Something's not right with this picture," Bluemist mewed. "An apprentice wouldn't be out on his own, much less patrolling the border. And he didn't realize that you were in ThunderClan territory?"

"He did at first," Silverpaw admitted, "but I told him that it was WindClan and he believed me without a fuss."

"I smell a rat," Bluemist said.

"Who cares?" Ashcloud asked. "It's ThunderClan's problem. Let's find Rainfall and Adderpaw and go back to camp."

"O.K." Silverpaw agreed.

Silverpaw swiped her tongue over her mouth to clean them. She stood up from where she had eaten the mouse. "Just the snack I needed," she said and began to pad around the clearing. She noticed Stormstar padding up to a gray she-cat and the three kits tumbling around her. Silverpaw inched closer, her interest piqued, even more so when she saw Stormstar nuzzle the she-cat affectionately.

"Silverpaw," the WindClan leader looked up as she came near, "everything well? I hope you had time for some rest."

"That's what I'm doing now," Silverpaw replied.

"Isn't resting usually done lying down?" the queen asked, "or at least sitting."

"Well, I've never been over here, and I wondered what it was," Silverpaw said.

"It's the nursery," the queen replied. "It's where queens have and raise their kits."

"Oh," Silverpaw mewed. "Are…those _your_ kits, Stormstar?"

"They are indeed," Stormstar replied proudly. "That one's Orangekit, and there is Mosskit, and the littlest one is Dotkit."

"They're so cute!" Silverpaw congratulated.

The three little kits raced over to Silverpaw and began to attack her paws, raking their thin and short claws through her fur. Silverpaw laughed as they played, but pulled one paw away, making Mosskit tumble off it. "Oww, you've got some sharp claws, Mosskit."

"You bet they're sharp!" the kit replied. "I'm gonna be a great warrior and chase rouges like _you_ off our territory!"

Silverpaw stared, wide-eyed, at the little kit. Then looked down at the other two that had latched on to her remaining paw. They growled as they clawed and bit, and Silverpaw suddenly began to think they weren't playing.

"Mosskit, that's not nice!" his mother cuffed him on the ear with her paw. "Silverpaw is a member of this Clan as much as you."

"That's not what Blackpaw said," Orangekit looked up.

"Well Blackpaw is very wrong," Stormstar meowed, in a scolding tone. " admitted her as a member of this Clan. Are you going to take an apprentice's word over your father's and leaders?"

"No," the three kits replied, releasing Silverpaw's leg and padding back to their mother.

Silverpaw hung her head. Word was getting out. Blackpaw had been trying to turn these kits against her as well. Was it Blackpaw's idea? Or was it this new leader of the apprentices that no one would tell her about? If this kept up, most of the Clan would know how alone she was, and would either agree with the apprentices, or be nice to her out of pity. Silverpaw wanted neither.

"Silverpaw, I thought I heard you out here," Silverpaw looked up at the sound of her mentor's voice.

"What're _you doing_ here?" she asked as the orangey-brown deputy emerged from the nursery.

"Just checking on my sister," Amberpelt replied. "She's due soon."

"Your sister?" Silverpaw asked.

"You haven't met?" Amberpelt asked. "Tigerstripe, come here."

"Yes?" came a mew from in the den as an orange tabby poked its head out.

"Tigerstripe, this is Silverpaw, my apprentice," Amberpelt meowed. "Silverpaw, this is my sister, Tigerstripe."

"Hi," Silverpaw mewed.

"Hi," Tigerstripe said. "So _you're_ the new apprentice I've heard so much about. Sorry I haven't met you before, but these kits can't decide on when they're gonna be born."

"Pepperface says you're not due for a half-moon," Amberpelt said.

"These kits say otherwise," Tigerstripe replied. "I give it a quarter moon."

"How would you know?" Amberpelt asked, "this is your first litter?"

"They're kicking and squirming so much I can't get a moment's rest," Tigerstripe mewed. "I give 'em a quarter moon before I _force_ 'em out!"

Amberpelt let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "That's what comes of being a queen. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be worth it."

"I know they will," Tigerstripe agreed, "but I'm not loving it now."

"I can't wait to see them!" Silverpaw mewed excitedly.

"Neither can I," Tigerstripe moaned good-humouredly.

"Well, I'd better be going," Amberpelt said, with a wave of her tail. "Patrols to organize. Not to mention I'm hungry."

"See you soon, sis," Tigerstripe mewed, turning to go back into the nursery.

Silverpaw stared at the Nursery where she had gone. She couldn't wait for these kits, maybe then she could make a friend. If she visited them enough and played with them, they'd never believe whatever any of the apprentices could say about her!


	8. Chapter 7

"Now, you know you wanna protect your underbelly, that's instinct," Amberpelt instructed, "but you've gotta keep in mind that your opponent is trying to do the same thing."

"Like on that first day," Silverpaw mewed, "you're underbelly was wide open, but you were expecting me to charge for it."

"Exactly!" Amberpelt said. "You've got to be able to anticipate your opponent's every possible action so that you can be ready in a heartbeat to counter it."

"That seems kinda hard, though," Silverpaw said, a little uneasy.

"Of course it's hard," Amberpelt admitted, "and everyone gets caught by surprise sometimes, even me. No one expects you to see the future. The idea is to always be trying to know every good tactic in any situation, both yours and your opponents. Even when you become a warrior, never stop learning."

"I won't!" Silverpaw promised. "I'll be the best warrior ever!"

"That's the spirit," Amberpelt meowed. "But I don't know if you'll ever be better than me!"

"Well then that's my goal!" Silverpaw vowed. "One day I'll beat you, just you wait!"

"I look forward to it," Amberpelt's reply startled Silverpaw. "That'll be a great day for me, because I'll know I taught you well."

Silverpaw nodded happily.

"But, until then," Amberpelt lowered herself to the ground, ready to pounce, "I'll go easy on ya." She leapt for Silverpaw with little more warning than those words.

Silverpaw, partially expecting it, dodged to the side in a sideways dive. But her paws didn't land properly and she fell to her side.

Amberpelt skidded to a halt where Silverpaw had been. "Good attempt, but you weren't ready for it, and so you didn't give yourself enough time to carry the dodge through properly."

"It's hard," Silverpaw whined, scrabbling to her paws.

"No one ever said it would be easy," Amberpelt replied. She lashed out with a clawed forepaw.

Silverpaw ducked and rolled to the side, narrowly missing getting a third nostril. She pounced for Amberpelt's side, but Amberpelt turned, giving Silverpaw only a face full of sand. Before she could even attempt to get up, she felt the weight of her mentor's paw pinning her to the ground.

"When you lunge, you should be prepared to miss," Amberpelt instructed. "If you expect to miss, than when you do, you can recover from your landing more swiftly. It won't go wrong if you expect to miss and land it, but as you just experienced, if you expect to land it and miss, everything goes wrong."

"Yes, Amberpelt," Silverpaw mewed sorrowfully.

"Hey, don't be so down about it," Amberpelt lifted her paw off her apprentice and used it to prod her side.

Feeling the weight lift off her, Silverpaw lunged at Amberpelt's face. Amberpelt reacted too late, and got a slash across the side of her face. Amberpelt staggered back a bit and Silverpaw just stood confidently, poised for another attack, and muscles tensed. "Expect everything!"

Amberpelt shook her head, splattering a few drops of blood on the sand. She looked up at Silverpaw, her yellow eyes glowing with hostility. In an instant, the hostility vanished. "Well played."

Silverpaw straightened up and relaxed. "Thanks."

"That's enough training for today," Amberpelt said.

"Why do you always quit when I get you?" Silverpaw asked, a mocking tone in her mew.

"Because you've learned the lesson for today," Amberpelt replied. She touched the slash on her cheek. "When I have proof that you understand, the lesson is over, for today."

"What do you mean?" Silverpaw asked as they walked back to camp.

"What I teach you never goes away," Amberpelt answered. "And, as I said before, never stop learning. There are things I can't teach you. The lesson never truly ends."

"Oh," Silverpaw said. "I get it." After a short amount of time, Silverpaw sniffed the air, mostly out of boredom. "Hey, Amberpelt, can we hunt?"

Amberpelt looked at the sky. If it were night, Silverpaw would think she were consulting Star Clan for the answer. "I could do with some fresh-kill right now. But no rabbits, I'd like to get back soon, so don't go running off."

"O.K." Silverpaw wasn't too disappointed with her mentor's restriction. She was partly hungry, but not enough to eat a whole rabbit, and she didn't think she had the energy to chase one around the territory and then drag it all the way back to camp. Remembering that she had yet to bring Lostmind a fish, she bounded towards the lakeshore.

"Hey, I said don't go far!" Amberpelt called, picking up the pace to catch her.

"I'm just going to fish," Silverpaw replied. As she thought about it, she realized she would like a fish as well. Then another thought came to her. "You want one?"

"I doubt you'll be able to catch two in a row," Amberpelt mewed as she caught up. "And you're going down there to catch a fish for my father too, aren't you?"

"Your father!" Silverpaw skidded to a halt, letting Amberpelt get in front of her. "Lostmind's your _dad_?"

Amberpelt turned around and sighed, padding back to Silverpaw. "Yes, he's my father. Tigerstripe's too. I know, there isn't much resemblance."

"I didn't think he was related to _anyone_!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "His pelt is all different colors!"

"He and Tigerstripe are both orange tabbies," Amberpelt argued, "At least partly."

"I guess," Silverpaw said. "But Tigerstripe has black stripes."

"And he has black on him also," Amberpelt replied. "Our mother was a red tabby, if that sheds any more light on things."

"So why don't you have a tortoiseshell littermate?" Silverpaw asked.

Amberpelt was suddenly stricken silent. Sadness and mourning glittered in her yellow eyes. Her shoulders slumped and she heavily sat on a gorse bush, but didn't seem to notice. "You really wanna know?" she finally mewed, her voice an eerie calm, and anyone could tell she was struggling just to keep it firm.

Shock, compassion and a hint of curiosity crashed into Silverpaw like a rock in her path as she ran at full speed. She wasn't so sure she really _did_ want to know, but she knew she'd never stop thinking about it if she didn't press for details. She must have nodded, because Amberpelt raised her head to the sky to speak.

"His name was Sunpatch," Amberpelt mewed somberly. The three of us were inseparable. We hunted together, trained together, and we were all made warriors together. Our mother, Goldendawn, couldn't have been more proud. We were all a nice happy family, two mates and their three kits. We were a regular patrol, hunting patrol, dawn patrol or evening patrol, the five of us always made up our own patrol and rarely went with anyone else." Amberpelt's voice trailed off and she closed her eyes in silent memory.

"Wha…what happened to him?" Silverpaw choked on the words as she coaxed her mentor to continue.

"War," when Amberpelt opened her eyes, there was a flash of doom and rage mixed in them. "ShadowClan had invaded ThunderClan to expand their territory and RiverClan invaded us. It happened on the same day, at the same time; it was planned, we all knew it."

"Planned?!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "They can do that?! Take over territory that another Clan owns?! Plot against Clans and stage an attack together?! Why in StarClan's name would they do _that_!?"

"It was simple," Amberpelt meowed darkly. "With both Clans caught off guard and fighting their own battles, there'd be no one for us to turn to. We couldn't ally."

"S…so what happened?" Silverpaw prompted. "Did they win?"

"No," there was a mix of relief and anguish in her voice, "we drove them out, ThunderClan too. Tigerstripe and I fought with …Sunpatch…for the last time. The three of us fought vigilantly and together. We'd done so much together that our moves were in sync. We all worked together as if we had the same mind, every move complimented by the other two. We were unstoppable, together." Her eyes darkened as she remembered, and she fought to continue the story. "A group of RiverClan warriors came up with a plan to take us down. Two warriors cut between Sunpatch and us, and before he could help us, a huge tom was facing him; Largebelly, the current deputy, but he wasn't deputy then.

"Sunpatch had his paws full with Largebelly, and the two of us were in no position to help. That's when it happened. Goldendawn's wail pierced the night and echoed over the sounds of battle, only Sunpatch could do anything to help in the current situation. Darting off away from Largebelly, using his speed to his advantage, Sunpatch raced to our mother's aide. Patchfur, you know him now as Lostmind, told us later what had happened. He and Goldendawn had been injured in a battle with two RiverClan warriors, and it was all they could do to stay alive, they were getting old by that time. Sunpatch had come to their rescue, and fought with all his might to fend off the RiverClan cats. He managed to send one running, and leave another with rather bad scratches, but that warrior just wouldn't run. By that time, Sunpatch was pretty beat up from fighting two warriors by himself."

Amberpelt stopped again, choking on her words as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He killed your brother, didn't he?" Silverpaw asked.

"Not just Sunpatch," Amberpelt managed to mew in no more than a whisper, "but my mother, Goldendawn, as well."

Silverpaw gasped. That warrior had to be strong to have fought Patchfur and Goldendawn alongside his clanmate, and then finish off a young warrior like Sunpatch.

"M…my father killed him," Amberpelt sobbed, "at that time, Goldendawn was still alive. Sh…she lived…she lived just long enough to see the end of the battle, and say goodbye to us all. She said…that she would tell Sunpatch he fought bravely and that we won when…when she met him in StarClan!"

Silverpaw padded up to her mentor's side and brushed up against her, trying her best to comfort her. "It must've been hard, watching your mother die in front of you."

"Forgive me for asking," Amberpelt meowed after a few long heartbeats, "but what happened to your mom? Echobound thinks she is dead too, but…"

"I…I don't know," Silverpaw answered, honestly. "I…I can't really remember. I think I used to see her at night. She taught me to hunt and said I'd need to know if I'm going to make it out here. I…it seems now that she knew she would die but…but I don't remember her dying. I don't know, I just can't make sense of it! I've got a bunch of memories, but until that day I joined the Clan, I can't put any of them in order. I have memories of my mother that seem to be only the day before you found me, but that can't be right."

"StarClan only knows," Amberpelt mewed, her voice sounding stronger. After a couple of heartbeats she stood up again. "Well, we've wasted enough time for a moon. Think we should head back now?"

"O.K." Silverpaw nodded.

Silverpaw sighed as she laid outside the apprentice's den. The clearing before her was bathed in the full moon's glittering glow. The shining silvery form of the WindClan leader entered the scene from where his den was. He padded over to Amberpelt who had been looking sympathetically at Silverpaw.

Stormstar, too, turned to look in Silverpaw's direction. "There will be more Gatherings," he said, although he did not mean for Silverpaw to hear. "And she has to learn that no apprentice can expect to go to all of them." And with that, he padded out the bramble tunnel, leading half his Clan behind him.

Silverpaw sighed once more as Oddstep, the last cat of those selected, disappeared from view. She turned and headed back into the apprentice's den where Blackpaw and Icepaw were.

"It's not fair," Icepaw was complaining, "I didn't go to the last Gathering either!"

"You'll get your chance," Blackpaw mewed, comfortingly. "You've already been to one."

"One's not enough," Icepaw mewed determinedly, "and I'm not about to let Stormstar deny me my right as a Clan cat!"

"You're not gonna sneak out are you?!" Blackpaw cried.

"Oh like you don't want to too," Icepaw spat. "I'll bet even the rouge wants to sneak out to the Gathering."

Silverpaw barely took notice that they were talking about her. She simply laid in her nest in the far end of the den, doing her best not to care. When she realized they hadn't spoken again, she looked up to see both apprentices staring at her.

"Well, don't you?" Icepaw asked.

Silverpaw was shocked that Icepaw was actually acknowledging her in a good way. She nodded a little weakly.

"Of course the _rouge_ wants too!" Blackpaw spat. "They have no rules! She has a reason not to want to listen to Stormstar!"

Silverpaw saw no point in defending herself. She had learned by now not to listen to what the others said about her.

"So I take it you won't come with me," Icepaw mewed.

"Go with you?!" Blackpaw repeated. "No way! Do you know what'll happen if we're caught?!"

"Relax, we won't get caught," Icepaw mewed. "You forget I'm a pro at getting away with things. We just sneak out of camp through that hole above Stormstar's den and head over to the island. We'll cross when no one's looking, meet up with our friends, and then sneak off before the leaders finish their dumb speeches and be back before anyone misses us."

"Icepaw, you can't!" Blackpaw protested.

"Fine," Icepaw spat, "if you're not up for a little adventure, maybe Silverpaw is."

Silverpaw nearly jumped up. Did one of the apprentices just use her _name?_ She turned, surprised, to see Icepaw padding over to her.

"How 'bout it?" Icepaw asked. "A rouge like you is no stranger to some danger, right? So whadoya say?"

"You're not really gonna run off with that…that…_rouge_ are you?!" Blackpaw demanded.

"If she's the only support I can get," Icepaw mewed coldly. "And I thought we were friends."

Blackpaw's claws extended and dug into the ground. "Fine! You wanna go off and get stuck picking ticks off the elders for a moon, go ahead! It'll be less work for _me_ in the end!"

"You're not gonna snitch, are ya?" Icepaw mewed accusingly, standing over Blackpaw.

"No way," Blackpaw licked her paw and drew it over her ears. "the _rouge_ is the rat, remember?"

Icepaw neither agreed or disagreed with that comment. "Alright then, let's go!"

"Wait," Silverpaw said, rising to her paws. "You're not serious are you? We're not really going to sneak out?"

"Aww, the little kit is scared," Icepaw mocked. "That's alright, we don't have at go if you just wanna stay here like a good widdle kit."

"I'm no kit!" Silverpaw snapped.

"So you're in," Icepaw mewed confidently. "Good, let's go before the Gathering starts without us!" She led Silverpaw out of the apprentice's den and into the quiet, empty clearing. The only cat still awake, it seemed, was Icepaw's mentor, Frostfall, on guard at the camp entrance. The two apprentices headed towards Stormstar's den.

Silverpaw looked up to the top of the dip and could see a tiny hole in the bracken wall. She guessed it would look bigger when they got up there. Her claws kneaded the sandy hollow and she shifted her weight nervously, but it was a good nervous. She was anxious and excited to get out and go to the Gathering, to see Dapplepaw, to do something that night, and meet new cats that could also be friends. There was still Shadepaw. Even though she was a ShadowClan cat and a bit rude, she seemed like a friend too, and besides, Shadepaw was nothing compared to the WindClan apprentices.

"This is it," Icepaw hissed. "You first, I'll stand watch. When you get out there, check to be sure there are no other cats around, or anything for that matter."

Silverpaw nodded, dutifully. She squeezed through the hole in the bracken wall. She stopped halfway and scanned the hillside.

"What's the holdup?" Icepaw hissed. "Don't tell me you're stuck!"

"I'm not," Silverpaw replied in a hushed mew. "I'm just looking out for other cats. Did you expect me to come all the way out and then see if it was safe?"

"Oh, right," Icepaw mewed, sounding surprised. "Good thinking."

Excitement coursed through every hair on Silverpaw's pelt. She was being praised by one of the apprentices that hated her. Maybe if she did well on this, Icepaw would seriously rethink how she treated the silver tabby. She pulled herself all the way through, still looking around on guard, but the hills were clear.

"All clear," Silverpaw mewed to Icepaw.

The blue-gray apprentice squirmed out through the hole and looked around, just to be sure. "Good, the hardest part is behind us. Now c'mon!" She ran down the hillside and off towards the island with Silverpaw at her heels.

Being faster, Silverpaw easily overtook Icepaw and was soon in the lead. She looked back to make sure Icepaw wasn't protesting to it, but the other apprentice seemed fine.

"You're alright," Icepaw mewed above the roar of the wind in Silverpaw's ears. "For a rouge."

"Thanks," Silverpaw called back. "You're not so bad yourself, for a Clan cat."

The two apprentices smiled at each other, and Silverpaw's spirits soared high above the moor. She looked up at the clear sky, the moon shining down with the glittering dots of stars all around. Things were gonna be just fine. She breathed a silent thank-you to the ever silent stars that represented the Clan's warrior ancestors. _Is my mother up there?_ she wondered, remembering the conversation she'd had with Amberpelt.

A cold shiver shot through her body like lightning, and she thought she had a feeling of dread, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Icepaw's mew sounded closer behind her, and when Silverpaw looked, she realized she must've slowed down because the other apprentice had caught up.

"Nothing," Silverpaw replied, and picked up the pace, practically flying over the hills. She was going to the Gathering, going to see Dapplepaw, Shadepaw, and now she had a new friend in her own Clan; nothing was going to ruin this night.

"Hey! Get back here!" Icepaw called, she had fallen behind, but only a short distance.

Silverpaw turned and looked at her with a puzzling look and slowed down a tad, preparing to turn back for her. Before she could really slow her pace, a dark shadow fell over her, and a familiar scent crashed into her, sending her hopes plummeting back down to the moor where they belonged.

"S…Stormstar!" Silverpaw skidded to a stop only half a mouselength in front of the WindClan leader's paws. "What're you doing here?!"

"Bitterpaw said he'd heard something," Stormstar meowed angrily. "It's a good thing I listened to him. What do you think you're doing?!"

Icepaw came racing up before Silverpaw could reply, panting. With her was the last cat Silverpaw had expected or wanted to see, Blackpaw.

"Stormstar, thank StarClan," Blackpaw huffed. "I didn't think I could run another taillength."

"What is going on here?" Stormstar demanded.

"Silverpaw was grumbling about how she couldn't go to the Gathering and said that you weren't the boss of her," Icepaw lied. "She ran out of the apprentice's den in a huff. Blackpaw and I followed her and she snuck out of Camp!"

"She must've been trying to go to the Gathering anyway!" Blackpaw panted.

Silverpaw's eyes widened. She had been setup! Icepaw never liked her, she didn't want to go to the Gathering, she just wanted to get her in big trouble. They had planned the whole thing. How did Stormstar know? If he knew about this, surely he'd know it wasn't her fault.

"Is that so?" Stormstar glared down at Silverpaw, making her shrink back in fear. He didn't know, and she was outnumbered. There's no way he'd believe her over two apprentices who had been there longer. "Longears!"

"Yes, Stormstar?" A cream colored tom stepped forward.

"Take these three apprentices back to camp," Stormstar commanded, "and be sure there are no more escape attempts."

"Wait, Stormstar!" Amberpelt stepped forward.

Silverpaw perked up with hope. Of course, Amberpelt knows she'd never do something like this! She'll set Stormstar straight.

"We can't afford to wait or the other Clans will start the Gathering without us!" Stormstar spat.

Silverpaw sunk lower. She was now holding up not only her Clan, but all the other Clans at the Gathering. Still, if there was hope of Amberpelt getting her out of this, she couldn't be too down.

"I know," Amberpelt replied. "I am only saying that you must let _me_ take her back."

Silverpaw's heart sank once again. It was silly to think that anyone would stand up for her. No one but the two apprentices who had set her up knew what had _really_ happened.

"She is _my_ apprentice," Amberpelt went on, "and it was _my_ idea to bring her to the Clan. Bringing her back should be _my_ responsibility. As should her _punishment_." She glared down at Silverpaw as she said the last word.

"But you're the deputy," Longears protested. "We can't start the Gathering without you. Let me go, I've been to enough Gatherings and can do with a good night's sleep."

Amberpelt shook her head. "This is my burden to bear. Besides, I need to have a _talk_ with her before the night is through. You understand, don't you, Stormstar?"

"I do," Stormstar nodded, "though I don't like it, you are right. I will tell the others that you had unfinished duties to attend to and could not make it, but I would like you to try and get to the Gathering anyway. I'll stall for you as long as I can."

"Thank-you, Stormstar," Amberpelt bowed to the WindClan leader. "You'd better hurry, it's well passed moonhigh."

Stormstar nodded and led his Clan over the hills to the Gathering.

"Let's go," Amberpelt hissed to the apprentices. "I may have volunteered to do this, but that doesn't mean I don't want to go to the Gathering myself!"

Silverpaw padded silently beside her mentor while Icepaw and Blackpaw trailed behind them. She looked up at Amberpelt, trying to figure out just what to say, if she could say anything at all. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a squeak that sounded more pitiful than a kit's escaped.

"We'll talk when we reach camp," Amberpelt's tone was so cold it made Icepaw seem warm and caring.

A shiver ran through Silverpaw from ears to tai-tip. She glanced back at the other apprentices who talked together, snickering triumphantly. Icepaw looked up and caught Silverpaw's gaze. She smiled with sinister victory and Blackpaw stuck her tongue out at Silverpaw.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Frostfall's mew greeted them as the emerged from the bracken tunnel.

"Silverpaw snuck out and we-"

Amberpelt silenced Blackpaw with a flick of her tail across the apprentice's ear. "Go to your dens. Not you." She barred Silverpaw from entering the camp with her tail. "Remember I want to talk to you? Frostfall, could you excuse us? I'll keep watch for now."

Frostfall dipped her head to the deputy and padded after her apprentice.

Amberpelt sat down with an exasperated sigh. "Silverpaw what's gotten into you? I expect better from you. You're one of the better apprentices. Everyone tells me how good you are, but this?"

Amberpelt's words pierced Silverpaw like a fox's fangs. She knew there were quite a few WindClan cats who thought highly of her, and they wouldn't be too glad to hear this, and it wasn't even her fault!

"I…I thought you were better than that," Amberpelt sighed. "I thought you were adjusting pretty well to being in a Clan. I guess nothing is that easy." Her voice got lower and lower until the last sentence was barely a mumble.

"It wasn't my idea!" Silverpaw blurted out; she just couldn't take the guilt anymore. "Icepaw and Blackpaw had a fight because Icepaw wanted to go to the Gathering and dragged me into it." A nagging at her heart told her that she should have known better anyway, but she ignored it. "We were escaping _together_ and then Blackpaw showed up out of nowhere after you all arrived and they made up the whole thing!"

Amberpelt raised a brow at Silverpaw, but still glared down at her sternly. "And why would they do something like that? Have you done anything to upset them?" She was trying to keep the blame on Silverpaw.

"No," Silverpaw protested. "I never did anything to them! They just…" Silverpaw trailed off. Could she tell Amberpelt? Would she listen? But what about the other apprentices? If they found out…

"They just what?" Amberpelt prompted doubtfully.

"They hate me!" Silverpaw wailed. "All the apprentices hate me! I don't know why! I never did anything to them! They call me names and say I don't belong in the Clan! They keep calling me a rouge…" She looked down and sadly said more, "Icepaw didn't…when she and Blackpaw fought. She called me by my name. She praised me when I did something right. I actually thought…."

"Why haven't you told someone?" Amberpelt asked. "Does Stormstar know?"

"No! Don't tell Stormstar!" Silverpaw pleaded desperately. "I'll pick ticks off the elders, clear their dirt, skip Gatherings for a season, ANYTHING! Just _please_ don't tell Stormstar!"

"Wh…why?" Amberpelt looked thoroughly shocked with Silverpaw's reaction.

"If you tell Stormstar he'll punish them for it," Silverpaw cried. "Then they'll all know I squealed. They'll call me a whiny kit and a rat! _Please_, for StarClan's sake and mine, _don't tell Stormstar!_"

"Well crying like that won't prove to anyone you're not a whiny kit," Amberpelt scolded.

Silverpaw attempted to breathe deeply to stop her sobbing and fought hard against the tears welling in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her nest and sleep, waking up to find this was all a dream and she was still in her old den at the Moonpool with her mother beside her.

Amberpelt rested her tail comfortingly on Silverpaw's shoulder. "Alright, I won't tell him, but you will have to one day. It's mousebrained to try to go through this alone."

Silverpaw looked up at her mentor's compassionate dace. In the blur of her teary eyes, she thought she saw two she-cats standing there, looking at her with understanding and kindness. She blinked and rubbed the tears from her eyes and the other cat vanished.

"Now go back to your den and get some sleep," Amberpelt meowed, standing up. "We're going hunting at sunhigh. It's about time you had your first evaluation."

"Evaluation?" Silverpaw asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Amberpelt replied. "I gotta get back to the Gathering before they start without me. Right now I wish I was as fast as you."

Silverpaw forced herself to smile as her mentor dashed through the bramble tunnel. Once Amberpelt had bounded out of sight, she turned back towards the clearing and headed to the apprentice's den. She met Frostfall along the way, and wondered if the white she-cat had heard anything.

If she had, she made no indication of it, nodding to Silverpaw as she went to take up her guard position again.

Silverpaw dragged herself to the apprentice's den, suddenly realizing just how tired she was, but there was no rest for her yet.

"Well look who's back," Blackpaw hissed.

"So what's it gonna be?" Icepaw asked, laying beside her friend. "Caring for the elders for two moons? No training for a season? You're getting kicked out? C'mon, don't keep us in suspense!"

Silverpaw glared at them as she stalked to her nest. She was not in any mood to talk.

"Aww, the rouge is mad," Blackpaw teased. "Giving us the silent treatment, eh?"

"Did we ruffle your fur?" Silverpaw could hear Icepaw approaching her as she settled into her nest.

"Maybe she's not allowed to talk," Blackpaw was standing over her too. "Maybe that's her punishment."

Icepaw snorted. "That's no punishment for defying the leader! But if it keeps her quiet. Still, now we'll never know for sure."

Silverpaw's fur bristled, and she fought hard to keep from lashing out at the two of them.

"Can't you tell us?" Blackpaw prodded her with one paw. "C'mon."

"Fine!" Silverpaw spat. "If it'll shut you up! I'm taking care of the elders for a moon, happy? Now you guys can spend more time plotting against me! How's that?!"

The two apprentices were silent for a moment, and Silverpaw didn't bother to look at them. The silence didn't last long enough for it to be shock."

"I suppose that's fine," Icepaw mewed.

"Yea," Blackpaw agreed, returning to her own nest. "It's a reward for us and a punishment for her, I can live with that."

Silverpaw curled herself up in a tight little ball as the other two apprentices finally left her alone. She hoped that her little lie would be just enough to get back at them and all the apprentices. She sighed. This was no way to live in the Clan. What would happen when they were all warriors? _If_ they all became warriors. Would they still hate each other? Would she be kicked out because she was the cause of so many problems even though it wasn't her fault. A tear rolled down her cheek, the only survivor of the battle she had waged against them while talking to Amberpelt.

A scent entered the apprentice's den that was both strange and familiar to Silverpaw. She looked up and scanned the den. Icepaw and Blackpaw were curled up next to each other, the slow rise and fall of their chests told that they were asleep. Other than them, the den was empty. As Silverpaw settled back down again, she felt the warm pelt of an adult cat lying beside her. The scent wreathed around her, though she still couldn't identify it. Instead of investigating it, Silverpaw simply accepted it and nuzzled against the soft fur, feeling like a kit again, by her mother's side where nothing could hurt her. As sleep slowly washed over her, Silverpaw thought she heard a gentle mew.

"Goodnight, my sweet little Angel…"


	9. Chapter 8

Silverpaw padded up to the Elder's den. As expected, Lostmind yowled as she approached, but his yowl sounded more agitated than glad.

"'Bout time, for StarClan's sake!" Lostmind yowled.

"Sorry," Silverpaw mewed, dropping her catches which included a fish, "I had to train with Amberpelt."

"Lostmind, calm down," Whitetail spat. "It's not Silverpaw's fault."

"What's wrong?" Silverpaw asked.

"None of the apprentices have shown up today to take care of us," Butterflyfur replied calmly.

"Really?" Silverpaw tilted her head in confusion. _Are they really that busy? Somehow that seems hard to believe._ Then the realization dawned on her and she remembered what she had said the night before after the incident with the Gathering. "Oh, right…Wow, they were serious about that? Hm…I never would have thought they actually meant it."

"Meant what?" Oddstep asked.

"Well…I shouldn't tell you," Silverpaw muttered. "Then I'd be a snitch."

"Them other apprentices get on your tail for squealin' on Bitterpaw? That it?" Lostmind asked.

"Yea," Silverpaw sighed. _They say he's lost his mind, but it takes a pretty good mind to remember like that,_ she thought to herself.

"Then we won't tell 'em who told us," Whitetail meowed.

"Yes," Longfur agreed. "Bitterpaw only guessed you had carried my message because you were the only one around, but this time we are the only witnesses."

"You have our word," Butterflyfur nodded to Silverpaw. "We will find a way to report this that will leave you out of it."

"But won't you need me to take the message to Stormstar?" Silverpaw asked.

"You think we're confined only to this den?" Whitetail asked. "We got four paws that work fine. 'Cept Oddstep, but he can still get around well enough."

"We're not _that_ old, dear," Longfur replied.

"Now c'mon, out with it!" Lostmind yowled. "What'd they say?!"

"Keep your voice down," Whitetail hissed. "It won't do us any good in keeping this between us if you announce it to all four Clans!"

When Lostmind nodded in agreement, Silverpaw began. "Well, early this morning, before the Dawn patrol set out, the other apprentices were complaining so loud, they woke me up. Adderpaw was upset because he had been up late at the Gathering and then had to go on the Dawn patrol. Blackpaw reminded him that he'd also have to care for the Elders afterwards. Bitterpaw was hissing on and on about how the Elders should be able to take care of themselves and how unfair it was that they had to do anything. So then Icepaw says, 'why don't we skip taking care of the Elders, all of us? They can't punish all of us for not going.' And then Blackpaw says that you'll have me to take care of you, which is just as well because I want to do most of the work anyway, or so she says."

"The nerve of them!" Longfur hissed, her neck fur beginning to rise.

"I can't believe they'd all agree to something like that!" Butterflyfur meowed.

"Well, Canyonpaw didn't really like that idea," Silverpaw mewed, remembering that the light ginger apprentice had never done anything to her. "But Adderpaw insisted that since she was part of the conversation and had heard it, she had to do it or else she'd rat them out. So she was sorta forced into it. I think that happens to her a lot, actually. Since Adderpaw's her brother."

"You may have something there," Butterflyfur nodded.

"Well, I'm going to report this to Stormstar right away!" Whitetail rose to his paws.

"I'll come with you," Butterflyfur stood up as well. "And don't worry," she nodded to Silverpaw, "I'll be sure Stormstar knows Canyonpaw is innocent."

"Thanks," Silverpaw mewed.

"And we won't mention you," Whitetail added as the two elders left.

"Thank-you," Silverpaw dipped her head gratefully as they left.

"Well that's all well and good," Oddstep meowed, "but it doesn't change the fact that we haven't been fed all day!"

"I can fix that!" Silverpaw hopped over to her fresh-kill pile. "I've got two rabbits, a mouse and, of course, Lostmind's fish." She picked up the fish and padded over to Lostmind.

"I think I could eat a whole rabbit, I'm so hungry!" Longfur meowed, taking a rabbit from the pile. "Oddstep would you like one too?"

"Yes, please," Oddstep replied, shifting his weight in an attempt to get up.

"Don't bother, I'll bring it for you," Longfur meowed kindly.

"Here you go, Lostmind!" Silverpaw happily dropped the fish at Lostmind's paws.

"Thanks," Lostmind muttered as he bent down to take a bite.

Silverpaw tilted her head curiously at the Elder. That tone was not usual for him at all. He was usually loud, obnoxious and more or less happy. "I…is everything alright?" She asked anxiously.

Lostmind looked up from his meal with deep yellow eyes that reminded Silverpaw so much of her mentor's. Silverpaw thought she could see a flicker of question and knowingness in those eyes, but Lostmind returned to his meal without answering the question.

"Don't bother with him," Oddstep meowed through a mouthful of rabbit. "At least he's quiet."

Silverpaw didn't respond to him. She picked up her mouse and headed towards the den's exit. The image of Lostmind's piercing gaze hung in her mind like the looming stench of a fox. A voice deep inside her seemed to be saying something in reference to that stare, but she couldn't quite make out the words.

The scent of the mouse in her jaws seeped into her nose and made her mouth water. She realized she hadn't eaten, and it would be much easier to eat this mouse instead, maybe two. She settled down where she was, halfway between the Elder's den and the fresh-kill pile, and began to eat. She looked up between bites and saw Butterflyfur and Whitetail padding back to the Elder's den. After another few bites she saw Amberpelt stalking from Stormstar's den to the apprentice's den.

She knew all too well what was going on, and did not want to be in the apprentices' view when they were brought out. She hurriedly padded over to the fresh-kill pile and snatched something else off it for herself and headed off to find a place to eat it. The apprentice's den was no good, and she didn't want to be in the open. She spotted Graymist and her kits heading back into the nursery, and thought she should pay Tigerstripe a visit. After all, if she intended to befriend her kits, she would be there often and it would be nice to know Tigerstripe better too.

"Hello, Silverpaw," Graymist nodded to the apprentice as she arrived. "Is that rabbit for us?"

"Huh? Rabbit?" Silverpaw looked at what she had selected, and sure enough it was a rabbit. _Oops, I can't eat this whole thing._ "Um…yea, sure. By 'us' you mean you and your kits?"

"Well, they can have some too," Graymist replied, "but I meant Tigerstripe. My kits and I can't eat a whole rabbit."

Silverpaw nodded and dragged it inside. She had an excuse. She turned to face the apprentice's den as she went in and saw Amberpelt emerging and knew the others would be with her.

"Hello, Silverpaw," Tigerstripe mewed as she entered. "Did Amberpelt tell you to bring me something?"

"No," Silverpaw answered. "Why, should she have?"

"Well, she hasn't visited me yet today," Tigerstripe replied. "And she usually does, and brings fresh-kill. Queens can't hunt, you know."

"Ooohhh," Silverpaw meowed. "I guess they can't huh? Well, Amberpelt and I just got back from my assessment not too long ago."

"Oh, how'd you do?" Graymist asked.

"Amberpelt said I did really well," Silverpaw mewed proudly. "But she said she wasn't surprised, since I kinda already knew how to hunt. She just needed something to report to Stormstar. The assessment was only a forma…farmol….um, It was just part of what has to be done!"

The two queens let out _mrrows_ of laughter at Silverpaw's mistake, but it was good-natured.

"So how are your kits?" Silverpaw asked Tigerstripe.

"As rowdy as ever," Tigerstripe mewed. "Sometimes I swear they're having more fun in there than Graymist's kits are out here!"

"I know how you feel," Graymist mewed sympathetically. "But it's a sign they'll be born soon."

"Not soon enough," Tigerstripe complained. "Say, Silverpaw, could you fetch Pepperface? She should check on me, I really think they should be here by now."

"Sure, I'll get her," Silverpaw mewed, padding out of the den. She crossed the clearing to get to Pepperface's den. As she crossed in front of Stormstar's den, Amberpelt nearly crashed into her.

"Oh, Silverpaw, just the cat I needed!" Amberpelt replied. "C'mon, Stormstar wants you."

_Uh oh,_ Silverpaw's heart sank. Would she have to verify what she'd supposedly heard? Would she be singled out as the tattle tail? She followed Amberpelt into Stormstar's den. Inside, the WindClan leader stood on his nest glaring at the five apprentices before him.

The apprentices turned angry glares her way as she entered, while Stormstar's eyes betrayed nothing but the strength and confidence of a leader.

"The apprentices claim that you are the cause of them not caring for the Elders," Stormstar meowed once she had settled down between the other apprentices and her mentor.

"Not caring for the Elders?" Silverpaw knew she had to keep an attitude of surprise to keep suspicion off her. It was obvious that the other apprentices knew by now just what had happened, but still, not knowing would be the safest route. "What do you mean? And what does that have to do with me? I just brought the Elders some fresh-kill."

"The other apprentices said that it was your punishment to care for the Elders for a moon," Stormstar explained.

"What?!" Silverpaw exclaimed, turning to Amberpelt. "It is?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It was not, don't be alarmed," Stormstar meowed, turning her attention back to him. "Amberpelt has told me nothing of the sort and has denied giving you such a punishment."

"So what's wrong?" Silverpaw tilted her head to make her act more convincing.

"Don't act so clueless!" Blackpaw spat. "You told us last night that you had to care for the Elders alone!!"

"Sure you didn't dream it?" Silverpaw mewed tauntingly, but then regretted it, realizing that that tone was not supporting her argument.

"_I_ remember it too!" Icepaw leapt to her friend's defense.

"That's enough!" Stormstar rumbled. "This will be a peaceful discussion if any of you ever intend to be warriors!"

"Yes, Stormstar!" Silverpaw mewed affirmatively. Being compliant and obedient would probably sway results in her favor.

The other apprentices glared at her, knowing very well why she had said that the way she had.

"Now, Silverpaw, you deny ever having said that?" Stormstar asked.

"Of course," Silverpaw mewed defensively. "What good would lying like that do me?"

"Don't play dumb!" Adderpaw spat. "You set us up!"

"It's all our word against yours!" Bitterpaw hissed. "Who's he gonna believe? Five _Clanborn_ apprentices, or a _rouge_?!"

"That is his choice," Silverpaw mewed, calmly and confidently. She was determined to show off to Stormstar as the good apprentice everyone had said she was. She was also well aware that Bitterpaw's comments were perfect proof of what she had told Amberpelt the night before.

"Canyonpaw," Stormstar turned his attention to the apprentice who had yet to speak. "What do you know of this? Butterflyfur told me you were forced to go along with them and abandon your duties. I want the truth!"

Canyonpaw stood up and stepped forward. She looked over at Silverpaw and then to the other apprentices, but more specifically her brother. She sighed, studying her paws before raising her head to address the Clan leader. "Adderpaw told me that we did not have to care for the Elders because it was Silverpaw's punishment. I didn't hear it straight from her, and if there was a plot, I did not know. I have no proof to offer either way."

Silverpaw could barely hide her joy with that answer. It was perfect. It gave no clues either way, and her uncertainty only helped to make it even less useful.

Stormstar, on the other hand, was not as happy with that answer. He studied all the apprentices before letting out a defeated sigh. "You six may go. Amberpelt and I will discuss what we've heard and let you know what we've decided on."

Silverpaw stood still as the other apprentices filed passed her, making sure to shove her as they went. Canyonpaw, who was last, stopped and the two locked eyes for a moment. Silverpaw could see the confusion, sympathy and question in her eyes.

"Silverpaw?" Amberpelt stopped her after Canyonpaw had gone. "Could you bring some fresh-kill to my sister? I haven't had the chance to visit her today."

"I already did!" Silverpaw mewed proudly. "I was actually just going to get Pepperface so that she could check on the kits."

"Thank-you," Amberpelt nodded gratefully as Silverpaw padded out of the den.

As soon as she exited, she was met by four apprentices; all of them except Canyonpaw.

"You think you're so smart!" Bitterpaw spat. "Setting up this whole thing!"

"I'm sorry," Silverpaw mewed innocently, "you must have me confused with another cat."

"You forgot one thing," Icepaw sneered, "you need _support_ if you're gonna pull this off!"

"Yea!" Adderpaw hissed. "You're alone in your claim! We have witnesses!"

"And you're such experts at attempting to trick our leader, is that it?" Silverpaw asked knowingly, eyeing Icepaw.

"You watch your back, rouge!" Blackpaw snarled. "There's five of us and one of you!"

"You're odds are in your favor anyway!" Silverpaw spat back, "four on one! Leave Canyonpaw out of it! It's not fair that you try and force her to support you guys! Can't you see she doesn't like it?!"

"How do you know anything about my sister?!" Adderpaw growled. "She's _my_ sister! You know _nothing!_"

"Apparently _you're_ the one who knows nothing," Silverpaw spat. "She's not happy! Can't you see that?"

"Can't _you_ see that she doesn't like you either?" Adderpaw asked. "She's just too nice to tell you to your face. She's told us before, she agrees with us, she just doesn't want us to be so mean."

"That's not what it looks like to me!" Silverpaw mewed angrily.

"Who cares what _you_ think?" Bitterpaw spat.

"Apparently Stormstar," Icepaw mewed distastefully. "Stupid rouge treats him as if she were a kittypet and he was her Twoleg."

"What are you talking about?!" Silverpaw demanded.

"Yea, she's getting on his good side so he'll believe everything she says!" Blackpaw hissed.

"Believe what you want," Silverpaw said, stalking towards Pepperface's den.

"Don't play dumb, we saw you!" Adderpaw growled.

"You know," Icepaw mewed thoughtfully, "we've said that a lot, to stop playing dumb, you know?"

"What's your point?" Adderpaw snarled.

"I don't think she'd _playing_ dumb at all," Icepaw mewed.

"_I_ coulda told ya that!" Bitterpaw meowed. "She's nothing' but a dumb rouge!"

"Oh _is_ she now?" came a mew from the direction Silverpaw was heading.

The five apprentices turned to see Pepperface emerging from her den.

"Pepperface!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "I…I was just coming to get you!"

"Can it wait?" Pepperface asked. "I'd like to hear more about this dumb rouge." She padded over to the other apprentices. "And I'm sure Stormstar would too. I do recall it was _his_ decision to allow her into the Clan, and Amberpelt's too. If you think they made a bad choice, you should take it up with him. I think Amberpelt is with him right now, actually."

The four apprentices glared at her and Silverpaw and stalked off towards the apprentice's den.

"Thanks," Silverpaw mewed once they were gone. "They get to be a pain sometimes. Um…you won't _really_ tell Stormstar, will you?"

Pepperface looked down at Silverpaw. "I had a dream once, a sign from StarClan, I'm sure."

Silverpaw sat down to listen, her eyes sparkling like an awestruck kit.

"I was on the ThunderClan border," Pepperface explained, "near the Moonpool. There was a cluster of young saplings, baby trees, at least that's what I thought it was. But one of the saplings was looking shriveled and dying. That's when I noticed that the other plants weren't young trees at all, but weeds, plants that steal water from other plants and stop them from growing."

"So they were killing the baby tree!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

Pepperface nodded. "I wanted to pull up the weeds, but a warrior from StarClan stopped me."

"You actually _saw_ a StarClan warrior?" Silverpaw gaped in awe.

"Yes," Pepperface replied. "They come to me many times in dreams, although this one I did not recognize. She told me to leave it be; its fate was its own to control."

"What does it mean?" Silverpaw asked.

"I didn't know then," Pepperface mewed, "but now I think I do. That little tree…is you."

Silverpaw stared, wide-eyed with shock. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Has StarClan doomed her to die? What were the weeds choking her?

"There are many things that are trying to stop you in your quest to fit in and be a loyal warrior," Pepperface explained, obviously aware of Silverpaw's confusion. "It is up to _you,_ and you alone, to overcome them or simply bear them. But be warned, quiet endurance is not the only way." Leaving Silverpaw to ponder those words, she padded off to the nursery.

Silverpaw opened her mouth to question her, but she was already too far away. Noticing where she was going, Silverpaw assumed she did not have to tell her about Tigerstripe. She, instead, began to walk across the clearing. She had no place to go and wasn't really sure where she should be. Her paws had carried her to the Elder's den. Silverpaw stopped and looked around questioningly. Why had she come here? She spotted Lostmind sunning himself near the den and the image of his questioning stare flashed back through her mind. The voice spoke again and this time she could understand what it said: _Is this right?_

Silverpaw padded up to Lostmind. "Hi!"

Lostmind looked up at her, a trace of anger in his yellow eyes, but it vanished so fast Silverpaw was hardly sure she had seen it at all. "Hello, squirt."

"Everything alright?" she asked, remembering how quiet he had been after he'd heard about the other apprentices.

"No not really," he stretched and sat up.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Silverpaw asked. "Are you hungry? You have ticks? Fleas?"

"_You_ should know what's wrong," Lostmind turned to her with a knowing and almost scolding glint in his eye.

Silverpaw flinched under his gaze. What could he possibly mean? What was so wrong? It was odd enough that she was actually having a real conversation with Lostmind. What did she know that was wrong? "I…is it the other apprentices?" she suggested.

"It's an apprentice," Lostmind nodded. "I'm lookin' at her."

Silverpaw was startled by this. She looked around, expecting to see Icepaw or Blackpaw nearby, but when she turned her attention back to the elder, his yellow eyes were fixed on her. "Me?! What's wrong with _me_?!"

"No one's gonna do everything for ya," Lostmind replied. "You have ta figure things out on your own. I'll say this, though. A warrior may fight, and even hurt other cats, but a true warrior fights justly, with strength and honor, no matter what the opponent does."

_Why is no one talking clearly?_ Silverpaw wondered. This _was_ Lostmind she was talking to, he had an excuse. But this was the most sense this old warrior had ever made. She understood what he was saying, but what did a warrior have to do with her? She was only an apprentice.

_Strength and honor,_ the voice inside her repeated Lostmind's words. _No matter what_.

"Yea yea," Silverpaw muttered as if another cat were nagging her from the outside. "Warriors fight with strength and honor, what's your point?"

"--erpaw!" the name was hollered across the clearing, and Amberpelt had called it.

Silverpaw perked up. Had Amberpelt been calling her for a while and she'd been so caught up in her own things to notice? She bounded over to her mentor immediately, but before she got there, Adderpaw stood in front of Amberpelt, tail drooped.

"Silverpaw, what is it?" Amberpelt asked. "You look like you're in a rush, is everything alright?"

"Huh?" Silverpaw asked. "Didn't you call me?"

"Last I checked _I'm_ Adderpaw!" Adderpaw spat.

Amberpelt flicked his ear with her tail. "Don't get yourself in more trouble!"

"Trouble?" Silverpaw asked.

"Stormstar and I have decided what to do about the incident that recently passed," Amberpelt replied. "You know, with the Elders?"

"Oh, right!" Silverpaw suddenly perked up. "Sorry, I thought you had called my name."

"Nope," Amberpelt smiled. "You're good. You on the other hand," she turned to Adderpaw, "Stormstar and the others are waiting!"

Adderpaw shot Silverpaw one more angry glare before padding sorrowfully after Amberpelt.

Silverpaw could hardly contain her excitement as she pranced into the empty apprentice's den. It worked! She couldn't believe it. The other apprentices were getting what they disserved for the way they'd treated her. That'll teach them to come up with a plot to get her in trouble when she did nothing!

_A true warrior fights justly_, the voice inside her spoke again, _no matter what the opponent does._

Silverpaw froze. Had Lostmind known? Was this what he meant? Did he not approve of her method? _But he doesn't know_, Silverpaw thought. _He doesn't know what they do. How they treat me! They may not be being punished for something they did do, but they _do_ disserve it!_

_No matter what the opponent does_, the words swirled in Silverpaw's head like angry bees.

_No! They disserved it!_ Silverpaw thought, desperately. _They did it first anyway!_

_No matter what_, it continued to resonate no matter how hard Silverpaw believed it was wrong, or that she was right. She couldn't fight the feeling that it couldn't go on like this. _You are no better than they are._

Silverpaw stared straight ahead, eyes wide as if she had seen a StarClan warrior in front of her. "No…better…than they are…" she repeated. Without giving herself time to think, she turned around and raced out of the apprentice's den, straight to Stormstar's den.

"…And there will be no warrior training for a moon," Stormstar's voice echoed through the curved tunnel that led into the den. "You will all wait to be made warriors until you have-"

"STORMSTAR!" Silverpaw burst into the small den.

"Silverpaw!" Stormstar exclaimed. "What is it?! What's the matter?! Is someone in trouble?!"

"Yes," Silverpaw mewed calmly, padding to the front of the group. "They are." She swept her tail around to indicate the five apprentices that were in the den. "And they shouldn't be."

"Silverpaw?" Amberpelt looked at her questioningly.

"They were telling the truth," Silverpaw said. "Last night, after my talk with Amberpelt, I was so mad at Icepaw and Blackpaw that I told them my punishment was to care for the Elders and that that meant that they wouldn't have to. I…I wanted to get back at them so bad, I knew if I said that they'd tell the others and then I could make up something that they were trying to undermine your authority by not caring for the Elders. I'm sorry. It was me. I'm the one you should punish."

All the cats were speechless. Silverpaw didn't even look up to see their reactions, only studied her paws in shame.

"Well," Stormstar meowed after what seemed like moons of silence. "Silverpaw, I must say, I hadn't expected this at all."

"I know," Silverpaw wasn't sure he had even heard that hushed mew.

"Not only am I shocked that you, of all cats, would do such a thing," Stormstar said, "but that when your plan had worked perfectly that you would come back and tell me everything."

Silverpaw couldn't even bear to continue looking at her paws. She looked away, not wanting to meet any cat's gaze. She had done it now. Twice in a row, Stormstar thought she had dome worse than any cat could have imagined.

"I'm very proud of you."

Silverpaw blinked, but, at first, didn't turn around.

"I am too," Amberpelt added. Silverpaw felt a fluffy tail rest on her shoulders and she turned to look up at her mentor who was smiling down at her.

"It takes the courage of a warrior to admit when you have done wrong," Stormstar meowed, "especially when no one would know."

"Wh…what?!" Blackpaw shouted. "You're proud of her?! She's like a warrior?! What about us? You were going to punish us and keep us from being warriors for not doing anything, but she does something wrong and is praised?!"

"You are off the hook," Stormstar turned to her, "isn't that good enough for you? Surely you don't want to see your fellow apprentice punished? You should all be happy that everything will be just like it's always been, no one will be punished at all."

Blackpaw's eyes displayed a flash of embarrassment and Silverpaw guessed that she just realized how much of a mistake that outburst had been.

"The five of you are free to go," Stormstar commanded, "but not you, Silverpaw. I need to talk to you about this."

His tone suggested trouble for her, and that seemed to satisfy the apprentices and they left.

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" Silverpaw asked, slumping low in shame.

"No, I don't believe so," Stormstar meowed, "unless what Amberpelt has told me is a lie."

"T…told you?!" Silverpaw turned to Amberpelt in shock. "B…but you promised!"

"Silverpaw," Stormstar's meow was stern and commanding, and forced her attention back to him. "You cannot keep the truth a secret from your Clan leader."

"You wouldn't've believed me anyway," Silverpaw muttered.

"You don't know that," Stormstar meowed. "And even if I didn't, the burden of deceit would be off you. Now, it's about last night. Amberpelt tells me you were set up by Icepaw, Blackpaw and Bitterpaw. Is that true?"

"Yes," Silverpaw mewed.

"And this was to get back at them," Stormstar added, more as if he were simply stating a fact than asking her.

Silverpaw only nodded.

"Well," Stormstar's meow was a little more relaxed and even amused, "that was a pretty good scheme."

"Stormstar!" Amberpelt sounded appalled. "Are you saying she was right in doing this?!"

"Not at all," Stormstar replied, "but I can understand it. It was almost perfect revenge, equal pay for an equal crime. But, revenge is a dangerous thing."

"If I had gone through with it, I'd be no better than them," Silverpaw mewed more confidently. "A _true_ warrior fights justly, with strength and honor, no matter what the opponent does!"

"Well said," Stormstar nodded approvingly.

Amberpelt looked proudly and knowingly down at her. _Lostmind _was _her father,_ Silverpaw thought.

"Which reminds me," Stormstar meowed, "Amberpelt tells me you had your first hunting assessment."

"That's right," Silverpaw nodded.

"And that you did well," Stormstar added.

"Well, yea," Silverpaw mewed, modestly. "But I'd been catching my own prey for moons now, so I kinda had more experience."

"That doesn't change the fact that you have done very well for a first assessment," Stormstar meowed, a hint of pride in his voice. "You are ahead of the other apprentices, and, no matter the reason, that is good news for you."

"You mean I'll be made a warrior soon?!" Silverpaw was both stunned and excited.

"You wish!" Amberpelt playfully cuffed her ear. "Your battling skills are horrible for a warrior."

"So what does that say about the _warrior_ who taught me?" Silverpaw teased.

"It says she needs more time," Amberpelt replied. "A _lot_ more time!"

Silverpaw stuck her tongue out at her mentor. In response, Amberpelt dropped her tail over Silverpaw's face. Silverpaw batted it away and then began to play with it like a kit as Amberpelt moved it away.

Stormstar only watched, amusement glittering in his eyes. "Yes, you are an odd one," he finally said, but just barely loud enough for the other cats to hear.

Amberpelt snapped to attention and Silverpaw sat by her side, foregoing their game.

"Wh…who are you talking about?" Silverpaw asked.

Stormstar looked from mentor to apprentice and then back again. "The both of you. You suit each other."


	10. Chapter 9

Silverpaw crept along, her belly fur barely touching the moorland grasses beneath her. She placed each paw gingerly in front of her, knowing her pray would feel the slightest movement on the ground. The plump, brown mouse sat just outside its den, drawing its paws over its face to clean it. If Silverpaw made even the slightest indication of her presence, the prey would be lost.

As Silverpaw came within pouncing distance, she drew in a long breath and held it before creeping even closer. She was so close that even her breathing would give her away, but she had to get closer. A pounce was the final attempt, when one forgoes all need to remain concealed giving the prey only a moment's warning before bringing it to an end. In this case, however, a moment's warning would be just enough time for the mouse to scurry into its home and be out of reach.

Silverpaw's lungs felt about ready to burst with the pressure of the trapped air, but she couldn't let it out. Now it would come out in such a gasp that even the dumbest of mice would know to run. She was proud of just how close she had come to the mouse without it noticing her, and wished she had not gone off on her own to hunt so someone could tell Amberpelt and the others about it.

Unable to hold her breath any longer, and not wanting to give up without even trying, Silverpaw lashed out in a half pounce, half swipe. The mouse had heard her and tried to run, but Silverpaw pinned it beneath her paws.

"Ha! Take _that_!" Silverpaw exclaimed, knowing by the struggling that her prey was not dead yet. "Thought you could get away, huh?! Hey, are you listening to me?"

The mouse continued to struggle under her grip, not giving any indication that it had even heard her.

"Can you even understand me?" Silverpaw asked. "Wait, that's a stupid question," she sat up, pinning the mouse by the tail and holding her free paw up to her head questioningly. "If he can't understand me, he won't be able to answer because he won't know what I asked him….hmm…Well, what good is it, being able to talk to prey anyway?"

The mouse continued to struggle and Silverpaw looked down at it questioningly. Her prey squeaked pitifully, and Silverpaw felt sorry for it for only a heartbeat. She shook her head to clear such mousebrained thoughts. "You're prey!" she snapped at it. "Caught prey. You'll be fresh kill in a minute! You got caught; you lost, don't ask for sympathy!"

Silverpaw's ears twitched involuntarily. At first she thought she really might be losing her mind, but as she swiveled her ears, she heard tiny squeaks coming from the mouse's den. "A family? You have a family in there? I wonder, is this a she-mouse? What if she has kits? If I kill her, they'll die in there and never get to be fresh kill for anyone. But if she lives, her kits live and then have their own kits and then there's more prey for the Clan!"

She hooked the mouse by the tail and held it up at her eye level. "Alright, listen up, prey. I'm gonna let you go so you make more prey for us, got it?"

The mouse continued to struggle; its body swinging from side to side and its tiny paws groping at nothing.

"Now I know why 'mousebrained' is an insult," Silverpaw muttered. She lowered the mouse to the entrance of its den. The second its paws touched the ground, it began to scrabble at the sand and grass with all its might. "Hey, don't waste all your energy! I said I'd let you go!" Silverpaw growled since the mouse had, apparently, ignored her. "Fine go," she released its tail and it ran into the den. "If your kits are as dumb as you, we'll have a lot of prey!"

She stalked back to the bush she had chosen to mark the location of her hidden catches. She dug them up and tried to stuff them all in her mouth at once. There was a chaffinch, a thrush, and, of course, a rabbit. "Good thing I let that mouse go," she muttered. "There's no way I could carry it!" She trotted back awkwardly because of the extra weight.

"Wow, you're quite the hunter," Pepperface padded up to the tabby apprentice as she deposited her catches on the fresh kill pile. "Did you catch all those by yourself?"

"Yea," Silverpaw mewed. "Nobody wanted to go on a hunting patrol with me, so I went out alone."

"Well, I can't say there's anything wrong with getting more fresh kill for the Clan, but apprentices don't usually go out on their own," Pepperface replied. "Keep up the good work." She continued walking out towards the exit.

"Hey, where're you going?" Silverpaw asked.

"To collect herbs," Pepperface replied. "I had nothing to do, so I was sorting all my supplies and found that some are lower than I like them, and it's Greenleaf, so there's plenty."

"Oh," Silverpaw said. "Hey, isn't tonight the night you leave?"

"You mean the half moon?" Pepperface asked. "Yep, that's tonight."

"Where do you go anyway?" Silverpaw asked.

"To the Moonpool," Pepperface answered. "We go to share tongues with StarClan."

"Share tongues?" Silverpaw tilted her head in question. "You mean you actually talk to them?!"

"Sometimes," Pepperface mewed. "And sometimes they don't really have much to tell us. Most of the time, though, they just give us dreams and we have to figure out what they mean."

"Like the tree dream, right?" Silverpaw asked, excited to be able to understand.

Pepperface nodded, smiling. "Yes, just like that. We can also get short glimpses of the future as a warning."

"Wow!" Silverpaw gasped.

"Yea, we're kinda like the Clans' connection to StarClan," Pepperface said. "Now, I don't want to seem rude, but I have to get going, I'm leaving at Sundown, which doesn't give me a whole lot of time to cross the territory looking for herbs."

"Oh, sorry!" Silverpaw mewed hastily. "Then I'll see you later!" She waved with her tail as she bounded towards the center of the clearing. This had become her usual destination when she had done her duties and had nowhere in particular to go. She stood there and surveyed the camp, turning as if she were looking for something in particular.

Graymist was laying beside Stormstar just outside the nursery in a particularly sunny spot while their kits played a taillength in front of her. Silverpaw caught the white tip of her mentor's tail disappearing into the warrior's den. _She must be tired,_ Silverpaw thought. _Being deputy's not easy_. Mooncloud and Rainfall were entering through the thorn tunnel leading their apprentices, Blackpaw and Adderpaw. They had gone out to train before Silverpaw had left. The two apprentices ran off to the apprentice's den while Mooncloud and Rainfall went to the fresh kill pile.

Lostmind, Longfur and Whitetail were laying outside the elder's den sunning themselves. Whitetail appeared to be grooming Longfur, but was staying at a particular spot.

Curious and having nothing better to do, Silverpaw padded over. "Hi."

"Oh, hello Silverpaw," Longfur meowed tiredly. "Oww! That hurt!"

"Sorry," Whitetail meowed. "It's a really tough mat. I can't get it out."

"Want some help?" Silverpaw asked

"No, it's alright, Silverpaw," Longfur replied. "You've already done your share. Whitetail, you can bite through it if you need to."

"Hold on, let me keep trying," Whitetail said. "If I can spare your beautiful fur I will!"

"Let me try, please," Silverpaw mewed. "I might be able to help. I'll bet I can see better too, no offense, Whitetail."

"None taken," Whitetail stepped back. "I know all my senses aren't what they used to be. It's the oldest excuse there is for elders, but I never knew just how true it was until I became one."

"It's O.K." Silverpaw hopped up to where Whitetail had been. "That's why you have apprentices like us! We're young, so our senses should be _real_ good." She bent over Longfur's fur and found the matted area Whitetail was struggling with. It wasn't too bad; she might be able to untangle it without biting through _too_ much fur.

She moved some of Longfur's fur to one side and held it there with one paw, then hooked another claw through some of the matted fur. "This might hurt," Silverpaw warned. She yanked her claw through, pulling the fur it was hooked on free of the mat. Longfur yelped as she did, but was fine after a minute.

"Did you get it?" Longfur asked.

"Only some," Silverpaw admitted. "I can probably get it all, but it'll hurt. You want me to keep going?"

"I can deal with a little pain," Longfur replied. "It's better than losing all that fur and having a hole in my pelt."

Silverpaw couldn't agree. She'd hated it when her mother had had to do this to her when she was just a kit. The had whined to have her fur bit off instead. Still, the pain had taught her to groom herself regularly to keep from getting mats.

It took her most of the afternoon, but Silverpaw finally untangled Longfur's fur and sat in front of the apprentice's den, picking out some stray strands of white fur from between her claws. "Well, I tried to save most of it," she mewed to herself. She swiveled her ears towards the den at the sound of many amused _mrrows_. She could hear someone mewing, but couldn't make out the words, although it sounded like Blackpaw.

After she cleaned her claws, Silverpaw turned and entered the den, it was just passed sundown, so she had an excuse to be in there, although she wasn't all that tired.

The apprentices quieted and watched her as she came in. Silverpaw ignored their stares and went to her nest; She had grown quite used to this by now.

"Say, Silverpaw," Blackpaw mewed as she approached the light gray apprentice attempting to look and sound casual.

"No!" Silverpaw spat. "Whatever you're going to say, it's no! I don't care what you all say about me or behind my back, just let me sleep at night!"

"Oh, that's too bad," Blackpaw could barely keep the smile from creeping across her face, "because I wanted to know if you could teach me to speak _mouse!_"

Silverpaw's eyes widened as the others burst out laughing again. She had turned away from the apprentices so they did not notice her shock. But she had been alone then! Hunting on her own. Had one of them seen her? She breathed in deeply, regaining her composure as the laughter died down.

"So like you dumb Clan cats," she sneered without turning around. "Speaking mouse, what, is being mousebrained not good enough for you?"

"_You're_ the one who was talking to your prey!" Adderpaw spat. "You're the one with thistledown for brains."

"Talking to prey?" Silverpaw asked, turning around, "well, now I _know_ you've lost it. Who told you _that_?"

"Blackpaw said she _saw_ you!" Bitterpaw protested.

"Oh, right like you _heard_ me running off to the Gathering?" Silverpaw spat. "Like Blackpaw _saw_ me escaping above Stormstar's den? Are you all really so stupid that you'll believe _anything_ she says?"

Bitterpaw backed down, not sure of what to say to that. It was Icepaw who stepped forward.

"Well we're _not_ stupid enough to believe you," she hissed. "If Blackpaw says she saw it, I'm sure it's true, and _you're_ just trying to convince us otherwise."

Murmurs of agreement rose from the remaining apprentices and they nodded, getting behind Icepaw.

Silverpaw narrowed her eyes as the realization hit her. "It's you. _You're_ this leader all the apprentices follow! All of this was _your_ idea!"

"Wow, took you _this_ long to figure that out?" Icepaw sneered. "You really _do_ have bees in your brain. So what're you gonna do now? Go tell Stormstar?"

"No," Silverpaw replied. "I'm not gonna do _anything_. A true warrior can think for themselves and fend for themselves. The fact that all of you are hiding behind Icepaw and taking her word as law is just proof of your own weakness."

The other apprentices flinched back, save for Icepaw who held her gaze. "Leadership is very important," she retorted with that same cold confidence that gave her her name. "Why do you think all the Clans have leaders? Then again, how can I expect a _rouge_ to understand that?"

"I understand perfectly," Silverpaw replied. "Leaders keep things organized and keep the cats motivated with loyalty. However, our loyalty should be to _our_ leader!"

Icepaw shook her head. "Loyalties lie with a _Clan,_ not a leader. In other words, there's no harm in forming groups under the Clan leader with their own leader. Besides, if I can lead them, I can lead anyone. It's good to get some practice in now since I can."

_Icestar, you wish!_ Silverpaw thought, bitterly, knowing what Icepaw's words really meant. She kept her thoughts to herself for many reasons. She thought of the story she had been told of Tigerstar and how badly he wanted to be the leader of his Clan. _Yea, but she can't do anything now_, Silverpaw thought, _she's just an apprentice. All she can do now is try to show that she can lead. I guess there's no harm in that._ Silverpaw flicked her tail dismissively as she realized this conversation would get her nowhere.

She padded back to her nest. "Well, good luck then," she yawned. "I'm so tired I think I could sleep for a moon, so please be quiet….ish." She wasn't as tired as she let on, but she really did not feel like arguing any more. She curled up in her nest and went to sleep.

It was dark; dark everywhere the eye could see. Try as she might, Silverpaw could not make out a single thing, only a blackness that went on forever. She opened her mouth to wail like a helpless kit, but no sound came out. Where was she? What was happening? Then there was a single star shining, but it wasn't in the sky, it was a short distance in front of her on the ground. Silverpaw raced towards it, frightened and willing to try anything. As she neared, more stars began to appear and the purplish-blue color of the night sky surrounded the stars in a round shape on the ground. Silverpaw suddenly knew where she was, she was home.

She padded more slowly towards the Moonpool. Only the pool reflecting the stars and the sky could be seen in an abyss of solid blackness. Silverpaw looked around for the cliffs and her old den; she hadn't been here since she joined the Clan. Then a movement caught her eye. She turned to see Pepperface laying beside the pool, her eyes closed and her gray pelt blazing silver under a moon Silverpaw could not see.

"Pepperface!" Silverpaw called out to her. In her desperation, she didn't even care how the medicine cat was even here, or what she was doing, she only wanted something familiar to cling to.

Pepperface gave no indication that she had heard Silverpaw's call. After a few heartbeats, she stretched and stood up, looking around expectantly.

"Pepperface, over here!" Silverpaw called, hopping to get the medicine cat's attention.

Again it seemed Pepperface had not heard and only continued to look around expectantly. Suddenly she stopped and stared straight ahead. Her eyes sparkled in awe and seemed to be reflecting a star shine, but Silverpaw saw nothing to reflect in the direction Pepperface was looking.

"Pepperface!" Silverpaw called once more, but still nothing. Getting fed up with being ignored by someone she considered a friend, she resolved to stomp forward and confront the cat face to face, but her paws would not move. She tried desperately to free herself from whatever held her stationary. In her panic, she lost sight of Pepperface and stared down at her paws, begging them silently to move.

Suddenly there was a rustle behind her. Silverpaw turned, now able to move her paws. The sound did not come again, but Silverpaw had thought it had sounded large. There were still no grasses or ferns to make a rustle, just blackness. "H…hello?" Silverpaw squeaked.

At first there was no answer, then an orange-brown creature leapt from the blackness at her. Its long jaws snapped in her face and she felt the heat of its breath.

Silverpaw awoke with a start in the apprentice's den, sure she had yelped like a kit at least once, but the other apprentices were still asleep. The image of the attack lingered in her mind, and she could not manage to settle down and sleep again no matter how tired she was.

Sighing with defeat, Silverpaw padded out of the apprentice's den and into the center of the clearing. She looked around the sleeping camp, feeling more alone than ever. There was only one warrior awake, standing guard at the entrance. Silverpaw had seen this bright white tom before, but did not know him by name. His pelt glittered in the half moon's light, looking almost like a warrior of StarClan guarding the camp.

An agonized wail split the silent night air, and made Silverpaw jump. At first, Silverpaw thought she was still dreaming, but the other cat had heard it too. He looked around frantically, trying to distinguish where it had come from and what it was.

As Silverpaw looked around as well, she saw Graymist race out of the nursery, her kits nowhere to be seen. "What is it?!" Silverpaw ran up to her in a panic.

"It's Tigerstripe's kits!" Graymist replied without stopping. "They're coming!"

"My kits?!" the white tom exclaimed. "They're here?"

"Coming!" Graymist repeated.

"But Pepperface is out!" the tom cried. "I have to help her!"

"You can't leave your post," Graymist told him sternly. "I'm getting Butterflyfur, she may be old, but she's a medicine cat too."

"Alright," the tom calmed down a bit. "Tell her I'll visit her as soon as I can!"

Graymist nodded and disappeared into the elder's den.

Silverpaw cautiously entered the nursery. She was greeted at once by Graymist's three kits who were scrabbling about frantically.

"Tigetstripe's hurt!" Dotkit wailed.

"She can't have her kits!" Orangekit cried.

"I'm tired," Mosskit moaned.

"Who's that?" Tigerstripe's mew was weak and tired. "Pepperface?"

"It's the half moon," Silverpaw padded up to the queen. "Pepperface isn't here."

"Oh, great StarClan!" Tigerstripe cried out. "Why couldn't they have waited until morning?!"

"I thought you wanted them to come soon," Silverpaw pointed out.

"I didn't think they'd be mousebrained enough to pick _now!_" the last word came shooting out in another ear-splitting wail.

Silverpaw spun around frantically, looking all around. Where was Butterflyfur? The kits were coming now! What could she do?! What does a medicine cat do?!

"Help!" Orangekit cried out.

"Whadowe do?! Whadowe do?!" Dotkit panicked.

_What _do_ we do?_ Silverpaw wondered. Tigerstripe wouldn't know either, this was her first litter. The only one who would know would be Pepperface, Butterflyfur or Graymist, and none of them were here.

Tigerstripe struggled and her breathing was heavy and labored. Silverpaw worried she may die, she'd never seen any cat struggle so much. She tore her gaze from the birthing queen and stared hopelessly at the den entrance, willing with all her heart to see another cat there, any cat! Any cat would know better than she did!

"A tail!" Mosskit cried. "Tigerstripe grew another tail!"

Silverpaw spun around in an instant, confused, surprised and curious. At first she saw nothing but Mosskit at Tigerstripe's rear end and the other two kits running over to see. As Silverpaw followed them, she saw another tiny tail sticking out under Tigerstripe's.

"It's a kit!" Silverpaw exclaimed both happily and in a panic. "The first kit is coming!" _And I have no idea what to do._

"No, it's not," Tigerstripe mewed, her voice laced with exhaustion. "It's stuck. It won't come out."

"C'mon out, little kit!" Dotkit called to it.

"It's way better out here!" Orangekit put in.

"I don't think it's the kit's fault," Silverpaw said.

"If it doesn't come out soon, it'll die!" Tigerstripe wailed. "My first kit can't die!"

Silverpaw kneaded the ground anxiously. "C'mon, come out! Don't die!" But her words could not reach the kit. She turned her attention back to the entrance, but there was still nothing. Every heartbeat that passed seemed like a moon and made it more and more unlikely that this kit would ever live to see the light of day. What's worse, if it died, it still wouldn't come out, then the others would be stuck and die too.

More desperate than she'd ever been, Silverpaw grabbed the little tail in her jaw and started to pull.

"Stop!" Tigerstripe called. "You'll hurt my kit! And me!"

"Better it be hurt than dead!" Silverpaw said around the tail. "Can't you do something?! Push it out!"

The three little kits hopped around Silverpaw's paws wailing and crying for her to hurry and save the kit. Silverpaw could feel it slowly coming loose, and tried to pull harder.

"What is going on in here?!"

Graymist's surprised meow startled all the cats in the den. In her surprise, Silverpaw had jumped back, but had not released the tail. A tiny ginger kit now dangled by the tail from Silverpaw's jaws, its eyes closed.

"Let me in!" Butterflyfur shoved her way into the den. "We've wasted enough time as it is! Pepperface and her own style of organization, it's a wonder I found any…" she stopped short as she entered and dropped the bundle of leaves she was carrying. "What are you doing!?"

Silverpaw gently placed the kit down. "It got stuck!" she explained, "I pulled it out."

"You could have dislocated her tail!" Butterflyfur fretted, padding over to examine the kit. She turned it over with her muzzle and a tiny paw swiped at her nose in an attempt to balance the kit. "Still, she seems fine. Start licking her."

"Huh?! Why me?" Silverpaw exclaimed. "Shouldn't Tigerstripe lick her own kits?"

"Tigerstripe has more kits to deliver," Butterflyfur replied. "From what Pepperface has told me, there are more than one."

Silverpaw did not argue more and began to lick the kit. She winced at the taste of the slime that coated the kit, but didn't complain. The little kit pressed hard against Silverpaw's tongue, enjoying the licking. It stretched out its tiny paw and pawed at Silverpaw's leg. Her movements were wobbly and uncoordinated. Silverpaw couldn't help but smile at the kit's antics.

Tigerstripe's other kits came much more easily than the first. They were two toms: one a dark ginger, the other white with light orange tabby markings. Silverpaw deposited the kit she had licked beside her two brothers who already nuzzled into Tigerstripe's belly.

"They're so beautiful," Graymist purred.

"And already so much trouble," Tigerstripe nudged the oldest kit with her tail as it floundered around looking for milk. "Where is Cloudfrost? And Amberpelt? I'm sure they'll want to see them."

"Cloudfrost is standing guard," Graymist answered.

"And Amberpelt said she'd be on the Dawn patrol," Silverpaw said.

"There'll be time enough for that," Butterflyfur meowed, "now you have to rest. As do I." Her jaws parted in a yawn. "Pepperface should be back soon, if she's not back already, so my work here is done." She padded out of the den.

Silverpaw stood over the three little bundles of fur, watching them with a smile on her face. The oldest of them, the one she had saved, was crawling on top of her littermates. She rolled onto her back and slid down one of the tiny tom's slick sides. She was now on her head, leaning against the other kit's side, but made no attempt to right herself.

"Well, you don't see that every day," Tigerstripe commented. She looked up at Silverpaw and added, "you must be tired. It's nearly dawn, you should rest."

"So like you," another voice came from the den entrance. "You think _she's_ tired when it's _you_ who need to rest."

"I'm a queen," Tigerstripe replied, "I do nothing _but_ rest."

Silverpaw turned towards the den entrance to see her mentor entering. "A…Amberpelt?"

"Morning, Silverpaw," Amberpelt dipped her head slightly in greeting. "I see I missed the action. So, how are they?" She padded up to Tigerstripe. "How are you?"

"Tired," Tigerstripe sighed. "The kits are fine and healthy. Two toms and a she-cat."

"Have you picked out names for them?" Amberpelt settled down beside her sister.

Tigerstripe nodded. "The two toms are Sunkit and Patchkit." She brushed her tail over the white tom and then the dark ginger tom in turn. "And this is Dawnkit." She pointed to the final kit with her tail. The kit was still upside-down and was now nursing in that position.

Silverpaw looked at the tree kits, her mind flashing back to the story Amberpelt had told her a half-moon ago. _Sunpatch_, she thought. _If she had a fourth kit, I'll bet it'd be Goldenkit._

"Mooncloud will want to see them," Amberpelt said.

Silverpaw turned to her with a confused look. She could understand any cat wanting to see the kits, but why Mooncloud in particular?

"Mooncloud liked Sunpatch very much," Amberpelt answered her apprentice's unspoken question. "The two were nearly mates. They would have had kits if he'd lived longer."

"It's a shame she won't get to mentor one of these," Tigerstripe mewed.

"You never know," Amberpelt said, "six moons is a long time. I'm sure Blackpaw will be a warrior by then."

_Not the way _I_ see it_, Silverpaw thought. She looked up at Amberpelt to see her mentor staring down at her. Had she said that out loud? Did Amberpelt know? "What?"

"Shouldn't you go back to the apprentice's den now?" Amberpelt asked. "I expect you ready to go out for battle training as soon as I get back from patrol."

"Yes ma'am!" Silverpaw nodded affirmatively and bounded out of the den to go get some rest. As she neared the apprentice's den, she wondered just how she would be able to sleep. Excitement for the new kits tingled in her paws and her thoughts raced about the future and in anticipation of playing with them and then guiding them as a fellow apprentice when they became apprentices. Or even giving them tips as a warrior! Then they'd really look up to her! Silverpaw curled up in her nest, her mind still buzzing with dreams of the future. Still, her exhaustion got the better of her and she soon drifted into sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Silverpaw pranced proudly back into camp, five mice dangling from her jaws by their tails. Behind her, her mentor, Amberpelt, led the rest of the patrol in which consisted of Ashcloud, Bluemist, a black and white tom named Coalfur and the cream colored tom, Longears.

"Did you catch all those mice by yourself?" Mooncloud asked, approaching the fresh-kill pile.

"Uh huh!" Silverpaw nodded and deposited her catches, keeping one mouse.

"Mooncloud, you're leading the evening patrol, right?" Amberpelt asked.

Mooncloud nodded. "I haven't decided who to take with me just yet since I'm not sure who's going to the Gathering."

Amberpelt nodded in agreement. "You won't have to set out before we leave anyway."

Silverpaw took the mouse she still had and raced off to the nursery. Graymist was outside with Stormstar and her kits. Silverpaw dipped her head to the WindClan leader as she passed.

"And where are you off to?" Stormstar asked.

"To see Tigerstripe's kits!" Silverpaw replied.

"She's come in every day for a quarter moon now," Graymist explained.

"Hi, Tigerstripe!" Silverpaw mewed as she entered.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Tigerstripe meowed.

"Amberpelt took me on a hunting patrol after training," Silverpaw explained, dropping the mouse. "This is for you."

"My you _have_ been busy," Tigerstripe commented, drawing the mouse close to her with her tail. "Bet you're looking forward to a nice long rest."

Silverpaw shook her head. "I'm going to the Gathering!"

"Whasa gafewing?" Dawnkit mewled, sitting up on her hind legs, her back to Silverpaw. She and her brothers had been nursing when Silverpaw came in.

"It's when cats from the other Clans all come together and discuss news," Silverpaw explained, crouching to the tiny kit's level.

"I wanna come!" Dawnkit exclaimed, leaning backwards to try and see Silverpaw better. She leaned back too far and fell backwards, hitting Silverpaw's leg.

"You're too little," Silverpaw propped the kit back up. "You can't go until you're an apprentice."

"What's a apwenice?" Sunkit had abandoned nursing and turned to Silverpaw.

"I'm an apprentice," Silverpaw told them. "An apprentice is a cat that's over six moons old. They are assigned to another warrior who will be their mentor and teach them to be a warrior. Their name also changes from 'kit to 'paw."

"So I'd be Patchpaw!" Patchkit exclaimed.

"That's right," Silverpaw answered.

"Can you be _my_ mentow?" Dawnkit asked.

"An apprentice can't mentor another apprentice," Silverpaw replied with a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Only a warrior."

"Won't you be a wawwiow soon?" Dawnkit asked. "You wots biggew den us!"

"I'm only 8 moons old," Silverpaw explained. "I've only been an apprentice for a moon and a half."

"How old you gots ta be ta be a wawwiow?" Sunkit asked.

"Um…" Silverpaw didn't know the answer to that. She had been told she'd become a warrior when she was ready, but no one told her how long that would take.

"There is no right age," Tigerstripe meowed. "When an apprentice is ready, the Clan leader will make them a warrior."

"So if we get weady now, we can be wawwiows weal fast!" Sunkit exclaimed.

"I don't think they'll let anyone under 9 moons old be a warrior," Silverpaw said. "So you've gotta wait anyway."

"Can you teach us?!" Dawnkit pleaded.

"Huh?" Silverpaw stepped back, "I'm only an apprentice."

"Teach us what you werned as a apwenice!" Dawnkit tried to hop with excitement but stumbled.

Tigerstripe caught her with her tail. "Maybe when you're old enough to _do_ what she has learned."

Silverpaw nodded in agreement. "And as soon as you are, I'll teach you all I know."

"Yay!" the three kits exclaimed.

"Silverpaw," Amberpelt poked her head into the den, "it's almost time to go, are you ready?"

"Yep!" Silverpaw turned around with a hop. "I'll see you all later!" she waved with her tail as she exited the den.

In the clearing, cats were beginning to gather. The full moon was climbing in the sky and bathed the camp in its silver light. Silverpaw stepped out and stretched as the light set her pelt aglow. She scampered to the center of the clearing and sat tall and proud as Amberpelt padded up beside her.

Longfur, Whitetail, and Lostmind were emerging from the elder's den. Longears led the selected cats out of the warrior's den. Silverpaw tried to remember the names of all of them as they entered the clearing. There was Whiptail, the tabby tom who was mentor to Canyonpaw, Mooncloud and Cloudfrost, Coalfur, Frostfall, Redeye, Echobound and Rainfall. Across the clearing came the other apprentices, Canyonpaw, Icepaw, and Bitterpaw. They sauntered passed Silverpaw to stand by their mentors. Silverpaw paid them little mind, and turned her attention to Stormstar's den, waiting for the pale gray tom to emerge and lead them all to the Gathering.

After heartbeats that seemed like moons, Stormstar padded into the Clearing and came right up to her. At first, Silverpaw was nervously wondering why he was coming up to her. The leader nodded to his deputy who nodded back, signaling that all the cats were ready. Silverpaw could've cuffed her own ears for not realizing where she stood and who Stormstar was really coming to see.

The WindClan leader paced on passed them towards the exit and Amberpelt fell in step behind him. Silverpaw followed a few paces behind her mentor and the rest of the cats followed them out of the camp. The cats broke into a light run at the top of the dip, heading for RiverClan territory. Silverpaw sprinted beside her mentor, her speed allowing her to keep up and even pass Amberpelt if she wanted to, despite her short legs.

"Excited, huh?" Amberpelt asked, looking down at the silver apprentice.

Silverpaw looked up and nodded happily. She hoped Dapplepaw would be there. She also wondered if she would run into Brownpaw, the ThunderClan apprentice she had met at the border. There was also Shadepaw; although the older apprentice had a tongue more venomous than snake fangs, Silverpaw couldn't help considering her to be a friend.

They soon arrived at the fallen tree and the island. As Stormstar leapt onto the tree bridge, Silverpaw sniffed the air to identify the Clans who had already arrived. She nearly leapt for joy when she detected the RiverClan scent. She couldn't pick up any ThunderClan or the ShadowClan reek, so she guessed only RiverClan had arrived. She hopped onto the tree behind Amberpelt and, digging her claws into the slippery bark as best she could, crossed confidently. On the other side, she leapt off so recklessly she should have slipped on the pebbly shore.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Amberpelt asked as Silverpaw began to scamper off.

"RiverClan's here," Silverpaw replied. "And I have a friend in RiverClan!" Without explaining further, she bounded off to their meeting place. She parted her jaws as she paced along the shore, drawing in RiverClan scent. She now wished she could remember Dapplepaw's scent, but it had been two moons since they'd seen each other, and Silverpaw hadn't bothered to take note of her scent.

Her eyes sparkled brighter than the stars in Silverpelt when she saw the gray tortoiseshell sitting there, staring across the lake. Silverpaw raced over to her, her paws sending loose pebbles skidding and splashing in the lake.

"My you're stealthy," Dapplepaw teased as Silverpaw came near. "How do you ever catch any prey?"

"If I wanted to sneak up on you I would have," Silverpaw mewed. "So how've you been?"

"Good, good," Dapplepaw replied. "All's well in RiverClan as Lillystar would say."

Silverpaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. All the Clan leaders did seem to say that. "Same here. Oh, guess what!"

"What?" Dapplepaw asked.

"I saved a kit's life!" Silverpaw said, proudly.

"Sure ya did," Dapplepaw mewed. "Did you save it from an angry rabbit?"

"No!" Silverpaw replied. "Tigerstripe had her kits on the half moon while Pepperface was at the Moonpool, and I was the only one there to help."

"Isn't your old medicine cat one of the elders?" Dapplepaw asked skeptically.

"Yea," Silverpaw answered. "The other queen went to get her leaving her kits and me in the nursery with a birthing queen! The first kit got stuck, only her tail was sticking out. I pulled her out by the tail and saved her. Butterflyfur said she'd have died if I hadn't gotten her out!"

"Yuck!" Dapplepaw screwed up her face. "Birthing queens are disgusting. I don't know how medicine cats can do it!"

"It's part of life," Silverpaw pointed out. "If they didn't deal with it you wouldn't be here."

"True, I guess," Dapplepaw looked around absently.

"What are you looking for?" Silverpaw asked.

"You'll see," Dapplepaw mewed, "I hope."

"Are you waiting for someone else?" Silverpaw asked.

Dapplepaw only nodded and scented the air. Silverpaw sniffed too, but couldn't scent anything. She parted her jaws to draw the air over her scent glands and that's when she smelled it, the faintest trace of ShadowClan on the wind.

"ShadowClan must be on it's way," Silverpaw observed.

Dapplepaw nodded and pointed with her tail to the far shore. "There they are."

"Wow, you're good," Silverpaw mewed in awe.

"Actually I've been waiting for them to show up," Dapplepaw admitted. "You might say I was spying on them."

"Are you waiting for Shadepaw?" Silverpaw asked, "is that it?"

"Huh?" Dapplepaw stared at Silverpaw blankly for a moment. "Oh, yea, Shadepaw. No, I'm not. I haven't seen her since that Gathering we met actually. Now that I think about it, she might be able to tell me if Dewpaw's here."

"Dewpaw?" Silverpaw asked.

"Oh now I've gone and blown the whole thing!" Dapplepaw whined. "Yea, Dewpaw. I'll tell you more about her if she shows up. I told her to meet me here this Gathering so she could meet you too, so we should know soon if she's here or not."

"So she's another ShadowClan cat," Silverpaw mewed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dapplepaw asked.

"No no!" Silverpaw exclaimed hastily. "At least…I don't think it is. I don't know, I guess I always pictured ShadowClan being…."

"Evil?" another meow cut into their conversation. "Well thanks a lot! Is that any way to look at your superiors? Honestly!"

"Shadepaw!" Silverpaw spun around to face the tortoiseshell. "Good to see you again."

The ShadowClan cat tilted her head and looked around and behind her. "You talking to me?"

"You _are_ Shadepaw, aren't you?" Dapplepaw asked, padding up beside Silverpaw.

"No!" the tortoiseshell spat, her tail twitching in anger. "I'm no apprentice! My name is Shade_tail_!"

"Wow!" Silverpaw exclaimed, "that's great! You're a warrior!"

"Yep!" Shadetail mewed proudly. "Got my warrior name on the quarter moon after the last Gathering. My patrol drove off a badger, and Blackreaper said I fought well, so Phantomstar made me a warrior."

"Congratulations!" Dapplepaw mewed. "Say, not to change the subject, but, did Dewpaw come to the Gathering?"

"After _that_ mess-up?!" Shadetail exclaimed, "I'm surprised she's even still in the Clan! After all, she _is_ half rouge to start with."

Silverpaw recoiled back. It seemed all the Clans shared the same feelings about rouges.

Dapplepaw twitched her tail irritably. "Well, I can't judge her actions, but she's a nice cat!"

"So let RiverClan take her!" Shadetail spat. "We don't like half-Clan cats anyway!"

"Is that you talking, or Tigerstar?" Dapplepaw challenged.

Silverpaw looked up at the mention of the murderous cat. What did he have to do with Shadetail? Then she remembered, he had been the ShadowClan leader at one point.

"What are you talking about?" Shadetail was obviously confused.

"I'd been told that Tigerstar had a hatred for half-Clan cats," Dapplepaw explained. "When he ruled TigerClan, he killed a RiverClan warrior who's mother was ThunderClan all because that warrior tried to protect two apprentices who were also half ThunderClan."

"Well, I never heard _that_," Shadetail meowed, "and I wouldn't agree with it, but if a cat is only half of something, they had to have betrayed at least one half of themselves at one point."

"What do you mean?" Silverpaw asked.

"Think about it," Shadetail replied, "That warrior was half ThunderClan. Why wasn't he with them? Did the half RiverClan part come from joining RiverClan, or did he really have their blood? And if not, why did he leave ThunderClan? Could RiverClan really trust him not to do the same to them? There's a lot more chance of a half-Clan cat being flippant with their loyalties than a pure bread of any Clan."

"ThunderClan's arrived," came a yowl from somewhere on the island. "The Gathering will start soon."

"Let's go," Dapplepaw said, beginning to pad away from the shore.

Shadetail agreed with a nod and Silverpaw followed them. As she walked on, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched by malicious eyes. The trio found a spot at the front of the gathered cats and sat down.

"Aren't you going to sit with your friend?" Silverpaw asked.

"Oatleaf?" Shadetail asked. "She didn't come to this Gathering. She's actually guarding the camp now."

"She doesn't get to come and yet she still can't sleep," Dapplepaw sighed, "what a shame."

"Cats of all Clans!" it was Stormstar who started the Gathering this time. "We welcome you to this Gathering. If it is alright with the other leaders, I'd like to begin." He looked to the other three cats perched in the tree. They each nodded back to him and he turned to address the other cats once more. "One of our Queens, Tigerstripe, gave birth to three healthy kits, Sunkit, Patchkit and Dawnkit."

Silverpaw purred as she thought of the three little kits nuzzling against their mother's belly. She could hear congratulatory mews around the clearing. She looked up at Amberpelt on the roots of the Great Oak. Her mentor was beaming with pride; they may not be her kits, but she was still proud to be their kin.

"Which one did you save?" Dapplepaw asked in a hushed mew.

"Dawnkit," Silverpaw replied.

"Wait, save?" Shadetail asked. "What did I miss?"

"I'll tell you later," Silverpaw promised.

"One of my patrols tells me they scented ThunderClan on our territory," the strong and angry meow snapped Silverpaw's attention back to the Great Oak. Phantomstar was glaring accusingly at Mudstar.

"We have not crossed the boundary," Mudstar replied, calmly. "And we have no intention of starting any fighting between ourselves."

"The scent trail led considerably deep into our territory," Phantomstar hissed. "It seemed deliberate to me when I went to investigate."

"Why can't ShadowClan just be content with peace?" Dapplepaw whined in a hushed mew.

Silverpaw heard a low growl rumbling on the other side of her and guessed that Shadetail had heard the RiverClan apprentice. "Peace time is the perfect time to launch a surprise attack," the young ShadowClan warrior hissed. "It's the time one should be most on guard."

Lillystar was speaking now, and Silverpaw had missed how the fight had ended. "Since I have nothing to report, this Gathering is now over."

"Wow, that was fast," Silverpaw mewed. "I don't wanna go yet."

"There's still a bit more time," Shadetail said. "I don't think the Clans are leaving just yet."

"Can you tell Dewpaw I said 'hi'?" Dapplepaw asked Shadetail.

Shadetail flicked her tail. "Well, I suppose I _could_."

"What's wrong with delivering such a simple message?" Silverpaw asked.

"It's _not_ simple," Shadetail meowed. "Since I'm a new warrior, I don't really think I should start breaking off right now."

"I get it," Dewpaw sighed.

"Well _I_ don't," Silverpaw mewed.

"Let's just say she's not the most popular cat in ShadowClan," Shadetail explained. "And her little disappearing act less than a moon ago isn't helping her at all."

Silverpaw understood immediately, this cat was like her! And she was only _half_ rouge. Now she knew her friends could never know where she came from. Sullenly, she studied her paws.

"You O.K.?" Dapplepaw asked.

"Huh?!" Silverpaw looked up, startled. "Y…yea, yea, I'm fine. It's just…I don't think any cat should be ridiculed just for where they came from or who their ancestors are."

"I know," Dapplepaw agreed. "I can't believe the Clans can be so shallow!"

Shadetail sighed. "It's true. I don't like how she's treated any more than you do, but what can you do?"

"What do you mean, 'what can you do'?!" Silverpaw snapped, utterly appalled by what she was hearing. "You can't just sit back and watch while other cats suffer! That's not a warrior, that's a kit! You wanna know what you can do? You can talk to her! Be her friend! Stand up for her!"

"No way!" Shadetail spat. "That's what her brother tried and now he's worse off than she is!"

"Wait…her brother?" Dapplepaw asked.

"Snakepaw," Shadetail explained, "he should be here, actually. Yea, he stands up for her and gets his fur ripped off for it."

"Wow, ShadowClan are rough," Dapplepaw observed.

Silverpaw winced, expecting to hear Shadetail growl again, but nothing came.

"For us, it's a way of life," Shadetail replied, matter-of-factly. "To other Clans, it may seem rough. To us, you all seem too soft."

"But wait," Silverpaw said, "isn't her brother half-rouge too? Wouldn't he already have the same problem as her?"

"No, he's only her half brother," Shadetail replied, "the _Clan_ half. If he would have only stayed quiet, he wouldn't be in such a mess." She flicked her tail dismissively.

Silverpaw's fur bristled at the ShadowClan warrior's comments. It was becoming more and more apparent that someone else always decided everything. Was this the way it was, with no one ever having a say?

"Well _I_ would stand up for her anyway!" Dapplepaw spat. "Snakepaw did the right thing!"

"Dapplepaw," a brown she-cat with a slick glossy pelt padded over to them, she smelled of RiverClan. "C'mon, we're leaving."

Dapplepaw nodded to her then turned back to the other two cats. "Sorry, gotta go."

"That's alright," Shadetail replied, "the Gathering's over. I'm sure we should be heading off with our Clans as well."

"Hope we meet again next Gathering!" Silverpaw said.

"Yea," Dapplepaw agreed. "Maybe Dewpaw will be there!"

Silverpaw glanced at Shadetail. The young warrior looked doubtful and even sympathetic, but said nothing.

"Alright, well, bye!" Dapplepaw waved with her tail as she padded after the RiverClan cat.

"Bye!" Silverpaw called.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Shadetail called.

"I wouldn't do most of the stuff you _would_ do!" Dapplepaw called back.

"Fair enough," Shadetail consented, though she had brought her mew down to a normal level, so it was doubtful that Dapplepaw had heard it.

"Well, I guess I'd better go too," Silverpaw mewed.

"Looks that way," Shadetail replied. "Until the next Gathering."

Silverpaw nodded. "Until the next Gathering," she agreed. She waved with her tail before padding off to find her Clanmates. She scented the air, trying to pick up WindClan's scent. She found it, but found one even closer. "ThunderClan! I forgot to ask about Brownpaw." She bounded towards the scent. _Now's as good a time as ever,_ she thought.

She burst through the undergrowth and saw the black hind legs of a cat that smelled of ThunderClan.

"Oh, hello," the cat's mew identified it as female. "You're a WindClan apprentice, I think they're over there," she pointed with her tail, which had a white tip. The cat herself was colored interestingly, her back half was black with a white tail tip and paws, which reminded Silverpaw of Blackpaw. But the she-cat's front half was white, though she had a black muzzle and black forepaws.

"Um, actually," Silverpaw studied her paws nervously. "I was wondering if Brownpaw was here. I saw him once at the border a-"

"Brownpaw?" the warrior cut her off. "There's no Brownpaw in ThunderClan."

"There isn't?" Silverpaw looked up, confused. "B…but I saw him! He was all brown with a cream colored belly. I think his muzzle was cream color too."

"That sounds like one of Ivyleaf's kits," the warrior replied. "Come to think of it, his name is Brownkit."

"Brown_kit_?" Silverpaw repeated. _He _did_ look kinda small,_ Silverpaw thought.

"He must've gotten out of the nursery," the warrior resolved. "When did you see him?"

"About two moons ago, actually," Silverpaw admitted. "Before the last Gathering."

The warrior flicked her tail irritably. "Nothing to do about it now. But thank-you, you should get back to your Clan. I'll tell Brownkit you said 'hi.'"

"Alright," Silverpaw nodded to the warrior, "thanks." And with that, she bounded away towards the WindClan scent.


	12. Chapter 11

"Thieves!" Coalfur shouted across the border to the patrol of RiverClan cats.

"We did no such thing," a dark ginger tom shouted back. "That water vole was on _our_ territory!"

"But it was killed on _our_ territory," Amberpelt meowed, calmly, fixing the patrol leader, the tom, in a cold demanding glare. "You should never have crossed the border."

"Running past some scent markers doesn't change where the prey came from!" a black she-cat with white paws and a white smear up half her face called back. "Prey doesn't know about the borders!"

"But _you_ do!" shouted Whiptail. "Which is why _you_ have to obey them!"

"There's no way to tell where the prey came from originally," Cloudfrost meowed. "We can only judge based on where it was killed, and this vole was killed on WindClan territory." He pawed the piece of prey in question for emphasis.

Canyonpaw sat back with Silverpaw, watching nervously as the warriors argued. Neither apprentice felt it was their place to be part of this argument. Across the border, the RiverClan apprentices did not feel the same way. Both the amber-colored tom and the sleek gray tom were hissing and spitting at the WindClan patrol, which outnumbered them six to four.

"The odds are against you in this fight," Amberpelt meowed. "Not only do we have two more warriors than you, but you'd be up against the WindClan deputy." Her eyes sparkled with pride and mischief as she mentioned her title. Silverpaw could see that Amberpelt saw no problem in having a battle over this piece of prey.

Both patrols were at the edge of their territory and far from their camps; the number of cats would remain about the same if a battle broke out. WindClan had the upper hand. _And we're right_, Silverpaw added to herself.

"Don't be so sure," the dark tabby tom hissed. "Just because you're the deputy doesn't mean you're better than us."

"Everything is fine as it stands," Cloudfrost meowed, drawing the vole closer to him. "You are on your side of the border, and we are on ours. The prey is where it belongs. Go home."

"That vole is ours!" the black she-cat yowled, her claws digging into the ground.

"Are you willing to fight fore one measly vole?" Coalfur asked.

"RiverClan will fight for whatever is ours!" the gray apprentice jeered.

Silverpaw extended her claws and fixed the apprentice in her gaze. When the battle broke out, this was her target. It would be her first real battle; nervousness fluttered in her belly like a hundred buzzing bees, but she quelled it with the overwhelming anticipation of a real fight.

"Then you have no quarrel with us," Amberpelt said to the apprentice. "This vole is ours, leave."

The dark tabby flicked his tail and leapt at Amberpelt. The WindClan deputy reared back to dodge and Coalfur and Cloudfrost moved in from either side of her to pin the RiverClan warrior down.

"Fishpaw, get help!" the black she-cat cried before hurtling herself into the battle.

The gray apprentice nodded and raced off.

Silverpaw gasped. That apprentice was going to he her target. And if he went to get help, the battle could quickly turn in RiverClan's favor. Without even thinking, Silverpaw lunged across the border after Fishpaw.

"Silverpaw, wait!" Amberpelt cried, but she was attacked by the black she-cat, and could not do any more to stop her apprentice.

Silverpaw pelted on, gaining steadily on the RiverClan apprentice. He was much slower than a rabbit, and Silverpaw knew this chase would be easy. Suddenly her paws began to slip and became heavier with each step. The ground underpaw was getting wet and boggy the deeper they went into RiverClan territory.

Fishpaw bounded along, running among the reeds that grew in the marshy land. Silverpaw attempted to follow in his pawsteps, but could not keep a steady pace in doing so. The RiverClan apprentice's experience beat her here. "Now I know why his name starts with 'fish,'" she muttered, "only a fish could stand this nasty land!"

Up ahead, Silverpaw saw a dark tangled mass. At first she ignored it, focusing on not drowning on land. As she got closer, she could see that it was the roots of the tree bridge; they were near the island. Silverpaw had no idea how far the RiverClan camp was from the Gathering place, but the marshy lands couldn't go that much further, could they?

They passed the tree bridge and Fishpaw began to veer away from the lakeshore. Silverpaw was relieved, thinking that the going would soon be easier. The ground underpaw began to get a little firmer and Silverpaw could see an area up ahead where the reeds were gone and guessed that was solid ground. Fishpaw leapt onto the reed-less area and took off with a burst of speed.

Silverpaw pushed on with all her might, getting slowly closer to solid ground. Fishpaw was getting further out of sight, since his route was now much easier. Finally, Silverpaw felt grass and firmness underpaw. With a leap, she tore off over the land after Fishpaw. Her paws pounded hard on the ground, but the blood pulsed in her ears even louder and stronger. She dug her claws into the earth with each step, pulling herself faster along, closing the gap with the RiverClan apprentice.

A squeak of fear escaped Fishpaw's mouth as he turned his head and saw how close Silverpaw was to him. "Fox-hearted WindClan cats!" he cried.

"Thieving RiverClan apprentices!" Silverpaw hissed, snapping her jaws at Fishpaw's tail, which was barely out of reach.

Fishpaw squealed again and pulled his tail closer to himself, but he could do nothing more to save himself.

Silverpaw leapt forward and bowled the RiverClan apprentice over. The pair rolled on the ground, hissing and spitting. Silverpaw wasn't sure what she had wanted to do anymore. She knew she couldn't let him get back to camp and bring help. Was she just supposed to slow him down until Amberpelt could drive off the rest of the patrol?

Fishpaw lashed out for her throat. Silverpaw reared back like she had seen Amberpelt do against the RiverClan tabby. Fishpaw snapped at her underbelly which was right in front of him now. Startled, Silverpaw dropped down on top of the other apprentice, pushing off with her hind legs, trying to get over him. Fishpaw, in turn, reared up, flipping Silverpaw over his back. Silverpaw put her forepaws out to stop herself, but landed mostly on her head then flipped to her back.

She laid there, partially winded, while Fishpaw whirled around and stood over her. He raised a paw, claws gleaming in the afternoon sun, to slash her. Silverpaw gasped and rolled to the side just in time.

"What's the matter?" Fishpaw hissed, "can't defend yourself? That's all you WindClan cats are good for, running away!"

"Good thing I'm good at running," Silverpaw panted, rising to her paws, "otherwise I wouldn't 've caught you."

"You've only caught a world of hurt!" Fishpaw yowled, lunging at her again.

Silverpaw was caught slightly off guard, and leapt to the side, landing awkwardly and collapsing. Fishpaw was on her in an instant, standing over her so she couldn't attack or flee.

"I'll teach you to chase me!" Fishpaw hissed.

"I don't need you to teach me!" Silverpaw spat, her many bouts with the WindClan apprentices teaching her to always be ready with an insult, "you're no good at it anyway!"

Pure rage flashed in Fishpaw's eyes and he pulled his paw back to strike.

"Fishpaw!" the yowl froze both apprentices in mid-battle. Silverpaw was relieved for it, until she saw where it had come from.

The RiverClan patrol was returning to the camp, looking battered and beaten, Amberpelt had won.

"What, I caught her!" Fishpaw said, getting off Silverpaw. "Isn't this a good thing."

"We lost," the other apprentice sighed. "Let her go."

"Now no one said that," the tabby warrior in the lead said, eyes flashing with triumph.

"You can't keep me here!" Silverpaw spat, scrambling frantically to her paws. "Amberpelt 'll save me!"

"Not in time," a deep mew came from behind Silverpaw, making her whirl around with a start.

Standing there was the large black tom that had sat beside the roots at Gatherings. The RiverClan deputy, Largebelly.

"Largebelly," the black she-cat gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought I heard fighting cats," Largebelly replied. "And I was right. Good work, Fishpaw. This apprentice will make a good hostage."

Silverpaw's eyes widened with terror. She was going to be a prisoner to an enemy Clan! _No! This can't happen!_ she thought, desperately. She tensed her muscles to run away, but she was getting tired. There was no way she could out run them over that nasty land near the border. If they were anywhere near as good as Fishpaw, she would be doomed. _No! I have to go back! Amberpelt will worry! And I was going to see Tigerstripe after this! I have to get back!_

"Now, are you going to come quietly?" Largebelly demanded. "I would hate to have to kill you. So young, it'd be quite a shame." He flexed his claws, examining them with confidence as he did. "And aren't you a friend of one of our apprentices? Dapplepaw, right? Would you like to see her? You can spend nights in the apprentice's den with her until we sort things out with WindClan."

"S…sort things out?" Silverpaw mewed tentatively.

"Well they're going to have to give us some territory to get you back," Largebelly meowed. "Lillystar will have to renegotiate the border with Stormstar."

Silverpaw trembled as the RiverClan warriors moved closer to her. Not only did the power of the older cats scare her, but she did not like the idea of casing so much trouble for her Clan one bit.

"Let's take her in," Largebelly commanded. "Nice an easy," he said, but his sly grin betrayed a mockery signifying that he could care less about her well-being.

Silverpaw stifled a whimper as the RiverClan warriors moved in even closer, this time not stopping. Her instincts and her mind telling her to run, but after chasing Fishpaw and then fighting him, she doubted that she could escape. _I won't go down without a fight!_ she thought, confidently, _but not a real fight._ She wondered if there was a way around the boggy land between her location and home; there was no way she could outrun RiverClan warriors in her current condition through a place like that. _But I don't have the energy to run around looking for a way. And what if there _is_ no way?_

She crouched down and bunched her muscles as if she was going to attack the RiverClan warriors closing in on her. Their confident smirks told her they knew that attack was futile. Fishpaw in particular seemed overjoyed with this outcome.

Silverpaw's eyes flashed around from cat to cat. The patrol was closing in on her left, and Largebelly stood alone on the right, moving in with the others. Silverpaw knew what she had to do. Forcing all her energy into a leaping start, Silverpaw darted to the right, straight passed Largebelly.

Caught off guard, the RiverClan deputy lunged for her, but she nimbly dodged his massive paw. "After her!" he cried.

The RiverClan warriors raced past him in pursuit of Silverpaw, but Largebelly remained there. Silverpaw guessed the deputy did very little running.

Silverpaw kept her eyes focused ahead looking for any signs of trouble: a patrol, marshy land, anything. She also hoped to keep her mind off her aching paws, but even she could not ignore the painful screeches that seemed to come from her muscles with every step. Pain pulsed through her legs and she feared her paws would suddenly refuse to go further and she would fall. She dug her claws into the hard earth in an attempt to pull herself further along. She yowls and thudding paws of the RiverClan patrol were steadily fading, but Silverpaw didn't dare stop or even slow.

She bounded over a rise with ease and hesitated at the top. A wave of horrible smells washed over her before she even reached the crest of the hill. She easily identified the tang of the Thunderpath and the reek of ShadowClan, but there was another scent that reached her, one she had yet to identify. She peered down from the hilltop and saw quite a few strange sights. First there was a Thunderpath, but it went right into the lake. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the black stuff that made up the Thunderpath did not go all the way, but stopped at what looked like a very small Twoleg nest. After the nest she saw what must be a Twoleg halfbridge; there was one in WindClan territory as well, but it was broken.

Silverpaw's ears twitched as the yowls of her pursuers reached them. Without a second thought, she darted down the slope and slipped underneath a Twoleg monster that was crouched beside the Thunderpath. She crawled on her belly until she was under the Twoleg monster that crouched on the other side of the first one. It's belly was hot, and Silverpaw recoiled back suddenly when her fur brushed against it. She ducked behind one of its massive black paws and peered out under the first. She could just barely see the top of the slope. Four cats appeared on the crest and Silverpaw could just make out their meows over the occasional yowl of a Twoleg.

"Her trail leads down there," the light meow of the black she-cat came first.

There was a hiss, then the deeper meow of a tom. "She's either crossed the border or got caught by the Twolegs. Either way, there's no more we can do. We'll have to report this to Largebelly."

The paws of the cats turned and headed back the way they had came; all but one set. Silverpaw could tell from the gray fur and the smaller size of the paws that they belonged to Fishpaw. He let out a hiss towards Silverpaw before bounding away after his Clanmates.

Silverpaw breathed a sigh of relief. But how long until she could head home? The wind was blowing towards RiverClan territory, so as soon as she left the safety of the jumble of scents, the RiverClan patrol would be on her in an instant. Should she just keep going the way she was going? She'd reach WindClan soon enough.

The monster beside her came to life with an ear-splitting roar. Nearly leaping out of her fur, Silverpaw tore off away from the monster as fast as he legs could carry her, her past exhaustion forgotten. She raced across the black stuff that made up the Thunderpath and dove into the covering of some bushes. She heard the startled gasps of Twolegs as she ran past, but didn't even bother to look up.

Safe at last in the undergrowth, Silverpaw sat, panting heavily. This was much more exercise than she was used to, and it was definitely more frightening. A scuffling on the ground drew her attention, and in response pangs of hunger gripped her belly.

_But this is RiverClan's territory,_ Silverpaw thought, _I can't steal their prey._ She remembered the reason she had gotten in this mess in the first place. Again, hunger pains surged through her. _Who knows how long it'll be before I get home and get to have some fresh-kill. RiverClan was just here, so there's no way they'd catch me. Besides, what's one little squirrel?_

She dropped into the crouch her mother had taught her so long ago, and began to stalk the prey. She was amazed at how sloppy she had become at forest hunting since her days as a rouge when she had hunted in both ThunderClan and WindClan territory. Still, the squirrel didn't scurry away, and as Silverpaw peeked out from the bush, she could see its fluffy brown tail.

She bunched her muscles and wriggled her hunches--a kit-like habit she had yet to break. The pangs of hunger seemed to intensify with the anticipation of catching something. She sprang and pinned the back half of the squirrel in her forepaws.

"Back off, prey-stealer!" came a hiss so close, Silverpaw could feel the breath of the cat.

Silverpaw looked up and was face-to-face with a snarling, brown tabby she-cat. Following the apprentice's forepaws, she saw that they had ensnared the front half of the squirrel. _Mouse-dung!_

The apprentice's fury faded only slightly as confusion arose. "What's a WindClan cat doing all the way over here!"

"I…it's a long story," Silverpaw mewed, unhooking her claws from the apprentice's catch. "I'm just trying to get home."

"Doesn't look like it!" sneered a dark gray tom as he and three other warriors approached the two apprentices. "Looks like you were stealing!"

"I…I'm sorry," Silverpaw nervously studied her paws. "I know I shouldn't, but I was so hungry. You're not gonna take me to Lillystar, are you?"

The four cats looked at her like she had just grown a second tail. Silverpaw was equally as confused with what she had said or done. Finally the cream-colored she-cat, Oatleaf, spoke.

"This is ShadowClan territory," she said. "We're taking you to Phantomstar."


	13. Chapter 12

Silverpaw pushed her way through a bush, surrounded on all sides by the ShadowClan patrol. On the other side of the bush was a small slope that led to the ShadowClan camp. It wasn't in as low a dip as the WindClan camp was, but the WindClan camp was still more exposed, since ShadowClan territory was full of pine trees.

A white tom with tortoiseshell patches, who had led the patrol, padded down the slope and into camp. Silverpaw watched as he made his way to a large boulder and squeezed behind it.

Silverpaw occupied herself be looking around the ShadowClan camp, since her escorts were not pleased with her at all and would not enjoy a conversation. At the base of the slope was a yew bush where an old cat lay sunning itself. On the right side of the camp were two bramble thickets, one was more scraggly than the other. In front of the scraggly one was an old tree with claw marks on it.

"C'mon," the dark gray tom gave Silverpaw a shove before heading down the slope, interrupting her surveillance.

Obediently, Silverpaw followed, and the rest of the patrol fell in behind her. As they walked through the camp towards a stump in the middle where Phantomstar stood, Silverpaw could feel the heat of the other cat's glares burning into her pelt.

The dark gray tom stepped to the side of the stump and Silverpaw padded right up to it and stared up at the ShadowClan leader.

"WindClan," Phantomstar meowed, "so Spottedpelt was right. But how did a WindClan apprentice arrive here, and alone no less?"

"I…it's kind of a long story," Silverpaw mewed.

"I've got nothing but time," Phantomstar sat on the stump and wrapped his tail around his paws. "No story is too long if it involves my Clan."

Silverpaw took in a deep breath and began to tell Phantomstar about the sunhigh patrol having caught RiverClan stealing prey and how she had chased the RiverClan apprentice, Fishpaw. She spoke briefly about the threat of capture and how she had raced across RiverClan territory only to be scared across the border by a Twoleg monster.

"Well, that _is_ an interesting tale," Phantomstar meowed thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me you believe it!" hissed the black tom that stood beside the stump. Silverpaw recognized him as the deputy, although she did not know his name.

"Why else would a WindClan apprentice be all the way across the lake?" Phantomstar inquired. "If they intended to invade, or steal prey, it would be much more convenient to do it in ThunderClan or RiverClan territory, and with warriors."

"She could be a spy!" hissed the gray-black tom who had led her to the stump.

"What is there to spy on?" Phantomstar asked, his meow cool and collected. "We are healthy, battle-ready and the prey is running well. If she _is_ a spy, I would like her to take that information back with her."

"You mean you're letting her go?!" came an outraged yowl from Silverpaw's right.

"I see no reason not to," Phantomstar meowed coldly, fixing a black she-cat in his scolding gaze. "Do you have any objections, Sootpelt?"

"You'd better believe I've got objections!" the she-cat spat, stomping forward. "What if they're planning an invasion? Now this cat knows where our camp is!"

"WindClan is on the other side of the lake!" Oatleaf protested. "They'd have to cross RiverClan or ThunderClan territory to invade us!"

"You think that means they won't?!" Sootpelt hissed, her fur bristling. "Don't let your guard down around them! They'll shred you the second they get the chance."

Silverpaw bit back the retort that Sootpelt seemed to be describing her own Clan, not WindClan.

"Just because _you_ think WindClan is going to destroy us at the first chance they get doesn't mean they will," the deputy retorted, much to Silverpaw's relief.

"Better safe than sorry!" Sootpelt spat back.

"Enough!" Phantomstar yowled, flicking his tail for silence. "Sootpelt," he turned to the black warrior, his meow cool and collected as if he had not even had his outburst only heartbeats ago, "suppose you are right; suppose we shouldn't let her return. What do you intend to do with her? She'd only be another mouth to feed…"

"Who says we have to feed her?!" Sootpelt demanded.

Silverpaw's fur began to bristle and her lips drew back in the beginnings of a snarl as she glared at the ShadowClan warrior. Despite her inability to hide her anger, she knew that if Sootpelt took notice, there would likely be a fight, and she was in no condition to hold her own in battle, much less against a full warrior.

"She'd be dead weight since she won't hunt or fight for our Clan," Phantomstar continued as though Sootpelt had said nothing.

"StarClan forbid!" Sootpelt declared.

"And we can't kill her without proof and good reason," Phantomstar went on.

"She was on our territory hunting!" Sootpelt yowled, outraged, "what more proof do you need?!"

"WindClan will come looking for her soon," Phantomstar pointed out.

"Let 'em come!" Sootpelt hissed. "We'll send them limping back to their filthy mud hole with their tails between their legs like the flea-ridden mongrels they are!"

Before Silverpaw could even think of a retort, there was a flash of black fur and Sootpelt staggered back, then glared defiantly at Phantomstar, who was now off the stump after having slapped Sootpelt with his massive paw.

Silverpaw gasped as she saw blood welling in fresh scratches along Sootpelt's cheek. She looked hurriedly looked around the clearing waiting for someone to do something. None of the ShadowClan cats seemed phased by the attack, at least not in the way Silverpaw had expected. Some of the cats were wincing when the blow was struck; others shook their heads, as if they knew what was coming and wished Sootpelt hadn't done what she'd done. Still others, Shadetail included, were glaring as if to say that she got what she disserved.

Silverpaw was contemplating weather or not to approach her friend and ask her just what had happened, but Phantomstar's calm meow stopped her.

"Now then," the ShadowClan leader glared at Sootpelt, with a commanding hostility in his eye that made Silverpaw shudder, "are you willing to discuss this more calmly? You know I'm open to other opinions, but you have to be reasonable."

"Reasonable he says," Sootpelt hissed, defiance still burning hotter than the sun in her eyes. "Just like it's reasonable to allow a WindClan _spy_ to stay in our camp and eat _our_ hard-caught prey!"

"I asked you already," Phantomstar said, "what do you think we should do with her?"

Sootpelt grumbled for a few heartbeats, her eyes looking at the ground as her claws dug into the sandy earth.

"Well?" Phantomstar prompted.

"I've got nothing," Sootpelt admitted, "at least nothing you would approve of."

Phantomstar nodded to the black warrior. "Does anyone _else_ have any better ideas?" his eyes swept the Clan, waiting for a response, but none came. "In that case, Silverpaw was it?"

Silverpaw nodded to the ShadowClan leader.

"Silverpaw will spend the night in the apprentice's den," Phantomstar declared. "The dawn patrol can escort her to the ThunderClan border."

"Wait, why can't I go now?!" Silverpaw did not like the idea of hanging around where she was clearly not welcome, and her Clanmates would be missing her soon, if they had not begun to search already.

"Night is falling," Phantomstar meowed, "sunset patrols will be out and it will be rather difficult for you to cross a Clan's territory now. Besides, you would not be able to get back to WindClan before dark."

"I guess," Silverpaw admitted. "But why the ThunderClan border?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you and RiverClan are not on the best of terms at the moment, are you?" Phantomstar asked.

"No," Silverpaw studied her shifting paws.

"So you'd have better luck crossing ThunderClan's territory," Phantomstar concluded. "Not only that, but ThunderClan have a history of being understanding, at least more so than RiverClan. If you _are_ caught, you will only be taken to Mudstar, where you can plead for an escort to the WindClan border."

"Why don't I just go to the camp and ask?" Silverpaw asked. "Couldn't their patrol take me there?"

"No no," Phantomstar waved the thought off with his tail, "if we time our patrol properly you can slip by after their dawn patrol. All you'll have to worry about is being spotted by a hunting patrol, and if you stay near the lake, they shouldn't be a problem either. It's faster this way; and don't you have training to get back to?"

Silverpaw nodded.

"So it's settled," Phantomstar announced. "You can have some prey from the fresh-kill pile, since you said you were hungry. Fallenheart," he turned to his deputy, "you come with me to my den and we'll discuss the dawn patrol so that we can get her to the border at the right time. Who's leading it?"

"Brightstripe," Fallenheart replied, "but can this discussion wait? I'm leading the sunset patrol."

"Of course," Phantomstar nodded to his deputy.

As the ShadowClan cats began to disperse, still eying Silverpaw skeptically, Silverpaw padded, nervously, to where Shadetail sat.

"Well, looks like I'm on the dawn patrol," Shadetail mewed.

"You are?!" Silverpaw asked hopefully.

"I have to be," Shadetail replied. "I don't trust our warriors to escort you any more than I'd trust a dog in our camp."

Silverpaw wasn't sure if she should be grateful for Shadetail for caring, or scared of the other ShadowClan warriors.

"So, aren't you hungry?" Shadetail asked.

Silverpaw nodded and padded towards the fresh-kill pile with her friend following. She sniffed over the pile, looking for something good. She screwed up her face as she noticed something very unexpected in the pile. "Eww!" she backed up in disgust.

"What's _your_ problem?" a young, light ginger tom padded up to her, his voice taunting. "Sorry, we don't eat rabbits here."

"Wh…why are there _frogs_ in here!?" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"Aww, da widdle WindClan kit's a-scared ta eat a fwog," the apprentice teased.

"StarClan knows I'm scared!" Silverpaw retorted. "You could _die_ from eating frogs!"

"_I_ eat 'em all the time!" the apprentice spat back, "and I'm perfectly fine."

"B…but how?!" Silverpaw demanded, shocked, "they're poisonous!"

"Not all of them, mouse-brain!" the tom snapped.

"For StarClan's sake, be quiet, both of you," Shadetail hissed. "Great StarClan you're making enough noise to scare all the prey from here to the mountains!"

"She's got bees in her brain!" the apprentice defended. "She thinks that frogs are poisonous."

"Some of them are," Shadetail consented, turning her attention more to Silverpaw. "ShadowClan apprentices are trained to know which are and which aren't. For a WindClan cat like her, it's safest not to eat any of them. But don't worry," Shadetail affectionately flicked Silverpaw's ear with her tail, "all the frogs in the pile are safe. Go on, try one."

"No thanks," Silverpaw shook her head, unable to imagine biting into the slimy hide of a frog. "I'll just have a nice safe squirrel." She picked a squirrel off the top of the pile, thinking it could very well be the one she had caught.

"You're such a wimpy kit," the apprentice hissed as she ate.

Silverpaw glared at him in the corner of her eye as she ate. _I feel right at home_, she thought, dryly.

"Lizardpaw, don't you have something better to do?" Shadetail asked, glaring at the apprentice.

"Yes, Lizardpaw," a dark gray tom padded over to them, "why don't you gather some moss so that Silverpaw has a place to sleep tonight?"

"She can do it herself!" Lizardpaw spat, pelt bristling.

Shadetail cuffed him on the ear with her paw, "last _I_ checked WindClan apprentices don't know where to find moss in our territory. So she actually _can't_. Hmm….doesn't that make you….oh, what's the word? R….r….wr…wrong! That's it."

Lizardpaw shot the young warrior a death glare as he headed for the bramble entrance to do what the dark tom had ordered.

"Just gotta know how at work 'em," Shadetail mewed, proudly. "Thanks, Darkheart for getting him out of our fur."

"I am only keeping the peace because Phantomstar wants it," Darkheart meowed grimly. "If it were up to me, and most of the ShadowClan cats, we'd chase her off our territory with some good claw marks to remember us by."

Silverpaw flinched as the ShadowClan warrior stared down at her with a threatening look of displeasure in his eye. She only sat up straight again when he stalked off to the bramble thicket on the other side of camp.

"Don't listen to him," Shadetail told her, "he just loves the idea of overpowering the weak."

"Somehow I get the feeling he's right," Silverpaw said, "I think most of the warriors are against me."

"I said don't listen to him," Shadetail meowed sternly. "I know he's right, but worrying about that won't do _you_ any good." She walked in the opposite direction of the dark gray warrior.

Silverpaw scrambled to her paws and bounded after her. The ShadowClan warrior led her to the scraggly bramble thicket with the old tree in front of it.

"This is the apprentice's den," Shadetail mewed. "Go find yourself a spot. I'll go find Lizardpaw and get that moss for you." Before Silverpaw could object to being left alone, the young she-cat bounded off towards the exit.

With a sigh, Silverpaw ducked under the tendrils and into the apprentice's den. There were two apprentices in the den, the brown tabby she had met at the border, who was grooming herself, and a light gray she-cat with white flecks who lay curled up in a nest.

At once, the gray she-cat lifted her head with a start. "What is a WindClan cat doing in our camp?" she snarled.

The tabby simply ignored her and continued with her grooming.

Silverpaw padded over to the gray she-cat and began to explain herself, all the while wondering how this apprentice had not heard. _Wasn't she with the whole Clan watching Phantomstar and Sootpelt?_

"A bunch of mouse-dung if you ask me," the apprentice spat when Silverpaw had finished.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Silverpaw mewed.

The apprentice simply curled back up again, clearly uninterested. The other apprentice finished her grooming and padded out of the den, glaring at the gray apprentices with contempt as she passed.

_Who put a thorn in _her_ bedding?_ Silverpaw thought. She turned her attention back to the remaining apprentice. "So, I'm Silverpaw, who're you?"

"Go away," the she-cat hissed.

"Silverpaw," Shadetail's meow was muffled by the moss in her jaws as she wriggled into the den. "I've got the moss." She deposited it at Silverpaw's paws. "You should be fins for tonight. I'm going to get some sleep too, since I'm now on the dawn patrol."

"Alright, bye," Silverpaw called as her friend turned to leave.

"Oh, and don't even bother trying to talk to Dewpaw," Shadetail said, turning around, "you don't need to give the Clan any _more_ reason to hate you."

_So _this_ is Dewpaw,_ Silverpaw thought. She had wanted to meet the half-rouge, although she had not intended it to be like this. "So, you're name's Dewpaw."

"I said go away," Dewpaw hissed.

"I heard about you," Silverpaw continued anyway, "from Dapplepaw. She wanted to introduce us at the last Gathering, but you didn't come."

"Are all WindClan cats deaf?" Dewpaw spat.

"You _do_ remember Dapplepaw, don't you?" Silverpaw asked. "How'd you meet? She's my friend too."

"Shut up!" Dewpaw snapped.

"I'm just trying to be friendly," Silverpaw mewed.

"Well stop it!" Dewpaw sat up and pressed her face to Silverpaw's. Silverpaw could plainly see the pain and sadness in her eyes as well as a forced toughness. "You know Shadetail! I'm sure you know all about me, so why are you even bothering to ask?! There's nothing you need to know! Tomorrow, we'll take you home and we'll never see each other again! Dapplepaw too!" Dewpaw turned away and sat with her back to Silverpaw, staring at her paws.

"Dewpaw," Silverpaw mewed compassionately, "I know you're hurt. I just want-"

"You know?!" Dewpaw hissed. "You know nothing! You have no idea what I go through! You don't know what it's like to be an outcast in your own Clan! You don't know….you don't know the pain you cause…everyone you love."

_Snakepaw_, Silverpaw thought. She extended the tip of her tail around her to rest it on Dewpaw's shoulder.

Dewpaw turned away with a jerk. "I don't need your sympathy! I'm a ShadowClan cat!"

"No you're not," the hiss came from outside the den and Silverpaw recognized it as Lizardpaw's.

Dewpaw ignored it. "We don't need friends or pity! We can take care of ourselves!"

"Well that's a dumb way to think," Silverpaw said with a slight _mrrow_ to her mew.

A growl rumbled in Dewpaw's throat and Silverpaw wished she had thought before she had said that.

"_Everyone_ needs friends," Silverpaw explained. "All the Clans, even ShadowClan. WindClan too. You ever think that I'm trying to be your friend not cause I think _you_ need a friend, but because _I_ need one?"

"You have Shadetail _and_ Dapplepaw," Dewpaw hissed.

"You can _never_ have too many friends," Silverpaw insisted. "And if you think that you can, you're only limiting yourself. C'mon, I'm trying to be a friend, the least you could do is give me a chance."

"You just pity me," Dewpaw hissed. "Those aren't the kinds of friends I want!"

"Do you want a friend that will stand up for you?" Silverpaw asked. "Not out of pity, but because they care about you and the understand what you're going through?"

Dewpaw didn't reply, only shifted anxiously, her back still to Silverpaw.

"Because I _do_ know," Silverpaw went on. She padded up beside Dewpaw. "I _do_ know what it's like to be an outsider in your own Clan."

"How _could_ you?!" Dewpaw spat.

"Because I am," Silverpaw replied. "I have the same problem as you. None of the other apprentices like me. They even made their own Clan within WindClan just so they could leave me out of it."

"And why would they do _that_?" Dewpaw demanded, still skeptical.

"Because…" Silverpaw hesitated for a few heartbeats, not sure if she really wanted her secret to be out in ShadowClan. She looked around the den, but it was still empty. She couldn't hear any pawsteps outside either. "Because…I'm a rouge too."

"_Sure_ you are," Dewpaw rolled her eyes. "That's such a cruel joke."

"I'm serious," Silverpaw insisted. "I was born outside of WindClan. I lived with my mother by the Moonpool. Amberpelt found me when she was on patrol three moons ago. Dapplepaw and Shadetail are my only friends, except for Tigerstripe's kits, but they're still just kits."

"So you're a _full_ rouge," Dewpaw mewed, sounding as though she was believing this at last.

"I think so," Silverpaw admitted. "I don't know who my father was, I _never_ met him."

"Where's your mother?" Dewpaw asked.

"I'm not sure," Silverpaw said. "I think she may be with StarClan, but I have no memory of her death. But I _do_ have memories of being with her, I don't know, it makes no sense."

"That's rough," Dewpaw sighed. "And you don't have any littermates, do you?"

"No," Silverpaw sighed, "I'm an only kit. At least you have Snakepaw."

"I wish I didn't," Dewpaw mewed, "for his sake. He's the only one who stands up for me and now he's worse off for it."

"And that's why you don't want any friends," Silverpaw said, "because you don't want them to be hurt because of you."

Dewpaw nodded.

"Well, I'm already hated by your Clan," Silverpaw mewed cheerily, "so I've got nothing to lose!" She gave the other apprentice's ear a quick lick.

Dewpaw turned to her, startled by the gesture. Silverpaw guessed that she didn't get that often, maybe Snakepaw was even scared to do that in public.

"Well, I should get some sleep," Silverpaw mewed, changing the subject, "got an early start tomorrow." She hooked the moss Shadetail had brought with her claw. "Can I sleep here?"

"S…sure," Dewpaw nodded weakly. "I'm on the dawn patrol too, so I'm going to sleep now."

"Alright," Silverpaw went about making a nest beside Dewpaw with the moss. When she finished, she curled up beside the ShadowClan apprentice with their pelts brushing. "Night, Dewpaw."

"Good night, Silverpaw," came Dewpaw's sleepy response.

Silverpaw padded along in the darkness, her extended claws scratching on stone. She could barely see her surroundings, but scent, the gurgling of water, and the feel of the path told her where she was. A light filled the hollow, as bright as the full moon. Down below, the familiar shape of the Moonpool reflected countless stars and a bright full moon, though none shone above. Silverpaw padded to the water's edge and sat, wrapping her tail around her paws. The glow from the pool set her pelt blazing silver.

A cool light breeze blew, ruffling Silverpaw's starry fur. Silverpaw closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

"Silverpaw…..Silverpaw…."

Silverpaw's eyes flew open and she looked around the hollow. The voice she heard had been faint as it called her and she had to strain to hear it.

"Silverpaw…" it sounded far away, as if she could only catch the very end of a call from the mountains far beyond.

"Silverpaw!" A jab in her side bolted her back to reality. Dawn light was flittering in between the bramble tendrils and into the ShadowClan apprentice's den.

Silverpaw blinked to clear the blur of sleep from her eyes and was staring up at the black tortoiseshell-splotched face of Shadetail.

"C'mon, move it," Shadetail spat. "We've gotta get moving. Brightstripe's with Phantomstar and Fallenheart now. It won't be long until the patrol leaves."

Silverpaw stood up and stretched. Dewpaw was sitting a short distance away, giving herself a quick wash before they were to leave. Silverpaw wondered how the ShadowClan apprentice had gotten up without disturbing her. Then Silverpaw looked down and noticed a cat he hadn't before. Curled up so that his pelt was brushing the sleeping Dewpaw but not Silverpaw's was a dark ginger tom with black tabby stripes. _Must be Snakepaw_.

"You ready?" Shadetail asked, her mew impatient.

"I'm ready," Dewpaw gave her chest one last lick and padded over beside Silverpaw.

"I wasn't asking _you!_" Shadetail spat.

Dewpaw flinched back.

"Yes, we're ready," Silverpaw stepped between her friends. "Let's go."

Shadetail looked from Silverpaw to Dewpaw and back again. "Fine." She padded out of the den with the two apprentices following.

The three cats walked to the middle of the ShadowClan camp and sat beside Darkheart and Lizardpaw who were sitting in front of the stump facing Phantomstar's den.

"So _you're_ the rest of this patrol, huh?" Shadetail mewed.

"I'm as thrilled as you are," Darkheart meowed sarcastically.

"And of course we've got Dumbpaw with us," Lizardpaw hissed.

"Yea, I think we can see that _you're_ here too," Silverpaw spat.

"What are you talking about?!" Lizardpaw demanded.

"Well, you're the only dumb 'paw here," Silverpaw snapped.

"You wanna say that to my face?!" Lizardpaw bristled.

"That _is_ your face!" Silverpaw spat, "ugly as it is!"

"THAT'S IT!" Lizardpaw yowled, unsheathing his claws and leaping for Silverpaw.

Before Silverpaw even knew what happened, Lizardpaw stopped in mid-air. Darkheart had him by the scruff.

"Phantomstar said we are to escort her to the border _in one piece_." Darkheart meowed sternly, placing the flustered apprentice on the ground.

"You're lucky he stopped me!" Lizardpaw hissed.

"I could _so_ take you!" Silverpaw spat back.

"That's enough!" Shadetail stepped between them. "Just because you're mentor isn't here doesn't mean you can do what you want!"

"He started it!" Silverpaw spat. "He called Dewpaw dumb!"

"What's your point?" Shadetail sat down, not making eye contact with Silverpaw.

Silverpaw blinked in shock. She couldn't believe that even her friend was in on the whole torture of Dewpaw. Before she could retort, a black tom with silver tabby stripes emerged from Phantomstar's den.

"Is everyone ready to go?" he asked.

The four cats nodded and the tom padded past them.

"Thanks," Dewpaw whispered feebly, "but you really shouldn't-"

"Lizardpaw already hates me," Silverpaw mewed. "I've got nothing to lose, defending you in an enemy Clan. But," she rested her tail on Dewpaw's shoulder, "even if I did, I'd risk it all to make sure no other cat goes through what I've gone through."

Dewpaw looked up at Silverpaw, her green eyes wide and glittering with wonder. She apparently couldn't believe that someone would risk so much simply for her sake. "Wh…wha….what about Shadetail?"

"What _about_ her?" Silverpaw scoffed. "If she's too scared of what other cats think to stand up for you, she has no right to call herself a warrior. And I wouldn't be friends with someone that weak either."

"You know, 'someone that weak' happens to be close enough to hear you," Shadetail hissed.

"What's your point?" Silverpaw asked smugly. She braced herself for Shadetail's furious reply, but none came. The ShadowClan warrior simply padded beside them, not making eye contact. Silverpaw picked up the pace, knowing Dewpaw would follow.

"I guess it _must_ be true," Dewpaw mewed.

"What?" Silverpaw asked.

"That you deal with the same fox-dung in WindClan," Dewpaw replied.

"How do you know?" Silverpaw asked.

"You're a warrior already!" Dewpaw joked. "You and the other WindClan cats fight battles just like warriors, battles with their tongues, and you're a full blown warrior!" She looked down at her paws, sheepishly, "I'm still an apprentice in that too."

"You're battles are tougher," Silverpaw soothed. "ShadowClan fight dirty."

"What's the worst thing they've done?" Dewpaw asked.

"Well," Silverpaw smiled, looking to the sky. The memory was no longer painful, if anything she was proud of it. "About two moons ago, it was the night of the full moon. The second Gathering since I'd arrived, and the first one I'd have to miss. Icepaw and Blackpaw pulled off this whole act that they had a fight because Icepaw wanted to sneak out and Blackpaw wouldn't come. So Icepaw asked if _I_ wanted to come."

Dewpaw's eyes widened. "Did you?"

"Yea," Silverpaw sighed. "She acted like a friend. I guess I just got too caught up in that."

"So what happened?" Dewpaw pressed.

"We were caught," Silverpaw mewed, "Blackpaw joined us when Icepaw fell behind and they told Stormstar they had seen _me_ sneak out and where trying to stop me."

Dewpaw gasped. "And he believed them?!"

"He doesn't know about this whole thing," Silverpaw told her. "So it was two on one."

"Wow," Dewpaw gasped. "The worst thing they've done to me is put a bramble tendril in my nest."

"Ouch!" Silverpaw winced at the thought of sleeping on brambles.

"Yea, it was in my and Snakepaw's nest at the same time," Dewpaw said, "so it was a two for one. But yours definitely beats mine! How much trouble did you get into?"

"None," Silverpaw said, proudly. "I told Amberpelt how they mistreat me and everything and she didn't punish me."

"Wow!" Dewpaw breathed. "I wish that would work for me, but Brightstripe already knows. He's one of them too."

"Really?!" Silverpaw gasped.

Dewpaw nodded. "Most of the ShadowClan cats think I don't belong, so none of them like me. I don't think I'll ever be a warrior because Brightstripe isn't teaching me right and will never tell Phantomstar I'm ready."

"Is Phantomstar against you too?!" Silverpaw asked, eyes round with shock.

"No way!" Dewpaw spat. "Phantomstar has no idea! If he knew, he'd Phantom strike 'em all!"

"Phantom strike?" Silverpaw tilted her head.

"If anyone gets really out of control, and especially if they go against his decisions, he whacks 'em a good one!" Dewpaw explained. "He unsheathes his claws just a little at the ends; just enough to leave scratches, but nothing deep, he doesn't wanna give Smallspot extra work for no reason."

Silverpaw guessed Smallspot was the medicine cat. As the two talked on the way to the border, Silverpaw suddenly didn't want to go back. Here she had a friend that knew exactly how she felt. For the first time since she had been in the Clan, the had slept beside another cat, a friend. She had someone to talk to, someone to go on patrols with; someone her own age. She and Snakepaw would probably be friends too if they ever met. That left two other apprentices, and they could easily defend themselves against them.

"Alright, we're here," Brightstripe's meow from the front of the patrol jostled her from her thoughts.

"Hey wait!" Shadetail bristled, "this is the deepest part of the stream! Take her up to where she can jump it!"

"Phantomstar told me to bring her here," Brightstripe protested. "If she crosses up there, she'll run a greater risk of getting caught, and down here, she's within two tail-lengths of the shore."

"I can manage," Silverpaw said, staring at the stream in front of them as it emptied into the lake. She wasn't completely sure of what she had said, but at worst, she could swim.

"We _are_ going to stand here and make sure she makes it, right?" Shadetail asked.

"We have borders to mark," Darkheart spat. "We're behind as it is!"

"No," Brightstripe said to him, "Phantomstar said we have to make sure she makes it."

Darkheart and Lizardpaw both grumbled.

"Bye, Dewpaw," Silverpaw nuzzled against her new friend.

"Bye," Dewpaw said, her mew longing.

"Hey, we'll see each other soon," Silverpaw soothed, running her tail along Dewpaw's flank.

"Hey, what about me?" Shadetail asked.

"Yea yea," Silverpaw padded up to her. "Thanks, for everything."

"Stay outta trouble," Shadetail flicked her ear with her tail. "And off our territory."

"I will, I will," Silverpaw mewed, rubbing her ear with her paw. "And you be good." She gave her friend a knowing glance, hoping she got the message to be nicer to Dewpaw.

Shadetail let out a _mrrow_ of amusement and Shoved Silverpaw toward the border. "Get outta here before the others claw your ears off."

Silverpaw smiled and waded into the stream. The water was chilly, but she soon got used to it and it was refreshing. She looked to the ThunderClan shore, judging the distance. She turned around and ran back into ShadowClan.

"Hey!" Brightstripe yowled. "Where are you going?!"

Before anyone could give chase, she came bounding back, fast as if she were chasing a rabbit. Her paws splashed in the stream and she pushed off, using her speed to carry her nearly twice as far as she thought she could jump. She landed on the ThunderClan shore with a skid and turned to look at the ShadowClan patrol who gawked wide-eyed at the stunt.

"Dumb WindClan cats," Lizardpaw hissed.

"So much for not making it O.K." Shadetail meowed.

"Well, our work is done," Brightstripe turned, "let's get going." He led the patrol up the stream along the border.

Dewpaw lingered in the back, looking across at Silverpaw. "Bye!" she called.

"See ya at the next Gathering!" Silverpaw called back.

"Yea!" Dewpaw said, smiling for the first time since Silverpaw had arrived.


	14. Chapter 13

Silverpaw darted to the side and rolled on the ground, but her attacker was persistent. She felt claws dig into her tail. Flustered, she struggled to her paws, only to be knocked down again by the weight of two cats. A third threw itself onto her neck, pinning her head to the ground with its body.

"We win!" Sunkit declared, hooking his tiny claws into Silverpaw's fur to keep himself from sliding off her back.

"That was fun!" Dawnkit cried, too close to Silverpaw's ear. "We beat an appren'ice!"

"It's appren…_tice_," Patchkit struggled with the word, but did manage to say it right.

"How pathetic," Icepaw sneered, sauntering over to them, "taken down by kits. You'll never be a warrior."

"Hey, _you_ try going three-on-one," Silverpaw mewed, raising to her paws.

"Woa!" Sunkit and Patchkit exclaimed as they tumbled down her side.

Dawnkit held fast, flopping herself over Silverpaw's neck.

"They're only a moon old," Blackpaw hissed. "They can barely stay on their paws, and you can't fend them off!"

"I could," Silverpaw argued, "but I'm trying to stay at their level. Sure, if I used everything I've learned so far, they wouldn't stand a chance. But I don't wanna hurt them."

"You wouldn't hurt _me_!" Patchkit insisted. "I could take you!"

Silverpaw flicked the kit's nose with her tail playfully.

"Rouges don't care who they hurt," Icepaw spat.

"What's a road?" Sunkit asked, mispronouncing the word.

"'Rouge,'" Blackpaw corrected. "They're mean cats that don't live in any Clan. They eat little kits and don't live by any rules!"

"What's that gotta do wiff Silverpaw?" Dawnkit asked, her hind paws swinging under Silverpaw's chin as she struggled to keep her balance.

"She didn't tell you?" Blackpaw gasped, pretending to be shocked. "She's a rouge too!"

Sunkit and Patchkit gasped and looked up at Silverpaw, eyes round with shock. Dawnkit let go of Silverpaw and landed on her paws in front of the apprentice.

"I don get it," Dawnkit tilted her head, looking up at Icepaw and Blackpaw.

"What's not to get?" Blackpaw demanded. "She doesn't belong here!"

"But Silverpaw is part of _our_ Clan," Dawnkit replied. "You said rouges have no Clan."

"Yea!" Sunkit stepped up beside his sister. "And you said they eat kits, but Silverpaw's scared she'll hurt us!"

"She can't anyway," Patchkit protested.

"She _used_ to be a rouge," Icepaw explained.

"So what's the problem?" Dawnkit asked.

"Don't you get it?!" Blackpaw spat, her pelt beginning to bristle. "She's no good! You're in danger if you're around her!"

"She's not dangerous," Sunkit protested.

"Yea," Patchkit agreed, "Tigerstripe won't let us do dangerous stuff."

"She doesn't know it yet," Icepaw mewed. "You're big kits, you can look out for yourselves."

Throughout the conversation, Silverpaw simply sat with her tail wrapped around her paws, glaring at the two apprentices. Now she was just getting annoyed. "Will you two give it up?" she spat, rising to her paws. "These kits are good, don't try to corrupt them!"

"Look who's talking!" Icepaw spat. "_You're_ the one trying to corrupt them! Defending yourself against the truth! There's no hiding it!"

Silverpaw let her claws slide out and dig into the ground.

"See! She's getting ready to fight us!" Blackpaw exclaimed. "Just like a rouge! She can't say anything to that because she knows we're right!"

"She's not fighting anyone," Dawnkit looked at Silverpaw's claws, "except the ground."

"Kits!" Tigerstripe poked her nose out of the nursery, "C'mon, you need a grooming, and I'm sure you're hungry."

"Aww, but we're playing with Silverpaw!" Dawnkit whined.

"I'm sure Silverpaw's hungry too, aren't you?" Tigerstripe gave Silverpaw a knowing look. Silverpaw knew that she was supposed to agree because the kits needed baths; but she didn't need to be asked, she'd leave just to shut Icepaw and Blackpaw up.

"Yea," she nodded, "and I could do with a grooming myself. Don't worry, we'll play again tomorrow."

"Can you teach us battle moves?" Patchkit asked.

"Yea!" Dawnkit exclaimed, "we wanna be ready when we become appren.._tice_…es."

Silverpaw smiled at Dawnkit's attempt at the word. "Maybe, if you be on your best behavior until then."

"We will!" the three kits replied excitedly before bounding to their mother.

"Groom me first!" Sunkit mewled. "I'm the best behaved!"

"No!" Patchkit shoved him aside. "Groom me!"

"Teach me to groom _myself!_" Dawnkit pleaded, "so that way you don't have to do so much work." She swayed a bit and looked at her mother sweetly.

"Well, it _is_ time you three start behaving more like cats than kits," Tigerstripe consented. "But you have to groom yourselves well, or Silverpaw won't teach you anything."

"We will!" the three replied again in unison.

Silverpaw smiled as she watched the three of them follow their mother into the den. She wondered if this is how her mentor and her littermates had been as kits, always together, replying at the same time and always trying to show each other up.

She turned to head away, grateful that Icepaw and Blackpaw had left when they realized they had lost. Silverpaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile, thinking she could do with a snack.

"Hey, Squirt!" Lostmind's yowl rang out over the camp from beside the elder's den.

"What's up?" Silverpaw bounded over to where the old mottled tom was sunning himself.

"How are my grandkits?" Lostmind asked.

"Grandkits?" Silverpaw repeated, tilting her head in confusion.

"My kit's kits," Lostmind explained.

"Oh," Silverpaw said, "but how does that make them grand?"

"Never mind," Lostmind meowed, "just something I heard once. But they _are_ grand, aren't they?"

Silverpaw nodded. "Haven't you visited them?"

"I visited Tigerstripe after she had them," Lostmind admitted, "but I haven't been over there since the kits are out and about."

"Well they're definitely out and about," Silverpaw said. "Patchkit thinks he's a warrior already! Sunkit's a little to quick to believe whatever he's told, but he comes to the right conclusions soon enough. He'll make a good apprentice for a bossy cat."

"Someone's gotta do it," Lostmind admitted with a _mrrow_ of amusement. "What about the little she-kit."

"Dawnkit's good too," Silverpaw mewed. "She….well, actually, she kinda reminds me of you."

Lostmind let out a yowl that could've been heard in ShadowClan. Silverpaw had expected it, so she wasn't as shocked. "Sharp as thorns, is she?! Just like 'ole Patchfur."

"Yea…sharp," Silverpaw looked away nervously. "Her teeth and claws _are_ pretty sharp."

Lostmind's yowl turned into one of his hollering laughs. "Such a kidder! That's why I like you, Squirt, you're sweet and funny; you got a good heart. You'll make a great warrior one day."

"Thanks," Silverpaw dipped her head gratefully. "So, are you gonna go see 'em? Tigerstripe's grooming them right now, but you can-"

"Oh no," Lostmind shook his head, "kits 're too much for me! Too much energy and nowhere to put it."

"Maybe you could teach them some battle moves," Silverpaw suggested, knowing how much they would love that. "Some simple stuff."

"Oh no no," Lostmind sighed. "I'm not gonna teach them stuff I can't even do anymore. What sense does that make?"

"I guess," Silverpaw admitted. "But out of all the elders, I think you'd be most able to do at least some of the basic moves."

"Oh thanks," a bitter meow came from the elder's den as Oddstep limped out.

"Oh!" Silverpaw's ears burned with embarrassment and she flattened them with shame. "Sorry! I…I didn't mean…"

"It's O.K." Oddstep meowed, "he really _is_ the most able-bodied of the elders." He looked up at the last rays of the sun as they shone orange and red on the camp. "Did I miss all the sun?"

"There's still a little left," Lostmind replied. "Over here is still warm, and all the sand is still warm where the sun was shining."

Oddstep nodded gratefully

Silverpaw shook her head, realizing she was staring at Oddstep's hind leg wondering what happened to him. "Um…yea."

"It's fine," Lostmind said, "he was born with it."

"Huh?!" Silverpaw turned to him surprised. Was it that obvious that she was staring?

Oddstep nodded. "This leg is a little longer than the other three."

"Longer?" Silverpaw tilted her head. "It can do that?"

"Apparently," Oddstep meowed with a slight _mrrow_. "I worked around it, adapting my fighting and hunting styles so it wouldn't trip me up, and I must say I was pretty good too. Only thing I really couldn't do was catch a rabbit."

"So you became a warrior and everything?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yep," Oddstep replied. "Nothing can keep a good warrior down."

"You know it!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

Silverpaw sat by the Moonpool, the darkness of the rest of her dream world engulfing her. She was used to it by now, but her belt still bristled with uncertainty.

"Silverpaw…" the voice called again, slightly louder than before, but still soft.

"Who are you?" Silverpaw called into the darkness. "What do you want?"

"…hear me?" the voce was distant, and Silverpaw could only make out part of it.

"I can hear you," Silverpaw replied, guessing what it had said, "but not well. If you could speak up a bit, this would be easier. Where are you? Why do you sound so far away?"

_I'm much closer than you think_, the voice now echoed in Silverpaw's head as even the Moonpool faded into blackness.

Silverpaw sat up with a start. A misty gray light lingered at the entrance to the apprentice's den, signaling that dawn was nearly upon them. Silverpaw stretched and shook her head to try and chase the voice from it. "Who was that?" she muttered. It had sounded familiar, but Silverpaw couldn't figure out which cat owned the voice. _Closer than I think…_ Silverpaw thought. _Maybe she's in camp! She must be one of my Clanmates!_

Silverpaw bounded into the clearing where she saw the dawn patrol gathering. It consisted of Longears, Ashcloud, Bluemist, Cloudfrost, and Blackfur.

"Silverpaw," Ashcloud noticed her, "I didn't know you were on the dawn patrol."

"Oh, I'm not," Silverpaw mewed. "I'm just up early. No use trying to go back to sleep now."

"Would you like to come along with us?" Bluemist asked.

"Can I?" Silverpaw asked.

"If Amberpelt doesn't have anything else for you," Bluemist replied.

"I'm supposed to clean out the elder's bedding and the nursery with Bitterpaw and Adderpaw," Silverpaw replied, "but that's later one when they wake up."

"She can come, can't she?" Cloudfrost turned to Longears.

"I see no reason she can't," Longears meowed. "It's good to see apprentices so eager to help out."

"So which way are we going?" Silverpaw asked as the patrol headed out the bramble tunnel.

"To the ThunderClan border first," Blackfur replied. "Then go around that border," he pointed with his muzzle towards the hills that lead out beyond any Clan's territory, "re-mark those borders and then check RiverClan."

"They've been quiet, haven't they?" Cloudfrost asked.

Ashcloud nodded, "last I heard about them was when you guys caught them stealing prey."

Silverpaw slumped low, that had been the day she had gotten lost. It seemed like only yesterday, even though a quarter moon had passed.

"So, what's it like being a father?" Bluemist asked as they headed out.

"Oh it's great!" Cloudfrost purred. "The kits are just perfect. I can't believe they're already a moon old!"

"They grow up fast," Blackfur nodded in agreement. "It seems like just yesterday that little Blackpaw was pouncing on moss in the nursery."

"Wait," Silverpaw looked up, "you're Blackpaw's dad?"

"Someone has to be," Blackfur said with a _mrrow_ to his meow. "I know it's odd that she's named after me, but that's what Snowsoot wanted."

Silverpaw only nodded. The name "Snowsoot" didn't sound familiar to her, but there were still some of her Clanmates whom she hadn't really spoken to.

"Now that I think about it," Cloudfrost meowed, "Silverpaw, you visit those kits almost as much as I do."

"I…is that bad?" Silverpaw asked.

"No, no, it's great," Cloudfrost replied. "I've seen you play with them, and they talk about you so much. You're like a big sister to them. They really look up to you."

"Really?!" Silverpaw's eyes sparkled. She hadn't thought that the kits would like her _that_ much.

Cloudfrost nodded. "I wanted to thank you too. Since you play with them so much, Tigerstripe and I have more time to be alone, especially since we don't get to go on patrols or hunt together like we used to."

"Must be lonely," Silverpaw sympathized. There was a sharp pain in her heart at the thought of not being able to be near the one you loved. Silverpaw hadn't really loved any cat yet, but she could imagine the pain of heartbreak so vividly, probably because of all the pain she'd suffered already.

"No, it's fine," Cloudfrost replied. "I know she's safe and sound in the nursery and I can see her when I get back. And in five moons when the kits are apprenticeised, she'll be back in the warrior's den with me."

_When the kits are apprenticeised,_ Silverpaw thought longingly. _When I'll have denmates that are already my friends!_ She could hardly contain her excitement. "I'm looking forward to that too."

"Let's hope we have new warriors before then," Ashcloud meowed, "or else that den 'll be pretty crowded."

A chill breeze blew over the moor, and Silverpaw knew that leaf-fall was on it's way. She would be glad for more apprentices to add more warmth to the den.

"Aren't Graymist's kits about ready to be apprenticeised?" Bluemist asked.

"Oh, right," Blackfur meowed. "Any day now. They've been rather patient about it too."

"Well, here we are," Longears announced.

Silverpaw looked across the stream into the lush forest that was ThunderClan's home. They were down by the lake, at the place where Silverpaw had crossed back from her adventures in ShadowClan. She sent a silent prayer of thanks once again to StarClan that she hadn't been caught.

"No sign of ThunderClan on either side," Ashcloud observed.

"And the markers are stale," Bluemist observed. "A patrol should be here soon."

"Well let's mark ours first and keep moving," Longears decided.

While he set the marker, Silverpaw opened her mouth to scent the air. The breeze was blowing from the direction of the Moonpool, and on it Silverpaw could pick up traces of ThunderClan scent. "I think they're up there." She pointed with her muzzle.

Cloudfrost stepped beside her and scented the air. "You're right. A whole patrol. Must be their dawn patrol. Good scenting."

"Thanks," Silverpaw mewed.

"We'll meet them shortly," Longears said, "let's go."

About halfway to the Moonpool they met the ThunderClan patrol which consisted of four cats and two apprentices. Silverpaw recognized one of them.

"Brownkit, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm Brown_paw_," Brownpaw replied.

"When did you meet a WindClan cat?" Asked a blue-gray tom that was barely bigger than he was.

"I was going to ask you something similar," Blackfur turned to Silverpaw.

"It was at the border, of course," Silverpaw mewed confidently. "Bluemist, Ashcloud, you were there. Remember, it was when I went off alone a few moons ago."

"Oh, right!" Ashcloud meowed, "Brownpaw, I remember you telling us about him."

"I was hunting and he _claimed_ he was patrolling the border," Silverpaw explained. "I found out at the Gathering that he was an escaped kit!"

"Well I'm an apprentice now!" Brownpaw spat.

"I told you you'd get caught!" a cream-colored tabby hissed, but not quiet enough to avoid being heard.

"Vinepaw, you knew about this?!" a gray-black tom demanded.

"Ahh! No! I…" the she-cat stammered. "I didn't…"

"Let her go," said a golden tabby tom. "Kits will be kits. You wouldn't expect her to rat out her brother would you?"

"You're not so far out of the apprentice den yourself, Lightningstreak," the grey-black tom growled. "Don't talk to senior warriors like that!"

"Woa, calm down Wildsong!" Lightningstreak recoiled back.

"So this is that apprentice you were talking about, huh?" Vinepaw asked her brother, inching closer to the border.

"Uh…yea," Brownpaw said, nervously. "She's fast, and caught a rabbit."

"That's what we do in WindClan," Silverpaw told the younger apprentices. "But, Brownpaw, why'd you lie and say you were an apprentice back then?"

"Well…" Brownpaw looked down at his paws as he nervously shuffled them together. "You see…"

"What difference does it make?" Vinepaw asked. "That was a long time ago. Now he _is_ an apprentice, so let's be friends."

"O.K." Silverpaw agreed. "By the way, I'm Silverpaw."

"Vinepaw," Vinepaw said. "This is our first border patrol!"

"Really!" Silverpaw mewed, "so you're fresh outta the nursery."

"But we'll be warriors soon!" Brownpaw butted in. "Big and strong warriors! I bet I'll even be bigger than _you!_"

"Maybe," Silverpaw said with a slight _mrrow_ of laughter. "Actually, you probably will. WindClan cats are smaller than the others because we're faster than all of you put together!"

"We'll see about that!" Vinepaw snapped playfully.

"Silverpaw, let's go," Cloudfrost was calling from further upstream. The rest of the patrol was already ahead of him.

"Oh, sorry, gotta go!" Silverpaw mewed. "It was nice meeting you!"

"You too," Vinepaw mewed back as Silverpaw ran off to catch up.

"Don't get too friendly with other Clans," Ashcloud warned as she caught up, "this isn't a Gathering, you know."

"I know," Silverpaw replied. "But there's really nothing wrong with being nice."

"Just make sure you put all niceness aside on the battlefield," Bluemist warned.

"I will, don't you worry," Silverpaw mewed. "I'll be the best warrior ever against any cat!" Even as she said this, she thought of Shadetail, Dapplepaw, and Dewpaw. Would she really be able to fight them if they met in battle? _Only if they fight first_, Silverpaw decided. _If they're willing to leave me alone, I won't chase them down, but if they want a fight, I'll give 'em one!_


	15. Chapter 14

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" Dawnkit cried as she raced across the clearing towards the returning dawn patrol.

"What?" Silverpaw asked, padding towards the excited apprentice.

"I-" Dawnkit's mew was cut short by a startled yelp as her paws left the sandy ground.

"Silverpaw has work to do," Amberpelt meowed around Dawnkit's scruff in her mouth. "Whatever you have to tell her can wait."

"O.K." Dawnkit mewed, dejectedly as Amberpelt put her down. "What you gotta do?"

"Adderpaw, Bitterpaw and I are going to clear out the bedding in the nursery and elder's den," Silverpaw explained.

"Why?" Dawnkit asked, tilting her head cutely.

"That's something apprentices have to do," Silverpaw replied. "It's not all training and patrols. We have to work too."

"Well, then _I_ wanna be an apprentice too!" Dawnkit mewed. Silverpaw noticed that she didn't struggle with the word anymore. "Can I help?!"

"Sure," Silverpaw mewed. "You can help me clear out the old bedding in the nursery. Where are Adderpaw and Bitterpaw?"

"Bitterpaw's in the elder's den," Amberpelt replied, "and I don't think Adderpaw's awake yet."

"Alright," Silverpaw said. "Dawnkit, you can go get started if you want, I'll be there in a moment." She headed off towards the elder's den. "Bitterpaw?" she poked her head in.

"What?" Bitterpaw asked.

"You good in here?" Silverpaw asked. "I'm gonna go take care of the nursery, K? You and Adderpaw can handle this, right?"

"Yea sure," Bitterpaw spat. "You mean, we won't have to do the nursery at all?"

"Right," Silverpaw nodded. "I'll handle it alone, if that's alright with you."

"I can live with that," Bitterpaw replied. "Now get outta here!"

"You got it," Silverpaw turned around and headed for the nursery.

Outside was Graymist and her three kits. Tigerstripe was also laying in the morning sun with Cloudfrost. Her three kits darted in and out of the empty nursery with little wads of moss in their mouths.

"Silverpaw, what did you tell them?!" Graymist asked.

"Just that apprentices have to do this stuff too," Silverpaw admitted. "They were so excited about being apprentices, they wanted to do everything an apprentice does."

"Why can't you three be that good?" Graymist asked her kits.

"We're gonna have to do it soon," Orangekit grumbled.

"We're gonna enjoy not doin' it for as long as we can," Mosskit finished for his brother.

"It's alright," Silverpaw mewed, "Dawnkit, Sunkit, and Patchkit will be more than enough help." She ducked into the nursery where the three kits were batting around a ball of moss as big as they were. "I thought you were helping clean _out_ the old moss."

The three of them stopped dead at the sound of her voice and turned to her with guilty faces.

"Cleaning out dens is boring," Sunkit whined.

"It won't make us better warriors!" Patchkit snapped.

"And playing with moss will?" Silverpaw asked with an edge to her voice.

The three kits looked down, ashamed.

"Warriors are not all-powerful," Silverpaw explained. "They're not above doing things like cleaning out bedding and taking care of old cats. That's why apprentices have to do these kind of things, so that they never forget that."

"I'll never forget!" Dawnkit said, "I know we only become warriors to protect out Clan!"

"That's right," Silverpaw said. "And the sooner we finish this, the more time I'll have to teach you battle moves."

The three kits' eyes lit up and they leapt to their feet. They scrambled after the ball of moss. Sunkit, the fastest of the three, reached the moss ball first and carried it out of the den. The other two went to work frantically ripping the rest of the bedding out.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "You only have to take out the dirty bedding! There's no sense doing more work than you need to."

"It's all dirty," Dawnkit explained.

"How can two queens and six kits dirty so much bedding in only a quarter moon?" Silverpaw asked. After the words had escaped her mouth, she blinked with realization. "Right then, let's get it all out."

"How can you be so sure it's all dirty?" Patchkit asked his sister.

"Umm…." Dawnkit fidgeted with the small ball of moss she was forming, "well…I sleep here, don't I? I smell the dirty moss all the time! There's no way any of it's clean."

"I'm not Sunkit, mouse-brain," Patchkit spat. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"What about me?" Sunkit asked, padding into the den.

"Uh…nothing!" Patchkit mewed hastily.

"You three can get the rest out," Silverpaw mewed after a short while, "I'll go get fresh moss so we can spread it out as soon as you are done."

"I wanna come! I wanna come!" Dawnkit exclaimed, abandoning her ball of moss to hop around Silverpaw like a grasshopper.

"O.K. you can come," Silverpaw mewed with a smile, she liked how the kits looked up to her.

"Yay!" Dawnkit cried, giving one final leap which landed her near the den entrance. "C'mon, c'mon!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Silverpaw replied, following the hyper kit out of the nursery. "Great StarClan, you've got a lot of energy. Tigerstripe shoulda named you Spazkit."

"Spazkit?" Dawnkit asked, looking up and around as if she were watching something. "I like it!" she mewed at last, turning to Silverpaw. "Can I be Spazkit?"

"No!" Silverpaw exclaimed, "I was joking! You should be proud of your name, it…" She stopped short, realizing the kit would not know about her mother's mother and brother who had died in battle and who's names the all bore.

Dawnkit didn't seem to notice. "I guess so," she mewed absently. "But Dawnkit's so normal."

"What's wrong with being normal?" Silverpaw asked. _I'd give anything to be._

"Well, I think 'dawn' is a common way to start names, you know?" Dawnkit asked. "So's 'patch.' So there's probably already a 'Dawnkit' and will be one soon after me. I don't think there was a 'Spazkit.'"

"No, I don't think there was either," Silverpaw agreed awkwardly. "But do you really want to be remembered like that? As a spaz?"

"Maybe," Dawnkit mewed.

"Silverpaw!" a white tabby she-cat with gray paws came bounding over to them. Silverpaw had seen her before, but could not remember her name. "Kits aren't allowed to leave the camp!"

"We're only going to get moss," Silverpaw protested. "Dawnkit's a big help, and she'll be fine with me."

"The moss is too close to the water," the she-cat meowed, shaking her head. "She could fall in and drown."

"If she falls in, I'll dive in and save her," Silverpaw insisted.

"Silverpaw!" the she-cat glared at her sternly. "I have been a queen and I am a senior warrior, I know what's best. Dawnkit stays here!"

"But I wanna come!" Dawnkit whined. "I wanna know where to get moss!"

"You'll learn when you're ready," the she-cat insisted. "Now go back to your mother. Does she know you're going to leave camp?"

"Well….we didn't exactly tell her," Dawnkit admitted.

"She trusts me," Silverpaw added.

"Well I don't," the she-cat meowed curtly.

Silverpaw recoiled back, stung. This was the first time a warrior had seemed to dislike her specifically. Was it because she was a rouge?

"Oh, don't take it personally," the she-cat flicked her tail as if shooing the problem away, "I don't trust any apprentice to look after a kit, much less outside of the camp where it's not safe."

"Alright," Silverpaw admitted defeat. "There's no point in arguing. Dawnkit, you go back and wait for me, I won't be long."

Dawnkit lowered her head, but gazed upward in a pout.

"Come along now," the she-cat pushed her away with her tail. "You heard her, she'll be right back."

With a quick nod, Silverpaw bounded out through the bramble tunnel and up out of the dip onto the moor. The warm afternoon breeze ruffled her fur, and she stood on the crest for a moment, enjoying it. "Poor Dawnkit," she murmured. "She would love to be out here. Why does she have to stay inside?"

"Snowsoot's just a mouse-brain," came a mew from beside her.

"I guess," Silverpaw admitted, "but she's only worried about your safet….DAWNKIT?!" Silverpaw whirled around and faced the kit. "What in StarClan's name are you doing out here?!"

"There's a big hole in the back of the nursery," Dawnkit explained. "There's a big rock really close to it, so you can't see it from the inside or the out, and only a kit can squeeze around it. No one will have any idea that I left. And after we get the moss, I'll slip right back in!"

"What about Sunkit and Patchkit?" Silverpaw asked, interested. Her hostility had vanished as she realized just how clever this little kit was being.

"They'll never find it," Dawnkit assured her. "It's behind my secret place, and no one's found that."

"Your secret place?" Silverpaw asked.

"Oops!" Dawnkit squeaked. "You weren't supposed to hear that! Bad mouth! Don't tell her about that!"

Silverpaw looked at the kit with a confused look, but could not suppress a slight _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Oh well," Dawnkit sighed. "It's where I keep all my clean moss. That's why I wanna know where to get some, so I can always have fresh clean moss!"

"Wait, so you go around the nursery collecting all the clean moss?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yep!" Dawnkit mewed, proudly. "I'm not sleeping on yucky moss! It's all Graymist's kit's mess too!"

Silverpaw wasn't sure she believed that, but Dawnkit did have a good plan, especially if no cat has found it yet. "Well then let's go get more for your store."

"Yay!" Dawnkit leapt for joy once again.

Silverpaw led her to the rocks where the moss grew, being sure to stand between Dawnkit and the lake, even though they weren't really that close to it. The two of them scraped together as much as they could carry and headed back to camp.

"See you inside!" Dawnkit mewed when they came nearer. She bounded off around the rim of the dip and disappeared around the bramble wall.

Silverpaw wasn't sure if she should follow or not, but after a while, she figured Dawnkit had made it back safely and following would only give away her secret.

She headed around to the camp entrance and ducked in. She looked around for Snowsoot, but the bossy she-cat was nowhere to be found. Silverpaw sighed with relief and headed to the nursery. She arrived in the den to find Sunkit, Patchkit and Dawnkit already spreading a small amount of moss around the den floor.

"Look, more moss!" Sunkit exclaimed.

"Give it here!" Patchkit leapt for Silverpaw. "We're almost done!"

Silverpaw reared up to doge the kit, her ears brushing the den roof as she did. "Dawnkit!" she flicked her head as hard as she could, flinging the moss clenched in her teeth at the little she-cat.

Dawnkit and Sunkit both leapt for the moss. Dawnkit reached up with her paws and batted the moss ball over her head behind her, out of Sunkit's grasp.

The two toms tore off towards the moss ball, but Silverpaw was faster, pouncing on it and flattening it. "Alright, now everyone take part of it and spread out. If we each cover a small part, we'll all be done in no time!"

"And then you promised to teach us battle moves!" Patchkit reminded her as he ran up and swiped part of the moss off with his claws. Running on three paws, though, proved to be too difficult, and the unbalanced kit toppled to the ground.

"How can you do warrior moves when you can't even stand?" Sunkit teased, standing over his fallen brother. He hooked his claw on Patchkit's ball of moss and flicked it into the air. He leapt up, then, and caught it in his teeth.

The second his paws hit the den floor, Patchkit lunged at him, bowling him over and pinning him down. "Who says I'm not a warrior?!"

"Our mother who named you Patch_kit_," Dawnkit said, spreading some moss in the far corner of the den. "Now c'mon, let's hurry up and finish this!"

The young cats scurried about the den, spreading moss all over the floor. In no time at all, they had finished their task. The three kits all huddled together in front of Silverpaw, looking up at her expectantly.

Silverpaw narrowed her eyes and grinned down at them. "So, you think you're tough enough to be warriors, do you?"

"YES!" the three cried, Patchkit's being the loudest of them all.

"We'll see, we'll see," Silverpaw said, looking down at them with a glint in her eye. "Everybody outside!"

The three kits clambered over each other and out the den entrance. They stood in an expectant line outside waiting for her.

"The den's done," Silverpaw announced to the queens as she emerged before turning to the kits.

"Teach us how to fight!" Patchkit demanded.

"I want to defend the camp!" Dawnkit exclaimed.

"I'll be the best!" Sunkit piped up.

"Alright, alright," Silverpaw waved her tail for silence as she had seen Stormstar do. As she did and the kits listened, she wondered just what she would teach them. _I can't teach them anything too hard. I have to start small….real small._ "Alright, I'll teach you how to hunt first."

The three kits groaned in unison.

"Hunting is boring!" Sunkit wailed.

"We can learn that later!" Dawnkit complained.

"I wanna fight!" Patchkit asserted.

"Oh but you will," Silverpaw replied. "Hunting, fighting over territory, they're all battles, and all require skill. You are always fighting something weather it's smaller than you, another cat, or bigger than you; fighting is the same. You think I'd train you to fight a badger before I teach you to fight another cat?"

After looking at one another, the kits all shook their heads.

"Well, I'm not gonna teach you to fight other cats until you know how to fight mice," Silverpaw replied.

"Mice don't fight!" Sunkit exclaimed.

"Of course they do," Silverpaw said, making this all up as she went along, "mice fight to stay alive when they become prey. Sure we may be much bigger and stronger than them and the fight is unfair, but it's still a battle. So, I'm going to teach you how to win those battles before I teach you about real battles."

"O.K.!" Dawnkit bounced once with excitement.

The other two did not share her enthusiasm, Patchkit looked particularly down.

"Alright, now," Silverpaw crouched low, "when stalking almost any prey, you want to stay low and move slowly so it doesn't see you."

Dawnkit laid flat on the ground while her brothers tried to mimic Silverpaw.

"No, no," Silverpaw got up and padded over to Dawnkit. "You have to stay on your paws, you can't move like that."

Dawnkit bounced up again and crouched slightly. "Like this?!"

"Lower," Silverpaw said. "Sunkit, keep your tail down. Patchkit stop growling, I know I said it's a battle, but if the prey hears you coming you'll lose it."

Tigerstripe and Cloudfrost looked on with warm smiles as their kits tried to learn the ways of the warrior code.

"You're a good mentor," Cloudfrost remarked.

"Huh?" Silverpaw looked up from her corrections, "I am?"

"You have a way with kits," Tigerstripe purred.

"I do?" Silverpaw asked.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" Dawnkit came running over. "Remember what I was gonna tell you?!"

"No," Silverpaw purred, "because you never told me."

"Oh right," Dawnkit said with a _mrrow_ of laughter. "I has a flavor!"

"Uh….what?!" Silverpaw asked.

"I has a flavor!" Dawnkit repeated.

_Yea, hairball flavor_, Silverpaw thought.

"Not this again," Patchkit groaned, coming over to join them, leading his brother.

"What do you mean?" Silverpaw asked.

"When Tigerstripe taught us to groom ourselves," Sunkit explained, "Dawnkit suddenly went off that she has a flavor."

"I do has a flavor!" Dawnkit insisted. "Tell 'em I has a flavor, Tigerstripe!"

"I…I'm not so sure about that," Tigerstripe meowed awkwardly.

"I has a flavor!" Dawnkit repeated, stomping her paw for emphasis. "I do I do I do!" She sat back on her hind paws and balanced herself while licking a forepaw. "See, I has a flavor!"

"No you don't, flav…er Dawnkit," Silverpaw mewed.

Dawnkit stared at her, tilting her head. She dropped down onto all fours again with an excited grin on her face. "I wanna be called Flavorkit!" she announced.

"What?!" Cloudfrost and Tigerstripe exclaimed.

"Silverpaw was gonna call me Flavorkit, weren't you," Dawnkit mewed.

"N…no, I wasn't!" Silverpaw protested. "It was just a slip of the tongue."

"You almost said 'Flavorkit'!" Dawnkit insisted. "I wanna be Flavorkit! Dawnkit's boring!"

"You _are_ boring!" Patchkit snapped.

"Well, I'll agree that you most definitely are _not_ boring, Dawnkit," Tigerstripe consented, "but-"

"Flavorkit!" Dawnkit wailed. "Call me Flavorkit!"

"Your name is Dawnkit," Cloudfrost insisted.

"I don wanna be Dawnkit!" Dawnkit cried, "I wanna be Flavorkit! Call me Flavorkit!"

"Dawnkit, you can't change your name," Silverpaw told her.

"I said I'm Flavorkit!" Dawnkit insisted.

"Your mother named you Dawnkit and Dawnkit is your name!" Silverpaw snapped. "Only Stormstar can change it!"

Dawnkit blinked, staring at her. Silverpaw felt confident in her self that she had quieted the kit, but she was wrong. Without even a warning, Dawnkit took off towards Stormstar's den.

"Dawnkit!" her parents jumped up.

"I'll get her," Silverpaw chased after the kit. Despite her speed, she couldn't catch the determined kit before she entered the den.

"Stormstar, Stormstar!" Dawnkit cried.

"What?!" Stormstar was on his paws with a worried expression. "What is it?! What happened?!"

"Change my name to Flavorkit!" Dawnkit demanded.

Stormstar blinked, staring at the strange kit, probably still not believing that there wasn't something horribly wrong.

"Dawnkit! Go back to the nursery!" Silverpaw snapped as she entered the den. "Stormstar has better things to do then re-name a kit!"

"I'm Flavorkit!" Dawnkit insisted, "Flavorkit!"

"What's all this about?" Stormstar asked.

"I'm not really sure," Silverpaw admitted. "Dawnkit sa-"

"Flavorkit!" Dawnkit snapped.

"Out of nowhere she told me she had a flavor," Silverpaw ignored the kit's outburst. "I'm a bit tired, so I accidentally almost called her 'Flavorkit' and now she wants that to be her name."

Stormstar looked from apprentice to kit, clearly not sure what to make of this. "What does your mother say?"

Dawnkit looked down, "she says my name's Dawnkit, but it should be Flavorkit!"

"Flavorkit _is_ unique," Stormstar admitted, "but your mother named you Dawnkit for a reason."

"What reason?" Dawnkit asked.

"You should ask her that," Stormstar dodged the question with ease.

"Name me Flavorkit!" Dawnkit demanded yet again.

"I can't," Stormstar said, "your mother named you Dawnkit. I see no reason to change that."

"If Tigerstripe says to change my name, will you?" Dawnkit asked.

"I don't need to," Stormstar said, "there is no naming ceremony for kits. I present you to our warrior ancestors when you are apprenticeised. For now, your name is not set in stone. StarClan will not mind if your mother changes it without a ceremony."

"Can any cat do it?" Dawnkit asked.

"Your name has not been given to StarClan for acknowledgement, therefore it can be changed," Stormstar replied. "Right now, the trueness of your name is based on the other cats who accept it and call you by it."

Dawnkit seemed pleased by this answer. "O.K. then!" with a nod, she bounded out of the den.

"Why did you tell her that?" Silverpaw asked, already formulating a guess as to what the kit was planning.

"Why wouldn't I?" Stormstar asked. "I don't make the rules, I only follow them. Why would I not tell a kit the truth?"

"I guess so," Silverpaw said, "but now she's gonna cause problems. You shouldn't have told her, just to keep the peace."

"Even a white lie can have serious consequences," Stormstar told her.

"I guess," Silverpaw admitted. "Well, I'd better go find her."


	16. Chapter 15

Silverpaw sat outside the apprentice den grooming herself. It was late morning, but not quite Sunhigh yet. Silverpaw yawned between licks; she had slept like a hedgehog in Leaf-bare last night. As she drew her arm over her head she stopped and looked up at the clear blue sky. Her nights had been rather peaceful recently; no crazy black dreams from whoever was trying to contact her.

Thudding pawsteps signaled the return of the dawn patrol. Silverpaw noted that they had been gone for a while and rose to her paws to greet them.

The patrol burst through the bramble tunnel and raced across the clearing. It consisted of Ashcloud, Bluemist, Rainfall, Snowsoot and Adderpaw. The five cats darted into Stormstar's den and vanished. Amberpelt shot out of the warrior's den and followed the patrol to Stormstar's den.

The rest of the camp was suddenly a buzz with worried mews and speculation of what was going on. Silverpaw joined a group of cats who were discussing it.

"Do you think they're alright?" Echobound fretted, "I smell blood!"

"I bet RiverClan was stealing prey again!" Cloudfrost hissed.

"Maybe the blood you smell is RiverClan blood on their pelts," Redeye offered.

"We'll know soon enough," Coalfur looked towards Stormstar's den. "Stormstar will call a Clan meeting to discuss it any time now."

Silverpaw turned her attention to the den, hoping to see Stormstar emerge and call the Clan meeting. Adderpaw was soon seen leaving Stormstar's den. He limped over to the apprentice's den and began to lick his wounds. Canyonpaw was quickly upon him, looking him over with a worried expression. Ashcloud, Bluemist, and Rainfall exited shortly after and it wasn't long until Stormstar, Snowsoot, and Amberpelt finally appeared. As expected, Stormstar bounded up to the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting," the WindClan leader yowled the summon, though it was unnecessary since the cats had already started to gather. "ThunderClan have invaded our territory, marking their border within ours and then being there to defend it."

Surprised murmurs arose from the gathered cats. The joined meows grew steadily louder until it was more than a dull roar.

"Silence!" Stormstar ordered when flicking his tail proved to be ineffective to quiet the cats. "It seems they are demanding we give them the stretch of forest in our territory."

"Why?!" one cat shouted.

"It's ours!" said another.

"The borders were settled long ago!" cried a third.

"I know," Stormstar replied, raising his voice to prevent more outbursts. "But times do change."

"You're not thinking of just _giving_ it to them, are you?!" Snowsoot demanded, outraged.

"It's of little use to us," Stormstar replied.

"It's part of our hunting grounds!" Snowsoot spat. "They've got plenty of forest over there."

"I intend to go to talk with Mudstar as she requested," Stormstar told the she-cat.

"You'd better bring a patrol!" Snowsoot spat, "a _big_ one! I think they've got the whole Clan defending that strip of _our_ territory."

"I don't intend to go alone," Stormstar nodded to her. "Amberpelt will gather a patrol to accompany us. However, I would like the Clan's input. Should we give up this small stretch of land we are not as good at hunting in to prevent a war?"

"No!" Blackfur's reply was as headstrong as his mate's. "That's a sign of weakness!"

"Yea, being weak is ThunderClan's job!" a white she-cat with gray streaks called out.

"So you'd rather cats be killed over this land?" Stormstar challenged. "Is it that important to you?"

"The only cats that'll be killed are ThunderClan cats!" Snowsoot cried. "Right!"

Cheers of agreement rose from the Clan cats gathered.

"If I get a say in this," Pepperface sat off to the side with her tail wrapped around her paws, "I'd rather not have more work if it can be avoided."

"We haven't had a good battle in ages!" Coalfur cried. "There's nothing to uphold our authority."

"You haven't had to work for moons, Pepperface," Ashcloud said, "you can deal with a few scratches."

"You've already got more than 'a few scratches' yourself," Pepperface said dryly. "What if we compromise?"

"Why?!" Blackfur demanded, "that land is ours!"

"It's not worth fighting over and you know it," Pepperface spat.

"What do you propose?" Stormstar asked.

"Peace," Pepperface replied simply, "however that can be best obtained. Sometimes war will yield longer peace, if that's the case than so be it, but whatever you do, strive for peace."

"Well said," Stormstar said.

"No it's not!" Sootpelt exclaimed, "we're _warrior_ Clans! There is no peace!"

"No one can live by constantly fighting each other," Stormstar said. "If no one has any ideas, then we'll form a patrol and be on our way."

"What about those hills?" Silverpaw said to herself.

"What was that?" Stormstar looked at her.

"Ahh…" Silverpaw squeaked, not expecting to be singled out. "I…I was just thinking about those hills on the ThunderClan border. I….I used to think they were WindClan until I…smelled the scent markers."

"She has a point," Amberpelt meowed, thoughtfully. "ThunderClan has little use for hill-land, and we are not as agile in the forest. Why not propose a trade? It wouldn't be seen as weakness, demanding something in return, and we wouldn't have to fight."

"If ThunderClan is only seeking more territory, then a trade would be out of the question," Stormstar said, "but we could give it a try. I will take a patrol to meet with ThunderClan and propose the trade. If they refuse, we will fight for our land. Is that agreeable for everyone?"

Mutters of discontent came from the cats who had spoken out, but everyone agreed that proposing a trade before fighting would be better.

"Alright then," Stormstar said, "Amberpelt, form a patrol, and make sure both sides are represented, perhaps Blackfur or Sparrowheart should come along."

Amberpelt nodded and set about forming a patrol. Silverpaw noticed that the patrol was formed of only experienced warriors, as if a battle were eminent. She chose Featherdance, a black she-cat with a white tail, Tailwind, the white she-cat with gray stripes, Longears, Whiptail and Blackfur.

"Can I come?" Silverpaw asked. She hadn't met many ThunderClan cats, and she hadn't fought many battles at all.

"Stormstar," Amberpelt turned back to face the leader who was descending from the highrock, "should I include apprentices?"

"Why not?" Stormstar asked, "there as much a part of the Clan as any cat. Do you think Silverpaw is ready for battle?"

"I think she could do with the experience," Amberpelt replied. "And I haven't spoken to Whiptail, but I think it's about time we start to consider Canyonpaw becoming a warrior."

"Then bring them," Stormstar agreed. "And Bitterpaw. Do you think we need more warriors?"

Amberpelt nodded, "Sparrowheart, Mooncloud you're coming too. Whiptail get Canyonpaw and Bitterpaw. Once everyone's ready, we'll head out."

Whiptail nodded and headed towards the apprentice's den, where the remaining apprentices were gathered. The rest of the patrol waited at the bramble tunnel entrance.

"I can't believe ThunderClan would do something like this," Mooncloud fretted. "They're usually so peaceful almost to where it's a fault."

"Who knows, maybe Mudstar realized that," Amberpelt replied, "or maybe there's something wrong in their territory and they need more hunting grounds. You know they wouldn't tell anyone if there's trouble."

"There must be something that's making them act this way," Mooncloud concluded. "This sort of thing is expected from RiverClan, but not ThunderClan. We can't share borders with _two_ pushy Clans."

"Everyone ready?" Stormstar asked. When no protest came, he led the way through the bramble tunnel and onto the moorland.

A chill wind was blowing across the moor and Silverpaw could smell rain on it; a storm was coming.

Stormstar gave the signal and the patrol darted across the moorland towards the ThunderClan border. Trees became visible in the distance, and before long the patrol was in a forest. There were slight rustles in the surrounding undergrowth, but they were faint, as if whatever was making them was trying not to.

"Come out!" Stormstar demanded. "I've come to talk like you've requested!"

Mudstar emerged in front of them with her deputy, Tigonheart, and another cat on either side of her. Behind them appeared a patrol of their own.

"This is very unlike your Clan, Mudstar," Stormstar said. "Is something the matter."

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know if there is!" Tigonheart hissed.

Mudstar silenced him with a flick of her tail. "The only thing that is wrong are our borders. This woodland is ours."

"It hasn't been for generations," Stormstar meowed, "why laying claim now?"

"StarClan wills it!" the other cat replied.

"They spoke to you?" Amberpelt asked the she-cat who nodded in reply.

"In a dream not long ago," the she-cat replied. "Our long-deceased leader, Bluestar, came to me and told me that StarClan has long awaited for us to take it back. So long, in fact, that they finally told us directly."

"I see," said Stormstar, "but if this were true, wouldn't they send us a similar command?"

"You know StarClan doesn't make anything easy," the she-cat replied.

_Don't I know it_, Silverpaw thought, although she didn't know precisely just when StarClan had made anything difficult in her life.

"It seems clear that they wanted us to act on our own," Mudstar said. "And when we wouldn't they told us. Fawnheart says she has been having dreams before now that she did not know the meaning to."

The she-cat nodded, "now I know, though, that StarClan was trying to tell my that this land is ours."

"I am not one to quarrel with StarClan," Stormstar said.

"A wise decision," Fawnheart nodded approvingly. Was that a hint of triumph in her eye Silverpaw saw?

"However, that does not mean I'll simply give you this land," Stormstar went on, "you will have to earn it."

"We are prepared for a battle," Mudstar warned, unsheathing her claws.

"That's not the only way to earn it," Stormstar meowed. "You also have land on your territory that seems better suited for another Clan."

"You mean the hills!" Tigonheart hissed.

"Do you use them?" Amberpelt asked.

"Occasionally," Mudstar admitted.

"Then would you accept a trade?" Stormstar asked. "Our seldom-used land for yours. We could both make better use of the land than the current owners."

"You make a good point," Mudstar admitted.

"Don't do it!" Fawnheart exclaimed. "StarClan has decreed that this land is ours! They will give it to us if we fight, we don't have to lose our own territory for it!"

"StarClan would not want unnecessary bloodshed," Mudstar told her. "Their ranks are numerous enough. I think this trade is fair."

"Our Clan is growing," Fawnheart insisted, "we need more hunting grounds!"

"Fawnheart," the leader turned to the she-cat, "you are the medicine cat, not the leader. I make the decisions. Prey is running fine; it's still Greenleaf."

"Leaf fall will be upon us before you know it," Fawnheart countered.

"Cats can hunt for themselves," Mudstar declared. "Our last kits were apprenticeised a half moon ago, we have no excessive needs."

"And we have new kits," Stormstar added. "If anything we need the land more."

"And with leaf fall on the way, shouldn't your efforts be more towards finding catmint and keeping your stores high, not wasting them on wounds received in needless combat?" Mudstar asked.

"My stores are well-stocked, I assure you," Fawnheart meowed. "But, I could always do with more while we are still in Greenleaf. I suppose this is fine, but for StarClan's record, I did not approve of this so willingly."

"I'm sure StarClan will have no wrath for you," Mudstar assured her, "or any of us. We are avoiding war, and that can only be good."

Silverpaw sat back, partially relieved and partially disappointed. She had been looking forward to proving herself in battle.

"Is that it?" Bitterpaw spat, though not to the leaders, "no fighting? No war?"

"Guess not," Silverpaw said.

"What gives!" Bitterpaw groaned. "I came for some action! We haven't gotten a good battle in _ages_. The last time we had a battle, only Canyonpaw and Silverpaw fought in it!"

"You'll get a turn," Canyonpaw soothed.

_Man, is he _ever_ happy about anything?_ Silverpaw thought to herself. Still, she could partly understand his pain. "Besides, you didn't miss anything in that battle."

"Woulda done better than _you_," Bitterpaw snapped. "I'm not dumb enough to go get lost in other Clan's territory."

"Hey, we coulda lost if Silverpaw hadn't stopped Fishpaw from getting backup!" Canyonpaw defended Silverpaw before she could even open her mouth.

Bitterpaw glared at her, "oh, so now you're on the _rouge's_ side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side!" Canyonpaw insisted, "but Silverpaw won us the battle, Amberpelt said so. That's why she wasn't punished when she came back. I don't care if she's not Clanborn, when a cat does something right, you should take note of it."

Silverpaw blinked in surprise. Canyonpaw was defending _her? It's because Adderpaw's not here,_ Silverpaw told herself.

"Yea yea," Bitterpaw groaned. "Sorry. It's just not fair! They give the _rouge_ more chances than the Clanborn apprentices!"

"We didn't know there'd be a battle," Canyonpaw said. "It was just the sunhigh patrol."

"I guess," Bitterpaw grumbled, rising to his paws to follow the patrol back to camp.

A fresh wind blew in the opposite direction as the patrol trekked more calmly back. Silverpaw held her head high, drinking in the clean scent. The rain she had scented earlier was being blown back by a warm Greenleaf wind. _No rain just yet,_ she thought.

There seemed to be a voice on the wind and Silverpaw only faintly recognized it as the voice from her dreams. _But how long can even the mightiest of winds hold off a rising storm._


	17. Chapter 16

"Hey, Pepperface," Silverpaw padded into the medicine den, "tonight's the night you go to the Moonpool, right?"

"Yes, it is," Pepperface replied.

"Can I come?" Silverpaw asked.

Pepperface let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "You can't come. This visit with StarClan is for medicine cats only. Why do you want to come so badly?"

"Well, I've been having these dreams," Silverpaw looked down as she nervously shuffled her paws together. "It's all dark, but I can see the Moonpool, just the pool though. And I think I hear someone calling me. I think it means I have to go to the Moonpool."

"Well, you can't come with me, I'm sorry," Pepperface replied. "But, I'll try to find out what StarClan wants from you, alright."

"I guess," Silverpaw said, "if that's the best you can do."

"I'm sure if StarClan wants to talk to you, you can get away from camp for as long as you need to go to the Moonpool," Pepperface assured her.

"Alright," Silverpaw sighed and headed out of Pepperface's den.

"Dere you are!" Dawnkit came bounding over to her.

"Hey Dawnkit," Silverpaw mewed, only partially trying to hide her disappointment.

"Flavorkit!" Dawnkit insisted.

"What does your mother say about calling yourself Flavorkit?" Silverpaw asked.

"She said it's O.K." Dawnkit mewed happily. "She said if it makes me happy then she won't stop me."

"Really?" Silverpaw asked. She headed over to the nursery with Dawnkit prancing behind her. Neither of the queens where outside the den and Silverpaw went in.

On one side, Graymist was settling down for the night with her three kits; on the other, Tigerstripe was trying to catch her own two kits.

"Missed again!" Sunkit exclaimed as his mother's paw landed where his tail had been.

"You'll never catch us, ShadowClan warrior!" Patchkit cried, "we're WindClan cats! Smaller and faster, made for speed and evasion!"

"Kits, behave!" Tigerstripe wailed. "Graymist is trying to sleep, and you should do the same."

"Why, so you can kill us in our sleep?" Patchkit demanded.

"What's just what we'd expect from the likes of ShadowClan," Sunkit added.

"Aw, c'mon, ShadowClan's not _all_ bad," Silverpaw's mew came from the den entrance as she and Dawnkit arrived in the nursery.

"Silverpaw!" the two kits darted over to her.

"We're fighting ShadowClan!" Sunkit told her.

"And winning!" Patchkit added, proudly.

"Loudly too," Silverpaw sat down and curled her tail around her paws. "Aren't Graymist and her kits trying to sleep?"

"We'll be quieter," Patchkit mewled.

"I think you should be doing what they are," Silverpaw said.

"Alright," the two toms sighed.

"Silverpaw, I'm jealous," Tigerstripe meowed, drawing her kits to her with her tail as she curled up in her nest. "How do you get them to listen to you?"

"Just lucky I guess," Silverpaw replied.

"C'mon, now, Flavorkit, you have to go to bed too," Tigerstripe called to her last kit.

"Wait, so you're actually going to change her name to Flavorkit?" Silverpaw asked as the only she-cat of the litter made her way over to her mother.

"I see no harm in it," Tigerstripe replied. "She's really heart-set on that name and who am I to stop her?"

"G'night, Silverpaw!" Flavorkit called.

"G'night!" her brothers echoed.

"We'll show you what we've learned tomorrow!" Patchkit called.

"Yea, and you can teach us _real_ battle moves," Sunkit added.

"We'll see," Silverpaw mewed, turning to leave.

Silverpaw rolled over in her nest and tumbled out onto the cold floor. She sat up, wobbling with exhaustion, and attempted to maneuver her way back onto her nest. The world around her was still a blur as she squinted her sleep-heavy eyes. The sound of other cats meowing caught her attention. She blinked repeatedly and rubbed her eyes to clear them, then crawled over to the den entrance. She peeked her head over the edge, peering down the rock face below. A path stretched out beneath the den and six cats walked down it.

A gray, tabby-striped tail slipped in front of her and gently pulled her back into soft white fur. Silverpaw looked up and saw a white she-cat with a gray splotch on her face containing a few tabby stripes.

"Mommy, who are they?" Silverpaw had not intended to ask the question, it just came out of her mouth. Somehow, none of her body seemed to feel like her own, it was as if her actions and words had already been decided and she was just reliving it.

"Those are bad cats," the she-cat replied, "you must never let them see you. They'll chase us far away from here. We could even get separated, and then what will I do without you?"

"There's cats who'd do stuff like that?!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"They've done worse," the she-cat replied. "That's why you must never let them find us."

"I won't, mommy," Silverpaw replied, nuzzling against the she-cat. "We'll stay here together forever!"

Silverpaw yawned and stretched in her nest. With one paw, she rubbed her eyes, expecting to see dawn light filtering into the den, but there was none; it was still dark.

"Hmm, usually I sleep through the night," Silverpaw muttered to herself. "Especially when I have a dream."

She stepped out of her nest, but recoiled back, pulling her paw close to her. "The floor's cold! Like stone!" She looked around and realized she wasn't in the apprentice's den, but the den from her dream, the den near the Moonpool. "I must still be dreaming," she concluded.

Curious, Silverpaw padded to the den entrance and looked down at the Moonpool below. Five cats lay at the pool's edge, seemingly asleep. Silverpaw recognized one of them as Pepperface, and another as Rainflower. She assumed this must be what the medicine cats did when they came to the Moonpool.

She leapt silently down to the path below the den. She didn't know why she was dreaming of the Moonpool yet again, or why she could see the scenery around, but, dream or not, Pepperface had told her she was not allowed to be here, so she was going to leave.

"Don't be so quick to run away," came a voice from behind the WindClan apprentice, making her jump. "You're finally here, stick around and find out why I've brought you here."

Silverpaw turned to see who had spoken. Behind her was a pretty white she-cat with a gray tabby-striped muzzle, paws, and tail tip. The she-cat was not normal; her fur shimmered as if a thousand stars were caught between its strands. Her outline was blurred, as if her figure was only made by gusts of the wind that would blow on at any moment, taking her away. Beneath her paws were splashes of silver, as if she treaded lightly on the surface of the moon's reflection in the Moonpool. Silverpaw knew she was looking at a warrior from StarClan, and not just any warrior.

"M…mommy?" the word chocked in her mouth, held back by disbelief.

The starry cat dipped her head in acknowledgement. "I am. My name is Moonsong."

"Moonsong," Silverpaw repeated. "Are you the one who was trying to contact me in my dreams?"

Moonsong bowed again, "yes, that was me. It seems invading a cat's dreams is more difficult than I imagined without the power of the Moonpool."

"Well, what did you wanna tell me?" Silverpaw asked, now excited. "Is it something important? Is there danger coming? Why didn't you tell Pepperface?"

"There is no danger," Moonsong assured her, "at least not to my knowledge. I simply wanted to check on my little Angel. It's been 2 long moons since I've seen you."

"Only 2 moons?" Silverpaw asked. "When did I see you last? Why are you in StarClan? How did you die? Where was I when that happened? Did we always live here? What about me father? Is he dead too?"

"So many questions," Moonsong passed her kit, brushing her tail along Silverpaw's head as she did.

Silverpaw bounded after her, away from the Moonpool. "So will you answer them?"

"Some I cannot answer," Moonsong admitted.

"But StarClan knows everything!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised just how little they know," Moonsong told her. "But some things I cannot answer now, others I do not know the answer. One such question is your father. I don't know where he is, or what's become of him."

"You do know _who_ he is, don't you?" Silverpaw asked.

A slight _mrrow_ of amusement escaped Moonsong's lips. "Of course I do. But I won't tell you just yet. You knowing about your past will only complicate things more than they already are."

"But that's not fair!" Silverpaw whined. "I disserve to know about my past!"

"And you will," Moonsong replied, "but in due time. If I tell you everything now, it will just be too overwhelming."

"Then tell me parts," Silverpaw replied.

Moonsong shook her head. "Then you will just have more questions. And, knowing you, in your excitement you will race back to camp and tell the whole of WindClan, and your friends in other Clans, everything and that will only bring you far more troubles."

"Why?" Silverpaw asked. "Is it that bad? What happened? I'll keep it a secret, promise!"

Moonsong shook her head again. "It's too much. I'm already bearing the weight of these secrets; I don't want you to as well. One day all will be known to all, but until then you'll just have to be patient."

"But patience is mouse bile!" Silverpaw whined.

"And yet it's useful," Moonsong countered. "Mouse bile is used to remove ticks. Yes, it reeks and gets on your paws and applying it is a horrible ordeal, but you, and the elders with ticks, are all the better for it. The same is true with patience."

Silverpaw looked away, grumbling.

"You'll learn," Moonsong assured her. "Worry about becoming a warrior first, alright?"

"When I'm a warrior, will you tell me?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yes," Moonsong agreed, "but not a heartbeat before."

"Alright!" Silverpaw nodded, "I'll be patient then."

"Well, I'd better leave you, you'll want to get back before dawn," Moonsong said, turning back towards the Moonpool.

"Alright, bye!" Silverpaw called. "And I'll work real hard to become a warrior! I'll be the best warrior ever, and then you'll tell me everything!"

"I'm proud of you, Silverpaw," Moonsong said. "And I promise I will _always_ be right beside you, until the day you join StarClan, and even then, I'll be waiting for you. You'll never be alone, I promise."

"Thanks, Momm….er Moonsong," Silverpaw caught herself. She had heard Tigerstripe's kits talk to their mother and they had never once called her "mommy."

"You can call me whatever you want," Moonsong said with a smile on her face. "I know Clan cats don't call their mothers 'mommy,' but you're not really a Clan cat, now are you?"

"I am now!" Silverpaw countered, "and I'll do everything like a Clan cat!"

"Be careful," Moonsong warned, "the way of the Clans is not the only way, and it may not be right. You were born outside the Clans, you know how to think differently, don't ever allow them to change that."

Silverpaw only stood there staring at the StarClan warrior before her. She still found it hard to believe that her birth could be advantageous at all. "Alright, Moonsong, I won't."

"Good girl," Moonsong said. "I'll see you soon!" and with that she leapt into the sky and her pelt faded into the mass of stars in the sky.

"Bye!" Silverpaw called. "Alright! I've gotta become a warrior now!" She stood there, bracing herself to bolt awake and begin her duties, but nothing happened. "Hey, why can't I wake up?"

She hopped once, slamming her paws on the ground, but she was still in the middle of the moor. "What's going on?"

"Silverpaw?" a surprised meow from behind her caught her attention.

Silverpaw turned around to see Pepperface bounding towards her. "Pepperface? What're you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Pepperface slowed as she reached the apprentice. "I'm on my way back from the Moonpool."

"I….I thought….so wait, this is real?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yes," Pepperface replied with a hint of confusion, "what'd you think it was?"

"I…I thought I was dreaming," Silverpaw said, shaking her head. "But she….how….? Did I wake up somewhere along the way?"

"Let's get you back to camp," Pepperface nudged Silverpaw forward. "You can tell me about it along the way."

"I…I just…I don't remember coming all the way out here," Silverpaw said, "or going to the Moonpool."

"You weren't at the Moonpool," Pepperface said.

"Yes I was!" Silverpaw insisted. "Or was that the dream part? I'm so confused!"

"Why don't you tell me what happened," Pepperface suggested.

"Well," Silverpaw began, "I was at the Moonpool, in my old den from when I lived there. I climbed down and saw you and the other medicine cats sleeping, so I was gonna leave. Then a voice called me, and I saw a StarClan warrior!"

"Moonsong?!" Pepperface exclaimed.

"How'd you know?" Silverpaw asked.

"I…In my dream at the Moonpool, I asked StarClan about you," Pepperface explained, "you know, like I said I would. They told me they were not contacting you, but Moonsong probably was. I'm not sure why they wouldn't know just what she was up to. They acted like…like she wasn't one of them."

"But she has to be, I saw her!" Silverpaw insisted. "She was all starry and whooshy! Is there anywhere cats can go after they die besides to StarClan?"

"I don't know," Pepperface replied, "but I would think all _good_ cats go to StarClan. But then why isn't Moonsong there? Could it be…."

"What?!" Silverpaw exclaimed, excited to learn about her past.

"No, nothing," Pepperface said, "if she wants you to know, she'll tell you."

Silverpaw sighed and her head drooped. "She won't. Not until I'm a warrior."

"Well that won't be _too_ long," Pepperface said, "you've just gotta work hard. She just wants to be sure you're ready to take the news. It doesn't really affect anyone who's alive now anyway, not unless she tells you who."

"Huh?" Silverpaw looked up.

"Nothing, nothing!" Pepperface replied quickly. "Don't think about it too much."

Dawn was breaking as the two cats entered the bramble tunnel. Pepperface headed off to her den and Silverpaw was about to head off to the Apprentice's den for a nice long sleep…

"SILVERPAW!" Tigerstripe's three kits all pounced on her, knocking her to the ground.

"What are you three doing?!" Silverpaw snapped, pushing herself up and toppling the little kits over.

The three of them looked up at Silverpaw with shock and sadness at what she had said. Silverpaw hardly noticed; she was tired and they were in the way of her rest.

"See that?" Adderpaw asked as he passed them on his way to join the dawn patrol, "didn't Icepaw and Blackpaw tell you she was mean?"

"Oh shove some moss in your mouth!" Silverpaw spat. "I'm tired and you know it! And I'm in no mood to listen to all the fox dung coming out of your mouth!"

"You _would_ be tired!" Adderpaw hissed, "sneaking out in the middle of the night! So where'd you go anyway? Are you plotting with your rouge friends to attack the camp when we're weak?"

"That's the most mouse-brained thing I've ever heard!" Silverpaw spat back.

"So where'd you go?" Adderpaw demanded.

"Adderpaw, you commin' or not?" Rainfall called. "Oh, I see, talking to Silverpaw again."

Adderpaw winced, obviously remembering what Rainfall had said about them ending up together. Without waiting for a response, he slumped off.

Silverpaw barely cared and turned back to the kits. She sighed with exhaustion, "look, guys, I'm really tired. I just wanna go to bed, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Wh…where'd you go?" Sunkit asked, tentatively.

"I'm still trying to figure it out," Silverpaw muttered. "What I thought was a dream was really real…." she sighed again, "I don't know, I'm too tired to think."

"Is O.K." Flavorkit said. "Tigerstripe's tired too. And I don't mind goin' back to bed."

"Fine, if you're not tough enough to wake up early," Patchkit said.

"Warriors need sleep too," Silverpaw said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some, and I suggest you three do the same."


	18. Chapter 17

Silverpaw pranced lightly around WindClan territory; the evening breeze ruffled her fur with a brisk chill that was too cold for Greenleaf, but not really cold enough to be leaf fall. The smell of the night was in her nostrils; it reminded her of StarClan, and her dreams, and her mother who she hadn't seen nearly half a moon.

She parted her jaws to taste the air. Mice were emerging from their borrows as night brought new safety. She could faintly scent voles near the lakeshore, and some birds that were still out looking for food themselves. Silverpaw had grown fond of taking solo hunting patrols when she had nothing better to do; and with leaf fall on the way, the Clan could always use more fresh-kill.

Just as Silverpaw had settled on a prey-scent and was closing her jaws and heading towards it, a faint scent reached her. Curious, she opened her mouth again. The smell was distinctly cat, but at her distance from its source, Silverpaw could not identify it. It smelled strange, not like ThunderClan, whose border the scent was coming from. _I can hunt later,_ Silverpaw resolved, _this could be more important than prey anyway._ She crouched low, but not so much that her belly touched the soft moorland grass, and crept slowly towards it.

Her heart raced with excitement as she neared and the strange scent grew stronger, but no more familiar. If she were to discover a rouge on their territory, and alert the Clan to chase it off, she could guarantee a spot at tomorrow's gathering. Then another thought hit her: _what if this cat knows about my mother? What if it's my father?! What if it's her murderer?!_ Silverpaw's heart pounded in her ears at the thought of just what she'd find.

A shriek of shock from behind her caused the WindClan apprentice to whirl around. She raced towards the sound and the harsh mews that were also coming from that direction. As she neared she saw the cream-colored tip of a tail shooting up over the moor. As her eyes adjusted to the sight, she could make out the rest of the tail, which was brown, and the form of a small cat peering downwards into a rabbit burrow.

"Hurry up and climb out!" the cat hissed. "I don't think anybody was around to hear that."

"Are you kidding, we coulda heard that yelp back at camp!" Silverpaw sauntered up to the cat, after having identified him by scent.

"SILVERPAW!" the brown ThunderClan apprentice whirled around to come face to face with the larger tabby.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" his sister wailed as she climbed out of the burrow. "We'll be ripped to shreds if our mentors hear about this!"

"Now hold on," Silverpaw said, "who says they _will_ find out?"

"See, Silverpaw's cool!" Brownpaw hopped over to the WindClan apprentice and stood beside her, "she wouldn't rat us out!"

"I didn't say _that_ either," Silverpaw glared down at the smaller apprentice. "What are you two doing on our territory?"

Brownpaw's ears suddenly went flat and he looked away. "W…well…um…" he looked to his sister for support, but Vinepaw was glaring at him with a demanding look. "I…it was my idea. I…I couldn't sleep and I wanted to explore."

"You have your _own_ territory for that," Silverpaw snapped.

"Aww, that's no fun," Brownpaw replied, his embarrassment fading. "Littlepool already gave me a tour of our territory. I wanted something new and exciting!"

"Wh…what are _you_ doing out here?" Vinepaw ventured.

"Hunting," Silverpaw replied, "which I _can_ do since it's _my_ territory!"

"Oh really?" Brownpaw countered, "where's your prey?"

"I _was_ stalking something before _you_ screamed like a kit!" It wasn't a total lie, she _had_ been stalking something, it just wasn't prey.

"_That_ was Vinepaw," Brownpaw huffed, sounding almost scolding towards his sister's clumsiness.

"Well, I'll let you off with a warning this time," Silverpaw said, "but don't let me catch you here again."

"W…wait!" Brownpaw cried, "you're not gonna send us away, are you?"

"You don't belong here," Silverpaw snarled. "Be thankful I don't claw your fur off!"

"Aww, c'mon," Brownpaw pleaded. "We're not hurting anyone, and we're bored! Aren't _you_ bored out here all alone?"

"I said I was hunting!" Silverpaw snapped.

"You wanna play with us?" Brownpaw asked. He looked over at Vinepaw and nodded his head, encouraging her to agree.

"Y…yes! Please!" Vinepaw pleaded. "We're not tired at all! Don't make us go back!"

"You'll be tired tomorrow," Silverpaw told them. "Sleep while you can."

"We need to get tired now," Brownpaw insisted, "_then_ we'll go back!"

"Yea!" Vinepaw chimed in. "If we play, we'll get tired and then sleep better! You will too!"

"Get back to ThunderClan!" Silverpaw snapped assertively. She was in no mood to argue with them, and wanted to get back on the trail of that strange cat.

"Alright, alright," Brownpaw moaned, padding sulkily towards the border. "If you can catch us!" And with that, he turned and darted off deeper into WindClan territory.

"Wait for me!" Vinepaw called, giving chase.

Silverpaw narrowed her eyes in anger, but, she _was_ in the mood for a good run. What harm could it do? She waited until they were almost over a hill and out of sight before racing off after them.

"Get up!" the angry mew of Bitterpaw shattered the darkness of sleep.

Silverpaw wearily opened her eyes to see the blurry form of the white apprentice looming over her. "Go away," she moaned, rolling over in her nest, "I can sleep 'till Sunhigh if I want to!"

"It _is_ sunhigh!" Bitterpaw spat. "We're waiting for _you_! Now get your lazy tail out of the den and let's go!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Silverpaw yawned. She suddenly bolted upright as a burst of pain rushed up her back from her tail. She yelped involuntarily as she began sliding backwards. Bitterpaw was dragging her, and part of her nest, towards the apprentice den entrance. "Let go!" She yanked her tail away from the cranky apprentice as she stood up. "I'm coming, alright!"

"Well hurry up!" Bitterpaw snapped, heading out of the den. "I'd _like_ to start training before sundown!"

Silverpaw gave herself a quick grooming before following the grouchy apprentice to the camp entrance. She squinted as they left the darkness of the apprentice den. _It really _is_ sunhigh,_ Silverpaw thought. _How long was I out there with Brownpaw and Vinepaw?_

Amberpelt and Redeye were waiting for them at the entrance. Today they were doing battle training. Silverpaw wasn't too fond of the idea of having Bitterpaw there to watch her train, she had actually requested that Amberpelt train her alone whenever possible.

"There's the sleepy-head," Amberpelt teased. "You must've been sleeping sounder than a hedgehog in leaf-bare. What did you do last night?"

"I went out hunting," Silverpaw yawned, arching her back in a stretch. "I guess I lost track of time."

"Well watch the moon more closely," Amberpelt scolded. "Now come on, we've wasted enough time as it is." She led the other three cats out of the camp and to the training hollow.

"Alright, what is it today?" Bitterpaw bounded into the clearing. "Attacking? Defending? Can I learn how to fend off a badger?"

"There aren't many badgers on the moor," Redeye informed him.

"But ThunderClan might chase one down here on purpose!" Bitterpaw exclaimed. "We can't trust those stupid, fox-hearted, lying-"

"Hey!" Amberpelt spat, "don't talk about other Clans like that. ThunderClan has been kind to WindClan, and all the Clans, for many, many seasons! They've earned the right to start fighting their own battles for once."

"Never hurts to be careful," Bitterpaw replied, poignantly.

"Beside the point," Redeye meowed, "I'm not teaching you anything today."

"You're not?" Silverpaw tilted her head.

"I'm not teaching you either," Amberpelt added. "You and Bitterpaw are going to have a training bout."

"Alright!" Bitterpaw exclaimed.

"A what?" Silverpaw asked.

"I thought you might not understand," Amberpelt suppressed a _mrrow_ of amusement. "A training bout is when two apprentices fight each other, claws sheathed, to show what they have learned."

_Figures he'd be excited about that_, Silverpaw thought.

"Best two out of three sound good to you?" Amberpelt asked Redeye.

"Let's just do one good bout," Redeye replied, "anything goes, like a real battle."

"Getting a little confident are you?" Amberpelt asked with a sly grin. "Alright, one bout, only rule: claws sheathed."

"And don't bite too hard," Redeye added. "No blood."

"I know, I know," Bitterpaw grumbled.

"Two plump mice says Bitterpaw wins," Redeye muttered.

"Ha, pathetic," Amberpelt scoffed, "I'll bet two mice _and_ a rabbit! Fresh-caught, you know the routine."

"Alright, two mice and a rabbit it is," Redeye agreed.

"Ummm…what're they doing?" Silverpaw asked.

"It's a competition," Bitterpaw scoffed. "Amberpelt does it all the time, at least that's what I've heard. Her and her friends always have their apprentices fight each other and the winner gets fresh-kill caught by the loser."

"Interesting," Silverpaw commented.

"What're you waiting for?" Amberpelt asked. "The battle has started."

Immediately, Bitterpaw leapt onto Silverpaw, but Silverpaw held her ground, managing to stay on her paws, despite the bigger tom on top of her. She heaved to one side and threw Bitterpaw off her, but continued to fall that way and landed on top of him.

"That's it, Silverpaw!" Amberpelt called, not knowing it was a mistake.

"Push her off!" Redeye demanded. "She's not that heavy!"

"What do you think I'm _gonna_ do?!" Bitterpaw muttered, shoving with all four paws against Silverpaw's weight.

Silverpaw allowed Bitterpaw to push her off, and fell on her other side. She quickly recovered and rolled over onto to her paws before Bitterpaw could decide to strike. The two apprentices glared at each other from about a foxlength apart. Silverpaw was already starting to breathe heavily from the excitement of battle.

_Should I make a move or wait for him?_ Silverpaw thought. _If I move now, he'll be ready and probably counter. So I should wait and counter _him_ when he moves! But what if he's planning to do the same thing? This battle could last for seasons with no one doing anything._

Silverpaw tensed her muscles, hoping it wasn't as noticeable from Bitterpaw's standpoint. With a burst of speed, she shot forward at Bitterpaw. Bitterpaw was ready to counter, dodging to one side and preparing to slash. But Silverpaw had predicted his move as well. Before coming into range of his attack, she darted to the side around Bitterpaw and slammed into his flank. The winded apprentice stumbled sideways from the blow. Silverpaw struck him across the face while he was still dazed.

"Yea! Show him who's the best warrior!" Amberpelt cheered. "By the way, that Rabbit better be plump and fresh."

"Don't launch your assault yet," Redeye countered, "the enemy may still be awake."

Despite the attacks he sustained, Bitterpaw did not fall. In fact, that blow from Silverpaw across his muzzle seemed to stabilize him. He swiped his forepaw under Silverpaw's paws, causing her to trip.

"Not so tough now, are you, rouge!" Bitterpaw sneered, standing over her.

Summoning up all her strength into one blow, Silverpaw kicked upwards with her hind paws, winding the apprentice, and sending him, face-first, over her and onto his back. Before Bitterpaw could realize what had hit him, Silverpaw was on her paws and pinned him down by his shoulders. "Pinned ya, Clan rat!"

"Hey, lemme up!" Bitterpaw forced himself to his paws, shoving Silverpaw aside. He turned and leapt on her. The two apprentices rolled over a few times from the force. With a final effort, Silverpaw stopped the flip with Bitterpaw on his back.

"Pinned ya again!" Silverpaw grinned triumphantly. Something in her told her to look up to the outside of the dip they were training in. As she did, the wind blew and formed the vague outline of a cat, smiling proudly at her. _Moonsong,_ Silverpaw thought happily.

The cat's expression suddenly turned to shock and alarm. _Look out!_

The warning was too late, Bitterpaw had already flipped her onto her side and was already taking a leap for her exposed underbelly. Silverpaw regained her senses just in time and kicked out with her hind legs, nailing Bitterpaw in the face, and making him stop his charge. Seeing her chance, Silverpaw ran around Bitterpaw's side, tripping him as she went. The white tom tumbled to the ground, but rolled with his fall and was on his paws in a few short heartbeats. Silverpaw turned abruptly in an attempt to shake the apprentice as he followed close on her heels, but Bitterpaw kept the pace.

"What'sa matter?" Bitterpaw jeered, "scared? C'mon, face me like a Clan cat!"

_Alright then,_ Silverpaw thought. She stopped almost instantly and crouched low. Bitterpaw, not expecting that, could not ready himself for an attack or dodge around her and ended up tripping over her and falling face-first into the sand.

This time, Silverpaw wasted no time; she ran around and stood behind him, placing a paw on his neck. She crouched over him and reached over his neck with her free paw. She unsheathed the claws in that paw and gently touched the tips to Bitterpaw's throat. "I win," she hissed, confidently, in his ear.

Bitterpaw went limp, admitting defeat, though Silverpaw felt a growl rumbling beneath her paw.

"And that would be my win," Amberpelt sassed, rising to her paws. "It was a good fight, though, you trained Bitterpaw well."

"Thanks," Redeye replied, also getting up. "But Silverpaw was amazing! You've really outdone yourself this time! And in only three moons too! I'm impressed."

"Don't be too impressed with me," Amberpelt said, as the two approached the apprentices, who were now sitting attentively waiting for their mentors, "much of it was Silverpaw's fighting instinct. Most of what I did was just getting her to realize her inner strength."

Silverpaw nodded happily, somehow now assured that a lot of her strength actually _did_ come from within her.

Bitterpaw just sneered and hissed lightly. "Stupid rouge!"

"You're just mad you lost," Silverpaw sassed. "Everyone wins and loses, deal with it!"

"Don't talk to me like you're my mentor!" Bitterpaw snapped, rising to his paws and bristling in fury.

"Bitterpaw, calm down!" Redeye commanded. "You lost, get over it. Silverpaw fought very well, you should be happy that our Clan will have a great warrior like her, just like you will be a fine warrior for our Clan one day too."

"Not before her the way you're talking," Bitterpaw huffed.

"Well then work harder to prove me wrong," Redeye said with a sly grin. You can start by hunting."

"Oh no," Amberpelt meowed, "you know the rules, _you_ have to catch the prey."

"I know, I know," Redeye moaned. "C'mon, let's go back to camp and get a hunting party ready."

The four cats left the training hollow and headed back to the WindClan camp. When they entered the bramble tunnel, they could see the whole Clan gathered beneath the highrock.

"What's going on?" Silverpaw asked.

"The ceremony!" Amberpelt exclaimed. "Was that really today?"

"It doesn't look like we missed anything," Redeye mewed, "let's hurry."

The four of them bounded forward and took their place among the rest of the Clan. Silverpaw managed to push her way towards the front.

"Orangekit, Mosskit, Dotkit," Stormstar called his three kits by name. He stood beneath the highrock looking as dignified as ever as a Clan leader, but his eyes glimmered with pride as his kits bounded towards him and stood at attention, eagerness shining on all their faces.

"Echobound," he turned to the light gray warrior who sat in the front of the crowd with her brother, "You are ready for your first apprentice. You will be Orangepaw's mentor."

Echobound nodded in acknowledgement, and padded forward to touch noses with her new apprentice.

"You have great strength and speed," Stormstar told her, "I know you will make a great mentor."

The two touched noses and then walked back to where Echobound had sat prior.

Next, Stormstar sought out a white she-cat with light gray stripes along her flank. "Tailwind, you have a wonderful mind as a warrior. You will mentor Mosspaw. Teach him well in the best battle tactics."

"I will," Tailwind nodded as she stepped forward. After touching noses with him, she led Mosspaw to the front of the gathered cats and stood there.

Stormstar's final choice was Sparrowheart. "Sparrowheart, you are a brave and loyal warrior. You have much to teach Dotpaw."

Sparrowheart nodded and touched noses with his apprentice.

"But that is not all!" Stormstar announced as the cats began to move around and congratulate the new apprentices and mentors. "My kits are not the only ones to move up in the Clan, Canyonpaw."

After receiving a final affectionate lick from Adderpaw, Canyonpaw stepped forward to stand before Stormstar. Adderpaw stood with a golden she-cat, watching her go. Sparrowheart stood beside her and nuzzled her.

Silverpaw blinked in amazement when Canyonpaw's name was mentioned. She had no idea the ginger apprentice had completed her training.

"I, Stormstar, leader of WindClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice," Stormstar began. "She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looked down at Canyonpaw. "Canyonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Canyonpaw replied, trying to keep her excitement from being too noticeable.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Stormstar continued, "Canyonpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Canyonleaf. StarClan acknowledges your loyalty and we welcome you as a warrior of WindClan." He rested his nose on Canyonleaf's head and Canyonleaf licked his shoulder.

"Canyonleaf! Canyonleaf!" the gathered cats called out.

Adderpaw was the first to her side, congratulating her on becoming a warrior. The rest of the Clan soon followed. Silverpaw stayed where she was, fearing the other apprentices' wrath if she tried to be friendly.

Flavorkit bounded up beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Silverpaw hadn't noticed the kit there. "Oh, nothing. There's just too many cats there right now. I'll congratulate her later, alone." _If I can, that is._

"I'm glad," Flavorkit mewed.

"About what?" Silverpaw asked.

"That Orangekit, Mosskit, and Dotkit are out of the nursery," Flavorkit replied. "Now there'll be more room!"

"You should call them by their new names, you know," Silverpaw told her.

"Whoops!" Flavorkit exclaimed. "Sorry, I fo'gotted."

"It's alright," Silverpaw mewed.

"Oh, Silverpaw, before I forget," Amberpelt said as she approached the two she-cats, "Redeye's deal with me wasn't the only thing you were fighting for with Bitterpaw."

"It wasn't?" Silverpaw asked.

"Nope," Amberpelt meowed, "you're going to the Gathering tonight!"

"Really?!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Yep, Stormstar said that I could pick the other apprentice who was going besides his kits, so I decided you could go, if you earned it," Amberpelt exclaimed.

"Wait, you mean I'm the only apprentice going that wasn't in the nursery last night?" Silverpaw asked.

"That's right," Amberpelt nodded.

_This is the best day ever!_ Silverpaw exclaimed in her mind.


	19. Chapter 18

Silverpaw leapt down from the tree-bridge and onto the island. She bounded, excitedly, to the place where she meets her friends. There waiting for her, were Dapplepaw, Dewpaw and Snakepaw.

"Silverpaw, you made it!" Dapplepaw exclaimed.

"Yep, I'm here," Silverpaw said. "Hi, Dewpaw and you must be Snakepaw."

"Huh?" Dapplepaw screwed up her face with confusion as the ShadowClan apprentices greeted Silverpaw as if they had met before. "How do you know them?"

"It's a long story," Silverpaw said.

"We've got time," Dapplepaw said, "ThunderClan's not here yet."

"Alright then," Silverpaw began. "Amberpelt took me on the sunhigh patrol and we found RiverClan cats stealing our prey!"

"_You_ were on that patrol that attacked Cricketsong's patrol?!" Dapplepaw asked.

"Yea," Silverpaw replied. "They chased a water vole over the border and killed it on our territory."

"But it's still ours!" Dapplepaw defended.

"Well, we didn't see them chase it across the border," Silverpaw said, "so we had no proof other than seeing them with prey on our territory. But, anyway, a battle broke out, and Fishpaw was sent back to your camp to get reinforcements, but I stopped him long enough for Amberpelt's patrol to win!"

"Mmmhmm," Dapplepaw frowned, but listened anyway.

"So then the deputy, Largebelly, shows up!" Silverpaw went on. "He wanted to take me captive, but I ran away! That fat old cat didn't even bother to chase me, he just sent the patrol after me. I'll bet he couldn't run if he _tried_!"

"Hey, _I'm_ a RiverClan cat too!" Dapplepaw snapped.

"I'm not talking about you," Silverpaw replied. "C'mon, you know Largebelly better than any of us. I mean, the cat is _huge_!"

"Yea, I'll bet he hasn't exercised a day in his life!" Snakepaw jeered.

"They say he's a great warrior," Dewpaw put in.

"What's he do, sit on his opponents?" Snakepaw joked.

Silverpaw, as well as the two ShadowClan apprentices, burst out with howling laughs.

"It's because of the fish," Dewpaw said, "RiverClan has way too much fresh-kill for their own good."

"Not anymore!" Silverpaw burst out, "Largebelly probably eats half of their catches each day!"

"Stop it!" Dapplepaw demanded as the three apprentices began laughing again. "Stop it right now! That's _my_ Clan's deputy you're mocking!"

"Aw, c'mon Dapplepaw," Silverpaw soothed, "Largebelly's a monster, you know that. Why else would he have been named _Large_belly! I mean, think about it, he was once Largepaw and before that Largekit. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Largekit!" Snakepaw cried, "I can only imagine it!"

"I feel sorry for his mother!" Dewpaw exclaimed.

"I wonder if the rest of his family is huge like him," Silverpaw ventured. "Think about it, a whole _Clan_ of fat cats!"

Again the three apprentices were rolling with laughter, but Dapplepaw seemed very much un-amused. In fact, her fur was beginning to bristle.

"_I'm_ his family!" Dapplepaw snapped.

"Dapplepaw," Silverpaw sighed, regaining her composure, "I know you're in the same _Clan_, but I meant kin. Like his mother, father, brother, sister-"

"_My_ mother _is_ his sister!" Dapplepaw cried. "You're talking about my kin! And another thing, Fishpaw is my brother! You tackled him so hard, he was sore for a quarter moon!"

"D…Dapplepaw, I didn't realize," Silverpaw mewed.

"And that changes anything?!" Dapplepaw demanded. "It doesn't matter if Largebelly is my kin or if he's in another Clan, you don't talk about other cats that way!"

"I…I'm sorry, Dapplepaw," Silverpaw said. "I…I just…I didn't think-"

"Yea, you _didn't_ think!" Dapplepaw spat. "Just this past moon you were on my side about this same sort of thing, and now you turn around and do exactly what you were condemning? You sicken me!" And with that, she bounded away towards the center of the island.

"Dapplepaw, wait!" Silverpaw started to chase her.

"Let her go!" Snakepaw hissed. "If she can't deal with cats mocking her family, she's weak!"

"Bu-"

"We were only having some fun," Dewpaw added. "She shouldn't take things so seriously."

Snakepaw nodded. "If you _do_ convince her to come back, this'll only happen again. She's not fit to be with us if this is how she acts."

"If other cats don't want to be your friends, then who needs 'em?" Dewpaw exclaimed. "You know what I mean, don't you Silverpaw?"

"W…well, I guess…." Silverpaw studied her paws nervously.

"Silverpaw!" a familiar mew called from the tree-bridge.

Silverpaw turned to see Vinepaw bounding towards her while the rest of ThunderClan headed towards the center of the island.

"Oh, hi, Vinepaw," Silverpaw greeted the apprentice half-heartedly. "Where's Brownpaw?"

"He couldn't come," Vinepaw explained. "But…um…he _did_ want me to tell you something…."

"Well, what is it?" Silverpaw asked.

"Well…." Vinepaw looked up at Snakepaw and Dewpaw.

"Vinepaw!" A gray-black tom called as he approached them, "you can talk to your friends later, the other Clans are waiting for us so they can begin the Gathering."

"Coming, Wildsong," Vinepaw replied. "I'll tell you later."

"I guess we should go too," Snakepaw said. He led his sister towards where the other cats would be gathering.

"Silverpaw, you coming?" Dewpaw turned back when she noticed the WindClan apprentice had stayed where she was. "Even if you find Dapplepaw, you won't have time to apologize."

"I guess," Silverpaw moaned and followed them. The three apprentices found a place to sit off to the left of all the cats. Silverpaw looked up into the tree and saw Lillystar and Phantomstar on one branch and Stormstar and Mudstar on another. Stormstar was leaning towards Mudstar and saying something in a hushed mew. Mudstar's tail twitched and she glared indignantly at him before hissing a reply.

_Wonder what happened_, Silverpaw thought to herself. _Is it about that renegotiation of the border? Will they bring that up tonight?_

"Cats of all Clans," Phantomstar began. "This gathering has now begun. If the other leaders have no objections, I'd like to go first."

Silverpaw shrank down as the other leaders nodded for him to proceed. Would he mention her intrusion?

"We have good news for RiverClan and ThunderClan," Phantomstar went on, "the Twolegs have left our territory and borders as Leaf-fall approaches. We should have another peaceful Leaf-bare."

Silverpaw breathed a sigh of relief as Phantomstar stepped back to show he was finished. Her muscles tensed again as Lillystar stepped forward. _Surely Largebelly told her something. And now she'll announce it to everyone._

"This past moon, we had a skirmish with WindClan over prey," Lillystar began, and Silverpaw took in a deep breath, "and I would like to, publicly, relay my apologies to you, Stormstar. My warriors told me what happened, and, because there was no proof that the vole was ours, we caused your warriors to become injured for nothing."

"It's fine, Lillystar," Stormstar replied, "many of my warriors are simply battle-hungry. This peace has lasted many moons. I believe most of them were simply over-eager to start a fight."

"It's true," Lillystar admitted. "I suppose our wars are unavoidable. That's all I have to say, Mudstar, you can go now."

Mudstar nodded in acknowledgement and rose to her paws. Silverpaw wondered if she'd bring up the dispute they had with WindClan. _Man, something happened with each Clan this moon._

"ThunderClan has two new apprentices," Mudstar announced, "one of whom is here today. We welcome Vinepaw and her brother Brownpaw, who was not selected to come to the Gathering."

"Vinepaw! Brownpaw!" the cats cheered as Mudstar sat down and Stormstar rose.

"I suppose it must be my turn now," Stormstar said. "WindClan, too, has new apprentices." He looked over at his kits who were near the front with their mother, Graymist. "I am proud to welcome Orangepaw, Mosspaw, and Dotpaw to their first Gathering."

"Orangepaw, Mosspaw, Dotpaw!" the gathered cats cried out.

"Also, we have Canyonleaf, here for her first Gathering as a warrior," Stormstar announced.

"Canyonleaf! Canyonleaf!" the cats cheered.

"Other than that, we have nothing to report," Stormstar continued, "this Gathering has ended."

"It was great to see you again," Silverpaw said to Dewpaw as the other cats began to disperse.

"You too," Dewpaw replied. "Oh, I wish we didn't have to go!"

"We'll see each other next Gathering," Snakepaw soothed, "and besides _I'm_ not going anywhere!"

"I know," Dewpaw nuzzled him. "We'll see you in a moon."

"Maybe less if I decide to drop by for a visit," Silverpaw joked.

"Please, don't," Snakepaw replied, "for your own good."

"I know, I know," Silverpaw said, "tell Shadetail I said 'hi.'"

"Yea…" Snakepaw replied.

"See ya!" Dewpaw called as the three parted ways.

Almost immediately after they had gone, Vinepaw came bounding up to her. "Silverpaw, glad I caught you."

"Oh, right, Brownpaw wanted you to tell me something?" Silverpaw asked.

"He wanted me to make sure you were gonna meet us tomorrow night," Vinepaw said, her mew more hushed than usual.

"What?!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "Meet you?!"

"To play," Vinepaw replied. "I've been practicing! I'll bet you can't catch me!"

"Please, _of course_ I can catch you," Silverpaw scoffed, but then shook her head as she realized what she was saying. "I mean, no! I can't meet you guys like that! It's against the rules, isn't it? You know, the warrior code and all a that!"

"The warrior code doesn't say anything about it," Vinepaw replied. "At least, not that I know of. We're not hurting anyone! It's just a little fun? Or are you scared you won't be able to catch us?"

"Why would I be scared of that?!" Silverpaw demanded.

"I can't believe it," Vinepaw gasped, "a WindClan cat is too slow to catch a little ThunderClan apprentice! What is this world coming to?"

"I am not too slow!" Silverpaw spat. "I can catch you any day, any time, any season!"

"Tomorrow, Moonhigh," Vinepaw said. Before Silverpaw could object again, she ran off to find her Clanmates.

"But I…." Silverpaw tried to argue, but the ThunderClan apprentice was gone. With a sigh, she headed off to join her Clanmates. _I…I really shouldn't…._ Silverpaw thought. _But…she's right, it's not hurting anyone…._

"Silverpaw?" a concerned mew asked, "is something the matter?"

"Huh?!" Silverpaw looked up to see the Clan's newest warrior looking down at her with worry. "No, no, not at all. Just thinking. But…are you supposed to be worried about me?"

"Huh?" Canyonleaf asked. "Oh, you mean because of what the others would say? Well, I'm not going to tell them, are you?"

"No, of course not!" Silverpaw replied.

"Then what can they do?" Canyonleaf asked with a glint in her eye. "I don't share a den with them anymore, what's there to worry about?"

"You're right!" Silverpaw perked up. "So, I guess you can be nice to me now."

"Was I ever not?" Canyonleaf asked. "If I was, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be! I just tried to stay out of it. I'm so sorry if that hurt you!"

"Relax," Silverpaw soothed, "you never did anything wrong. It's all your mousebrained brother!"

"Adderpaw's not so bad," Canyonleaf said. "I mean, yea, he's a tom and always wants to solve things with violence, but beneath that, he's really a sweet cat, not like Bitterpaw! He's as sour as mouse bile!"

"Yea," Silverpaw agreed with a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"But, you know," Canyonleaf went on, "and they'd probably claw me to death if I told you this, but the other apprentices don't really hate you."

"Yea, yea, it's all a game, isn't it," Silverpaw scoffed.

"No, not at all!" Canyonleaf mewed. "They just feel threatened by you."

"Threatened?!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "What did I ever do to them?!"

"It's not what you did," Canyonleaf replied, "it's what you _can_ do. You're an outsider, the way they see it, moving in on our territory. They want you to quit; they can't stand the idea of you _ever_ becoming a warrior. See, WindClan sorta has this big thing about being pure bread. We're the only Clan that's never taken in rouges, kittypets, loners, cats from other Clans, or had kits that were half-Clan. We're all WindClan, through and through."

"Except me," Silverpaw sighed.

"Stormstar even had to exile his own deputy because she was pregnant with another cat's kits," Canyonleaf explained.

"Really?!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "Who's were they? ThunderClan? RiverClan? A rouge?"

Canyonleaf shook her head, "no one knows. She wouldn't say. All we knew is that none of the WindClan toms fathered those kits."

"Wow, and she was cast out just for that," Silverpaw breathed with awe.

"I heard she was a good warrior," Canyonleaf went on. "It was before I was born, so I didn't know her. But anyway, I think she is why Stormstar brought you into the Clan."

"Really?" Silverpaw asked.

"He was really upset about letting his deputy go," Canyonleaf replied with a nod. "Most of the cats in the Clan demanded she be exiled, and threatened to chase her off themselves if Stormstar refused. They forced his paw, and he's regretted it ever since. That's why he let you join, and why no warriors spoke out against it; they knew he wouldn't stand for it again."

"Wow," Silverpaw said. "I can't believe it."

"But don't worry, none of the warriors regret it, I don't think," Canyonleaf quickly replied.

"No, that's not it," Silverpaw mewed. "I just can't believe that the Clan cats were so…so…foxhearted! And so caught up in being a pure Clan that they'd throw out their deputy and a great warrior over something as mousebrained as that!"

"I know what you mean," Canyonleaf replied in a hushed mew, glancing at the other WindClan cats around them, "but sometimes that's what happens. Clan loyalty is very important. If a warrior isn't loyal enough to mind the boundaries, she shouldn't be part of a Clan at all! That's what being a Clan is all about."

Silverpaw only snorted in reply. _If that's what it's about, I don't wanna be part of a Clan! Does that mean my friendship with Dewpaw is wrong? And Snakepaw, and Shadetail, and Dapple…. Dapplepaw…._ Silverpaw's spirits sank again as she remembered the fight she had had with her friend. "Clan loyalty," she muttered, "like a family. I guess Dapplepaw was just defending her family….Ugh! I feel like such a fox right now!"

"Huh?" Canyonleaf asked, "what was that?"

"Nothing," Silverpaw sighed. "There's just something I need to do."


	20. Chapter 19

Silverpaw's jaws stretched wide in a massive yawn. _Why did I go play with them last night?_ She thought to herself, _I knew I had an assessment today._

"We can't stay out late," Silverpaw had told the ThunderClan apprentices. "I have a hunting assessment tomorrow."

"Yea, O.K. whatever," Brownpaw had replied hastily. "Anyway, I thought of something the other night."

"That you'll never be fast enough to avoid me, so you should stop trying?" Silverpaw asked.

"Just the opposite," Brownpaw countered. "_You_ have the home field advantage."

"Come again?" Silverpaw tilted her head.

"See, in WindClan territory, you've got all this space to run around and catch us, but in _our_ territory, you wouldn't stand a chance!" Brownpaw challenged. "You'd never be able to weave around all those trees as fast as we can! And we know all the best hiding places!"

"Well, we'll never know, will we?" Silverpaw replied.

"We can find out right now!" Brownpaw exclaimed. "C'mon."

"WHAT?!" Silverpaw cried. "_Me_ go on ThunderClan territory?!"

"Oh, I see, you're scared," Brownpaw teased. "You know we'll get away."

"That's mousedung," Silverpaw spat. "I'm just not gonna trespass on another Clan's territory."

"But we _always_ play on WindClan territory," Vinepaw wined. "Why don't _you_ come to _ours_ for once? It's only fair."

"She's a wimp," Brownpaw concluded. "Lt's go, she's not worth our time."

"That's right! Go!" Silverpaw hissed.

The two apprentices hopped across the stepping stones back to their territory and looked back at Silverpaw.

"What're you waiting for?" Silverpaw called. "In ten heartbeats, I'm coming after you, so hurry!"

The apprentices' faces lit up and they darted off into the forest.

Silverpaw rose to her paws and shook her head to clear the tired daze from it. "Alright, I can do this." She parted her jaws to taste the air. "Pheasant, mouse and voles by the lake. Best bet would be the mouse." She inhaled again, "that way." She pointed with her tail. She bounded off, keeping her mouth open to alert her when she got close.

She found the mouse, stalked it, and made short work of killing it. She picked out a small bush to mark her hiding place for her prey and placed the mouse at its base, then kicked dirt over it. _Alright, let's find a rabbit now._ She knew that Stormstar was the one evaluating her this time, since he had expressed a desire to see what she was capable of, and she wanted to show him the best she could do.

She found a distant trace of rabbit and went for it, keeping her pace slow to be sure Stormstar, wherever he was, could keep up. She slowed to a walk as the scent became stronger. There, in front of her, was a golden-brown mass of fur. Two ears poked up on the far side of the lump. _C'mon, hear me_, Silverpaw pleaded.

Her silent plea was not heard, and the rabbit ducked its head again as if nothing was wrong. Silverpaw glared angrily at the rabbit. "Stupid furball," she hissed. "RUN!"

Her yowl was heard by the rabbit and it darted off over the moor. She tensed her muscles and crouched, ready to spring into action. After silently counting to five, she raced off after her prey. The two ran off over the hills in a high-speed chase.

_Yes!_ Silverpaw thought, happily, _Stormstar's gonna see how fast I _really_ am! I might be a warrior before the next Gathering! Maybe that's why he really wanted to watch me, he's gonna make me a warrior!_ Her heart was as light as her mother in StarClan. Her paws, however, were heavier than the stone walls that lined the Moonpool. Her legs began to ache with fatigue, and the strain of moving forward increased with each bound. _No! Not now! Any time but now!_ Her paws would not listen; they finally refused to go on. Silverpaw tumbled to the ground, tripping over her own paws.

"Silverpaw!" Stormstar ran out to her. "Are you alright?!"

For the first few heartbeats, Silverpaw could not respond. She simply laid there, panting heavily. Her mind was racing with worries about her failure, how she had blown her chance of being a warrior. Finally, her voice returned to her. "Fine," she panted.

Stormstar breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't have to push yourself so far. It's hard to catch a rabbit."

"No!" Silverpaw shouted, "it's not! I wasn't pushing myself! I can catch them! I can go faster than that! That should've been easy!"

"Seems like you collapsed from exhaustion," Stormstar said. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

At first, Silverpaw didn't respond. No, she hadn't, but she couldn't tell Stormstar why. "No," she answered. "I was too excited about the assessment. I couldn't sleep, so….I went out hunting, you know, to practice."

Stormstar sighed with a smile. "Well, now we know not to do that. C'mon, let's go back to camp."

"But what about my evaluation?" Silverpaw asked, rising to her paws.

"You can do that later, after some rest," Stormstar answered.

The two cats walked slowly back to camp. Silverpaw slumped towards the apprentice's den as soon as they arrived.

"Silverpaw!" Tigerstripe's three kits raced towards her. They slowed and skidded towards her when they saw how tired she was.

"What happened?" Flavorkit asked.

"You look tired," Sunkit mewed.

"I am," Silverpaw moaned. "I went out hunting alone last night, and I didn't get enough sleep."

"Didn't you have an important warrior thing today?" Patchkit asked.

"A hunting assessment," Silverpaw answered. "I didn't do so well, so Stormstar agreed to do it later. So, right now, I'm going back to sleep."

"Where have you been?!" Moonsong demanded.

"Whadoya mean?" Silverpaw asked, "I've been right here in WindClan. I didn't go anywhere."

"Then why don't I see you at night anymore?" Moonsong asked.

"Oh, that," Silverpaw replied, sheepishly. "Y…you're in StarClan, don't you know?"

Moonsong looked at her blankly with a hint of disbelief, but then shook her head. "Sorry, but, Silverpaw, I don't know everything, I told you that. I was here waiting for you for the past quarter moon, and you didn't show up."

"Oh," Silverpaw mewed. "Well, don't worry, I just went hunting. I've sorta gotten into the habit of going on solo hunts at night when I can't sleep."

Moonsong glared at her knowingly. "What's the _real_ reason?"

"Wha?!" Silverpaw was startled. That had been her excuse all this time; she had said it so much she almost believed it, how could Moonsong detect the lie. "What are you talking about? Do you think I'm _lying_?"

"Silverpaw, I _know_ you're lying," Moonsong replied. "It's all so familiar. The sureness with which you reply, the same excuse. Now answer me honestly, what are you doing at night?"

"Silverpaw!" Amberpelt's meow burst into her dream. It almost seemed to be a pathway away from the Moonpool, and away from her mother.

Silverpaw darted down the path and woke in her nest, leaping to her paws as she did.

"Wah!" Amberpelt jumped back. "That was easy."

"It's time for my assessment, right?" Silverpaw asked excitedly.

A knowing smile streaked Amberpelt's face. "Yes it is. I'm leading the Sunset patrol out, so I'll be around. Stormstar's waiting at the entrance."

"On my way!" Silverpaw shook her fur and then drew her paw over her head a few times before bounding out of the den. She met up with Stormstar and they headed out to hunt. Silverpaw caught two mice, a thrush, and finished it off with a nice chase with a rabbit. She was feeling very proud of herself as she pranced back into camp, and again as she left it that night.

"Going out again?" Rosedust, the golden she-cat on guard asked. "Do you ever sleep?"

"I was sleeping all _day_ today," Silverpaw told her. "The last thing I am right now is tired!"

"Alright," Rosedust consented, "but don't stay out too late."

"I'll try not to," Silverpaw replied honestly. She didn't like the idea of staying out too long with the young ThunderClan apprentices as it was, and usually wanted to get back soon.

She made her way out of the dip that housed the WindClan camp. She drank in the cool leaf fall wind that buffeted her. "If it's not leaf fall now, it will be before the next Gathering."

"I know, it's getting really cold," came a mew from beside her.

"FLAVORKIT?!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"What?" Flavorkit asked.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Silverpaw asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Flavorkit countered.

"I'm an apprentice, I can go out and hunt if I want to," Silverpaw replied.

"You're going hunting?!" Flavorkit asked. "Take me with you! Take me with you!"

"Shhhh!!" Silverpaw hissed. "Do you want the whole camp to know you're sneaking out? No, you can't come, this is apprentice stuff."

"But we've done apprentice stuff before," Flavorkit insisted. "We cleaned the nursery, learned to hunt, fought off ShadowClan-"

"You were pretending," Silverpaw interrupted.

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee…." Flavorkit pleaded.

"No!" Silverpaw snapped.

"Pleeeease?!" Flavorkit pleaded again, "please please please please please pleeeeeeaaaaassseeeee?!"

"Be quiet!" Silverpaw hissed.

"I'll be quiet if you let me come," Flavorkit mewed.

Silverpaw growled. "Fine! But you can't tell _anyone_ about this or anything we do, you got that?"

"Got it!" Flavorkit bounced as she replied.

"Promise?" Silverpaw asked. "Promise to StarClan that you won't say a word?"

"Promise!" Flavorkit nodded.

"Alright," Silverpaw agreed. She led the kit towards the border, keeping an extra sharp eye out for anything that moved, other cats, birds, even rabbits. _As if sneaking out wasn't bad enough, now I'm bringing a kit with me, out of camp! How many rules could I break at once? Not to mention she's not going to be able to keep up. What have I gotten myself into?_

They arrived at the border where the stepping stones bridged the stream that separated the two territories.

"Why are we way out here?" Flavorkit asked. "And what's that smell?"

"Those are the ThunderClan scent markers," Silverpaw replied. "We're at the border."

"Why?" Flavorkit asked.

"There you are!" Brownpaw hopped out of the bushes. "Who's the runt?"

"I'm Flavorkit!" Flavorkit declared.

"That's a weird name," Vinepaw remarked, emerging from cover.

"Long story," Silverpaw replied. "Anyway, she insisted on coming, and I didn't want her to wake up the whole Clan so-"

"It's fine," Vinepaw said. "Now there's more cats to play with. She can be on your team."

"Team?" Flavorkit tilted her head. "Play? I thought we were hunting."

"Hunting?" Brownpaw asked, "no way! We're gonna hide in here, and you all count to 10 and then come find us."

"Why can't I just chase you like usual?" Silverpaw asked.

"That's boring," Brownpaw moaned, "besides Flavorkit's probably not fast enough to keep up."

"I am so!" Flavorkit spat.

"This is better anyway," Vinepaw agreed. "So, close your eyes and count."

"This is stupid," Silverpaw scoffed. "We shouldn't be out here anyway."

"Oh, so now that it's not about speed, you wanna quit," Brownpaw scoffed. "Figures. You WindClan cats aren't good for anything other than running."

"Say what you want about WindClan," Silverpaw retorted, "but I almost failed my assessment because we were out here too long. I think this has gone far enough."

"But I wanna play!" Flavorkit insisted.

"Yea, c'mon," Vinepaw pleaded. "Just one round?"

Silverpaw glared at the three younger cats. "Alright, fine! But just one!"


	21. Chapter 20

"C'mon, is that the best you got?!" Amberpelt taunted.

"You wish!" Silverpaw hissed, leaping for her mentor. Amberpelt dodged with a twist, kicking up sand with her hind paws. Silverpaw had anticipated a dodge and reached out, hooking Amberpelt's tail.

"Please, I've trained you better than that!" Amberpelt sneered. She turned again, pulling her tail free from Silverpaw's grasp.

Silverpaw used that force to get her forepaws off the ground and balance. Now she was on her hind paws, towering above her mentor who faced her. Amberpelt lashed out to unbalance her, but Silverpaw dropped down on top of Amberpelt, throwing her weight to one side to topple the larger cat over.

"Now that's more like it," Amberpelt said, picking herself up off the floor. "You'll make a fine warrior."

"What, that's it?" Silverpaw asked. "You're not gonna tell me what I did wrong? How that I only beat you because we've trained so much that I know what you'll do? Aren't you going to say that a real battle won't be so easy?!"

"I could," Amberpelt shook the dust from her pelt, "but words are losing their value. I can _tell_ you everything I've learned through my experiences, and you may still come across something that you would have never expected. Experience is the best teacher. It doesn't matter what I tell you, you won't know what a _real_ battle is like until you've been in one."

"I guess you're right," Silverpaw consented.

"Of course I'm right," Amberpelt teased. "I would hope you at least learned _that_ much!"

Silverpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and head-butted Amberpelt in the shoulder. Amberpelt responded by cuffing her ear.

"C'mon, let's go back," she said, "I want to pay Tigerstripe a visit."

"O.K." Silverpaw got up and bounded out of the training hollow. She stopped suddenly at the top and turned back to her mentor. "I smell a rabbit. Can I go chase it?"

"A hunting patrol should've gone out by now," Amberpelt came up beside her. "But, there's no har-"

She stopped short as a white rabbit darted by, followed closely by a gray cat. "Hi, Amberpelt! Bye, Amberpelt!" Echobound called as she raced past.

"Aww," Silverpaw sighed. "She's got it. Well, can I at least go down to the lake and see if I can catch a fish for Lostmind?"

"How is that old coot going to eat once you become a warrior?" Amberpelt thought aloud.

"I'll bring him a fish anyway!" Silverpaw replied, already heading down to the lake. "A warrior is supposed to serve their Clan, and Lostmind is part of the Clan. Just because I don't _have_ to hunt for him doesn't mean I can't."

"True," Amberpelt replied, the sly edge in her voice indicated that she knew more than she was letting on.

Silverpaw hooked a fish with considerable ease; she had been catching at least one every day and had become quite the pro at it. "Should I catch something for the other elders? Does Tigerstripe need anything?"

"It's nearly sunhigh," Amberpelt replied. "I'm sure the other apprentices have fed the elders and queens by now. There're three more remember."

"But one less," Silverpaw added.

"True," Amberpelt consented. "Still, I'm sure it's fine. And if anyone needs anything, you can always go hunting again."

"Alright," Silverpaw agreed, picking up her catch.

The two cats headed back to camp. Silverpaw was instantly greeted by Tigerstripe's kits running over to her.

"Is that for Lostmind?" Sunkit asked, pointing to the fish with his muzzle.

Flavorkit came up and gave it a sniff. "Smells good."

"You're outta your mind!" Patchkit complained, "it stinks! How does RiverClan eat that mouse bile?!"

"I wouldn't know," Silverpaw replied around the fish in her mouth. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta bring this to Lostmind." She headed off to the elder's den, not caring weather the kits followed or not.

"'BOUT TIME!" Lostmind shouted, leaping out of the elder's den.

Sunkit, Patchkit, and Flavorkit all yelped in fright. The two toms tripped and Flavorkit leapt backwards.

"You scared the kits," Silverpaw mewed, a little shaken up herself. "What was that for anyway?"

"Ta scare the kits," Lostmind replied, grinning.

Silverpaw rolled her eyes and dropped the fish at his paws.

"Well _I_ wasn't scared!" Patchkit asserted, rising to his paws.

"You jumped higher than a rabbit!" Sunkit protested. "You'll never be a warrior."

"Aww, sure 'e will," Lostmind scoffed. "Fear's important too. StarClan knows them ThunderClan cats meet up with a badger alone, they're turnin' tail, and they should!"

"Well that's not brave!" Patchkit spat. "How can they call themselves warriors?"

"It may not be brave, but it ain't dumb!" Lostmind spat. "Warriors die too much sometimes, but cowards live to fight another day."

"Cowards are a disgrace to the Clan!" Patchkit snapped. "When _I'm_ a warrior, I won't be scared a _nothin'_!"

"We'll see, we'll see," Lostmind replied, settling down to eat his fish. He leaned in to take a bite out of it, but blinked in surprise when he got nothing but air. "Huh?"

"My fish!" Flavorkit exclaimed, dragging the fish away by its tail.

"Dawnkit, bring that back!" Lostmind demanded. "Is that any way to treat your elders?"

"It's a fine way to treat _you_," Whitetail joked, emerging from the den to see what was going on.

"I'm Flavorkit!" Flavorkit called, "Flavorkit!"

"I don' care if you're Starkit!" Lostmind snapped, "gimme back my fish!"

"Make me!" Flavorkit called, tauntingly.

A growl rumbled in Lostmind's throat, but Silverpaw detected amusement in his eyes. In a matter of heartbeats, Lostmind was up and charging at Flavorkit. He slammed his hind paw on Flavorkit's tail and stood over her, glaring down. "Now then, give me my fish."

Flavorkit dropped the fish and backed away from it without a word. Her brothers both stared in awe at Lostmind.

"I didn't know and old cat could do that!" Sunkit exclaimed. "Pinning down Flavorkit's not easy either."

"B…big deal," Patchkit tried to sound unimpressed. "I'll be able to do that in no time! When I'm a warrior, in fact, I'll be _better!_"

"Kits," Tigerstripe called, approaching them, "don't bother Lostmind. Let him eat in peace."

"They're no bother," Lostmind replied, picking up his fish and releasing Flavorkit. "If anything, they're helpin' me stay on it, and not just become some worthless old coot."

Tigerstripe smiled warmly. "Well, either way, it looks like the three of you need some grooming."

"Awwww," The three kits moaned in unison.

"Say good-bye to Silverpaw," Tigerstripe told them.

"Bye," Sunkit sighed as he went to his mother.

"You'll teach us some battle moves later, right?" Patchkit asked as he followed.

"Maybe," Silverpaw replied.

"Bye, Silverpaw," Flavorkit said, bounding past her. "See you tonight," she whispered close to Silverpaw.

"I'm so gonna get Brownpaw and Vinepaw tonight!" Flavorkit exclaimed as she and Silverpaw crossed the moor. "I think I'm getting used to ThunderClan territory too. Aren't you?"

"Yea…" Silverpaw admitted, "I guess so."

"They're gonna run outta hiding places soon!" Flavorkit exclaimed, "and when they do, I'll be there!"

Silverpaw smiled at her, but couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, that the two of them were doing something wrong. She turned away and focused straight ahead, hoping the kit would not pick up on her feelings. A breeze blew by, as usual on the moor. Silverpaw closed her eyes as it blew through her fur, letting its chill caress take her away so she forgot her troubles.

Suddenly, she tensed. She stopped dead and put her tail in Flavorkit's way. "Shhh!" she hissed before the kit could protest.

"What is-"

"SHHHH!" She hissed again. She crouched low, pressing her paw on Flavorkit's back to make her do the same. She parted her jaws to taste the air. The scents hit her like a downpour of rain; cats! _ThunderClan,_ she thought, _and a lot of them. I wonder if they're across the border. Are they planning an attack?! I have to warn Stormstar!_ She nudged Flavorkit to her paws, "we're going back."

"Why?" Flavorkit whined.

"You'll know soon enough," Silverpaw hissed. "There's no time! We _have_ to go back!"

Flavorkit did not seem to understand, but she nodded in agreement, and bounded off the way they'd come with Silverpaw right behind her.

"STORMSTAR!" Silverpaw burst through the camp entrance, screaming. She didn't even care if Flavorkit had followed her in, she had to tell someone.

"What is it?!" Stormstar bounded out of his den as the rest of the Clan hurried to the clearing to see what was wrong.

"I was out hunting!" Silverpaw panted, "and I scented…cats! Lots of 'em! ThunderClan!"

"WHAT?!" Shouts of outrage rose from the WindClan cats.

"Were those flea-bags on _our_ territory?!" Blackfur demanded.

"I knew they couldn't be trusted!" Featherdance called out.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Stormstar yowled. "I can't get the answers if you don't stop all the yelling. Silverpaw, are you sure?"

"Positive!" Silverpaw nodded quickly, "I scented them not too far from the border, but the scent was being carried on the wind. I don't know if they're in our territory or not, I didn't stay to find out."

"Good thinking," Stormstar agreed, "if they've gathered on our border, then it can't be good. We need to prepare for battle."

"Should we go meet them?" Amberpelt asked.

"There's not enough cover," Stormstar replied. "If they see us coming, we lose the element of surprise."

"We can't just wait here to be attacked!" Tigerstripe cried. "What about the kits?"

"Amberpelt, organize a patrol!" Stormstar commanded. "Bring at least half the Clan's strength. I'll lead that patrol out to meet ThunderClan."

"But what about surprising them?" Amberpelt asked. "You said yourself there's no cover."

"We can't let them invade our camp," Stormstar insisted. "We will fight them head on if we must!"

"What about us?" Silverpaw asked.

"Silverpaw, you, Adderpaw, and Bitterpaw are coming with me," Stormstar said, "the rest of the apprentices are staying to defend the camp."

"No," Silverpaw said, "I meant what about the apprentices being hidden? Most of our warriors are older and larger than us. A few apprentices, and maybe Canyonleaf, can scout ahead to find the ThunderClan patrol. Then we can see them before they see us."

"I like it," Stormstar replied. "Yes, Silverpaw, you will lead this patrol. Adderpaw, Bitterpaw, and Canyonleaf you go with her."

"Wait, _me_?!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "I can't lead a patrol! Canyonleaf's the warrior!"

"She's not much older than you are," Stormstar replied. "Besides, you can take the patrol to where you scented ThunderClan. You're also one of the fastest, if not _the_ fastest, cat in the Clan."

"You'll be fine," Amberpelt soothed. "You can do this. I know you can lead a patrol."

_You're ready, Silverpaw_, Moonsong's voice echoed in her head. _You can do it. You will lead the Clan to victory!_

_A prophecy from StarClan?_ Silverpaw thought, _StarClan has said we'll win! I can do this! StarClan is with me! My mother is with me!_ She took a deep breath and stood tall, "Alright, Stormstar, I'll do it."

"Good," Stormstar said. "Amberpelt, you will stay here and be in charge of the camp."

"Yes, Stormstar," Amberpelt nodded in agreement.

"Is everyone ready?!" Stormstar called the Clan.

Yowls of approval and war cries rang out from the camp. Stormstar headed to the camp entrance with half the Clan following behind. Silverpaw padded only a few short pawsteps behind him. They climbed out of the dip and scanned the moor before them, but there was no sign of ThunderClan.

"Alright, Silverpaw," Stormstar said, "take your patrol and go find them. We'll wait here in case they come for the camp. Be careful, all of you. Once you see the ThunderClan patrol, report back to me and we'll go from there."

"Alright!" Silverpaw nodded. "C'mon, guys." Silverpaw raced down the hill with Bitterpaw, Adderpaw, and Canyonleaf close behind.

"I can't believe the _rouge_ is leading a patrol!" Bitterpaw spat.

"Hey, can you save it, please?" Silverpaw snapped. "It was Stormstar's idea, alright. We have a mission to do, and we'll fail miserably if you don't keep quiet."

"We don't take orders from _you_!" Adderpaw snapped.

"Shut up!" Canyonleaf hissed. "Rouge or not, Silverpaw's right. If we're not quiet, we'll get caught!"

The two apprentices acquiesced, but still growled and muttered amongst themselves as the patrol crossed the moor.

"Alright," Silverpaw whispered, crouching, "this is where I first scented them. If you really try, you can smell them on the breeze." She, and the others, all tasted the air for a few heartbeats. "They don't smell any closer. I don't think they're coming."

"Alright, so let's tell that to Stormstar," Adderpaw suggested.

"Hold on," Silverpaw said, "he told us to come back when we _see_ them. If we circle around outside our territory and come down along the border, we'll be less likely to be seen, since they'll be looking out towards our territory."

"That could work," Canyonleaf agreed, "but it'd take a while, you think? They could attack while we are outside the territory."

"I don't think they want to attack us," Silverpaw repeated, "and it won't be too long since we don't have to walk. If we stay far enough away from the ThunderClan border, we can run there without having to worry about being seen."

"Well, it'll only take longer if we stand here talking about it," Bitterpaw spat, "let's go!"

The four cats made their way to the high hills that marked the end of their territory. They agreed to travel on the far side of the hills, just to be sure they were not seen. They ran swiftly around until the scent of the ThunderClan markers was noticeable. From there, they crept silently from bush to bush, keeping the border in sight. Finally, Silverpaw stopped them.

"Smell that?" she hissed.

"It's them," Bitterpaw hissed. "But I don't see them."

"They must be hiding," Adderpaw whispered. "It might be an ambush."

"But for what?" Canyonleaf asked. "They're on _their_ territory. What could they be waiting for?"

"I don't know," Bitterpaw replied, "but they want a fight."

"Think they're planning to ambush the dawn patrol and claim more land?" Adderpaw hissed.

"That must be it!" Canyonleaf agreed. "They _have_ been getting greedy."

"And look where we are," Bitterpaw added, pointing with his tail into WindClan territory, "those are the hills they gave us. They want them back!"

"They never meant to be peaceful about it at all!" Adderpaw hissed, "they were just waiting to steal it back!"

Silverpaw remained silent, her thoughts had been elsewhere. Finally, she spoke, "let's go tell Stormstar." The others agreed, and they headed straight back to camp. _That's what it is,_ Silverpaw thought, _they want more land. It's true they tried this before, and the patrols _have_ said the markers have been made even stronger recently. I can't believe I ever thought all this would just be to catch me and Flavorkit. That's stupid; nobody knows about that, and we're just playing, they don't need half the Clan to chase us off!_

"What did you find?" Stormstar asked.

"ThunderClan's laid an ambush," Silverpaw told him. "We think it's for the dawn patrol."

"They're right near the hills they just gave us!" Bitterpaw spat. "They want them back!"

"I _knew_ they couldn't be trusted!" Snowsoot snapped. "We'll go rip their fur off!"

"Agreed," Stormstar replied, which surprised the whole patrol. "Mudstar agreed to give us that land, and now she is obviously going against her word. There is no time for words now, she wants war, we'll give it to her!"

The patrol cheered and yowled threats to ThunderClan.

"Echobound, tell Amberpelt we're going to meet them," Stormstar turned to the grey warrior near the back. "Tell her to follow with a patrol, we don't need half the Clan to guard the camp when the fight is on the border."

"Yes, Stormstar," Echobound nodded and darted back into the camp.

"The rest of us will go now and show ThunderClan that they cannot go back on their word!" Stormstar's words were met with shouts of approval. "We will fight for what's ours!"

The patrol ran, cheering, across the moor. They quieted as they neared the border and the ambush. They stopped behind the final hill before ThunderClan territory.

"Silverpaw," Stormstar called the apprentice to him. "Your patrol is not through yet. You all are the fastest I have right now. You will go on ahead and cross the border to draw the ambush out of hiding."

"That's suicide!" Bitterpaw spat. "We'll be killed!"

"You all are fast," Stormstar replied. "As soon as the ambush shows itself, you come back to us. We will be here to ambush their ambush as soon as we see it. They won't see it coming. It is a risky mission, but I would not give it to you if I did not think you were ready."

"We'll do it," Silverpaw agreed, _StarClan has decreed that I will lead WindClan to victory tonight!_

"Speak for yourself!" Bitterpaw snapped.

"I'll go," Canyonleaf agreed.

"Then I will too!" Adderpaw stepped up beside his sister.

"Wha..!?" Bitterpaw looked at the rest of the patrol. "FINE! I'll go too! Happy?"

"Yes," Stormstar replied, "now go."

The small patrol ran over the hill and across the ThunderClan border.

"Alright, we're here," Adderpaw said, "now what?"

"Shh!" Silverpaw hissed.

The trees rustled and something moved in the undergrowth. The four cats looked around, worried.

"What if they block our exit?" Bitterpaw whispered.

"Stormstar will come," Silverpaw whispered back. "We won't be on our own too long."

From the trees and bushes burst out ThunderClan cats, Mudstar among them. The cats surrounded the four WindClan cats and Mudstar stepped forward.

"We have you now, trespassers!" she hissed.

"Oh really?" Bitterpaw asked with a sly grin.

_Trespassers?_ Silverpaw thought, _she doesn't mean-_

Silverpaw's thoughts were interrupted by Stormstar's yowl echoing through the trees. The patrol raced down the hill and in no time, the battle exploded into action.

Silverpaw found herself nose-to-nose with Lightningstreak, the young golden tabby tom she had seen on patrol. The tom said nothing, but simply lunged for her throat. Silverpaw leapt over him and landed on his back, putting as much weight on him as she could. Lightningstreak rolled over, attempting to throw her off, but Silverpaw leapt off him in the opposite direction, pushing off of his flank and causing him to fall faster than he anticipated. As soon as Silverpaw landed, she darted in for Lightningstreak's exposed underbelly. With one paw, she slashed along the length of his belly as she ran. Lightningstreak kicked out in an attempt to hit her before he got up, but Silverpaw rolled aside.

The two cats now stood facing each other. Silverpaw wasted no time dashing in for the first move. Lightningstreak simply stood waiting for her to come. Silverpaw expected a counter attack and so pushed off with her hind legs and leapt clean over the tom. She landed on his tail, digging her claws into the small area as best she could. Lightningstreak yelped in pain and pulled away. He winced as blood began to ooze from the slash in his stomach and he darted away.

Silverpaw barely had time to celebrate her victory, she whirled around and looked for a new foe. She saw Adderpaw and Bitterpaw trying to fend off three ThunderClan apprentices. She ran over and leapt onto the largest one, a brown tabby tom. She managed to bowl the young tom over, but he rolled with it and threw her off. Bitterpaw was on him in an instant, then a white she-cat with gray splotches leapt onto him. Bitterpaw and the other apprentice, a pale tabby she-cat, also leapt onto the cats, and it became just a pile of apprentices.

Silverpaw saw a brown tabby tail coming out from the bottom of the mass and bit down hard on it. A yowl came from beneath the cats, and the whole pile moved slightly. Silverpaw grinned at this and began to claw at the tail, ripping off chunks of fur.

Bitterpaw and Adderpaw both pulled a she-cat from the mass and began to fight them, while the brown tom simply laid there. Silverpaw stopped clawing and stared at the tom. Finally, he rose to his paws and ran off into the forest.

"ThunderClan apprentices," Silverpaw scoffed, rolling her eyes. She was instantly knocked to the ground by a small blue-gray tom. She rolled with the tom, fighting to get on top, but he continued to throw her down again.

Suddenly a wail of pain rang out above the others. To Silverpaw, it seemed as if it had drowned out all the other sounds of battle. She looked up, pulling away from the tom, to see what was going on. A short distance away was Canyonleaf, locked in battle with the ThunderClan deputy. Her flank was bleeding, and she was panting heavily. Anyone could tell that she was outmatched. Silverpaw ran to help her, but was tackled again by the tom.

"Think you can run away now?" the tom sneered. "Is that all WindClan can do?"

Silverpaw tried to reach up and slash his muzzle for saying that, but the tom had her pinned, and she was getting too tired to get herself up. Canyonleaf wailed again, and Silverpaw winced as she imagined what Tigonheart was doing to her. She fought as hard as she could to free herself.

"Fall back!" Mudstar's yowl came from further in the forest. The ThunderClan warriors obeyed, vanishing into the trees as they had come. Some WindClan warriors chased them to the trees, then turned back to regroup with their own Clan.

Silverpaw raced over to where the Clan was beginning to gather; she just had to be sure Canyonleaf was alright. Sadly, she could not be assured of anything of the sort. There, lying in the center of WindClan was Canyonleaf.

"CANYONLEAF!" Adderpaw cried out, shoving his way through the cats to reach his sister's side. His ear had been ripped and was bleeding and there was a scratch running down his hind leg. "Canyonleaf, don't die! You can't die!"

Sparrowheart padded up beside Adderpaw and rested his tail on Adderpaw's shoulder.

"I…is she….?" Silverpaw couldn't even think the thought, much less ask it aloud.

"She's breathing," Tailwind replied, "but barely. We have to get her to Pepperface!"

"Yes, right away!" Stormstar agreed. "Sparrowheart, Whiptail, Mooncloud, carry Canyonleaf! Amberpelt, Tailwind, and Longears, carry Coalfur."

"Coalfur?" Silverpaw asked.

"He's hurt just as bad as Canyonleaf," Echobound replied.

"Maybe worse," Stormstar said. "I'm no medicine cat, but I don't think he'll make it."

"Let me help carry her!" Adderpaw demanded. "She's my sister!"

Stormstar nodded. "Of course, if you're alright. Your ear looks pretty bad."

"Nothing that will stop me from….from…" He choked up, unable to think the unthinkable.

"Understood," Stormstar meowed, compassionately. "Alright everyone, back to camp."

Silverpaw followed the Clan back to the camp, watching the cats that carried Canyonleaf the whole way. Adderpaw turned and glared back at her. Silverpaw winced. _What did _I_ do?_


	22. Chapter 21

Silverpaw sat outside Pepperface's den, kneading the ground with her paws. Dawn was breaking, and the misty gray light filtered into the camp. Silverpaw looked over her shoulder at the cats gathered near the highrock. Coalfur had not made it back to camp, and was now with StarClan. Stormstar, Amberpelt, and a few others, had stayed up the remainder of the night with the dead body. Amberpelt told her it was a Clan tradition to sit vigil for the dead. Silverpaw had already paid her respects to the warrior. She hadn't known him any better than she knew most other cats in the Clan, but it still pained her to see any cat go. _I hope this is the only vigil the Clan will sit for this battle,_ Silverpaw thought, turning to the medicine den.

The gorse bushes that made the entrance to the den rustled as Sparrowheart and Rosedust emerged. They walked side-by-side with their fur touching; sorrow clouded their eyes. Rosedust would occasionally rub her cheek against her mate's as they walked. Silverpaw had learned a while ago that they were Adderpaw and Canyonleaf's parents.

Silverpaw pushed through the gorse bush and into the medicine den. On the other side was a small clearing surrounded on all sides by a wall of gorse and bracken. There was a puddle of water near the back and beyond it was a den. Scattered around the clearing were empty nests. One was not empty; Canyonleaf laid on it with Adderpaw and Pepperface standing over it.

"That's all I can do," Pepperface told Adderpaw. "Her fate is in the paws of StarClan now."

"D…don't you have some other herbs?" Adderpaw asked. "You only put Marigold on it and covered it in cobwebs."

"That's what you do to battle wounds," Pepperface informed him. "And speaking of which, I have a hunch this is only the beginning. I should stock up on Marigold. The last thing we need is a battle in Leaf bare and me with no stock of Marigold." She turned and headed towards Silverpaw, who stepped aside to let her pass. Pepperface, however, leaned towards Silverpaw as she passed. "I figured he needs to be alone," she whispered.

Silverpaw nodded as Pepperface headed out. For a few heartbeats she stood watching Adderpaw. She assumed, since his back was to her, that he didn't know she had come in at all. She was about to leave as well when a hiss stopped her.

"I know you're there, rogue," Adderpaw spat.

"I…is she alright?" Silverpaw asked, tentatively.

"No," Adderpaw replied, "no she's not."

"O…oh," Silverpaw stuttered. "I…I'm so sorry."

"Yea, you should be!" Adderpaw snapped, whirling around and glaring at Silverpaw. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"M…my fault?!" Silverpaw repeated. "Look, I'm sorry I couldn't get to her in time, but it was a battle, I was-"

"That's not what I mean!" Adderpaw interrupted. "Coalfur's death is your fault too! All these injuries are your fault! Everything that happens because of this is _your fault_!"

"Why?!" Silverpaw demanded. "Why is this my fault!?"

"Because that battle should never have been fought!" Adderpaw hissed. "And it wouldn't have been if it weren't for you!"

_No,_ Silverpaw thought, _it wasn't about that, was it?_

"You've been sneaking out at night to steal prey from ThunderClan!" Adderpaw snapped.

"What?!" Silverpaw asked. "No, I wasn't!"

"That's what this fight was about!" Adderpaw snapped. "Mudstar said she caught the _trespassers,_ and I heard her telling Stormstar that their medicine cat reported seeing WindClan cats deliberately cross the border more than once and come back with prey! That's why you're nest is always empty!"

_This _is_ about me!_ Silverpaw thought. _I crossed the border! Rainflower must've seen us! But she thought we were stealing! Oh no, this is bad! No wonder they had a whole patrol there, they were going to teach us a lesson!_

Adderpaw glared at Silverpaw, and she knew her face betrayed her thoughts. "You disgust me, rogue!" He whirled around and stomped back to his sister's side. "If she dies, her blood is on _your_ paws!"

Silverpaw only stood where she was, horrified. _This is all my fault! Her blood _is_ on my paws! And Coalfur's too! How could I have been so stupid?! I _knew_ it was against the warrior code! Oh, what can I do now? Should I tell Stormstar? What would that solve? The fight is over, there's nothing more to be done._

"A…Adderpaw?" Silverpaw squeaked, her voice caught in her throat.

"Go away!" Adderpaw spat.

"I know you're mad, and you have every right to be," Silverpaw began. "You're right, I _am_ just a stupid rogue. I…I did sneak out, yes, and I did cross the border, but….but I didn't steal anything."

"What difference does _that_ make?!" Adderpaw demanded. "You still caused all this! You still broke the warrior code! You're still not one of us, and you never will be!"

"You're right," Silverpaw sighed. "I'm not one of you." She hung her head and her tail dragged the floor as she left the den. She trudged all the way to the apprentice den and ignored anyone who called her name. She flopped down in her nest and began to sob. "Mommy!" she wailed, not caring that she sounded like a kit, "What should I do! This is horrible! I've killed a cat, and Canyonleaf is gonna die because of me before she really becomes the warrior she can be! I've messed up big time! I don't disserve to be in this Clan or any Clan! I'm just a dumb rogue!"

"Stop that right now!" Moonsong's meow was harsh. "Quit whining! I thought I raised you better than that!"

"This couldn't be worse," Silverpaw ignored her mother's command and didn't even look up to see the starry cat before her. "It would be better if _I_ were dying not her!"

"Silverpaw, don't you _dare_ talk that way!" Moonsong demanded. "You can't just throw all I've done for you away!"

"Why not, I disserve it!" Silverpaw spat. "I didn't disserve anything you gave me. It would've been better if I wasn't even born!"

"And if Flavorkit was never born too?" Moonsong asked.

"She's just a kit," Silverpaw sighed. "_I_ led her to believe this was right! She shouldn't be punished for my sake."

"That's what you're asking for!" Moonsong replied. "If you were never born, she would have never been born either, and Sunkit and Patchkit probably would have died too."

"That doesn't make what I did right," Silverpaw moaned.

"Dewpaw wouldn't have a friend in the world except her half-brother," Moonsong went on. "Now she has you and even Dapplepaw."

"I'll bet Dapplepaw 'll never speak to me again!" Silverpaw whined. "Why should she? I'm a loser."

"Every cat makes mistakes!" Moonsong spat.

"One that costs a life?" Silverpaw countered. "Maybe two?!"

Moonsong inhaled deeply, held it for a moment, and then sighed. "Yes, Silverpaw, they do. I know what you did was wrong, crossing the simple boundaries the Clan's set so they have something to rip each other apart over, but that doesn't mean you should leave the Clan!"

"Stop trying to be nice," Silverpaw huffed, "no one else is. And no one should."

"Silverpaw!" the mew came from outside the den as Flavorkit burst in. "There you are! What happened? Are you O.K.? Did you get hurt?"

"Leave me alone," Silverpaw moaned.

"What happened?" Flavorkit asked.

"Everything," Silverpaw sighed.

"I…is Canyonleaf your friend?" Flavorkit asked. "She never said mean stuff, did she? She was the nice one. I hope she's alright, she just became a warrior too…"

"STOP IT!" Silverpaw sat up and wailed, "JUST STOP IT!"

"What?!" Flavorkit jumped. "What'd I do?!"

"It's not you," Silverpaw cried, "it's me! It's all my fault! And you were dragged into this because of me!"

"Huh?" Flavorkit tilted her head from side to side, looking up at Silverpaw.

"The battle!" Silverpaw cried. "ThunderClan laid an ambush to catch us last night when we went to play with Brownpaw and Vinepaw! It started a fight! Coalfur's dead! Canyonleaf is going to die! It's all my fault!"

"Well that's just dumb," Flavorkit giggled. "You didn't kill 'em! And Canyonleaf's not dead, Pepperface is taking good care of her! We won the fight! We can go play again tonight!"

"Flavorkit, you don't get it," Silverpaw said, "we can't play with them. It's against the warrior code. It's bad. We did wrong, and because of it, there was a battle that never should've happened and a cat died that should be alive! Canyonleaf is hurt really bad. She's sleeping now and Pepperface doesn't even know if she'll ever wake up!"

"I can wake her up!" Flavorkit offered, happily.

"No, Flavorkit, you can't," Silverpaw sighed. "Only StarClan can." She paused for a moment, her words resonating within her. "StarClan! Mom!"

"You have a mom?" Flavorkit asked.

"Everyone has a mom," Silverpaw said. "Mom! Mom! Can you help Canyonleaf? Can you keep her from going to StarClan!? Can you keep her with us?"

"Who're you talking to?" Flavorkit asked, looking around. "You're weird."

Silverpaw ignored her as best she could. _Mom? Mommy? Moonsong?_ She stayed quiet and listened for her mother's reply, but none came.

"Um…well…" Flavorkit started to back out of the den, "I'll see you later, O.K.?"

Silverpaw didn't reply. A flick of her tail was the only indication that she had even heard the kit. "Moonsong? Moonsong!" she called once Flavorkit was gone. "She's gone, now can you answer me? Moonsong?!"

The den was silent. If her mother had heard her plea, Silverpaw couldn't tell. A yawn escaped her lips, despite her efforts to keep it down. _Maybe if I sleep, Moonsong will answer me in a dream._ Silverpaw laid back down, curled up, and was almost instantly asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Silverpaw….Silverpaw," a voice called her.

Silverpaw's eyes flew open and she leapt to her paws. "Moonsong?!" She looked around, expecting to be at the Moonpool, but she was still in the apprentice den.

"D…did you just say 'Moonsong'?" asked Amberpelt who stood over the apprentice. She tilted her head in confusion.

"No, forget it," Silverpaw sighed. "How's Canyonleaf?"

"Not good from what I've heard," Amberpelt replied. "She's unconscious and her breathing's getting weaker."

Silverpaw sat down with a heavy sigh. "What did you want?"

"I came to check on you," Amberpelt replied. "No one's seen much of you since the battle. You're alright, right?"

"No, not really," Silverpaw sighed.

Amberpelt sat down beside her, guessing what was troubling her. "I know it must be hard, trust me. I've lost a loved one too. Two of mine, actually."

"But did they die because of you?" Silverpaw asked bitterly.

"Silverpaw, you can't blame yourself," Amberpelt replied. "All the Clans are edgy right now. It happens whenever there's a lasting peace. No cat can trust each other anymore. The dumbest little thing can turn into an full-blown war and no one is to blame for it, or rather, everyone is to blame for it. Coalfur's death and Canyonleaf's injuries are as much your fault as they are Mudstar's for sending half the Clan to settle such a minor dispute. And I'll bet when she told the whole of ThunderClan, they all wanted to start a war with us over this too, and if the positions were reversed, it would still end up the same."

"It doesn't change that it happened, though," Silverpaw muttered.

"No, it doesn't," Amberpelt replied, rising to her paws. "But a trespasser's not a murderer. And a border skirmish is nothing to exile someone over. So stop worrying so much." And turned and headed out of the den.

"Hey, wait!" Silverpaw got up and followed her. "How'd you know about that?! I…I never told you-"

"When you go to sleep with worries buzzing around in your head like a hive of bees, they tend to come out weather you want them to or not," Amberpelt replied. "Don't worry, nobody else heard you."

Silverpaw followed her mentor out into the clearing. The sun was shining down brightly, but there was a chill breeze blowing and clouds in the distance. Silverpaw spotted Pepperface at the fresh-kill pile, picking out a vole and two mice.

"Pepperface!" Silverpaw ran over to her.

"Silverpaw," Pepperface looked up at her as she approached. "It doesn't look good for Canyonleaf."

"What do you need?" Silverpaw asked.

"What?" Pepperface asked.

"What do you need?" Silverpaw repeated. "What can I do? I have to help Canyonleaf!"

"Carry these and follow me," Pepperface instructed, pushing the fresh-kill she'd selected towards Silverpaw. "If you're hungry, get something for yourself too."

"Nope, I'm fine," Silverpaw replied, taking the rodents by their tails.

"Thanks for offering," Pepperface said as she led the way back to the medicine den, "I could always use a hand. I mean, Adderpaw's there, but he doesn't trust himself to do anything besides watch her."

"Adderpaw's still there?!" Silverpaw exclaimed, nearly dropping the prey in her attempt to talk.

"Yea," Pepperface replied. "He won't leave. One of the mice is for him. The other is on the off chance Canyonleaf wakes up. He's really worried about her. It's common, really, for littermates to be that close, especially when there's only two of them. Adderpaw in particular is really protective of his sister."

_He's a really sweet cat,_ Silverpaw could hear Canyonleaf talking about her brother as if she were standing right next to her. It pierced her heart like thorns to think of never hearing that voice again, of what would happen if Canyonleaf never woke up, and what Adderpaw would do to her.

"Adderpaw, you hungry?" Pepperface asked as she entered the medicine den.

"No," Adderpaw replied, "I'm gonna stay with Canyonleaf."

Pepperface stopped, but gently pushed Silverpaw forward with her tail.

_Oh great,_ Silverpaw thought. "You can still stay right there," Silverpaw replied, padding up, cautiously, beside the apprentice. "I brought a mouse."

"If you think a mouse makes up for-"

"No, I no it doesn't," Silverpaw interrupted him, placing the fresh-kill at his paws, "and I'm sure nothing will, but I want to do what I can for Canyonleaf, and Canyonleaf wouldn't want you to starve on her account."

Adderpaw eyed her skeptically for heartbeats that felt like seasons to Silverpaw. Without a word, he lowered his head and took a bite of the mouse.

Silverpaw turned and headed back to Pepperface, carrying the vole.

"Thanks," Pepperface said. "I'll eat this quickly, but while I'm doing that, could you go fetch some moss and soak it in water for Canyonleaf. Adderpaw are you thirsty?"

"No," Adderpaw replied.

"Alright, then," Pepperface said. "There's moss in my den back there, and that puddle is clean."

Silverpaw nodded in acknowledgement and went back to fetch the moss. A wall of mixed smells slammed into Silverpaw as she entered the den. The air was stuffier than most of the dens on account of all the smells. Silverpaw looked to the back wall and saw a multitude of small indents in it. Each was filled with a different plant. Silverpaw found the moss and clawed a small ball off it. She bent down and picked it up between her teeth and carried it out to the puddle. As she dropped it in, she noticed just how deep the puddle was, she couldn't even see the bottom. At first it caught her off guard and she simply stared down into the water as the moss ball glided across the surface.

"Silverpaw?" Pepperface's mew snapped her out of if. "Yes, it's deep. The water comes from the ground, so it's always fresh."

"There's water in the ground?" Silverpaw asked, reaching across the puddle to hook the moss ball. Once she pulled it close, she bent down and picked it up in her mouth.

"It would seem like it," Pepperface replied. "Adderpaw, could you, gently, open Canyonleaf's mouth? Silverpaw lean over and let the water drip in. That's it. That should be enough. Just enough so she's still getting water." The medicine cat gulped down the last of her vole and, licking her lips quickly, got up again. "Silverpaw, could you go fetch some cobwebs?"

"_More_ cobwebs?!" Adderpaw asked. "What good do _they_ do?!"

"I want to check her wound again," Pepperface explained, "and she could probably do with a fresh wrap anyway. I'm not sure it's completely stopped bleeding."

Adderpaw sat down and glared at the medicine cat. Silverpaw could almost feel his anger, almost hear him say "then _make_ it stop! _You're_ the medicine cat!" But Adderpaw remained quiet.

Silverpaw ran back into the den and came out with some cobwebs wrapped around her paw. Pepperface was leaning over Canyonleaf, gently peeling cobwebs from the wound in the young warrior's side. As Silverpaw approached, she could see the cobwebs were caked with a dried poultice of some kind and dried blood. Cautiously, Silverpaw peeked over at the wound itself. She winced back at the initial sight, but forced herself, mostly out of curiosity, to examine the wound herself.

The gash was a pretty nice size, the ThunderClan deputy had good claws, that was for sure. The ends of the gash were, of course, narrower than the middle, and already coated in a layer of dried blood and poultice, stopping the bleeding. The wider center of the wound, however, began to ooze blood as soon as the cobwebs were removed. It seeped through the layer of poultice and began to stain the warrior's light ginger fur.

"Some of it _is_ healing," Pepperface admitted. "I should make more marigold poultice. Silverpaw, Adderpaw, would either of you mind cleaning the bleeding portion while I do that?"

"_I'll_ do it!" Adderpaw shoved Silverpaw aside. The idea of the apprentice touching his sister must not have sat well with him.

Silverpaw simply sat off to the side, watching. She turned to Pepperface as the medicine cat entered the den in back. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Not right now," Pepperface replied. "I'm going to make the poultice, then apply it with new cobweb wrappings, it's sort of a medicine cat thing. Don't worry, there'll be more things you can do without training."

Silverpaw spent the next two days in Pepperface's den, fetching fresh-kill for the medicine cat and Adderpaw, re-fluffing Canyonleaf's bedding, getting Canyonleaf water. She even learned how to dress Canyonleaf's wound with the marigold poultice. Despite everyone's best efforts, Canyonleaf's condition would not improve. She would simply lay there in her nest, barely breathing. On three separate occasions, Silverpaw had thought the warrior had died, but after leaning in really close, she could detect the faint rise and fall of Canyonleaf's chest.

"I pulled the leaves over the nest like you said," Silverpaw announced, padding into the den where Pepperface had gone. "Now when it rains tonight, Canyonleaf 'll stay dry. There's room for Adderpaw under there too."

"Thanks," Pepperface said, half-heartedly.

"Soooo, what do I do now?" Silverpaw asked. "Does Canyonleaf need anything? Do you need anything?"

"No," Pepperface sighed. "There's nothing more to do."

Silverpaw was stunned for a minute, surely Pepperface couldn't mean what she thought she meant. "Y…you mean for today, right?" she asked, "I can go to the apprentice den and sleep and come back tomorrow, right?"

"You can," Pepperface replied, "but I don't think there'll be any reason to come back."

"You're not giving up, are you?!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"I gave up on the first day," Pepperface replied. "Canyonleaf's fate is in StarClan's paws, there's only so much I can do. I won't stop caring for her and leave her for dead, but there hasn't been anything new I can do for her. Her wound and condition really haven't improved, and she hasn't eaten in three days. She has no strength to pull through this. I think this will be Canyonleaf's last night with us."

"NO!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "Don't say that! It can't be! She has to make it, she just _has_ to!"

"I'm sorry, Silverpaw," Pepperface said, "but unless there's a miracle from StarClan and Canyonleaf wakes up, she won't survive."

"B….but….Adderpaw!" Silverpaw's mind was racing with what he would do if his sister died. He'd blame her, there'd be a fight and then he'd tell Stormstar. If Stormstar knew she had broken the warrior code and caused this battle, she'd be exiled for sure!

"It's best if we don't tell him," Pepperface's voice startled Silverpaw. "He'll find out soon enough."

Silverpaw didn't know how to respond to that. The news was still spiraling in her head. How could Canyonleaf die? Just when they were going to get the chance be friends! She padded out of Pepperface's den in a daze, barely noticing anything around her including the rain that was beginning to fall.

Adderpaw glared as she approached, and a growl rumbled in his throat, but if Silverpaw had noticed, she didn't reply. She sat down heavily a short distance away. There was no room for her under the leaf roof she had set up, and she didn't want to be near Adderpaw anyway.

_Why_, she thought, _ why did this happen? Moonsong, you said I'd lead WindClan to victory._

_But you did, Silverpaw,_ Moonsong's voice came in reply.

_This isn't a victory!_ Silverpaw wailed in her mind, _this is a horrible disaster!_

_Cats die, Silverpaw,_ Moonsong replied, _it's part of Clan life. It's part of any life, the end of it._

_No! No it isn't! Not now!_ Silverpaw protested. _Canyonleaf's life has just begun! It can't be over yet! Not when…when….when she would've been fine without me!!!!!_

_Silverpaw I told you,_ Moonsong replied, _it's not your fault! Amberpelt told you, Flavorkit told you. Does _everyone_ have to tell you it's not your fault before you'll listen?!_

_Everyone won't tell me that,_ Silverpaw thought. _There's at least one cat that won't._ She looked up at Adderpaw, who's focus was now on his sister.

_Silverpaw, you can't have everyone agree with you,_ Moonsong insisted. _It's not possible._

_They wouldn't be agreeing with me,_ Silverpaw replied, _only Adderpaw agrees with me._

_No, Adderpaw was the one who put this foxdung in your mind to begin with,_ Moonsong spat. _He disserves to lose Canyonleaf. That's probably the only good coming of this._

_Can't you do something?_ Silverpaw pleaded.

_Of course I can,_ Moonsong replied. _Doesn't mean I will though. Your medicine cat said it, her fate is in the paws of StarClan._

_YOU _ARE_ STARCLAN!_ Silverpaw could have shouted.

_Everyone has restrictions on them,_ Moonsong defended herself, sounding annoyed. _You think StarClan will just let me run around willy-nilly saving every cat that dies?! It can't be done, Silverpaw! Not with StarClan's rules in the way, trust me, I know that well!_

Silverpaw didn't even care how her mother had become so familiar with StarClan's rulings on the death of other cats. All she cared about right now was the innocent cat that was going to die, leaving behind a whole family and a Clan that loves her, and for what? Her own selfishness! Silverpaw was so mad at herself, so sick of all this, and so confused, she could just throw up. Actually, she _did_ feel a little off, sort of tired. She'd been on her paws a lot the past few days. She swayed from side to side drowsily. Not even the rain pounding down on her face could keep her awake. Silverpaw collapsed, right there in the mud.


	23. Chapter 22

Silverpaw slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred with tiredness and her head was clouded with confusion and a drowsy haze.

"Oh, good, you're up," Pepperface said, cheerfully.

"What happened?" Silverpaw moaned. As her vision and mind returned, she looked around. She was in Pepperface's den, lying in a nest. By the looks of it, it was the only nest in the den full of herbs.

"You vomited and passed out," Pepperface explained. "I gave you some herbs to help you. So much for never getting sick, huh?"

"Ugh, my head," Silverpaw moaned.

"You want a Poppy Seed?" Pepperface asked. "It'll help with the pain, but it'll probably make you even more tired."

"No, I'm fine thanks," Silverpaw replied. "You have to take care of…." She suddenly stopped short, the realization hitting her like a monster on the Thunderpath. "CANYONLEAF! What happened?! Did I miss her vigil?! Where's Adderpaw?! Is he going to kill me?!"

"Relax," Pepperface said, with a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Canyonleaf's fine. She woke up this morning, before everyone else, actually. It's a miracle. She's eating, and her wound is doing much better. I don't know why StarClan waited so long to do something, but they did it, and I'm not complaining."

"Sh…she's alive?!" Silverpaw could hardly believe it. She leapt out of the nest she was in and bolted out into the clearing.

"Silverpaw!" Canyonleaf exclaimed. She sat on her nest, her brother was nowhere in sight.

"Canyonleaf!" Silverpaw returned the greeting in the same way. "I thought you were a goner!"

"So did I!" Canyonleaf panted. "StarClan came to me and everything!"

"They did?" Silverpaw asked, suddenly curious. "What did they say, what happened? Who was it?"

"I didn't know them," Canyonleaf replied. "I don't personally know any cats in StarClan."

"That's not wholly accurate," Pepperface said, emerging from her den. "Coalfur passed away three days ago. He barely made it back to camp after the battle."

"Three days?!" Canyonleaf cried. "How long was I asleep!?"

"Three days," Pepperface informed her.

"But that doesn't matter, you're alright!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"I guess so," Canyonleaf agreed. "So what did I miss, besides Coalfur's passing?"

"StarClan knows," Silverpaw replied. "_I've_ been in here for three days too."

"What happened to you?!" Canyonleaf asked.

"Didn't Adderpaw tell you?" Silverpaw asked. "I was helping Pepperface take care of you."

"Adderpaw didn't say anything about you," Canyonleaf replied. "But I'm flattered you cared enough to sacrifice your training just to make sure I was alright."

"I'd do the same for any friend," Silverpaw replied.

"Canyonleaf?" Rosedust's excited meow entered the den as she, her mate and her kit entered. "Canyonleaf!"

"You made it!" Sparrowheart exclaimed. "That's my kit, toughest warrior in WindClan!"

"Dad! Sparrowheart!" Canyonleaf whined, looking embarrassed by the praise.

Silverpaw slowly made her way out of the den as the family rejoiced in still being together. A pain pricked her heart at the sight. She thought of Amberpelt's family, and how they were not as fortunate. She also thought of her own mother, who was no longer walking with the living cats either.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" Tigerstripe's three kits came bounding across the clearing to meet her.

"What happened last night?" Sunkit asked.

"Pepperface said you got sick," Flavorkit put in.

"Real warriors don't get sick, do they, Silverpaw?" Patchkit asked.

"I don't really know what happened," Silverpaw replied, "but I'm fine now. Pepperface gave me some herbs and stuff and I'm better. And of course warriors get sick, why do you think we have medicine cats?"

"Oh yea…" Patchkit mewed.

"Kits, please!" Tigerstripe approached them, "Silverpaw's not feeling well, don't bother her."

"I'm feeling fine," Silverpaw insisted. "And they're never bothering me."

"But you have other things to do," Tigerstripe told her. "I know Amberpelt's been meaning to talk to you."

"Where is she?" Silverpaw asked.

"She led the dawn patrol," Tigerstripe replied, "but she should be back soon."

"Alright," Silverpaw meowed, "thanks. I'll see you guys later, alright?"

"Alright," The three kits moaned.

Silverpaw watched them as their mother led them away. She couldn't stop thinking about just how perfect everything was right now. The kits were adorable, Canyonleaf was alright, she wasn't in trouble for what she'd done, she would have a real excuse to never play with Vinepaw and Brownpaw and not have to feel uneasy about breaking the warrior code…

"Silverpaw!" Her thoughts were interrupted by her mentor calling her name across the clearing.

"Hi, Amberpelt," Silverpaw padded towards her.

"Are you alright?" Amberpelt asked. "Pepperface said you vomited."

"Yea, I'm fine," Silverpaw replied. "And Canyonleaf is fine too."

"So I heard," Amberpelt meowed. "So, does this mean you'll re-join the Clan now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "I know I haven't done any training, or hunted for the elders, or gone on patrols or anything, but I…I just felt like I had to take care of her, you know?"

"I understand, Silverpaw," Amberpelt said, with a slight _mrrow_ to her meow. "I didn't mean it like that. I know that after a battle, it takes time to get everything back together again, especially if a cat gets badly injured."

Silverpaw nodded in agreement. "So, what are we doing today? Training?"

"Nope," Amberpelt shook her head as a sly grin streaked her muzzle.

"Hunting?" Silverpaw asked.

"Guess again," Amberpelt replied.

"Are there dens to clean out?" Silverpaw slumped.

"Yes," Amberpelt answered, "but you won't be doing that."

"Border patrols?" Silverpaw was running out of ideas.

"No," Amberpelt shook her head.

"Then what?!" Silverpaw cried.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know…" Amberpelt paused, and Silverpaw wanted to claw that smug grin off her face. "…that your warrior ceremony is today at sunhigh."

Silverpaw was dumbstruck by the news. She stood there, frozen and silent, just staring at her mentor. "N…no, really, what do you want?"

"To make you a warrior," Amberpelt replied, laughing slightly at Silverpaw's reaction. "You mean you really didn't see it coming? Stormstar evaluated your hunting skills, you and I had a full-blown training bout, not to mention you beat Bitterpaw in a training bout as well, I said there's nothing left to teach you, and you did great in your first real battle!"

"I…I…" Silverpaw was still stunned. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it!" Amberpelt insisted. "I don't joke about that kind of thing."

"B…but the others…"

"Adderpaw and Bitterpaw are being made warriors too," Amberpelt replied. "At least I know Bitterpaw is, Rainfall hasn't told Adderpaw yet, but since Canyonleaf is alright now, this'll just be like a plump mouse in leaf-bare for him."

_So much for not being in the same den as them,_ Silverpaw though, bitterly. "S…so, you're serious? I'm going to be a warrior before nightfall?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Amberpelt asked. "Why are you so shocked? You're ready, Silverpaw. I wouldn't let you become a warrior if I wasn't completely sure you have completed your training."

"I…I don't know what to say!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "I…is there anything I have to do beforehand?"

"Grooming would be nice," Amberpelt replied, playfully.

Silverpaw hunched sheepishly as she realized that in the excitement of the morning, she'd forgotten to groom herself.

"I was hoping for that reaction," Amberpelt said, making no attempt to hide her amusement. "That means you just forgot and you're not a lazy cat. So, I'll leave you to your grooming and go tell Stormstar you're ready to do it today."

"Uh…uh-huh," Silverpaw couldn't find words to reply in both her excitement at becoming a warrior and embarrassment about how she must appear. She darted into the apprentice den. Icepaw and Blackpaw were there with Dotpaw.

"So much for peace," Blackpaw moaned. "Well, at least we had a nice night without you."

"What happened to _you_?!" Dotpaw asked, eyes wide.

"That's how rogues are," Icepaw assured her, her voice calm, confident, and piercing, "they don't bathe. They're wild, unpredictable, and lazy."

Silverpaw made no attempt to defend herself or even tell them to be quiet. She simply went to her nest and proceeded to groom herself. _I'm glad you enjoyed not having me around to pick on,_ she thought, _since I won't be spending any more nights here!_ She thought better of telling the other apprentices that she was going to be made a warrior. They'd find out about it soon enough and tease and degrade her for it, so why give them a head start?

"You seem awful happy," Blackpaw sneered, moving in close to Silverpaw and glaring at her.

"Canyonleaf is going to be alright," Silverpaw told her, "why _wouldn't_ I be happy?"

"Last I checked, she was no friend of yours," Icepaw spat.

"That doesn't matter," Silverpaw replied. "She's still my Clanmate and another cat. I'd feel bad if anyone died, and glad if anyone lived. Even you."

Dotpaw gasped at Silverpaw's remark, and Blackpaw growled, but Icepaw remained un-phased.

"I see," Icepaw replied. "I find it hard to believe that a _rogue_ would know anything about loyalty and family, so why would you mourn the death of anyone?"

Silverpaw rolled her eyes at the question. "There's no point in answering that since-"

"Because you're really planning something dangerous and _that's_ why you're happy, not because of Canyonleaf?!" Dotpaw burst out.

"Um…no," Silverpaw replied, a little confused by the young apprentice's response. "I was going to say because no matter what I say or do, I'll never be more than a rogue in your eyes."

"So you _are_ an evil rogue?" Dotpaw asked.

"No," Silverpaw replied, "but I'm tired of trying to make all of you see that." She shook herself, fluffing out her fur. "Anyway, sorry to disturb you." And with that, she turned and headed out into the clearing.

After scanning the clearing to see who was out and about, Silverpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a thrush for herself. As she settled down beside a gorse bush to eat it, she looked up to the sky; the sun was climbing steadily, sunhigh would be here before she knew it. She was surprised that she had slept so late into the morning, but considering what had happened for the last few days, it was understandable.

After gulping down the thrush in a few hungry bites, she plucked a mouse from the pile by the tail and ate it as well. She hadn't eaten much over the past few days, worry had kept her appetite small, but now it came on her with full force.

Silverpaw sat back up and gave herself another quick grooming. Her paws tingled with anticipation as she looked up at the rising sun, but as she thought about her ceremony, another feeling began to loom over her like thunder clouds. Doubt and nervousness fluttered into her mind. Was she really ready for this? Amberpelt said she was, but somehow she didn't believe it in her heart.

_I wouldn't be becoming a warrior is Stormstar knew what I'd done,_ Silverpaw thought. _Warriors don't completely ignore the warrior code! But Canyonleaf is alive, so Adderpaw won't tell him._

Silverpaw looked towards Pepperface's den and saw Adderpaw, Canyonleaf, Rosedust, and Sparrowheart emerging together. Rosedust was frantically trying to lick Adderpaw, despite his protests. n the other side of the clearing, Frostfall was grooming Bitterpaw as well.

Resentment pricked at Silverpaw as she groomed herself. She was reminded yet again how alone she really was in the Clan. She could always make friends, but family was either here or not, and Silverpaw's was not.

Stormstar emerged from his den and stood at the base of the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" he called the usual summon.

Silverpaw bounded to the highrock and stood in the front of the cats who were beginning to gather. Her troubles slowly melted away as excitement took hold yet again. Adderpaw and his family were also in the front as well as Bitterpaw and Frostfall.

"In our recent clash with ThunderClan, you all fought well," Stormstar began, "but three apprentices especially fought like warriors. We now acknowledge that by making those apprentices into WindClan warriors. Adderpaw, Bitterpaw, and Silverpaw, please come forward.

The three apprentices took a few paces to stand in front of Stormstar. "I, Stormstar, leader of WindClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices," Stormstar went on. "They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked down at the apprentices. "Adderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Adderpaw, sitting up straighter and trying to sound dignified.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Stormstar continued, "Adderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Adderfang. StarClan praises your strength and loyalty and we welcome you as a warrior of WindClan." He rested his nose on Adderfang's head and Adderfang licked his shoulder.

"Adderfang! Adderfang!" the Clan cheered.

"Bitterpaw," Stormstar turned to the white apprentice, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Bitterpaw replied with a nod.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Stormstar continued, "Bitterpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bitterclaw. StarClan acknowledges your courage and we welcome you as a warrior of WindClan." He rested his nose on Bitterclaw's head and Bitterclaw licked his shoulder.

"Bitterclaw! Bitterclaw!" the Clan called out.

Stormstar then turned to Silverpaw and simply stared at her for a few heartbeats. He then lifted his head and continued, "this is a very special warrior ceremony. Four moons ago, the dawn patrol found a rogue on our territory and brought her to the Clan. I know many of you have guessed why I allowed her to join the Clan, because of what happened many moons ago. It was more than just my regret for banishing a warrior from our Clan, though; I knew from the moment I saw Silverpaw, that she was Moonsong's kit."

Gasps of astonishment erupted from the Clan as shocked murmurs echoed among the cats.

_Moonsong!_ Silverpaw thought, _my mother! How does the Clan know Moonsong? And what did that have to do with me getting accepted? Could it be…?_

Stormstar flicked his tail for silence. "This apprentice belongs in WindClan. She is not a rogue, but a WindClan apprentice, and now she will be a WindClan warrior! Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I…I do…" Silverpaw could hardly find the words in her excitement at being a warrior and her confusion at just who her mother had been.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Stormstar continued, "Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silvershine. StarClan acknowledges both you and your mother as warriors of WindClan." He rested his nose on Silvershine's head and Silvershine licked his shoulder.

"Silvershine! Silvershine!" the Clan cheered.

Silvershine looked around as the Clan began to gather around the three new warriors and congratulate them. She felt a tail blush against her flank and looked up to see the faint starry shape of Moonsong beside her.

_Congratulations, Silvershine,_ Moonsong meowed. _I knew you could do it._

In her overwhelming joy, Silvershine didn't bother to demand to be told about her mother's past and what had happened. She just stood there, amidst the other Clan cats, thanking them for their congratulations. _My Clanmates,_ she thought, _I do have a family, the whole Clan is my family!_

"Silvershine!" Flavorkit leapt up and flopped herself over Silvershine's back.

"Wow! I can't believe you're a warrior!" Sunkit gasped.

"Now you gotta teach us a bunch more warrior stuff!" Patchkit ordered.

"Yea yea, maybe," Silverpaw rested her tail on Patchkit's head. "But I'll be busier now that I'm a warrior."

"We can wait!" Flavorkit promised. "We'll wait till you have time! But you gotta promise to teach us when you can."

"Alright, alright," Silvershine agreed, "I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here I am," Silvershine stepped over a rock to stand at the shore of the Moonpool. "I'm a warrior now, and you said you'd tell me everything when I was a warrior."

"I said I wouldn't tell you anything until you were a warrior," replied Moonsong, who sat on the opposite shore. "I did not say that I would tell you everything as _soon_ as you became a warrior."

"Wh…what?!" Silvershine exclaimed.

"Still, you disserve some explanation," Moonsong went on. "So, yesterday you found out that WindClan knows about me."

"_You_ were the deputy Stormstar kicked out, weren't you!?" Silvershine demanded.

"That's my daughter," Moonsong meowed warmly, "extremely clever. Yes, that was me. I had a relationship with a cat from another Clan."

"Which Clan?!" Silvershine exclaimed. "Who was it? Is he alive?! Who's my father?!"

"I don't know what became of him," Moonsong admitted. "If he's dead or alive, if he went looking for me, if he even found out what happened to me. Does he care? Does he still love me?"

"Mom! Focus!" Silvershine demanded. "Who is he? What's his name?"

Moonsong looked at her daughter hesitantly.

"Tell me!" Silvershine demanded, her claws slipping out and scratching against the rock. "I _disserve_ to know!"

Moonsong's head drooped and she looked away. She muttered something that Silvershine didn't catch.

"What?" Silvershine asked.

"Rockstripe!" Moonsong shouted the name. "Rockstripe is your father! He's a RiverClan warrior! Oh, but you can't tell him! You can't go looking for him! Not even in the Gathering!"

"What?" Silvershine asked, "why not?"

"I don't want this to get out," Moonsong replied, "not while there are still cats who could be hurt because of this. Silvershine, you have a place in WindClan, you're a warrior now! You're a role model for Tigerstripe's kits, you have friends in all the Clans. If anyone finds out who your father is and then sees you with him, your loyalties will be questioned. I don't doubt you, Silvershine, not that I really care, but if they knew, they may think you would follow your living family members and leave the Clan, Oh but RiverClan would never accept you! Rockstripe is barely even aware that you exist! You'll be kicked out of WindClan with nowhere to go!"

"Wait, so he _is_ alive?" Silvershine interrupted.

"I don't know," Moonsong sighed with defeat. "I really don't know. A part of me wants you to go to WindClan right now and look for him, but that's selfish of me. I know you shouldn't."

"Wait," Silvershine said, "why do you need _me_ to find Rockstripe? Doesn't StarClan watch over _all_ the Clan cats?"

Moonsong looked to the sky; the stars were beginning to fade, although the night stayed the same lightness. "Day is breaking, our time is through. A warrior can't afford to sleep in."

Silvershine made a face at her mother, but she knew she was right. With a sigh, she turned and headed back the way she came, knowing eventually she'd wake up in her nest and begin her future as a WindClan warrior.


	24. Chapter 23

"No sign of ThunderClan," Rosedust announced to her patrol as they arrived on the border.

"They wouldn't dare show their faces around here after what our kits did to 'em!" Sparrowheart exclaimed.

"Sparrowheart!" Canyonleaf muttered nervously, hunching over, but looking up embarrassed at Silvershine.

"That's right!" Adderfang added, "we're the best warriors WindClan's ever had!"

Silvershine rolled her eyes, but said nothing. They had fought well, it was true. She was glad Adderfang didn't seem to care if Canyonleaf talked to her, she did feel sort of out of place on patrol with only their family. Her light gray pelt did stick out against the other members of the patrol, who's pelts were all some shade of gold or brown. It was obvious they were kin and she was not.

The patrol froze and Rosedust whispered, "spoke too soon." she pointed with her tail to a small cat just inside the border.

"A ThunderClan apprentice?" Canyonleaf asked.

"No, he doesn't smell like ThunderClan," Sparrowheart hissed.

"It's a rogue!" Adderfang growled.

"Calm down," Silvershine hissed, "he's not on our territory!"

"Silvershine's right," Rosedust said, "he's ThunderClan's problem right now."

The patrol continued on towards the Moonpool. Silvershine kept her jaws parted for any sign of the rogue's family. Instead, another scent came to her.

"Stop!" Silvershine ordered.

"What now?" Adderfang groaned.

"You smell that?" Silvershine asked.

"Smell what?" Rosedust asked.

"That reek," Silvershine hissed.

"Yea, I think I can pick up a faint trace of it," Sparrowheart said, raising his snout to scent better. "Fox, I think. It's somewhere in ThunderClan territory. I guess we can warn them about it at the Gathering tonight."

"That scent is fresh," Silvershine pointed out, "and I don't think it's that far. It could become a problem."

"Puh-lease!" Adderfang moaned, "foxes don't come on the moor, they like it in the forest where it's dark, and cold, and closed in, just like ThunderClan."

"You never know," Rosedust meowed, "it is close enough to the border that if ThunderClan chases it off, it may come to our territory. It won't hurt to tell Stormstar."

The patrol agreed on that and headed up the border. Something about all this didn't sit well with Silvershine. The scent of fox made her nervous. A flash of one of her dreams came to her. She saw the massive jaws of a hungry fox snapping at her. It was so real, almost as if it had actually happened to her. She shook it off, shaking her whole body and following the patrol. _I should be happy_, she thought, _it's my first Gathering as a warrior tonight!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silvershine hopped off the tree-bridge and bounded to her friends' meeting place. She slowed as she noticed Shadetail standing off alone and Dapplepaw and Dewpaw talking.

"Hey," Shadetail flicked her tail in a half-hearted greeting.

"What's going on?" Silvershine asked.

"I'm not sure," Shadetail said. "But it has something to do with _you_."

"I know what it is," Silvershine sighed. "Is Snakepaw here?"

"Nope," Shadetail replied, "this is it. Unless your ThunderClan friends are joining us."

"Wha….?!" Silvershine tensed up, "b…but how….."

"Dewpaw and Snakepaw said something about a ThunderClan apprentice last Gathering," Shadetail said, "Vinepaw, was it? And she had something to tell you. Something about another apprentice."

"Oh, right," Silvershine was so relieved she thought she'd collapse.

"Silverpaw," Dapplepaw bounded towards her.

Silvershine didn't even care to correct her, she had something more important to do. "Dapplepaw….I...I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's alright," Dapplepaw said. "Dewpaw was apologizing too. But, I guess I should be the sorry one. I totally overreacted. I mean, we _are_ rival Clans, and Largebelly was way outta line trying to take you hostage."

"No, no you didn't overreact," Silvershine said, "I learned this past moon how important family is. And I also realized that a whole Clan is as important as a family."

"How'd you learn all that?" Dewpaw asked.

Silvershine winced. Dewpaw was one of the few in another Clan who knew her secret, and Dewpaw _didn't_ know that Dapplepaw and Shadetail didn't know. "B…because, I was made a warrior."

"What?!" Dapplepaw exclaimed. "No way! Silverpaw that's gr…wait, that's not your name anymore. Sorry."

"It's O.K." Silvershine said with a _mrrow_ of amusement. "But it's Silvershine now."

"Nice work, kit," Shadetail nudged her.

"How did you do it?" Dewpaw asked. "What did you do?"

"I fought in a battle with ThunderClan," Silvershine said, proudly.

"ThunderClan?" Dapplepaw asked in awe. "What did they do? Was it their fault? ThunderClan are the good ones."

"W…well…." Silvershine looked down. "I…I'm not really sure what it was about. There was a lot of confusion. ThunderClan was just at the border, and we knew they had to be up to no good."

"Looks like we might be having similar problems, then," Shadetail said, ominously. "Hopefully Stormstar will bring it up at the Gathering."

"Wh…why?" Silvershine asked. "You know, and you can warn Phantomstar. That's enough, isn't it?"

"Not really," Shadetail said. "Strangely enough for a ShadowClan warrior, I don't want to go to war. If Stormstar mentions ThunderClan's attack, then ThunderClan's cover as the nice Clan will be blown, and then maybe they'll slow down on the attacks. Right now, no one expects this from ThunderClan, and if they're really pushing for more land, or whatever it is they want, now would be the time to strike."

"That's true," Dewpaw agreed.

"I still can't believe ThunderClan's turned evil!" Dapplepaw exclaimed.

"I'm sure they're not evil," Dewpaw reasoned.

"But if they are, it's about time," Shadetail meowed, "ThunderClan's always been way too soft, ever since Flamestar."

"I think you mean Firestar," Dapplepaw corrected.

"Like it matters," Shadetail sassed, "he's long gone now, and ThunderClan's finally pickin' up the slack."

"The Gathering is starting!" a cat announced as they passed. "What're you all standing around for, get going!"

"Well, so much for not wanting a war," Silvershine muttered to the others as Shadetail took the lead.

The four friends found a place to sit together among the gathered cats. Even Shadetail, who usually sat with other ShadowClan cats, stayed with them this time.

The four leaders sat high in the tree. Mudstar was glaring at Stormstar from her perch on the opposite branch and Stormstar simply looked at her with a calm yet challenging look. Phantomstar hunched with the tension, simply wanting to stay out of it. Lillystar surveyed the gathered cats, although it was rather apparent she was only trying to find something to look at to avoid making eye contact with the quarreling leaders.

"I'll begin, then, if no one else will," Mudstar stepped out to the edge of the branch. Despite her short, brown fur now laying flat on her shoulders and her dignified look, a growl still lingered in her voice. "All has not been well in ThunderClan. We have lost Mossheart, a brave and noble warrior, in a border skirmish with WindClan."

All the cats' eyes were on Stormstar. Hushed mews were whispering about WindClan always being violent and wanting more land then they needed. Stormstar made no indication that he had even heard what was being said, and simply held his head high.

"But there is good news," Mudstar went on, after waiting for the cats to quiet as opposed to quieting them herself, "one of our apprentices proved himself in that battle. I am pleased to announce that Eaglefeather now joins the proud ranks of ThunderClan warriors."

"Eaglefeather! Eaglefeather!" the cats cheered.

"As one apprentice moves out of the apprentice den, another is there to take his place," Mudstar went on. "We welcome Raccoonpaw as a ThunderClan apprentice, although he is not here tonight."

"Raccoonpaw! Raccoonpaw!" the cheers rose from the gathered cats as Mudstar stepped back.

As expected, Stormstar was next to speak. "I suppose I am to defend my Clan against your imaginations. WindClan did not start that battle."

The reaction from the other cats was mixed, some yowled in protest, others muttered amongst themselves, and others simply nodded.

"But," Stormstar said the word loudly and with authority, causing all the cats to be silent, "ThunderClan did not start the battle either. The battle was mostly fought over suspicion, suspicions each Clan had of the other. The Clan that started the fight cannot truly be determined. And, I find no reason to go into detail. Those involved in the fight know what it was about, and those who do not, have no business knowing. The battle that passed is just that, past, so there is no point in bringing it up again."

"They did it," Silvershine heard a cat beside her hiss.

"Yea," another agreed, "it's WindClan's fault, that's why he doesn't wanna talk about it."

"Now then, WindClan was not without its losses," Stormstar went on, "we mourn the death of Coalfur, but at the same time praise StarClan for our new warriors. Adderfang, Bitterclaw, and Silvershine are now WindClan warriors."

"Adderfang! Bitterclaw! Silvershine!" the cats cheered.

"I have also noticed that hostilities are returning," Stormstar went on, "and the time of peace has long since passed. Because of this, WindClan will be doubling their patrols and any trespassers will be severely punished."

The WindClan cats who were attending the Gathering yowled in approval, shouting challenges to the other Clans. Amidst the chaos, Stormstar must've stepped back, because the next voice was Phantomstar.

"That does not only apply to WindClan," Phantomstar announced. "ShadowClan always has and always will defend their borders and punish intruders, hostility levels won't change that. I would assume that goes for all the Clans. We were fortunate to not have had any noteworthy hardships this past moon and all remains well and good."

"RiverClan is doing likewise, and I have nothing to report," Lillystar said. "This Gathering is now over."

"Well that was interesting," Shadetail meowed. "I suppose Phantomstar knows best, though."

"What happened?" Dapplepaw asked. "Did he forget to say something?"

"Earlier today, I led a patrol," Shadetail explained. "Dewpaw, you were there."

"Right," Dewpaw nodded, "the foxes."

"You saw foxes?" Silvershine asked.

Shadetail shook her head. "Only scented them. They were just beyond the border in ThunderClan territory, and it was a fresh scent."

"Nasty too," Dewpaw put in. "Phantomstar was going to warn ThunderClan about it. I guess he thought better of it, though."

"That reminds me," Silvershine said, "we scented fox too. In ThunderClan territory. It was fresh and not far from the border."

"Now that _is_ odd," Shadetail meowed, thoughtfully. "That's too similar to just be a coincidence."

"You think so?" Dapplepaw asked. "We didn't find anything in RiverClan."

"Well of course not," Dewpaw said. "RiverClan and WindClan are safe, foxes like the cover of trees."

"I wouldn't go that far," Shadetail warned. "Foxes have been knows to make their dens in the open too. It might not be as common, but it is possible."

Dapplepaw and Silvershine stared at Shadetail in shock, both apparently fearful of what she had said coming true.

"Hey, Dapplekit, get a move on!" a pale grey she-cat with golden patches hollered. "The whole Clan's waiting on you."

Dapplepaw's face soured and her fur slightly bristled. "I'm coming, Scratchpaw, so keep your fur on. I'm saying good-bye to my friends."

"They're not RiverClan so who needs 'em?" Scratchpaw demanded. "Now c'mon! My nest misses me!"

"Yea yea," Dapplepaw growled.

"What was _that_ all about?" Silvershine asked.

"Oh, that's just the way Scratchpaw is," Dapplepaw said. "She has the heart of a fox. She calls most of the other apprentices 'kits' to annoy them. Funny thing is, I'm older than she is."

The four friends shared _mrrows_ of laughter for a few heartbeats.

"Well, fox-hearted or not, she is right," Dapplepaw sighed, "I should be going."

"Yea, we all should," Dewpaw said.

"See you next moon," Silvershine called as they parted. "Same time, same place."

"StarClan-willing," Shadetail agreed.

With a wave of their tails, the four went off to join their Clans and head back home.


	25. Chapter 24

"There, one fresh-caught rabbit!" Silvershine dropped her kill at the base of the gorse bush where the rest of the patrol's prey was buried.

"If you had just made the kill when you were close, it woulda been killed faster and we coulda caught more prey," Bitterclaw hissed. "Now quit foolin' around."

"You can be a little nicer about it, Bitterclaw," said Tailwind, the leader of the patrol. "But, Silvershine, he does have a point. Leafbare is on its way, and we can't afford to waste prey, and time is prey right now."

"Alright, alright," Silvershine grumbled.

"Everyone already knows you're the fastest cat in WindClan," Rainfall put in, "so you don't have to prove it."

"I wasn't," Silvershine kicked dirt over the kill, "I was just having fun."

"You're a warrior now," Tailwind told her, "fun is done."

Silvershine made a sour face, but refused to argue anymore.

"I think we have enough here," Rainfall said, "let's head back."

"You guys go ahead," Silvershine said, "there was something I wanted to look into."

"Where are you going?" Tailwind asked.

"The ThunderClan border," Silvershine said, "remember those fox scents Rosedust's patrol found before the Gathering?"

"You can't investigate it alone," Rainfall said. "Bitterclaw, go with her."

"WHAT?!" the two young cats exclaimed.

"Tailwind, is there a problem with that?" Rainfall asked.

Tailwind looked at the two cats in question, apparently pondering the question. "I suppose."

"You two have fun," Rainfall said with a sly grin as the remaining two cats headed back to camp.

Bitterclaw hunched his shoulders and glared at Silvershine. "What do you even want to do? You better not cross the border!"

"Oh shove a mouse in it!" Silvershine huffed. "I'm not too happy about you coming either!"

"Why are we going there?" Bitterclaw demanded.

"If you must know," Silvershine sighed, "at the Gathering, I was talking to a friend of mine in ShadowClan. She said that she scented foxes on the other ThunderClan border as well."

"So?" Bitterclaw asked, "ThunderClan's infested with foxes, I hope they rip them to shreds."

"Shadetail also said that foxes _can_ live out here, even though they prefer not to," Silvershine went on. "I just want to head over there and make sure they're not coming."

"That's what we have border patrols for!" Bitterclaw spat.

"It's worth keeping an eye on," Silvershine protested. "If ThunderClan discovers them, you think they'll hesitate to chase them over into our territory?"

"Hmmm…good point," Bitterclaw consented.

"Besides, what else were you gonna do at camp?" Silvershine asked, to which Bitterclaw did not respond.

They arrived at the border, and after only a quick sniff, had found what they were looking for. The fox scent was fresh, but there was another scent coming from ThunderClan's territory.

"Smell that?" Silvershine asked.

"The foxes or the rain?" Bitterclaw asked.

"Both," Silvershine said. "We should hurry before the rain washes the scent away. Let's head up to the Moonpool and see if we scent some more, I think I smell a stronger scent that way."

"Whatever," Bitterclaw sighed, following the grey tabby.

They did scent more; the fox scent got gradually stronger as they headed to the Moonpool. The scents and where they were brought flashes of what seemed like memories back to Silvershine. Silvershine shook her head to clear her thoughts, and also shook her whole body.

"What's wrong with you?" Bitterclaw demanded.

"Nothing," Silvershine replied, "I just thought of something I'd rather not have."

"What?" Bitterclaw asked.

"Well, back when I was an apprentice," Silvershine began, "I had this sort of vision of fighting a fox." As she explained, she fought to remember it, grasping at the images that danced on the edge of her consciousness. Suddenly one vision overtook her own and she saw, clear as day, the image of a white cat laying against a rock. Her tabby legs were sprawled out in ways they shouldn't bend. She opened her mouth, and the yowl rang in Silvershine's ears: "ANGEL!"

"Moonsong!" Silvershine cried out.

"What?!" Bitterclaw jumped back.

Silvershine didn't answer him, but set off running across the border.

"Hey! Get back here!" Bitterclaw called, but didn't follow, not that Silvershine cared at the moment.

She bounded along, following the stream to its source: the Moonpool. "Moonsong!" she breathed as she bounded down the rocks. "Moonsong! Come out! I have to talk to you!" She stood at the shore of the Moonpool and looked around, but there was no sign of the starry cat. "Moonsong! You can't hide! I know you're there!"

"Silvershine, shut your yap!" Bitterclaw's hiss came from behind her. "You're gonna get all of ThunderClan on our tails!"

"This is the Moonpool, mousebrain!" Silvershine spat, "it's neutral territory. They can't kick us out any more than we can kick them out."

"Well what in StarClan's name are you doing here?" Bitterclaw demanded.

"Yes, I was wondering likewise," a female meow came from beyond the Moonpool.

"Moonsong?!" Silvershine whirled around hopefully.

"Who?" the ThunderClan medicine cat tilted her head. Rainflower stood beside the stream with a young blue-gray tom with a black stripe across his eyes beside her. Silvershine could also see dark clouds behind them over ThunderClan territory; a storm was on its way.

"Oh, it's just you," Silvershine sighed.

"Who were you expecting?" Rainflower asked, "a warrior from StarClan?"

"Actually, yea," Silvershine said. "What're you doing here?"

"Unlike you, I'm a medicine cat," Rainflower replied, "and frequently come to the Moonpool. But, I was actually collecting herbs before leaf bare sets in until I heard all this noise. Hard to believe two apprentices could make this much noise!"

"We're warriors, I'll have you know!" Bitterclaw bristled.

"Who's that?" Silvershine asked, pointing at the little tom with her tail, "is he your apprentice?"

"He may be," Rainflower replied. "Raccoonpaw's shown some interest in different herbs and where we find them. And he's also taken a great interest in StarClan."

"What do you mean he _may be_ your apprentice?" Silvershine asked.

"Right now he's a normal warrior apprentice," Rainflower explained. "Willowwhisp is training him, but he may decide to be a medicine cat."

"I'm not sure," Raccoonpaw finally spoke. "Right now I'm just learning everything I can about Clan life so that way I can decide where I best fit into it. What Clan are you guys from?"

"WindClan," Silvershine replied.

"And we should be getting back to it," Bitterclaw jumped in before Raccoonpaw could say another word.

"Alright, but don't let me catch you _actually_ on ThunderClan territory," Rainflower warned. "C'mon, Raccoonpaw, I'll show you were we get marigold, it's good for treating infected wounds."

"Be careful of foxes!" Silvershine warned as they headed out.

"C'mon!" Bitterclaw wrapped his tail around her neck and pulled her back to their own territory. "You talk too much!"

"What, I was just being friendly," Silvershine protested.

"With the _enemy_!" Bitterclaw snapped.

"They're medicine cats!" Silvershine rolled her eyes, "what're they gonna do!?"

"That apprentice was a rogue," Bitterclaw growled. "I could smell it! You can't be so quick to trust rogues!"

"ThunderClan found nothing wrong with him!" Silvershine defended.

"ThunderClan didn't _look_!" Bitterclaw hissed. "Honestly, ThunderClan would accept a dog into their clan if it asked! They're about as critical as a fox about its next meal! Don't forget, they were led by a kittypet for so long."

Silvershine said nothing, arguing with Bitterclaw was pointless. Her thoughts were on what she had remembered. _Moonsong,_ she thought_, she was there. Does that mean that really happened? What happened? When was it? Was that when…._ She allowed her thoughts to trail off and fade into oblivion. She didn't want to think about it, to think about just how her mother had died. "What if it was my fault?"

"What if what was your fault?" Bitterclaw demanded.

"Huh?!" Silvershine snapped to attention.

"You just said 'what if it was my fault?'" Bitterclaw said, "so what if what was your fault?"

"Oh…nothing," Silvershine replied. "You wouldn't understand."

"Are you still going on about that stupid battle?" Bitterclaw demanded.

"What?!" Silvershine turned to him.

"With ThunderClan," Bitterclaw said, "the one that was your fault?"

"Wha…?! I never said…"

"You think Adderfang didn't tell anyone?" Bitterclaw asked.

"Who else knows?" Silvershine asked.

Bitterpaw made a sort of shrug. "He told me, that's all I know. I don't think Stormstar knows, or Canyonleaf, or Icepaw."

"Why'd you mention Icepaw?" Silvershine asked.

"Aren't you scared of her?" Bitterclaw asked.

"N…not really," Silvershine answered nervously. She had been, it was true, but now she didn't think much of the devious apprentice.

"You should be," Bitterclaw said. "Don't underestimate her. I know _I_ would hate to be on her bad side."

"Seriously?!" Silvershine asked. "Like you think she'd go to an extreme like kill you in your sleep?"

"WHAT?!" Bitterclaw demanded. "What is wrong with you rogues! Clan cats don't do that foxdung! I thought you've learned by now that we're better than that!"

"If anything I learned that you aren't," Silvershine muttered. "Oh, wait!" Silvershine darted over to the lake as they neared the camp.

"What now?!" Bitterclaw groaned. "We're almost there!"

"You can go if you want," Silvershine said, "I'm just gonna go catch a fish for Lostmind."

"You're not an apprentice anymore, you know," Bitterclaw meowed, "you don't have to do that."

"I want to," Silvershine crouched beside the lake and flicked her tail for silence. She stayed completely still, poised to strike, with only her tail moving back and forth in anticipation. She heard a scoff from Bitterclaw and pawsteps fading in the distance. A few more heartbeats later, a fish swam into view. She snatched it up with her claws and caught it in midair. "Hmm, that took a while," she muttered to herself. "I guess fish don't like the cold either. How did I survive leaf bares without Moonsong? Was she gone before that? Did I ever face a leaf bare? How often do they come? Every 6 moons? 10 moons? I'm 11 moons, so…"

"Who're you talkin' to?" Flavorkit asked. "Your mommy? Moonsong?"

"No, no," Silvershine said, "just myself, I'm just thinking."

"You think pretty loud!" Flavorkit said with a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"You should talk about being loud," Patchkit growled.

"I'll bet they can hear you in ShadowClan," Sunkit complained.

"Can not!" Flavorkit protested.

"Hey, Mosspaw!" Silvershine bounded over to the blue-gray apprentice as he entered the camp and made his way to the elder's den with fresh-kill in his jaws. "Can you give this to Lostmind?" she dropped the fish at his paws.

"Yea, sure, I guess," Mosspaw muttered, putting his catches down and then picking them all up again with the fish.

"Thanks," Silvershine said as he padded off. Silvershine headed back to the fresh-kill pile and found a vole for herself and settled down to eat it. She faced the WindClan entrance, and could see the clouds coming from ThunderClan's direction. "Looks like it'll be here soon. Blah, I don't feel like getting wet." She scanned the clearing, and saw most of the other cats getting into their dens to take shelter from the coming rain.

Bitterclaw crossed the clearing to get to the warrior's den, it looked like he had been at the apprentice den.

"Where were you?" Silvershine asked.

"None of your mousebile!" Bitterclaw snapped before disappearing into the warriors den.

Silvershine rolled her eyes, gulping down the last of her vole. After a quick washing, she headed into the warrior's den herself. She was partly glad for the storm because it now gave her an excuse to sleep early ; she just _had_ to talk to Moonsong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moonsong!" Silvershine called as she padded to the shore of the Moonpool. "Moonsong?!"

A breeze blew through the world of her dream, but other than that everything else remained still, even the Moonpool itself didn't ripple. Silvershine leaned over the pool's surface and peered in. The stars were reflected clearly in the water, more clearly than they hung in the sky. Still, though, Silvershine remained alone.

"Moonsong!" she called again. "Where are you? I need to talk to you! I remember that night! With the fox, what happened? You were there, weren't you? Tell me, what happened! Why can't I remember anything else? MOONSONG!"

The starry sky remained silent; no one came to answer her questions.

"You said you'd always be there!" Silvershine called into the sky, "but you're not. Where are you now?! Now when I need you! I…is it my fault? Did you die saving me? Why won't you answer me!? It's my fault, isn't it. It's my fault…"

The breeze swept up into a wind and obscured the crystal surface of the Moonpool. Rain began to fall in sideways sheets, battering against Silvershine from all angles.

"Moonsong where are you!" Silvershine wailed above the roaring winds.

"Silvershine, are you alright?!" Silvershine awoke to the voice of her old mentor, which still seemed to be a common thing for her.

"Y…yea, I'm fine," Silvershine moaned, rising to her paws.

"You're soaking wet!" Amberpelt exclaimed, "what happened?"

"It's raining, isn't it?" Silvershine asked. She looked around the den to find that it wasn't as crowded as she expected with the storm.

"Not anymore," Amberpelt informed her. "The storm passed after night fell. It's nearly Moonhigh and I was going to get a hunting patrol ready."

"At Moonhigh?!" Silvershine exclaimed.

"Rain or shine, leaf bare is still coming," Amberpelt said, "and this rain only made us get further behind in catching prey which is already becoming scarce."

"I'll go," Silvershine stretched and headed out of the den where she could shake the clinging water droplets from her fur. _How _did_ I get wet?_ she thought, _I was in the den way before it started raining. It rained in my dream, but things in dreams can't really affect the real world….can they?_


	26. Chapter 25

Silvershine emerged from the warrior's den, stretching. The golden rays of the sun warmed her pelt despite the chill of an approaching leaf bare that was on the wind. She gave herself a thorough grooming as she surveyed the camp, she was on the Sunhigh patrol, but at this time of day there was nothing for her to do, so she might as well make use of her time. Tailwind, Sparrowheart and Echobound headed out, leading the three littermates they mentored. Silvershine watched them go, longingly.

"What's there for a warrior without an apprentice to do?" Silvershine wondered aloud. She had been rather busy as an apprentice between going on patrol, training, clearing dens and hunting for the elders. She had thought that being a warrior would be more work.

With a sigh, she headed to the camp entrance. She nearly collided with Blackpaw, who was returning with a large ball of moss in her mouth. A growl rumbled in her throat as she continued on, glaring back at Silvershine.

_Growl all you want, but I'm out of your reach now_, Silvershine thought confidently. She pranced out of the camp and down to the lake shore. She froze; a scent on the wind caught her attention. Parting her jaws, she got a better wiff of it. It smelled almost like ThunderClan, but was different and yet familiar.

Cautiously, she followed the scent. She was downwind of it and therefore thought the cat could not scent her and probably did not know it was her. She crouched low as she came over a hill. There, below her, was a small blue-gray tabby tom. Silvershine bunched her hind leg muscles in preparation to pounce down on the intruder, but suddenly froze, recognizing the cat.

"Raccoonpaw?" She asked, padding down the slope.

"Ahh! Don't hurt me!" Raccoonpaw ducked and covered his head with his paws.

"Raccoonpaw, it's me, Silvershine," Silvershine said, crouching to the apprentice's level. "Remember, we met at the Moonpool."

"Silvershine!" Raccoonpaw leapt to his paws, "thank StarClan! I thought I was fresh-kill for sure!"

"You may still be," Silvershine growled. "What are you doing this deep into WindClan territory?"

"I'm lost," Raccoonpaw admitted, shamefully hanging his head. "I chased a rabbit away from my hunting patrol and crossed the border by mistake. After I lost the rabbit, I couldn't find out where ThunderClan was."

"Well you're pretty far off," Silvershine said. "You're almost at the WindClan camp!"

"Really?!" Raccoonpaw asked. "Wow, I really _was_ lost! Where _is_ your camp?"

"Just over those hills," Silvershine pointed with her tail.

"Wow! I'd love to see it!" Raccoonpaw exclaimed, "can we go?"

"Um….you're not supposed to be here," Silvershine said, "and you're _definitely_ not supposed to be in our camp. I can take you back to ThunderClan territory, but that's it."

"Will you really?" gratefulness glittered in Raccoonpaw's yellow eyes as he looked up at the WindClan warrior. "Thanks so much! You're really nice."

"Not really," Silvershine said, leading the way back, "I mean any cat would do the same. It's not really to help you out, it's to get you out of here."

"Well still, it's helping a lot," Raccoonpaw said.

"So, how goes your medicine cat training?" Silvershine asked.

"Oh I'm already over that," Raccoonpaw said. "I mean, knowing what herbs do what and everything is great, and being able to talk to StarClan would be really cool, but it's not my thing. I wanna learn to fight! To defend my Clan and to have power!"

"Life's not all about power," Silvershine said. "Some of the best warriors were only that, warriors. They never got to be deputy or leader or do much more than patrol, hunt, and fight battles, but they served their Clan faithfully and fought with all the strength of StarClan!" Silvershine herself knew nothing about this, but thought it made a great story, and she knew that striving for only power would lead to trouble.

"Yea, maybe," Raccoonpaw still didn't seem convinced.

Silvershine wasn't so sure how to convince him and instead just walked on silently to the ThunderClan border. "Well there it is. Pay attention to the scent markers next time, and don't let me catch you over here again!"

"I won't!" Raccoonpaw agreed, bounding across the border. "Thanks so much! Hey, how does someone get to go to a Gathering?"

"It's up to your mentor and Mudstar," Silvershine said. "Doing extra chores and helping out wouldn't hurt either. But you haven't been to one yet, so I'm sure you'll get your chance real soon."

"I hope there's nice cats like you there!" Raccoonpaw said. "And even that you're there!"

"I'll try," Silvershine replied. "Now get back to your Clan!"

"Yes ma'am!" Raccoonpaw sat up straight and touched his tail to his forehead and then flicked it forward before bounding off into ThunderClan territory.

"Hmmm…wonder what that was just now," Silvershine thought aloud about the odd gesture. "He probably made it up, how cute." She turned around to go back to camp. She looked up to the sky lazily as she padded back, but then suddenly realized, "great StarClan! It's almost sunhigh! I gotta get back! Oh, and I was gonna catch a fish for Lostmind and everything." She bounded over the hills back to the camp.

"I'm here!" she burst through the gorse entrance, "don't leave without me!"

"Silvershine, what's the rush?" Amberpelt greeted her with a worried expression.

"I'm on the Sunhigh patrol, aren't I?" Silvershine asked, sitting down and smoothing her ruffled fur.

"Oh, alright then," Amberpelt said.

"You didn't know that?" Silvershine asked.

"Graymist is leading it," Amberpelt said, "I just told her to gather the patrol together. It's up to her who's on it."

"Oh," Silvershine said. "I thought…well, nevermind. Where is Graymist?"

"She went into the Warrior's den not too long ago," Amberpelt said, "probably to get everyone else together."

Just as Amberpelt had finished talking, Graymist emerged from the warrior's den. With her were Whiptail and Frostfall. Stormstar came from his den and headed towards the camp entrance where everyone met.

"S…Stormstar, you're coming?" Silvershine asked.

"Of course," Stormstar replied, "a Clan leader goes on patrols too. Haven't you seen me go on patrol before?"

"Well, yea," Silvershine said, "b…but I was never on them."

"So, is everyone here?" Stormstar turned to his mate.

"Not everyone," Graymist replied. "Frostfall, where's Icepaw?"

Silvershine froze as if her own blood had turned to ice at the mention of the apprentice's name. "I…Icepaw's coming?"

"Calm down," Whiptail rested his tail on her shoulder, "you out-rank her now, remember?"

"That's why I'm worried," Silvershine muttered.

"Icepaw!" Frostfall called.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'," Icepaw's curt meow came from the apprentice den as the blue-gray apprentice emerged. She glared straight ahead and her ice blue eyes caught sight of Silvershine. The warrior shivered under her piercing gaze.

"Right, shall we go?" Graymist asked, obviously ignoring the tension on purpose.

The patrol of six headed out of the camp and up onto the moor. When Graymist asked which way they should go, Silvershine suggested towards RiverClan; she knew Raccoonpaw's scent would still be rather fresh by the time they got to the ThunderClan border, but at least it'd be staler if they went there last. Fortunately, they agreed to her suggestion without question.

They went down to the lake and then up the RiverClan border. The scent markers were beginning to fade and Silvershine guessed RiverClan's own sunhigh patrol would be along soon.

As if her thoughts had summoned them, five cats came padding down along the border. Silvershine recognized the sleek brown pelt of Otterfur, Dapplepaw's mentor and a light orange tabby she-cat she had seen before at Gatherings. She stood beside the dark gray tabby tom that led the patrol. Behind them was a small gray tom and bringing up the rear was Scratchpaw.

"Greetings," Stormstar dipped his head to the patrol's leader. "How's the prey running?"

"Or swimming as the case may be," the tabby replied, "but it's well enough. With leaf fall in full swing, nothing's ever easy, but there is still plenty of prey in RiverClan."

"Glad to hear it," Stormstar nodded approvingly. "We're doing likewise. It looks like this may be an easy leaf bare."

"StarClan willing," Otterfur agreed.

"Well, we won't keep you from your duties any longer," Stormstar nodded as he led the patrol further up the border.

Silvershine looked back over her shoulder at the patrol. She watched Scratchpaw skeptically, having heard the apprentice's rudeness at the last Gathering. The gray tom pointed with his tail to the WindClan side and appeared to be telling the apprentice something. Scratchpaw seemed to snort and turned away. The orange tabby fell back a bit and cuffed Scratchpaw on the ear with sheathed claws.

_I'm going to guess the gray cat is her mentor,_ Silvershine concluded, _and the she-cat is her mother._ She turned away as the tabby she-cat picked up her pace to rejoin the leader of the patrol. As the two patrols drew farther from each other, Silvershine couldn't shake a suspicious feeling and a hint of anger and betrayal. _Why do I feel this way?_ Silvershine wondered, _and this isn't the first time I've felt things I really can't explain. Is this normal or is something wrong with me?_


	27. Chapter 26

"Pepperface," Silvershine padded into the medicine cat's den.

"What's the matter?" Pepperface looked up from the herbs she was counting. "Is someone sick? Are you sick?"

"I don't know," Silvershine admitted, "but if anyone would know, it'd be you."

"Well, what seems to be the problem, then?" Pepperface asked.

"I don't know if it's a problem," Silvershine replied, "and it's not a nasty feeling or a cough or anything, but I've been feeling things I can't explain."

"Like a sort of pain?" Pepperface asked.

"No, nothing like that!" Silvershine stated quickly, "but, like, feelings. I don't know, some things happen and my mind has a reaction to it that makes no sense."

"What exactly happened?" Pepperface seemed more relaxed and Silverpaw guessed that meant she may be making a big fuss over nothing.

"We saw the RiverClan patrol at the border," Silvershine explained. "Nothing really happened, we just said 'hi' and continued on. But I watched them and I started to get this suspicious feeling, like something was up that I should know about, and then I felt a little angry, but I don't know why! I didn't even know the cats in the patrol!"

"You just have a gut feeling," Pepperface said, "you have a higher understanding of things but you don't know it. Sometimes you'll notice a trap someone is leading you into or know when they're lying even though there's nothing they did to indicate it. Sometimes it can be right and you should listen to it, but don't rely too heavily on it. Anyway, it's sort of normal, nothing to worry about."

Silvershine shifted her weight uneasily. She somehow felt that that wasn't the case.

"I believe it's a gift from StarClan," Pepperface said, "or maybe them trying to tell you something without coming right out and sating anything."

"But why would they tell _me_ anything?" Silvershine asked. "And especially something bad about RiverClan?"

"If any cat could understand StarClan's ways, I'd be half out of a job," Pepperface said.

"True," Silvershine consented.

"Speaking of StarClan," Pepperface turned back to her herbs, "how's your mother? Don't you two talk?"

"Uh…yea…." Silvershine studied her paws as they kneaded the ground. She hadn't spoken to her mother in almost half a moon. She was a bit worried. "Pepperface?"

"What?" Pepperface looked up with concern.

"Can anything hurt StarClan?" Silvershine asked, nervously. "Can anything bad happen to them?"

"I would assume not," Pepperface asked, "so long as they make it to StarClan at all."

"What?" Silvershine asked, "what do you mean "if they make it to StarClan'?"

"There's another place, I've only heard of it," Pepperface said, "a place where bad cats go. It's where Tigerstar is."

"Oh." Silvershine let out a sigh of relief, "but Moonsong's not a bad cat, so she'd be in StarClan."

"I suppose…" Pepperface occupied herself sorting through leaves of something Silverpaw didn't recognize.

"What? What happened?" Silvershine asked.

"You know already," Pepperface said, "your father, whoever he is. That was against the warrior code."

"Would that keep a cat out of StarClan?!" Silvershine exclaimed.

"I don't know," Pepperface admitted. "I told you, I don't know they're ways."

Silvershine sighed. "You're going to the Moonpool tonight, right? Can you ask them about Moonsong?"

"Shouldn't you ask her yourself?" Pepperface asked.

Silvershine hesitated, not sure weather or not she could tell the medicine cat that her mother was missing. "I…I haven't seen her. I dream about the Moonpool, where we usually meet, but she's not there."

"You're not worried that something's happened to her, are you?" Pepperface asked.

"_Could_ something have happened to her?" Silvershine asked.

"I don't know," Pepperface replied, "but I get the feeling StarClan won't know either."

"How could they not?" Silvershine asked, "StarClan knows everything!"

"_You'd be surprised how little they know,"_ Moonsong's words came back to her in her mind, but Silvershine ignored it.

"I don't really think so," Pepperface replied. "And even if they _do_ know everything, they don't tell it to us, even if we ask. Don't worry, I'm sure Moonsong's fine. She's already dead, what else could happen to her?"

"I guess," Silvershine replied, but something still didn't feel right. Still, there was no use discussing it anymore, so Silvershine simply turned and headed out of the medicine den. Across the clearing she could see the elders den where Longfur and Whitetail were laying in the last good rays of sunshine for the day. Seeing them reminded Silvershine of why she had left camp earlier that day and she bounded towards them.

"Hello, Silvershine," Longfur raised her head to great the warrior.

"Hi," Silvershine slowed to a walk, "is Lostmind in there?"

"Don't know where else he'd be," Whitetail said.

Silvershine nodded in gratitude and went into the den. Laying in there were the remaining elders. She padded up to Lostmind.

"Hey, Squirt, what ya want?" Lostmind asked.

"I'm sorry," Silvershine dipped her head apologetically, "I didn't have time to get you a fish. Are you still hungry? Do you want me to get one now? I'm free now, so it's no problem."

"It's fine," Lostmind said with a hollering laugh. "You're a warrior now, Squirt, I know that. You don't _have_ at get me anythin'!"

"I want to," Silvershine insisted. "I know I'm the only one in WindClan that can catch you a fish and I know how much you like them. If I don't get you one, you'll never get to have a fish. I don't mind, really. Now, you want me to go get one?"

"Nah," Lostmind swiped with his paw to dismiss the idea. The gesture had caught Silvershine off guard and she jumped back. "Wow, good reflexes. My kit trained ya well! But no, I'm fine. Stormstar's kits did plenty a' huntin' fer us; I couldn't eat a fish if I wanted to. And don't go sayin' you'll get me two tomorrow, one's plenty. Now go on, go do young warrior stuff; if you didn't have time to get me a fish, I doubt you had any time to yourself either."

Silvershine had to admit that the old cat was right, although she had eaten before visiting Pepperface, that was all the rest she had had since she woke up. "Alright," she agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow, then." She turned and bounded out of the elder's den and into the clearing.

She spotted Canyonleaf by the fresh-kill pile, depositing her catches, and headed for her. "Hey, Canyonleaf."

"Oh, hi, Silvershine," Canyonleaf seemed happy to see her. Silvershine thought back to when they had first met in a scene quite similar to this. Canyonpaw then had seemed so nervous as if she was afraid to be caught talking to a rogue and even ashamed of it. Now, though, the young warrior seemed to have grown up and wasn't afraid to make her own decisions.

"How's everything been?" Silvershine asked. "How's Adderfang?" She honestly didn't give two mouse tails about the other warrior, but didn't want to make Canyonleaf uncomfortable by making her think there was still tension between her brother and Silvershine, even though there was.

"He's fine," Canyonleaf meowed, "everything's fine. He's actually a lot better behaved now that he's a warrior. I mean, he's prouder than ever, but I think you're safe."

Silvershine's plan had failed; Canyonleaf saw right though the innocent question.

"So, what are you doing?" Canyonleaf asked.

"Oh I dunno," Silvershine replied. "It's weird, I've got so much more free time as a warrior then when I was an apprentice when I thought it'd be just the opposite."

"I know what you mean," Canyonleaf said. "It took me a while to get used to it, I always kept thinking there was something I should be doing instead of relaxing and sharing tongues with Adderfang. But it's kind of a relief now."

"Yea, I guess so," Silvershine agreed, looking up to the sky for no real reason. "Maybe I'll go visit Tigerstripe and her kits. You wanna come?"

"Sure," Canyonleaf agreed, "kits are so cute!"

Silvershine nodded in agreement as she led the way to the nursery. She pranced all the way with her head high, she couldn't hide her pure bliss at the fact that she almost officially had a friend her own age in WindClan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silvershine bent her head and lapped a the crystal surface of the Moonpool. Her tongue made no ripples as she drank as if she wasn't there. She looked up to see the medicine cats of all the Clans sleeping around the Moonpool. She had gotten there when they were awake and had determined that they could not see or hear her. She was sure she was dreaming and that she wasn't really there.

_Is this how we always meet?_ Silvershine thought, _at the _real_ Moonpool? That would explain why it rained that one time._ She looked up at the starry sky, wondering which one was her mother and just what was going on up there.

"Looking for me?" the starry cat came up behind her, nearly scaring her out of her pelt.

"Moonsong!" Silvershine whirled around, overjoyed. "You're alright! Where have you been?! What happened? Are you O.K.?"

Moonsong smiled warmly, but something about her smile seemed nervous, "yes, yes, I'm fine. It's so cute for you to worry about me."

"Where were you?!" Silvershine demanded. "You said you'd always be there, and when I needed to talk to you, you were gone!"

"I'm sorry," Moonsong bowed her head.

"Where were you?! Silvershine repeated the question.

Moonsong sauntered past her and brushed her cheek with her tail, "no, I don't think I'll tell you."

"Mom!" Silvershine snapped. "I'm tired of all these secrets! I disserve to know! I have a _right_ to know! What happened that night when the fox attacked us?!"

Moonsong froze in place and tensed. Silvershine knew she had just been avoiding the subject, hoping she had forgotten. "It's not important," Moonsong said, giving her chest fur a few quick licks.

Silvershine wished the starry warrior's back wasn't to her so she could see Moonsong's expression. Even so, he knew she was lying. "That's not true! What happened, Moonsong?! Tell me!"

"No!" Moonsong turned and faced her kit, a fury in her eyes. She was dead set on her decision, but Silvershine would not take no for an answer.

"Why not?!" Silvershine demanded. "Why won't you tell me?! Why are you keeping secrets from me?! You can't do this!"

"I can do whatever I want!" Moonsong snapped, "and don't you talk to your mother like that!"

"Don't _you_ keep secrets from your kit!" Silvershine spat back.

"You're not ready," Moonsong replied. "You won't be able to handle the truth."

"I knew it!" Silvershine exclaimed. "You _did_ die then! You died protecting me!"

"Silvershine, don-"

"_You_ should be alive now, not me!" Silvershine cried. "If it wasn't for me you still would be. If I never existed, you'd still be in WindClan! You'd still be deputy!"

"Silvershine, you can't blame yourself!" Moonsong persisted.

"I took everything from you!" Silvershine wailed.

"You took nothing!" Moonsong snapped. "I'd give a thousand lives for you if I had to!"

"But you can't," Silvershine sniffed, "you only have one, and you gave it for me! You gave me everything! But it's not fair! I'm living your life right now!"

"Silvershine, don't blame yourself!" Moonsong snapped, "I didn't _have_ to do anything for you, I wanted to! Any mother would die for their kits in a heartbeat."

"But they don't," Silvershine said. "But you did! And it's my fault! It's my fault you're dead! It's my fault!"

"Silvershine stop it!" Moonsong hissed. "Stop that! Quit wailing like a kit. FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE BE QUIET!"

Silvershine sat bolt upright as a paw landed on her head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"It shut you up!" Bitterclaw hissed.

"Yea, Silverkit," Adderfang spat, "if you're gonna wine like that, go to the nursery!"

"That's where you belong anyway," Bitterclaw snapped, "you play with those stupid kits so much as it is."

Silvershine rolled her eyes and settled back down again. She was in no mood to even listen to them, but she didn't really want to sleep either. _How can I face my mother knowing that I'm to blame for her death. She tells me I'm not, but she's just being nice. She would rather be alive too, I know it._


	28. Chapter 27

Silvershine padded drudgingly into camp. It had been three days since the half moon and her discovery of her mom's life, or death, and Silvershine felt lower than an ant underground. Even Tigerstripe's kits avoided her. Silvershine dropped her catches onto the fresh-kill pile and selected a blackbird and laid down to eat it right there.

Across the clearing, Lostmind and Whitetail were laying in the sun in front of the elder's den.

"Hey," Whitetail nudged Lostmind. When Lostmind looked up, he pointed with his tail at Silvershine. "She looks blue."

"I'd say a silvery gray," Lostmind replied.

Whitetail thumped him over the head with his paw, "you know what I mean!"

Lostmind simply laughed it off. "Hey, Squirt!"

Silvershine looked up after finishing her meal. She stood up, licked her lips briefly to clean them and padded over. "You need something? You want another fish."

"What's the matter with you?" Whitetail asked, "you seem upset."

"Oh, it's nothing," Silvershine meowed, unable to hide the despair in her voice that proved otherwise.

"That doesn't sound like nothing," Whitetail wrapped his tail around his paws. "Care to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand," Silvershine sighed.

"We're old cats!" Lostmind hollered, "we understand more than we want ta, I'm sure you're problem's nothing we wouldn't understand!"

Silvershine looked up at Whitetail, then at Lostmind, then back at Whitetail. She didn't think either of them could understand what she felt, and even if they could, she didn't want to bring them down with her troubles.

Lostmind looked up at Whitetail. "Go on, git!" he spat, "this is a two-cat matter. I'll tell ya all about it later!"

Whitetail looked down at the old cat, annoyance flaring in his eyes, but he said nothing and got up and headed back into the elder's den.

"Now then, what's on yer mind?" Lostmind asked.

"Forget it," Silvershine turned to leave, "it's not important."

"It's important to you," Lostmind said. "If it wasn't you wouldn't let it get you so down. Now what's wrong? Those apprentices getting' to ya?"

"No, not at all," Silvershine turned back around and sat down heavily. "It's just…..my mom…."

"Moonsong?" Lostmind tilted his head. "You do know what happened to her, right? Someone told you, didn't they?"

"About her being the deputy?" Silvershine asked, "yea, I talked to her."

"Oh did ya now?" Lostmind asked. "That's nice. Where is she? I'm sure the Clan 'd take her back now."

"Sh…she's dead," Silvershine said. "She's been dead for moons."

"Oh, and you just found out," Lostmind's eyes gained a serious look.

"No," Silvershine said, "I pretty much knew all along. And I saw her in dreams, and we talked."

"Oh that's nice," Lostmind said. "So what's the matter?"

"It's _how_ she died," Silvershine said, hanging her head, "that I just found out." Silvershine paused for a moment. Lostmind said nothing, just looked up at her, concern glittering in his green eyes. "A fox attacked us, when I was little. Sh…she died….saving me from it!" Silvershine couldn't stop the last words from coming out in a wail as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I see," Lostmind said. "And you think that it's your fault."

"It is!" Silvershine wailed.

"Now calm down," Lostmind said. "Crying will do no one any good. You can't change it."

"What can I do?" Silvershine asked.

"Nothing," Lostmind replied. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past!"

"How can you say it doesn't matter?!" Silvershine exclaimed.

"I know what you're going through, and it's not easy," Lostmind said. "There's not really anything you _can_ do; nothing _I_ can do. Only you can figure this out for yourself."

"How can you _possibly_ know what I'm going through?!" Silvershine demanded. "My mother _died_ for me!"

"You feel like your living her life, don't ya?" Lostmind asked, to which Silvershine nodded. "You wonder why. You don't know why you were so special, why they ever thought you disserved to live more than they did. And they were so much younger than you. Why did he throw away his many moons of a future for my meaningless fading life? He'll never become the warrior WindClan knew he could be, something we could all be proud of! No, he lost all that so this old coot could go insane!"

At first, Silvershine only listened to him in confusion, but as he talked, the realization dawned on her. _Sunpatch died protecting him too! And not only that, so did Goldendawn. And Sunpatch had a life ahead of him!_

Lostmind licked his chest fur nervously, "sorry, Squirt, got off topic there."

"Y…you do understand," Silvershine meowed feebly. "You had it worse, you lost your kit and your mate."

"Oh what I'd give to have him back again," Lostmind said. "I'd surely give what little of my life I have left so that he can live his to the fullest! That's what your mother did too. You had more moons ahead of you than her, it worked out to everyone's benefit."

"But if it weren't for me, she'd still be deputy of WindClan," Silvershine said. "My existence caused her more trouble than I'm worth."

"Not in her eyes," Lostmind said. "A kit is a gift from StarClan. I'm sure she'd have gone to the edge of the world and back for you. I would do the same for Amberpelt or Tigerstripe."

Silvershine sighed, she really didn't care about that. She was grateful to her mother if that's really how she felt, but it didn't change what had happened.

"Look, Silvershine, I can't tell you how to live your life," Lostmind went on, "but I can tell you how I lived mine after the death of my mate and kit, and maybe you can learn from it."

"I already know," Silvershine was hardly conscious of the words she was speaking, "you went insane with grief."

"No," Lostmind said, "I've got more wits about me than a fox! Everyone just _thinks_ I've lost my mind. The truth is I'm a coward. I can't bare to think about either of those two."

If Silvershine didn't feel worse than a pile of fox dung, she would have felt bad for opening new wounds.

"Amberpelt and Tigerstripe looked to me for strength after that," Lostmind went on, "but I didn't have it. I was afraid of them seeing me in a depressed state and also afraid of becoming depressed myself, so I hid it. I drowned my sorrows in what I thought was joy, allowing every little thing to amuse me so that I didn't have time to be sad. I also decided to finally retire, any job around the Clan seemed to remind me of them."

"Well that's no way to deal with it," Silvershine spat.

"No, it isn't," Lostmind agreed. "And I wasn't truly happy. I didn't hide my sorrows in joy, I tried to bury them in insanity, neither of which worked. So I just kept trying. Any time I thought of them, I tried to think of something happy or funny to make me laugh instead of cry. I was avoiding my feelings, and their memories."

"So what did you do?" Silvershine asked, half-heartedly. She partly didn't care, and almost thought that this old cat was still caught up in his endless cycle of insanity, just waiting for it to take the last of his wits.

"One night I had a dream," Lostmind said, awe and wonder sparkling in his old eyes. "Goldendawn and Sunpatch came to me. Sunpatch came right out and scolded me for my behavior." He looked to the sky, a smile streaking across his face as he reminisced. "After some plain old catching up, Goldendawn told me the real reason they had come. They told me I was simply throwing away what they had given me."

Silvershine didn't exactly know what the old cat meant anymore; she was too caught up in her own problems. Still, she didn't interrupt or ask him to stop because one, it would be rude, and two, she didn't care enough.

"Ya see, Silvershine," Lostmind went on, "they didn't just die, they died for _me_. They died so I could live, now if I don't live my life to its fullest, I've let them down; their sacrifice was in vain."

"Yea," Silvershine said, hardly listening at all.

"Silvershine!" Lostmind hollered her name, forcing her to look up at the mottled old tom. "Don't you get it? You can't go on like this! You're a young warrior! You have rabbits to chase, fish to catch, battles to fight! Your mother died so you would be able to do all that. Now what good would it be if you didn't do it? She gave you a gift, Silvershine, she gave you her life, and you can't give it back, no matter how much you want to. Since your mom can't use it, someone has to. That someone is you. If you don't, you're practically spitting in your dead mother's face."

"I…I never thought about it like that," Silvershine said. "Even if I _did_ take it from her, it's mine now and I can't change that."

"So, what're you gonna do?" Lostmind said, his normal cheerfulness returning to his voice.

"I have no idea!" Silvershine leapt to her paws, "but it won't be laying around here trying to change the past."

"That's the spirit," Lostmind said. "Now git me a fish!"

"Right away!" Silvershine touched her tail-tip to her forehead in a mimicry of the gesture Raccoonpaw had done some sunrises ago before darting towards the camp entrance.

"Well, someone's in a good mood," Bluemist greeted her as she passed the fresh-kill pile. "Where are you off to?"

Silvershine wheeled around to face the older warrior. "Oh just out to catch a fish for Lostmind. You wanna come? We could find more cats and make it a full-blown hunting patrol."

"No," Bluemist settled down with a finch in front of her, "I'm starting to get a little tired these days."

Silvershine tilted her head in confusion at what the blue-gray she-cat had said until she took a good look at her. As Bluemist lay there, her belly bulged out on all sides. "You're going to have kits!" Silvershine exclaimed. She had been so wrapped up in her own woes this past moon she hadn't even noticed.

"Nothing get's by you," Bluemist meowed, teasingly.

"B…but who…? When…?" Silvershine thought back to who she usually saw the blue-furred warrior with.

"Sounds like some hedgehog's just coming out of their den," a meow from behind Silvershine made her jump.

"Ashcloud, don't do that!" Silvershine spat.

"Sorry," Ashcloud meowed with a _mrrow_ of amusement as he walked around her to Bluemist's side. "Some warrior you are if I can sneak up on you like that."

A growl rumbled in Silvershine's throat, but she knew he was only teasing.

"How are you feeling?" Ashcloud bent low to nuzzle against Bluemist's cheek.

"A little tired," Bluemist admitted, "I think it's about time I get off my paws and head to the nursery. I'll have a word with Pepperface about it first to be sure."

"Ashcloud, they're your kits?" Silvershine asked, intently.

"Wow, you're on a roll," Ashcloud joked. "Yes, they are mine, at least that's what Bluemist tells me."

"Of course they're yours," Bluemist flicked his nose with her tail.

"Do you know how many there will be?!" Silvershine asked, excitedly.

"I don't know," Bluemist admitted. "I think to the queen, it always seems like there's more than there really are. I feel bigger than a Twoleg monster right now!"

"Well I can assure you you're not," Ashcloud said, settling beside his mate.

"Well, congratulations, you two," Silvershine said as she turned to leave. _Wow, new kits! I wonder what they'll be like. Will they be like Tigerstripe's kits?_ A dark thought began to creep its way into Silvershine's mind. _What side will they take? Will they be nice to me or against me?_


	29. Chapter 28

"No sign of ThunderClan," Longears announced.

_Or Racconpaw_, Silvershine thought to herself.

The evening patrol padded up the border towards the Moonpool. Silvershine noted that the scent markers along the border were fresh; ThunderClan's patrol had been by recently. A chill wind crept along WindClan's territory and plastered Silvershine's fur against her.

"Leaf bare might as well be here," Rainfall said what Silvershine had thought.

"I feel sorry for Bluemist's kits," Echobound said, "they're going to be born in the cold. And isn't delivering kits in leaf bare supposed to be harder?"

"They'll be fine," Snowsoot soothed. "Blackpaw was a leaf bare kit too, and an only kit as well. I mean, sure, Icepaw and Bitterclaw were both in the nursery at that time too, but denmates are not the same as littermates."

It didn't surprise Silvershine that Icepaw was born in leaf bare, her name says it all. "Are Icepaw and Bitterclaw littermates?" she asked, innocently.

"No, Icepaw is a moon younger than Bitterclaw," Snowsoot replied.

"Wow, that's a lot of only kits," Silvershine said.

"Well, WindClan cats are small," Rainfall said, "not that many kits can fit inside a WindClan queen, so, naturally, they have less at a time."

Silvershine pondered that, not really caring too much, but it was an interesting tidbit of information. Silvershine's ears twitched as a sound reached them. At first, she turned away in an attempt to ignore it, but then snapped back to attention. _I'm on a patrol! I can't ignore things at the border!_

The rest of the patrol had slowed, ears turned towards the sounds and jaws parted as they crept carefully up the border. A wave of fox scent rushed over them and snarls could be heard not far from the border.

"The fox!" Snowsoot gasped.

"No," Longears hissed, "that's not a fox, that's fox_es_!"

"Get outta here!" the mew was urgent, coming from just beyond the trees on the ThunderClan side.

Silvershine squinted, peering through the trees. She could make out the two orange pelts of foxes, their backs turned to her. In front of them, pressed against a tree was a young blue-grey tom. Silvershine gasped as she noticed the black stripe across his eyes. "Raccoonpaw!" she called. Without even thinking, she hurled herself across the border towards the foxes.

"Silvershine!" Longears yowled with surprise.

Without hesitation, Rainfall leapt across the border with Echobound at his heels. Unable to convince their clanmates, Snowsoot and Longears pelted after them.

Silvershine was there in a heartbeat. She threw herself onto the fox's hunches and dug her claws into its back. Her attention was drawn away for only a heartbeat when she thought she saw something gray disappear into the undergrowth.

"S…Silvershine!" Raccoonpaw was utterly shocked.

The other fox opened his jaws and lunged for Silvershine. Silvershine leapt up and the fox bit the other fox on the back. She darted under them, and attempted to hook their claws out from under them, but the foxes stood tall. The second one pulled its teeth out of its companion's back and stood snarling at the two cats.

With a yowl, Rainfall and Echobound appeared, each landing squarely on a fox's shoulders. Both foxes rolled on their backs, and Rainfall and Echobound were lucky to leap off in time.

Seeing her chance, Silvershine darted in and slashed the underbelly of one of the foxes. It yowled in pain, but instead of fleeing, it lashed out and snapped Silvershine's leg in its jaws. Silvershine wailed in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. They flew open again as she felt the fox's jaws suddenly leave her leg.

Raccoonpaw stood, panting heavily, glaring at the fox. The fox returned his stare with an evil look in its eye. "Get lost NOW!" Raccoonpaw sneered, shouting the last word.

The fox casually rose to its paws, as if what the apprentice had said meant nothing to it. It barked to its companion, who abandoned its fight with Rainfall and Echobound at once. With a final snarl at the cats, the two foxes darted off. The one Silvershine had slashed winced as it padded forward, but within a few heartbeats, they were gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Snowsoot panted.

"Silvershine, your leg!" Echobound exclaimed.

Silvershine winced as she looked down at it. Seeing the blood, she turned away; looking only seemed to make it feel worse. "I woulda been fresh-kill if it hadn't been for Raccoonpaw."

Raccoonpaw smiled awkwardly, scraping the ground with one paw. "Well so would I without you."

"It serves you right, though," Longears glared sternly at Silvershine. "What were you thinking, running across the border like that?"

"B…but Raccoonpaw was in trouble!" Silvershine protested.

"That doesn't concern WindClan," Snowsoot hissed. "We're lucky you were the only one hurt. What would you say to Stormstar if one of our warriors had _died_ protecting a _ThunderClan_ apprentice?"

"Snowsoot, that's not fair," Echobound said, "Silvershine was only trying to help. I'm sure ThunderClan would understand why we crossed the border."

"And hedgehogs will fly," Snowsoot spat. "ThunderClan's been unusually vicious recently, and we can't risk more unnecessary hostilities. I'd say they _deserve_ to lose an apprentice."

"But Raccoonpaw doesn't deserve to die," Silvershine protested.

"Let's not talk about it now," Rainfall mewed. "Let's just get Silvershine back to camp so Pepperface can have a look at her. And you," he turned to Raccoonpaw who looked up, startled, "be more careful. This is probably the last thing WindClan will ever do for ThunderClan."

"Y…yes sir," Raccoonpaw stammered. Slowly and cautiously, he turned around towards his own territory. After being assured they weren't going to stop him, he bolted through some undergrowth and was gone.

Rainfall and Echobound supported Silvershine on both sides so that she didn't have to put any pressure on her injured leg. Slowly, they padded back to camp, having to wade through the stream since Silvershine couldn't jump it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There, that should do it," Pepperface wrapped the last of a cobweb around Silvershine's leg. "That better?"

"It still hurts," Silvershine winced.

"I'll give you a poppy seed," Pepperface disappeared into the crack in a wall where her store was.

Silvershine fidgeted in the nest she was in, unable to get comfortable without moving her leg, and any time she moved her leg, a bolt of pain shot up it like lightning.

"Here you are," Pepperface returned with a small black seed on her pad and held it up to Silvershine, who licked it up. "That'll make you feel better and help you sleep tonight. Oh, and if you haven't guessed already, you're not going back to the warrior's den, it'll probably be too painful for you and the less you move it, the better."

Silvershine nodded in agreement and returned to trying to get comfortable. After struggling for what seemed like a moon, Silvershine flopped down in defeat.

"Don't worry," Pepperface said, suppressing a _mrrow_ of laughter, "it should feel better tomorrow. And the poppy seed will help it feel better and help you sleep."

"I hope it hurries up," Silvershine moaned. Even as she said it, a yawn escaped her jaws. She remained in her current position, despite that it wasn't entirely comfortable. Still, drowsiness flooded over her like waves and soon, she couldn't stay awake if she had even wanted to.

A cold wind blew over Silvershine and sent chills throughout her body. Unable to ignore it, Silvershine rose and stretched. She stopped in mid-stretch; her leg didn't hurt. She looked back at it and saw the cobwebs were gone and there wasn't even a scratch on her leg.

"There you are, sleepy head," a female meow startled her and she turned to see her mother standing across the Moonpool from her. "I thought you would sleep clean through leaf-bare."

"M…Moonsong," Silvershine hadn't thought of what to say when she met the starry cat again.

"It's alright," Moonsong meowed, "I knew you would react the way you did, that's why I've never told you about your past."

"I see," Silvershine muttered.

"Now do you trust your mother's judgment?" Moonsong asked.

"I still wanted to know," Silvershine replied, "even if the truth hurts, I'd rather know it than go on living a lie. I'm glad you told me."

"Ah, but I didn't," Moonsong meowed with a coy smile.

"Wh...what?!" Silvershine exclaimed. "You mean it's not even true!? You didn't die for me?! Then why in StarClan's name didn't you tell me that?!"

"Now, I didn't say I didn't die for you either," Moonsong said, playfully.

"This isn't fair!" Silvershine growled in frustration. "Why can't you just talk clearly?!"

"It's the way of StarClan," Moonsong replied. "Can't say anything directly, just hinting at it."

"You're not even _part_ of StarClan!" Silvershine yowled. As soon as the words had escaped her mouth, she clamped it shut, ashamed to have said such a thing.

Moonsong didn't seem appalled or even phased by what her kit had said. She simply sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "So, you figured that out too."

"W…well, I had a suspicion," Silvershine replied. "It all made sense, StarClan didn't really know anything about you, you come see me whenever you want, you always talked distantly about StarClan, and you never said anything good about them. What do you have against StarClan anyway?"

"So many questions," Moonsong said, "so much to explain."

"Well then start explaining!" Silvershine demanded. "You can start by telling me what _actually_ happened that day the fox attacked."

Moonsong looked down at her paws and drew in a large breath of air. She looked up at Silvershine with so many emotions mixed in her eyes, Silvershine could hardly make anything out. "Silvershine, it wasn't me who was killed by the fox that day," she paused, inhaling again. She seemed to be trying to muster up the courage to tell her daughter the truth, "it was you."

----

**~Ha ha! How's **_**that**_** for a clifhanger! I'm horrible, I know. Looks like you'll just have to wait to find out the whole story!~**


	30. Chapter 29

The world seemed to whirl around Silvershine. She staggered, now feeling dizzy. Somehow she knew she couldn't have heard right. Her mother just told her she was dead, hadn't she? "Wh…what?" Silvershine asked.

"You were killed by a fox when you were 3 moons old," Moonsong replied.

"B…but…" Silvershine couldn't wrap her mind around it, "how is that possible!? I don't remember that!"

"Of course you don't," Moonsong said, "imagine the damage it would have done to you if you _did_ know!"

"B…but how am I alive now?" Silvershine dreaded the answer. What if she wasn't alive? Could she not be alive? And how had her mother actually died? The questions whirled in her mind and nearly drowned out her mother's reply.

"It is a very long story," Moonsong replied, "and telling you would be insufficient."

Silvershine was too confused with all that was happening to get mad at her mother for not telling her, but even if she had, her anger would have been misplaced.

"The best thing would be to show you," Moonsong went on.

Silvershine's vision blurred and she was unable to stand any more. She collapsed, exhaustion flooding over her. When she forced her eyes open, she expected to be in the Medicine den again, but she wasn't. She was laying in a patch of grass beside a gurgling spring. The new leaf sun warmed her pelt and she would have liked to stretch under it, but the strength would not come.

Beside the stream sat a white cat with a gray, tabby-striped muzzle, forepaws, and tail. Silvershine knew this cat was her mother, Moonsong when she had been alive. Silvershine followed the she-cat's fond gaze to a light gray tabby kit batting at a feather that floated lazily on the breeze.

"Don't stray too far, my little angel," Moonsong called.

"I will go to the ends of the earth to catch this prey for you!" the kit replied.

Moonsong smiled warmly with a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Well the ends of your earth are those bushes."

"Alright, Mommy!" The kit replied. She abandoned her feather and bounded over to the undergrowth her mother had referred to.

"Wait," Silvershine muttered, "if that is Moonsong's kit, that must be…me!"

Silvershine's younger self sniffed at the base of the bush, then leapt backwards, poised to pounce. "The evil cats have come to attack!" she hissed with a playful smirk on her face. "They're invading our camp! But Angel, the great warrior, will protect them all. Don't worry, Mommy, I'll save you!"

Moonsong stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Yes, Angel, save me!"

"I will, Mommy!" Angel exclaimed. "Come out right now, you stinky cats!"

"Stinky?" Moonsong asked, still sounding amused.

"Yea," Angel said, "they smell really bad."

"Wait," Moonsong was suddenly serious, worry flashing in her eyes, "is there actually something-"

A red-orange blur shot out of the bushes, its jaws open wide. Silvershine's heart was beating at leas four times as fast as usual. She could almost feel the heat of the fox's breath and smell its reek, even though she was further from it than even Moonsong.

Angel let out a shriek of pure terror, and darted back towards her mother; the fox's jaws snapping less than half a mouse-tail behind her own tail. She continued to look back at the fox fearfully, not looking where she was going. She tripped over a tree root and tumbled to the ground, turning to face her pursuer.

The fox skidded to a halt and stood over her, drool dripping from its snarling mouth. Its yellow eyes glittered with hunger and triumph. Silvershine wanted to turn away and shut her eyes against the scene, but she couldn't look away. She was frozen in place and all she could do was watch.

With a yowl, Moonsong threw herself onto the fox, bowling it over and sending it crashing to the ground. Moonsong leapt to her paws, standing over her kit, her fur bristling, with a look of murder in her eyes.

The fox got up and charged, but the Moonsong was faster; she leapt onto the fox's back with a force that made it hit the ground once more. But the fox instantly sprang up and then fell onto its side. Moonsong's paws were crushed under the fox's weight and she wailed aloud in pain.

Silvershine wanted to cry out to her, but fear kept her still and silent. The fox shook the Moonsong off and she landed with a thud a short distance away. The fox turned back to Angel, an evilly victorious grin on it's ugly muzzle. Silvershine wrenched her eyes from the scene, not baring herself to look at what she knew must come next.

"ANGEL!" a fierce cry of agony and anger rang out from the fallen she-cat. She had picked her head up and turned to face the fox and the kit. She struggled to get to her paws, but winced in pain and collapsed once more.

Silvershine heard a shriek from where her younger self had been, but it was cut off abruptly.

"NO!" Moonsong wailed. She sprang to her paws, ignoring any pain. She charged at the fox and slammed into it, digging her claws into its flank. She clawed and kicked ferociously at the larger animal, scoring large gashes in its side and belly.

With a whimper, the fox darted away, leaving Moonsong to tumble off of it and land beside a small lump of gray tabby fur. The full weight of her injuries crashed down on her, and Moonsong collapsed on the grass, her muzzle close to her beloved kit.

Silvershine was awestruck and terrified. She could scarcely determine just what was happening. In her mind, it all seemed like a dream, as if this hadn't happened, it wasn't happening. She wanted with all her heart to wake up in the warrior's den to find herself alive and well, or return to the current Moonpool and have Moonsong tell her it was alright, that it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. How could she be alive now, if she died 8 moons ago?

"A…Angel?" Moonsong's voice was feeble. "No, no! Please! Breathe! Angel! You can't be dead! You just can't be! Come back! Oh great StarClan, no! My kit! My only kit! Rockstripe! I've lost everything! My Clan! My authority! My mate! And now my kit! StarClan, why?!"

Silvershine looked up to the darkening sky. There, in the forming stars, was an outline of a small tabby kit. She looked down pitifully at the she-cat. "Why can't I go down there?" she turned and asked another cluster of stars beside her. "And why is she so sad?"

"Your time has come," the stars replied as they formed into a shape of an orange tom with white paws. "You must hunt with us now."

"B…but I don wanna!" the kit replied, "I wanna stay with my mommy! And she wants me to stay with her!" The kit leapt down from the sky along an invisible path to the ground below. "Mommy? Mommy, it's O.K. I'm here."

Moonsong looked up hopefully, but her joy turned to even more anguish when she saw the starry shape of her kit. "No! It can't be! You really _are_ dead!"

"DEAD?!" Angel exclaimed. "I'm not dead!"

"You are," the cat with her had come down to her side with four others behind him. "Now you must join the ranks of StarClan."

"B…but what about my Mommy?!" Angel asked.

"She will join you when it is her time," the tom replied.

"No, wait, please!" Moonsong wailed, trying to get up, but she couldn't. "Don't take her from me! She's all I have left!"

"Her life is over," a gray tom said, "there's nothing we can do about that. We can only take her spirit with us."

"Riverstar's right," said a wiry brown she-cat, "there's no way to bring back a lost life."

"What about Clan leaders?" Moonsong demanded.

"They are a special exception," said a white she-cat. "We do not restore their lost life, but only give them 8 more."

"So can't you give her one in the way you give them to Clan leaders?!" Moonsong pleaded.

"Not when she's already dead," the orange tom replied.

"Why are we arguing about this?!" a black she-cat spat. "What's done is done, this kit is dead, deal with it! We can't do anything about it, now stop your crying!" She leapt up and stood on an invisible path. "Well, c'mon, then."

The remaining cats began to follow her, pushing Angel forward.

"Wait!" Moonsong called.

"No! No more waiting!" the black she-cat hissed.

"What if there was a life for her already?" Moonsong asked, "one that already exists. Could you give it to her instead?"

"You expect us to take the life of an innocent cat just so you can have your kit back?!" the brown she-cat snarled, bristling.

"Can you or can you not?" Moonsong asked.

The five cats looked at one another. Finally the orange one turned back to Moonsong. "It may be possible," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean we'll do it!"

"Would you do it with my life?" Moonsong asked.

"What are you saying?!" Riverstar asked.

"Take my life and give it to Angel," Moonsong said. "I was badly injured in the fight, and I only made it worse chasing the fox off. I'll probably die soon anyway if I can't hunt or care for my own wounds. Take my life now, so that way at least one of us can live instead of neither."

The five cats smiled, even the black she-cat in the back, although she tried to hide it.

"We were hoping you'd say that," the white she-cat said.

"And we will do it," the orange one added.

"But not for you!" the black she-cat spat, "this kit has a destiny to fulfill, so it wouldn't do to have her die."

"W…wait, you mean, you weren't going to let her die anyway?" Moonsong asked.

"As we said, there's no way to restore a lost life," Riverstar said. "If you hadn't volunteered your own, this kit would have had to die."

"We are grateful for your sacrifice," said the white she-cat, "and so, because of that, you will be allowed into StarClan, despite your relations with Rockstripe."

"Now hold on," Moonsong said, "who says I _want_ to go to StarClan?!"

"B…but where else would you go?" the brown she-cat asked.

"StarClan cats cannot live here in the real world," the orange tom said, "only in the stars can we live."

"What about the Moonpool?" Moonsong inquired.

"The Moonpool has a connection to the stars," the gray tom replied, "it is a portal from our world to yours."

"Wait, I have an idea," the white she-cat padded forward.

"What would that be, Skystar?" the orange tom asked.

"Moonsong and Angel have lived here for moons, right?" Skystar asked. "Their den is near the Moonpool and they drink from it regularly, don't they?"

"It's our main water source," Moonsong agreed, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Angel has that water inside her," Skystar said. "And maybe, just maybe, that will let you live _in_ her."

"That's mouse-brained!" the brown she-cat hissed.

"What have we got to lose, Windstar?" Riverstar asked.

"If it works," the orange tom said to Moonsong, "we'll allow you to live in your kit; she can't survive alone anyway."

"And I have one other request," Moonsong said.

"More?!" the black she-cat groaned, "you're pushing it!"

"Quiet, Shadowstar," Riverstar spat, "let's at least hear her."

"Angel must never know of this," Moonsong said.

"B…but I'm right here," Angel said. "I already know."

"It's true, allowing that kit to know it has an important destiny is asking for trouble," Windstar admitted.

"But you can't keep the truth from her forever," Skystar warned. "We'll leave it to you to tell her everything when the time comes."

"Of course," Moonsong said.

"W…wait a minute!" Angel spoke up, "I don't understand! What's going on? What's going to happen to my mommy?"

"It doesn't concern you," Riverstar said. "You won't remember any of this, so there's no point in telling you."

"Don't worry, my little angel," Moonsong said, "I'll never leave you. I'll be right by your side whenever you need me. We'll still be happy together, just like before. You and me, here, together. Nothing can ever separate us."


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"C'mon, you can do better than that!" a red tabby she-cat teased.

The young gray tabby tom struggled to his paws and crouched. He took a deep breath, bunched his hunches and pounced for the older cat, but the tabby was too fast for him.

"Too slow!" she teased again. "C'mon, at this rate you'll never be a warrior!"

"I'm trying, Willowwhisp!" the young tom sounded almost on the verge of tears. "I can't do it, I just can't! I'm no warrior. Maybe Rainflower _should_ take me on as an apprentice."

"Raccoonpaw, don't talk like that!" Willowwhisp scolded. "You're _my_ apprentice, and my apprentices are warriors! Look, you wait way too long before you attack, and you make it really obvious. If your opponent sees you take a deep breath and tense your muscles, they know you're going to pounce almost before you do."

"O.K." Raccoonpaw nodded.

"Your reaction time's not so good either," Willowwhisp scolded. "But that can only be fixed with practice, which I'm tired of. C'mon, let's get back to camp."

"Alright!" Raccoonpaw bounced once. "Hey, Willowwhisp," he asked as they walked through the forest back to ThunderClan territory.

"Yea?" Willowwhisp looked down at him.

"Are there any other places in a Clan that don't involve fighting?" Raccoonpaw asked.

"Will you stop that?" Willowwhisp demanded. "Look, it takes time to train warriors! If you're not good now, you'll get better! You can't just give up after a moon."

"B…but I want to try every possible route," Raccoonpaw insisted. "I don't know too much about Clans and I want to learn all I can to determine where I fit in."

"Well you have," Willowwhisp said, "there are only two kinds of apprentices, warrior and medicine cat, that's it."

"What about the leader and the deputy?" Raccoonpaw asked.

"They were both warriors," Willowwhisp explained. "The leader selects a deputy that will take over as leader if the leader loses their last life."

"O.K." Raccoonpaw nodded. "So a medicine cat's the only one who doesn't fight."

"Raccoonpaw, stop!" Willowwhisp snapped. "I can make you a brilliant warrior, you just have to be willing to learn."

"That's just it," Raccoonpaw said, "I'm not willing. I don't like fighting or the idea of hurting others. I don't see why the Clans have to fight each other. What if just one cat led all of them and there was peace?"

"There'd be a battle over who would lead," Willowwhisp replied. "You can't have peace without war."

Raccoonpaw nodded in understanding as the two ducked through a tunnel of thorns that led into the camp. Willowwhisp turned and went one way while Raccoonpaw went another, towards a cluster of brambles that was the apprentice's den.

"Hi, Vinepaw," Raccoonpaw nodded to a cream-colored she-cat, "Brownpaw," he turned to the brown tom by her side, "and Stripepaw," he nodded to a pale tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes.

"Hi, Raccoonpaw," Stripepaw got up and padded towards him, "how was training."

"Um…O.K." Raccoonpaw said, nervously.

"What'd you do wrong this time?" Brownpaw asked.

"Brownpaw, leave him alone!" Vinepaw groaned. "What makes you think he did anything wrong?"

"His attitude," Brownpaw retorted. "So what was it?"

"Like you never did anything wrong when you were an apprentice," Stripepaw spat.

"No, I didn't," Brownpaw said, proudly.

"Perhaps we should ask Littlepool," the meow from behind Brownpaw startled the apprentice.

"Flowertail, don't do that!" Brownpaw spat, bristling.

The white she-cat with blue-gray splotches let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Anyway, I overheard Willowwhisp talking to Mudstar and I think you're going to your first Gathering, Raccoonpaw."

"Really?!" Raccoonpaw whirled around excitedly. "That's great! I'll get to meet cats from other Clans! Are you going?"

Flowertail nodded. "It'll be my first Gathering as a warrior. Stripepaw, Vinepaw, you're coming too, right?"

"Yep," Vinepaw said, happily.

"Right," Stripepaw nodded.

"Wait, so I'm gonna be here alone?!" Brownpaw exclaimed.

"Aww, it won't be that bad," Vinepaw rested a tail on her littermate's shoulder. "Now you'll get the den all to yourself."

"Yea, great," Brownpaw muttered.

"I'm gonna get a mouse," Stripepaw announced, "I don't wanna get hungry at the Gathering tonight."

"Good idea," Vinepaw agreed.

"Wait up," Flowertail followed the two she-cats.

"Wow, my first Gathering!" Raccoonpaw was so overjoyed, he hardly noticed anything else. "I wonder what kinds of cats I'll meet! I wonder what all the other Clans are like. Maybe Silvershine will be there!"

"S…Silvershine?" Brownpaw asked. "You mean Silver_paw_, don't you?"

"Huh?" Raccoonpaw hardly noticed him, "uh, no. She's my friend, her name's Silvershine. She's from WindClan."

"A tabby?" Brownpaw began to bristle.

"Yea," Raccoonpaw said, "you know her?"

"Listen here, you sorry excuse for an apprentice," Brownpaw growled, "you keep away from that cat! Silverp…shine, is _my_ friend, you hear me?!"

"She can have more than one friend," Raccoonpaw protested.

"You keep _away!_" Brownpaw hissed. "Silvershine is _mine_ you hear me?! I've known her longer than you've been in the forest! You can ask Vinepaw, we used to play all the time, and not just at Gatherings. She likes _me_, ya got that?!"

"W…wait, do you want Silvershine as a…_mate_?" Raccoonpaw asked. "Isn't that against the warrior code?"

"Foxdung!" Brownpaw spat, "I can do whatever I want whenever I want, and no out-dated rules are gonna change that!"

"Then so can I," Raccoonpaw said. "Maybe _I_ want Silvershine, if the rules don't matter anymore. Maybe I can tell her about how you ran into a tree yesterday while chasing a squirrel, I'm sure she'd love to hear that story."

"You stupid piece of foxdung!" Brownpaw snarled as his claws slid out. "I'll make you regret ever meeting Silvershine!"

"Brownpaw, what are you doing?" Vinepaw asked, padding back over to them with the others. "You can't fight him!"

"I can take him!" Brownpaw spat.

"She means the truce, mouse-brain," Stripepaw said.

"Truce?" Raccoonpaw asked.

"There's a truce on the full moon," Flowertail explained. "No cats are supposed to fight, by will of StarClan. That's how we can have the Gatherings, no cat is allowed to fight each other today."

"What if someone else starts it?" Raccoonpaw asked. "Like if Brownpaw pounced on me, would me fighting back be against the truce?"

"Probably," Vinepaw laid down beside Brownpaw, who was beginning to calm down. "But if they were attacked first, no cat would hold back, I guarantee it."

"What was such a big deal that you were going to claw his ears off anyway, Brownpaw?" Stripepaw asked.

"He was just talking about the Gathering and it was bothering me," Brownpaw lied well.

"He didn't mean it," Vinepaw licked her littermate's ear comfortingly.

Brownpaw remained silent, but glared up at Raccoonpaw with hatred and warning in his eyes.

Racconpaw returned his gaze, unflinching, and allowed a taunting smirk to play across his muzzle. He hadn't considered getting a mate when he'd first arrived in ThunderClan, but now he may just accept this challenge. _Silvershine's nice too. I'm sure if I hang around her, she'll tell me all about WindClan and whatever else she knows about other Clans. This Gathering may be more fun than I thought._

----

**~Alright, you're all probably wondering why the heck I made an epilogue in the middle of the story. Well, since this is technically the 30th chapter, I've written more than one Warriors book worth of fanfic. So, this "book" is now over. The next "book" will be submitted as a second story and so on and so forth. The main reason I'm doing this is for prologues and epilogues. I'm getting sick and tired of being forced to stay only in WindClan for the most part, so this is the only way to get insight into other Clans without breaking the warrior code.~**


End file.
